


Un Natale dopo l'altro

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Venticinque giorni di Natale nelle vite di Emma e Regina, partendo dalla loro infanzia.





	1. Natale 1990

**Author's Note:**

> La formula per questa raccolta è grosso modo la stessa dello scorso anno, quindi ogni giorno, da oggi fino a Natale, avremo una piccola storia riguardo Emma e Regina. Tuttavia, soprattutto all’inizio, non sarà una storia allegra o felice, al contrario (mi dispiace). Lo spirito natalizio crescerà pian piano e sarà presto chiaro che cosa lo farà scattare (* cough cough * Emma e Regina che si incontrano * cough cough *).  
> Buona lettura!  
> T.

 

_Now we have been through the harvest_

_Winter has truly begun_

_Now we have walked in the chill of the night_

_We are waiting for, waiting for_

_For the Saviour's Day_

Cliff Richard, Saviour’s day

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

La signorina Tracy e la signorina Kelly non sapevano di essere osservate da un paio di stanchi occhi verdi, nascosti all’interno di un vecchio armadio di legno che sapeva di muffa.  

«A quanto siamo, ormai? Cinque? Sei?» bisbigliò la signorina Tracy, incredula.

«Sette» rispose gravemente la signorina Kelly, posando sotto l’albero l’ennesimo, triste sacchetto di carta marrone con un fiocco azzurro come unico tocco di colore.

«Sette?! Ma-»

«Lo so».

«Quale credi che sia il problema?» domandò la signorina Tracy, la giovane fronte solcata da rughe di preoccupazione. Emma trovava che la signorina Tracy fosse una persona molto sciocca, perché sorrideva sempre, anche quando credeva che nessuno la stesse guardando. Emma l’aveva tenuta d’occhio. Era come se la signorina Tracy non si accorgesse di tutte le brutte cose che accadevano intorno a lei: sorrideva, perché non aveva motivo per non sorridere.

Emma invece non sorrideva più da un po’.

La signorina Kelly sospirò, poi scosse la testa. «Non lo so. Tutti noi credevamo che sarebbe stata adottata molto presto, sai? Capelli biondi, occhi verdi, un viso così delicato… E non piangeva mai, da neonata, al punto che rischiavamo di dimenticarci di lei».

«Ah».

«Eppure, la riportano sempre qui dopo qualche mese, senza nemmeno una giustificazione valida se non che hanno cambiato idea sull’adozione, che per loro è troppo presto, che sono sorte delle complicazioni».

«Per sette volte? Questa è una gran sfortuna» commentò la signorina Tracy.

La signorina Kelly aprì le braccia e scosse la testa in un gesto di impotenza, prima di fare un passo indietro per meglio osservare l’albero di Natale miseramente decorato sotto il quale lei e la signorina Tracy avevano appena finito di sistemare i pacchetti per i bambini dell’orfanotrofio.

Con l’esclusione del fiocchetto che li chiudeva, ora rosa, ora blu, i pacchetti erano identici l’uno all’altro

«Riportarla qui alla Vigilia di Natale, poi…» disse la signorina Kelly.

La signorina Kelly era la preferita di Emma.

Era la persona più indaffarata che lei avesse mai conosciuto e aveva sempre qualche compito da affidare agli altri.

E Emma preferiva quando le davano qualcosa da fare.

Emma aveva qualcosa dentro di sé, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire cosa, che si agitava instancabilmente e in continuazione e non le dava mai pace. Ma quando Emma aveva le mani impegnate ed era costretta a concentrarsi su quello, il fuoco dentro di lei, in qualche modo, si attenuava.

«Oh, no!» esclamò la signorina Tracy all’improvviso, coprendosi la bocca con le mani per qualche secondo. «Non abbiamo abbastanza regali di Natale! Emma non doveva essere qui…»

Quella fu l’unica volta in cui Emma vide la signorina Tracy senza il suo sorriso.

Le spalle della signorina Kelly si afflosciarono. «Questa non ci voleva proprio» disse, guardandosi intorno nervosamente, come se sperasse in un miracolo. Scosse la testa. «Le diremo che Babbo Natale si è sbagliato, che credeva che lei fosse ancora dai Johnson».

«E poi?»

«E poi, appena possibile, le compreremo un maglione come quello di tutte le altre bambine e glielo faremo trovare ai piedi del letto».

La signorina Tracy annuì, rassicurata, e il sorriso le tornò sulle labbra.

«Povera bambina» fece la signorina Kelly, con compassione.

Emma aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e i piccoli pugni stretti con forza.

Tutte le emozioni della giornata fluirono nel suo cuore, inondandolo senza pietà.

Il volto imbellettato della signora Johnson che la svegliava, gli occhi rossi e le labbra tremanti, per dirle che il signor Johnson l’avrebbe riportata all’orfanotrofio non appena avesse fatto colazione e si fosse vestita. Nessuno dei signori Johnson le aveva fornito una spiegazione, ma a Emma sembrò che il signor Johnson fosse terribilmente adirato con la moglie e avrebbe giurato che la signora Johnson, subito fuori dalla stanza di Emma, lo avesse implorato di ripensarci, di non lasciare che a pagare per le sue colpe fosse la piccola, amata Emma. Fu solo molti anni dopo che Emma capì, unendo quello a altri episodi a cui aveva assistito in casa dei signori Johnson, che il signor Johnson agiva sulla base del suo ego ferito e stava riportando Emma in orfanotrofio solo per punire la moglie, della quale aveva appena scoperto il tradimento con il giardiniere.

Ci furono poi i sorrisi malevoli degli altri bambini, che l’avevano accolta canzonandola. Quelli più grandi avevano scommesso, questa volta, sul numero di mesi che sarebbero trascorsi prima che i Johnson riportassero Emma in orfanotrofio. Dicevano che era maledetta, che portasse tristezza e sciagura in ogni casa che la volesse accogliere. All’inizio, Emma non ci aveva creduto, ma ora quel fastidioso tarlo aveva iniziato a rodere la sua mente e il suo cuore. Forse davvero era colpa sua, forse davvero c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lei.

E aveva pensato di chiederlo a Babbo Natale. Per questo si era nascosta nell’armadio, quando tutti gli altri orfani erano andati a dormire, e poi aveva aspettato l’arrivo dell’uomo vestito di rosso che portava i regali ai bambini di tutto il mondo. Emma non aveva mai ricevuto quello che chiedeva nelle sue letterine, ma non aveva importanza, perché riceveva comunque un regalo. Babbo Natale, nonostante dovesse ricordarsi di così tanti bambini, non si dimenticava di lei. Ma quella sera aveva scoperto che Babbo Natale non esiste, che non era mai esistito.

E che la signorina Kelly e la signorina Tracy non avevano un regalo per lei, quel Natale.

Nessuno aveva un regalo per lei.  

Emma chiuse gli occhi.

Non voleva piangere. Non doveva piangere.  

Le bambine che piangono, le avevano detto, non le vuole nessuno.

Per questo lei non piangeva mai, se non nel suo letto, di notte, quando nessuno poteva vederla.

Non poteva piangere lì, in quel momento.

Non poteva farsi scoprire.

Emma deglutì.

Le serviva una via di fuga e le serviva al più presto. Se solo fosse riuscita e sgusciare fuori dall’armadio senza essere vista…

E poi le luci della stanza e dell’albero di Natale baluginarono all’improvviso, un rumore sinistro, un piccolo scoppio, del fumo bianco nel buio. Le luci si erano spente.  

La signorina Tracy e la signorina Kelly trasalirono.

Emma si chiese se la signorina Tracy stesse ancora sorridendo o meno, prima di sgattaiolare fuori dall’armadio e correre nel suo letto.

Le lacrime iniziavano già a rigarle il viso.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Aveva scoperto che anche in quel Mondo Senza Magia le persone avevano qualcosa che somigliava alla Festa d’Inverno della Foresta Incantata, ma Regina non aveva capito esattamente che cosa festeggiassero.

Non che avesse importanza.

Non c’era nessuno con cui avrebbe voluto festeggiarlo.

Non c’era proprio nessuno con cui festeggiarlo, a dire il vero.

Gli abitanti di Storybrooke non avevano coscienza del passare del tempo, per loro un giorno valeva l’altro e i cambiamenti stagionali passavano del tutto inosservati.

Contro l’asfalto, i tacchi di Regina risuonavano a ogni passo, con ritmo regolare.

Non stava andando da nessuna parte, perché non doveva andare da nessuna parte. Storybrooke era lì, era tutto lì, la sua vendetta e il suo lieto fine rinchiusi in quei pochi chilometri quadrati.

Ma Regina aveva bisogno di muoversi, così aveva iniziato a camminare e camminava ancora, solo perché ne aveva bisogno. Le erano bastati pochi minuti per arrivare al confine di Storybrooke.

Non aveva incontrato nessuno, sulla sua strada. Era notte, dopotutto.

Doveva scappare, Regina, doveva scappare lontano.

Succedeva sempre così, quando la sua mente divagava e finiva incagliata nei ricordi della sua infanzia. E di sua madre.

In occasione della Festa d’Inverno, Cora le faceva indossare ingombranti vestiti di tulle e corpetti così stretti che Regina faticava a respirare, figuriamoci mangiare. Lungo le pareti della sala da ballo venivano allineati tavoli massicci coperti con le tovaglie più fini dove le deliziose leccornie prevenienti dalle cucine erano pronte per essere mangiate, ma non da Regina. 

Regina non aveva il permesso di mangiare nulla.

Ingozzarsi non era certo un comportamento adatto a una signora. E ben poca importanza aveva il fatto che Regina fosse solo una bambina. Il suo unico compito era essere bella, sembrare più grande e fare in modo che la folla non avesse occhi che per lei.

A quello servivano le complicate acconciature che Cora commissionava alle cameriere e il corpetto imbottito a simulare forme che sarebbero comparse sul corpo di Regina solo numerosi anni dopo.

Dovette passare molto tempo prima che Regina capisse che sua madre non stava facendo altro se non metterla in esposizione, come si faceva con i cavalli, per attirare potenziali compratori e scegliere l’offerta migliore.

Ma, secondo il giudizio di Cora, le offerte non erano mai abbastanza alte. Perché Regina non era mai abbastanza.

Regina non faceva mai abbastanza, Regina non civettava abbastanza, Regina non seduceva abbastanza, Regina non era bella abbastanza.

Regina non valeva abbastanza.

Lo stomaco di Regina si strinse in una morsa dolorosa, la nausea la colpì in pieno.

E poi ci fu la rabbia, la rabbia arrivava sempre.  

Una rabbia che non se ne andava mai, ma si nascondeva, pronta a esplodere quando Regina era più vulnerabile.

E aveva bisogno di scappare, aveva bisogno di perdessi.

Regina aveva bisogno di perdersi perché Regina aveva bisogno di distruggere qualcosa.

Ma non c’era nulla intorno a lei che valesse la pena distruggere, se non ciò che Regina finiva sempre con il distruggere, ciò che sua madre le aveva insegnato a distruggere.

E la rabbia nel cuore di Regina crebbe.

Cora le aveva insegnato a distruggere quella parte di lei che non era abbastanza, quella parte di lei che voleva ribellarsi alle costrizioni di sua madre, quella parte che voleva solo sentirsi libera e alla quale nulla importava del potere o della magia.

La parte più pura di lei, la parte che Cora non riusciva a contaminare, era la parte di lei che sua madre voleva distruggere.

E Regina voleva scappare, per perdersi. Perdere sé stessa prima di distruggersi, giusto un altro po’, con le sue stesse mani, come aveva già iniziato a fare.

Gli occhi di Regina si riempirono di lacrime.

Storybrooke non era abbastanza, la sua vendetta non era abbastanza, il suo Lieto Fine non era abbastanza.

Nulla sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, perché Regina non era abbastanza.

Né lo sarebbe mai stata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno e buon Primo Dicembre! Buon venerdì! (Coincidenze? Io non credo!).   
> La storia migliora, promesso.   
> Il rating rosso si riferisce a capitoli futuri. 
> 
> Siamo nel 1990, Storybrooke è stata creata nel 1983, quindi Emma al momento ha sette anni. La canzone che apre il capitolo, secondo Wikipedia, era tra le hit del 1990 negli Stati Uniti, anche se io sono troppo giovane (e italiana) per confermarlo o meno, perciò mi sono fidata. ;D
> 
> Questa raccolta, a differenza di quella dello scorso anno, seguirà un’unica linea temporale, ma per ora e per qualche giorno sarà divisa in due luoghi diversi: Storybrooke, dove vive Regina, e il resto del mondo, dove vive Emma.   
> Non seguirò una scansione anno per anno, almeno non all’inizio, e manterrò (per quanto mi è possibile, considerano la confusione cronologica di Once) la cronologia e gli eventi delle prime sei stagioni, ignorando la settima perché sì (da qui il “what if?” delle note), ma abbiate pietà se qualche dettaglio non dovesse tornare. (La signorina Tracy e la signorina Kelly sono inventate di sana pianta, così come i signori Johnson).  
> Mi baso poi sul presupposto che, come è stato dichiarato in un non mi ricordo più quale intervista, ogni stagione copra più o meno un anno, di conseguenza sei stagioni sono sei natali ;D  
> Sempre per via del canon, ho inserito l’avvertimento het: non potevo ignorare né la relazione di Emma con Neal né quella con Regina con Daniel (e, più avanti, Hook e Hood). 
> 
> Credo e spero di aver detto tutto, a domani,   
> T. <3


	2. Natale 1995

 

 

_So quiet and peaceful_

_Tranquil and blissful_

_There's a kind of magic in the air_

_What a truly magnificent view_

_A breathtaking scene_

_With the dreams of the world_

_In the palm of your hand_

Queen, A winter’s tale

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Anche quella notte, Regina raggiunse i confini di Storybrooke.

Era diventata un’abitudine, ormai, quella di vagare per le strade deserte di Storybrooke aspettando l’alba del giorno di Natale.

Regina si sistemò la sciarpa intorno al collo, cercando di tenere a bada il gelo dicembrino.

Nevicava.

Ma Regina non aveva portato un ombrello con sé e nemmeno un cappello. Le sue guance erano tanto fredde che i delicati fiocchi di neve che la sfioravano sembravano caldi ed era quanto di più vicino a una carezza potesse sperare di ricevere.

Nemmeno ricordava l’ultima volta che qualcuno le aveva accarezzato il viso. Era stato Daniel, probabilmente. Ma quella era un’altra vita.

Avendo la mente che vagava altrove, in un altro mondo e in un altro tempo, all’iniziò, non lo notò. Ma poi Regina si avvicinò, cautamente, dopo essersi guardata intorno per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno a farle compagnia. Non una foglia si mosse tra gli alberi che circondavano la strada che portava fuori da Storybrooke.

Impiegò qualche secondo per riconoscere nella macchia scura tra la neve la forma di un guanto nero.

Regina strinse gli occhi a due fessure, si guardò nuovamente intorno, questa volta scandagliando lo spazio intorno a lei con più attenzione.

Nessuno.

Scosse la testa, chiedendosi da dove venisse quell’improvvisa ossessione per un guanto abbandonato e quella sorda paranoia nel suo petto, come se ci fosse qualcosa, qualcosa di molto importante, che le stava sfuggendo proprio in quel momento, facendola innervosire.

Ma era solo un guanto, dopotutto.

Sempre circospetta, Regina decise di chinarsi per raccoglierlo. Quando il sindaco allungò la mano, questa incontrò la debole resistenza della barriera che aveva eretto più di dieci anni prima nel tentativo di proteggere la città dal mondo esterno. La barriera infine si aprì, un alone luminoso intorno al polso di Regina, le dita sottili a sfiorare il guanto nero.  

La donna scosse la testa, ritirò la mano e le labbra disegnarono una sottile linea di frustrazione.

Era ridicolo.

Quel guanto era solo un guanto, che senso avrebbe avuto raccoglierlo? E non aveva forse eretto la barriera che proteggeva Storybrooke proprio per evitare di interagire con il resto del Mondo Senza Magia?

Regina si rialzò, gli occhi sempre puntati sul guanto.

Scosse la testa.

Stava impazzendo.

Stava decisamente impazzendo, stava perdendo la ragione, perché quel guanto non aveva alcun significato e la sua ossessione a riguardo non aveva alcun senso.

Regina si voltò e iniziò a marciare verso il centro di Storybrooke, lontano dal confine, lontano da quel guanto nero abbandonato sulla neve bianca.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Quella fu la sua prima fuga.

Emma, dodici anni, il fuoco nelle vene, credeva anche che sarebbe stata l’ultima, che avrebbe finalmente trovato il suo posto nel mondo. Non andò così, perché Emma dovette fuggire molte, molte altre volte prima di trovare la strada di casa, ma in quella prima occasione ci andò terribilmente vicino.

Aveva preso un autobus e aveva pagato il biglietto fino al capolinea, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di sapere quale fosse, perché aveva già decise di scendere a metà del tragitto, per poter meglio nascondere le proprie tracce. Era decisa a non tornare mai più nel sistema.

Era il giorno di Natale.

E faceva freddo.

Emma non aveva idea di dove si trovasse, ma la strada era circondata da alti alberi i cui rami scricchiolavano di tanto in tanto, sinistramente, sotto il peso della neve che non accennava a diminuire.

Emma portava dei guanti neri troppo grandi per le sue mani. Li aveva rubati al signor Green.

Odiava il signor Green.

Il signor Green la mandava a letto senza cena ogni volta che Emma faceva qualcosa che non fosse di suo gradimento. E al signor Green nulla era gradito. Nemmeno la signora Green. Anche a lei, il signor Green vietava spesso di mangiare.  

Per questo Emma era scappata.

Aveva chiesto alla signora Green di fuggire con lei, ma la signora Green non aveva voluto. Emma sperava che il signor Green non la lasciasse morire di fame per punizione.

Camminava, Emma, troppo furiosa con il signor Green per avere paura o preoccuparsi del freddo o notare la donna che si stava avvicinando a lei nella direzione opposta fino a quando a Emma non rimase che nascondersi tra gli alberi per non essere vista. A causa del movimento repentino, uno dei suoi guanti scivolò a terra, ma Emma non ebbe tempo per raccoglierlo. Infilò la mano nuda insieme all’altra nell’unico guanto che le era rimasto, mentre osservava la donna che ora si guardava intorno, come se cercasse qualcosa.

Doveva aver notato il guanto nero tra la neve bianca.

Emma pensò per un istante di chiederle aiuto, ma scosse immediatamente la testa. Probabilmente avrebbe chiamato i servizi sociali e tutti sacrifici che aveva fatto, non ultimo rubare non solo i guanti, ma anche i soldi del signor Green, e che la signora Green aveva fatto per lei, lasciando che scappasse di casa, sarebbero sfumati nel nulla.

No, qualcosa dentro di lei le suggerì di rimanere nascosta e non dire niente alla bella donna che osserva il suo guanto con tanta ostinazione.

E poi Emma trasalì.

Intorno al polso della donna si era creato un cerchio luminoso, come se una specie di campo elettrico si fosse aperto per consentirle il passaggio.  

Qualcosa, nel cuore di Emma, rispose a quella luce.

Era caldo e potente e si agitava nel suo piccolo petto cercando una via d’uscita, un po’ come il dolore o la rabbia che tanto le erano familiari, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso, c’era qualcosa in più in quella nuova sensazione che il cerchio luminoso sembrava aver risvegliato.

Poi la donna se ne andò. E Emma pensò di seguirla e chiederle…

Emma non sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto chiederle, nulla di quello che aveva visto aveva senso.

Emma iniziò a correre nella direzione opposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buongiorno!   
> Natale 1995, anno solo relativamente casuale, dal momento che è il mio anno di nascita, ma, a parte questo, non ci sono altre ragioni se non il fatto che volessi un anno “intermedio” per seguire la crescita di Emma e l’evolversi dello stato d’animo di Regina. 
> 
> La canzone che apre il capitolo è, di nuovo, considerata tra le più ascoltate nel 1995, sempre secondo Wikipedia! 
> 
> La vicenda di Greg Mendell e di suo padre, che portò Regina a erigere la barriera per separare Storybrooke dal resto del Mondo Senza Magia, accadde nel 1983, lo stesso anno della creazione di Storybrooke (e l’episodio è Welcome to Storybrooke, S02E07).   
> Da quel che si è potuto intuire (e non credo sia mai stato specificato), le uniche persone a poter passare attraverso la barriera sono Regina, Emma e Henry. 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto, a domani,   
> T. <3


	3. Natale 2000

_We could drive up to the mountains, build a fire and watch it snow_

_We could sail down to the islands where the gentle breezes blow_

 

Steve Wariner, Christmas in your arms

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Quella mattina, Emma si svegliò in un letto.

Un letto scomodo e dalle lenzuola ruvide, senza ombra di dubbio, ma pur sempre un letto. Un _vero_ letto.

Senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, Emma sorrise.

Certo, si sentiva ancora terribilmente, inspiegabilmente stanca e priva di forze e aveva un leggero senso di nausea, ma Emma aveva un tetto sopra la testa, era al caldo e il suo stomaco non brontolava per la fame.

Emma era al sicuro.

«Qualcuno deve aver passato una bella notte» bisbigliò una voce assonnata accanto a lei. Il sorriso di Emma si allargò ancor di più, ma i suoi occhi rimasero chiusi.

«Tu no?» domandò, cercando con le mani il corpo di Neal e tirandolo verso di sé. Il ragazzo assecondò Emma, dandole un bacio sulla guancia e accarezzandole i capelli.

Le gambe nude di Emma si intrecciarono a quelle del ragazzo.

Emma aveva ancora qualche difficoltà, a lasciare che Neal la vedesse nuda.

Ma non era colpa di Neal, al contrario.

Neal era gentile, era la persona più gentile che Emma avesse mai incontrato in tutta la sua vita, anche se Neal sosteneva che lei non potesse essere in alcun modo oggettiva, a riguardo, perché erano innamorati l’uno dell’altra: avrebbero sempre attenuato i difetti altrui, esagerando i pregi reciproci.

Emma non sapeva come controbattere. Per quanto ne sapeva, Neal poteva anche avere ragione.

Lei non aveva mai amato nessun’altra persona prima di lui.

Ma Neal non era il problema.

Il problema di Emma erano quelle dannate pubblicità e quei maledetti manifesti che raffiguravano donne dalle gambe toniche e lisce, spesso esaltate da elaborati e costosi vestiti o, peggio, completi intimi che, Emma lo sapeva, lei non si sarebbe mai, mai potuta permettere.

Così come non poteva permettersi una ceretta.

Per questo, quando lei e Neal riuscivano a racimolare abbastanza denaro per una camera d’albergo, la prima cosa che Emma faceva era impossessarsi del bagno, chiudervisi dentro, e fare piazza pulita di ogni singolo pelo riuscisse a scovare sul suo corpo, ricorrendo ad economiche creme depilatorie o a lamette per la barba che rubava a Neal. Emma non era sicura quale tra le due cose le irritasse maggiormente la pelle, se le creme che le provocavano irritanti macchie rosse o le lamette con i loro taglietti.

Ma non aveva importanza, perché, anche se le gambe, o il resto del corpo di Emma, non erano perfette come quelle della pubblicità, almeno ci si avvicinavano.

E Neal, in ogni caso, non sembrava infastidito. Anche quando non potevano permettersi una camera d’albergo, per quanto lurida, e tuttavia non riuscivano a tenere le mani lontane l’uno dall’altra e si adattavano all’esiguo spazio del Maggiolino pregando che nessuno li scoprisse, Neal adorava il corpo di Emma con la stessa passione.

E questo confondeva Emma. Perché, stando al mondo, la sua pelle doveva essere sempre liscia perché un uomo potesse apprezzarla, ma… a Neal non sembrava importare. E Emma non aveva nessuno a cui chiedere.

Non aveva nessuno, a parte Neal.

Ma lei e Neal erano uguali, erano esclusi dalla società e dalle sue convenzioni, quindi non avrebbe avuto alcun senso chiedere a lui.

Forse, non doveva importare un accidente di niente a nessuno, di quello che Emma faceva o non faceva con i suoi peli. A nessuno importava di quello che ci faceva Neal, con i suoi!

Ma togliersi dalla testa quelle immagini di perfezione che tappezzavano i muri del mondo era difficile per Emma. Ed era solo il tocco amorevole di Neal ad avere il potere di rassicurarla, come in quella pigra mattina di Natale, quando le sue dita iniziarono a muoversi con dolcezza lungo i fianchi di Emma.

«Ho passato una notte meravigliosa» rispose Neal. «Ogni notte è meravigliosa al tuo fianco, Emma. Non importa dove siamo».

A quel punto, Emma aprì lentamente gli occhi, studiando il volto di Neal. «Davvero?»

«Davvero» confermò Neal, con una sicurezza tale che Emma non poté fare nulla, se non credergli. «Se siamo insieme, nessun’altra cosa, non lo spazio, non il tempo, non la magia, nulla ha importanza». 

Emma studiò gli occhi del ragazzo per qualche secondo. Aveva sempre pensato avessero qualcosa di strano, come se avessero più anni di quelli che Neal dichiarava. Molti più anni.

Per non parlare di quei curiosi accenni alla magia che ogni tanto scivolavano dalle labbra del ragazzo e che Emma aveva finito con il considerare come semplice curiosità espressive. Neal non era certamente serio, quando parlava di magia, no?

E in ogni caso, Neal aveva ragione: non importava.  

«Insieme? Promesso?» bisbigliò infine Emma.

«Promesso».

«Buon Natale, Neal».

«Buon Natale, Emma».

 

 

***

 

 

Quando lei e Daniel parlavano del futuro che avrebbero costruito insieme, spesso si trovavano in disaccordo.

Tanto per iniziare si trovavano in disaccordo su dove vivere e in che modo si sarebbero procurati da vivere. Regina avrebbe preferito andare lontano, lontano da sua madre e dal mondo in cui era cresciuta, mentre Daniel era dell’opinione che sarebbe bastato loro cambiare nome e stabilirsi in qualche piccolo, anonimo villaggio o magri acquistare una fattoria. Ma Daniel, sosteneva Regina, non aveva idea di che genere di persona fosse Cora Mills, anche se alla fine, con infinito rammarico di entrambi, l’avrebbe scoperto.   

E poi si trovavano in disaccordo su altri piccoli, mille, insignificanti dettagli che in fondo, lo sapevano entrambi, non avrebbero fatto alcuna differenza ed erano solo un pretesto per battibeccare e punzecchiarsi e rubarsi qualche bacio sdraiati sotto una quercia nelle calde giornate d’estate.

Ma non si erano mai trovati in disaccordo sul desiderio di volere figli, anche se una parte della Regina di allora temeva che fosse il suo egoismo, a parlare, quel senso di solitudine che non la lasciava mai e senza il quale Regina non ricordava di aver mai vissuto. Anche accanto a Daniel, qualcosa continuava a mancare e Regina non avrebbe sopportato l’idea di avere un figlio solo per colmare una mancanza personale.

Usare la propria figlia per scopi egoistici era quello che sua madre aveva fatto con lei e Regina non avrebbe mai, mai permesso che una cosa del genere si ripetesse.

Ed erano queste paure che Regina aveva confidato a Daniel, in occasione di una Festa d’Inverno, dopo essere sgattaiolata via dall’annuale celebrazione organizzata da sua madre per raggiungere le stalle in gran segreto.

C’era la luna piena.

Anche quella notte, nel cielo sopra i confini di Storybrooke, la luna era piena. Era così piena e luminosa che Regina la trovava insopportabile. La notte è fatta per il buio e la luce non le appartiene.

Ma, quella Festa d’Inverno di tanti anni prima, Regina nemmeno aveva notato quanto la luna fosse luminosa, perché Daniel la stava aspettando con una fetta di torta ancora calda avvolta in un fazzoletto di lino.

«L’ha fatta mia sorella» le aveva detto Daniel. «Le ho detto di noi. Le ho detto che sono innamorato di te».

«Daniel-»

«Non c’è pericolo, tua madre non lo verrà a sapere, te lo prometto. A mia sorella non ho detto chi è la meravigliosa ragazza che tiene il mio cuore tra le mani e che mi rende felice con la sua sola presenza».

Regina aveva sorriso, aveva abbassato gli occhi, poi si erano seduti su una coperta stesa a terra per condividere la fetta di torta, in silenzio.

Solo alla fine, Regina aveva trovato il coraggio di dire a Daniel che aveva paura.

Aveva paura che lei non fosse la scelta giusta per lui, che non sarebbe riuscito a renderlo felice, che non sarebbe stata una brava moglie né una brava madre.

E Daniel l’aveva ascoltata, senza mai interromperla, ma tenendola sempre stretta a sé.

«Non dobbiamo sposarci per forza, Regina» aveva bisbigliato infine Daniel. «Voglio dire, sì, sarei onorato di essere tuo marito e facciamo sempre questi progetti di fuga e matrimonio e la fattoria-»

«Niente fattoria».

«I bambini… E io amo questi progetti, perché amo te e voglio fare tutto con te, Regina. Ma solo se lo vuoi anche tu. Non ti amo per quello che potresti essere un giorno, una moglie o una madre, ma per quello che sei ora».

«Non sono niente, ora».

«Sei Regina» aveva risposto Daniel, prontamente. «E… Perché non dovremmo essere felici? Perché non dovremmo continuare ad essere felici, insieme?».

Regina era rimasta in silenzio, si era stretta ancora di più al corpo caldo di Daniel. «Cosa accadrebbe se… Cosa accadrebbe se diventassi come mia madre? Cosa accadrebbe se dimenticassi come amare?»

«Non accadrà».

«Non puoi-»

«Lo so» l’aveva interrotta gentilmente Daniel. «Non sei come tua madre. Regina, lo so che ti senti sola. Sono solo un povero stalliere, ma la vedo, nei tuoi occhi, la solitudine. E non credo che sia perché ti manca qualcosa, al contrario… Credo che tu abbia così tanto amore da dare, nel tuo cuore, Regina, che non sa più a chi darlo. Non ti manca qualcuno che ti ami, ti manca qualcuno da amare».

«Tu-»

«Mi sento amato, Regina, mi sento amato come mai prima d’ora, ma tu hai ancora così tanto da dare e io non sono così egoista da reclamare tutto il tuo amore per me. Tua madre potrà anche avere la magia nelle sue vene, ma tu hai l’amore sulla punta delle dita. Non sarai mai come tua madre. Non dimenticherai mai come amare. E nessun bambino potrebbe mai essere amato tanto quanto tu potresti amarlo».

Gli occhi di Regina si erano riempiti di lacrime.

E gli occhi di Regina si riempivano di lacrime ogni volta che ripensava a Daniel o a quella conversazione nella stalla, al sapore della torta alle mele e ai baci di Daniel sulle labbra.

Cora aveva strappato loro il futuro che avevano immaginato e la capacità di amare che Daniel vedeva in lei, ma non la sua memoria, né la profonda solitudine del suo cuore.

Forse Daniel aveva ragione.

Forse Regina non aveva dimenticato come amare, forse aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno da amare, forse…

Regina si morse le labbra gelide, lo sguardo che vagava oltre il confine di Storybrooke, il resto di lei trattenuto all’interno dalla barriera che lei stessa aveva costruito quando un bambino era entrato per caso nella sua vita. E qualcosa aveva minacciato di incendiarsi nel suo cuore.

Poteva farlo?

Voleva farlo?

Regina prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime.

Se solo Daniel fosse rimasto al suo fianco…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buona domenica!  
> Per la canzone iniziale, sempre lo stesso criterio e riferimento, Wikipedia 


	4. Natale 2001

 

_Did you know that your baby boy will calm the storm with his hand?_

 

Mary, did you know?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nelle settimane precedenti, Regina Mills aveva fatto una lista.

Una lunga lista.

Molto lunga.

Così, quella mattina di Natale, ogni cosa era pronta al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, dall’albero di Natale alle luci intorno alla casa, dai biscotti croccanti ai regali perfettamente impacchettati.

E il piccolo Henry dormiva ancora, accanto a Regina. Avevano passato una notte difficile, nessuno dei due era riuscito a dormire per più di qualche ora.

Il dottor Whale sosteneva che a far piangere tanto il piccolo Henry fossero solo delle comuni coliche, ma ogni volta che la voce acuta del suo bambino la svegliava, Regina doveva reprimere l’impulso di appendere Whale al muro fino a quando non avesse trovato il modo per risolvere il problema di suo figlio. Regina sapeva che non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Voleva essere la mamma perfetta per Henry e, anche se nella quasi totalità delle occasioni non aveva idea di come esserlo, era sicura che minacciare di morte il dottore del proprio figlio non rientrava tra i requisiti per essere nominata _Mamma dell’Anno._

Regina si mise su un fianco, sostenendosi il viso con una mano, in modo da poter guardare il suo bambino.

Il ritmo lento dei respiri di Henry scandiva i battiti del cuore di Regina.

Era così piccolo, il suo Henry. Aveva solo quattro mesi.

Regina aveva ben presto smesso di chiedersi chi e per quale motivo avesse preferito dare Henry in adozione. Per qualche tempo aveva giocato con l’idea di scoprire chi fossero i genitori biologici del suo bambino, almeno la madre, ma vi aveva ben presto rinunciato, senza una reale ragione. Semplicemente, aveva perso importanza.

Henry era il suo bambino, Henry aveva una madre.

Henry aveva anche un tetto sopra la testa e una stanza tutta per sé, piena di giochi. Aveva da mangiare e aveva di che vestirsi. Aveva ogni genere di assistenza medica disponibile in quel Mondo Senza Magia e Regina aveva insistito calorosamente perché il dottor Whale facesse a Henry ogni singolo esame possibile non invasivo, anche quelli che Whale giudicava inutili.

Il fatto era che Henry non solo aveva e avrebbe sempre avuto ogni cosa fosse stata necessaria, ma anche ogni cosa potesse o avrebbe mai potuto desiderare.

Per questo, Regina aveva deciso di imparare qualcosa di più su quella curiosa festa che si chiamava Natale. Continuava a non capirne fino in fondo le origini, ma era abbastanza sicura di averne colto almeno lo spirito, a giudicare dalla quantità di decorazioni che aveva acquistato non solo per il numero 108 di Mifflin Street, ma per l’intera Storybrooke.

Agli occhi dei suoi concittadini, il cambiamento era passato inosservato e Henry era troppo piccolo per comprendere per quale motivo quel giorno avrebbe ricevuto tanti regali o perché ci fosse un enorme abete nel bel mezzo del salotto, pieno di luci e palle colorate, ma presto sarebbe cresciuto e Regina non avrebbe mai permesso che al suo bambino mancasse qualcosa, nemmeno il Natale.

Qualsiasi cosa questo Natale fosse.

E poi, Regina aveva intenzione di scattargli delle foto. _Altre foto._

Regina scattava decine di foto di Henry ogni giorno. Alcune uscivano sfuocate, altre scure, altre luminose, ma Regina, una volta sviluppate, le conservava tutte.

Fino a quando Henry non era arrivato nella sua vita, Regina non aveva capito il senso di quei curiosi ritratti istantanei, ma ora non poteva sopportare l’idea di dimenticare anche solo un singolo secondo della vita di suo figlio.

Regina accostò il volto a quello di Henry, gli accarezzò delicatamente la guancia prima di posargli un bacio sul piccolo naso.

Sarebbero stati bene, lei e Henry.

E quella notte, per la prima volta dopo diciotto anni, Regina non camminò al freddo e al buio fino al confine di Storybrooke. Quella notte, Regina non sentì il bisogno di scappare perchè Regina voleva rimanere lì, esattamente dove era, tra i biberon ora pieni, ora vuoti dimenticati in ogni angolo della casa e la carta stracciata dei regali di Henry ancora sparsa sul pavimento e che si era dimostrata di maggior intrattenimento per lui che i giocattoli che il sindaco gli aveva comprato.

Quella notte Regina camminò lentamente, in cerchio, nel salotto in penombra, illuminato solo dalle luci dell’albero, attenta al respiro di Henry che piano piano rallentava, il cuore di Regina con esso, mentre il bambino scivolava nel sonno, stringendo con tutta la forza di cui era capace il dito della sua mamma.  

«Buon Natale, Henry Daniel Mills».

 

 

***

 

 

Anche quel Natale Emma aveva un tetto sulla testa, un letto e abbastanza cibo, anche se disgustoso, da riempirsi lo stomaco.

Ma, quel Natale, Emma non aveva Neal.

Né il proprio cuore.

Lo aveva dato via, quattro mesi e dieci giorni prima, perché qualcuno se ne potesse prendere cura, perché qualcuno potesse dargli amore. E una casa.

O, almeno, Emma ci sperava, perché di meglio, per quel bambino, non era riuscita a fare.

Emma, il viso rivolto verso il muro della prigione, non riusciva a smettere di piangere.

Accarezzava le smagliature sul basso ventre con dolcezza, unica testimonianza della sua gravidanza e di quel bambino che aveva dato in adozione.

Non aveva tenuto nulla, di lui, non un’ecografia, non una fotografia, non un’immagine. Non aveva avuto nemmeno la forza per guardarlo, quel bambino che aveva appena partorito. Solo il suo pianto la sorprendeva, talvolta, di notte, svegliandola con il respiro affannato e il cuore in gola.

E tuttavia poteva anche essere il pianto di un altro bambino, di uno dei tanti orfani che aveva conosciuto nella sua infanzia, tutti con lo stesso sguardo spezzato, di chi non è voluto, di chi non è amato, negli occhi.

Anche lei aveva quello sguardo, anche lei doveva aver pianto con tanta disperazione.

Ogni orfanotrofio era la sua personale casa degli specchi.

Aveva pensato, mentre il bambino cresceva nel suo ventre, dandole nausee mattutine e privandola del controllo della sua vescica, di contattare Neal, ma aveva ben presto abbandonato l’idea. Come lui aveva abbandonato lei.

Stupido Neal.

E stupida Emma per essersi fidata.

La ragazza tirò un pugno al muro, sbucciandosi le nocche. Ma quel dolore non era nulla, in confronto all’abisso di sofferenza che si trovava dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere il suo cuore.

Lacrime silenziose continuavano a scendere lungo le guance di Emma.

E lei pregò, sperò, implorò perché quel bambino che nascendo aveva stretto il cuore di Emma nel suo piccolo pugno e lo aveva portato con sé, fosse tra braccia che lo avrebbero amato e protetto, come nessuno aveva fatto con Emma, come Emma non sarebbe mai stata in grado di fare per nessuno.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno, buon lunedì!   
> Emma ancora non lo sa, ma noi sappiamo bene che Henry ha portato il cuore di Emma dritto dritto nelle mani di Regina. 
> 
> Henry è nato il 15 agosto 2001, quindi, facendo un rapido conto, “ieri”, cioè Natale 2000, Emma era già incinta, anche se di poco. Per questo appena si sveglia si sente stanca e ha la nausea, ma non pensa subito alla gravidanza né di essere incinta. Comunque, di lì a poco lo ha certamente scoperto… 
> 
> Non credo sia mai stato specificato a quanti mesi Henry venga adottato da Regina, ma negli episodi sembra molto piccolo, quindi ho deciso che il piccolo Henry non ha mai trascorso un Natale da solo (a differenza delle sue madri).   
> Inoltre, quando si dice che Regina “aveva giocato con l’idea di scoprire chi fossero i genitori biologici del suo bambino, almeno la madre, ma vi aveva ben presto rinunciato, senza una reale ragione” è un’allusione al fatto che a un certo punto il sindaco scopre chi sia la mamma di Henry, ma poi prende la pozione per dimenticarlo (non ricordo né l’episodio né la stagione, però). 
> 
> A domani,   
> T.


	5. Natale 2007

 

Emma non si considerava una persona altruista.

Al contrario, Emma si considerava una persona mediamente egoista. Un po’ come tutti, si prodigava in azioni altruiste quel tanto che bastava per tenere a bada la propria coscienza e nulla più.

Ma era Natale e, come ogni anno, Emma fermò il suo Maggiolino giallo fuori dalla _Home for Little Wanderers_ di Boston. Un enorme sacco di iuta, troppo grande perché potesse entrare nel baule, giaceva sui sedili posteriori dell’auto, chiuso da un nastro rosso con un biglietto bianco: _Ai bambini della_ _“Home for Little Wanderers”,_ era scritto con una penna nera e una grafia disordinata e a malapena leggibile. _Da Babbo Natale_ , era stato aggiunto nella riga sottostante.

Emma si avvolse una sciarpa bianca intorno al collo prima di uscire dal Maggiolino, caricarsi il sacco in spalla e dirigersi all’entrata dell’orfanotrofio.

Prima ancora che il campanello suonasse, la signorina Kelly aprì la porta.

«Emma!» esclamò, spalancando le braccia e stringendo la ragazza in una morsa letale nonostante l’età non più giovane. I suoi capelli avevano iniziato a ingrigire già da qualche anno e Emma non poteva fare a meno di notare il suo respiro affannato ogni volta che saliva le scale, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora svegli e attenti e la signorina Kelly continuava a essere la persona più indaffarata che Emma avesse mai conosciuto.

«Scusi il ritardo, signorina Kelly».

«Oh, non essere ridicola, Emma!» esclamò la donna, facendosi da parte perché la ragazza potesse entrare. «Sono solo quarantadue minuti, hai fatto di peggio».

Emma scosse la testa, appoggiando il sacco all’ingresso. Si tolse la sciarpa e il cappotto rivelando al di sotto una seconda giacca di pelle rossa, che per lei aveva un significato speciale.

«I bambini ti aspettano nella sala comune. Hanno già aperto alcuni dei regali, ma… Insomma, non sono quelli delle loro letterine» bisbigliò la signorina Kelly.

Emma annuì. Da quando aveva scoperto che la signorina Kelly lavorava a Boston, Emma vi si recava ogni anno, per Natale, mettendo per un po’ da parte il suo lavoro da cacciatrice di taglie, per portare ai bambini di quell’orfanotrofio almeno uno dei regali che avevano chiesto nelle loro letterine a Babbo Natale e che la signorina Kelly si preoccupava di farle avere.

Non era del tutto ortodosso, ma a Emma non importava.

Ultimamente, poi, stava giocando con l’idea di trasferirsi a Boston definitivamente e iniziare un serio programma di volontariato in quell’orfanotrofio, come insisteva la signora Kelly, invece di continuare a vagare _in lungo e in largo per gli Stati Uniti come se avessi i grilli nei pantaloni._

In fondo, poteva procurarsi lavoro come cacciatrice di taglie un po’ ovunque o poteva persino cercarsi un lavoro _un po’ più cristiano_ , sempre secondo l’opinione della signorina Kelly. In fondo, non aveva alcun posto da chiamare casa e nemmeno qualcuno con cui festeggiare il Natale.  Non aveva nessuno a cui comprare regali, se non quei bambini.

Era ancora un’orfana.  

E poi, dannazione a Emma se così non era, aveva trascorso Natali ben peggiori rispetto a quelli degli ultimi anni. C’era una ragione, se Emma aveva sempre qualche regalo in più, così da non rischiare che qualcuno rimanesse senza, oltre a un pacchetto speciale, che tuttavia rimaneva nel baule del Maggiolino, con un biglietto bianco, senza nome, solo una data.

Erano sette, ormai. E prima o poi Emma avrebbe dovuto decidere cosa farne o il suo baule sarebbe stato troppo ingombro per essere usato.

«Io torno a dare una mano in cucina, tesoro» le disse la signorina Kelly. «Non appena hai finito con i regali, va’ ad apparecchiare».

Emma annuì, prima di prendere un profondo respiro e prepararsi per la sua sala degli specchi personale.

Per fortuna, la signorina Kelly non aveva perso l’abitudine di dare a tutti qualcosa da fare.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Regina guardò suo figlio di sottecchi, studiandolo.

Era stato insolitamente silenzioso per tutta la durata della cena e non aveva aperto bocca nemmeno quando Regina aveva servito il budino. Henry amava il budino e lo amava ancor di più a Natale, quando aveva il permesso di mangiarne quanto volesse.

Il bambino dovette accorgersi dello sguardo insistente di sua madre perché alzo gli occhi su di lei per poi abbassarli di nuovo, repentinamente.

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, posò il cucchiaio con cui stava mangiando la sua porzione di budino e si pulì delicatamente la bocca con il tovagliolo che aveva sulle gambe. Bevve un lungo sorso d’acqua, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Henry, per poi pulirsi di nuovo la bocca con il tovagliolo.

Infine, si schiarì la voce.

Henry la guardò.

«Va tutto bene, tesoro?» domandò sua madre, con gentilezza, cercando di nascondere la propria confusione.

Henry annuì e mise in bocca una quantità di budino incivile, a parere di Regina. Ma era Natale e certo il suo bambino non correva il rischio di strozzarsi, perciò non fece osservazioni.

«Sei sicuro, Henry?».

Con la bocca piena, Henry annuì di nuovo, evitando di guardare la madre negli occhi.

Il cuore di Regina si scaldò. Il naso e il mento di Henry erano sporchi di cioccolato. Si sporse verso di lui per pulirlo con un lembo del tovagliolo che il ragazzino usava a mo’ di bavaglia, un angolo infilato nel colletto della camicia dal colletto inamidato.

«Lo sai che puoi parlarmi di tutto quello che vuoi, non è vero, Henry?» chiese poi Regina. 

Un nuovo cenno di assenso, questa volta esitante, da parte di Henry fu l’unica risposta che il sindaco ottenne.

Regina si tolse il tovagliolo dalle gambe, piegandolo velocemente prima di appoggiarlo sul tavolo, poi si alzò e si avvicinò alla sedia del bambino. Si piegò accanto a lui e lo guardò per qualche secondo, prima di sistemargli i capelli dietro le orecchie. Aveva bisogno di tagliarli, si appuntò mentalmente Regina.

«Non ti piace il budino?»

«Mi piace il budino!» rispose immediatamente, con determinazione, Henry.

«Oh» rispose Regina, accennando un sorriso. «Capisco, signorino Mills. Non ti va di dirmi che cosa non ti piace, allora?»

«Mi piace tutto» rispose Henry, debolmente.

«Ma davvero? Anche i cavolfior-»

«No!» esclamò Henry terrorizzato. «Quelli no!»

«Ah, no? E ci sono altre cose non ti piacciono?»

«Forse» ammise Henry, infilandosi in bocca un altro cucchiaio colmo di budino.

«Forse? Non sei sicuro?»

«Non è che-» iniziò Henry, interrompendosi non appena si accorse di aver ricoperto la madre di piccole gocce di budino.

Il sindaco sospirò, chiedendosi se mai sarebbero arrivati i giorni in cui avrebbe potuto vivere senza la paura che suo figlio la ricoprisse di cibo, come quando era piccolo e doveva farlo digerire dopo un pasto.

«Non si parla a bocca piena, Henry» gli ricordò Regina, mentre si puliva il viso come meglio poteva nel tovagliolo del bambino.

Henry arrossì e deglutì velocemente il budino, prima di parlare. «Scusa, mamma».

«Non importa. Cosa stavi dicendo?»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Niente» rispose poi. «Non è che non mi piace, è solo strano».

«Di cosa stai parlando, tesoro?»

«Del Natale».

«Del Natale? Il Natale è strano?»

Henry annuì. «Il nostro Natale è strano».

Regina scosse la testa, confusa.

«Solo noi lo festeggiamo» disse Henry. «Gli altri bambini, a scuola, non lo festeggiano. E non ricevono regali. E non possono mangiare tutto il budino che vogliono solo perché è Natale. Ma tutti festeggiano il Natale, nei film».

Regina aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. Si inumidì le labbra, cercando di combattere il panico che cresceva prepotente dentro di lei, salendo dal petto e minacciando di invaderle la mente subito dopo averle assediato il cuore. Regina non poteva permetterlo: aveva bisogno di essere lucida, per poter dare una risposta soddisfacente al suo bambino.

Henry era intelligente. Era fin troppo intelligente, per la sua età.

Non era la prima volta che faceva osservazioni riguardo le stranezze di Storybrooke e dei suoi abitanti, ma Regina era sempre riuscita a cavarsela con una risposta evasiva o distraendo Henry con un nuovo fumetto o un nuovo giocattolo.

Ma ora le domande si facevano sempre più frequenti e i misteri a cui Henry non riusciva a dare una spiegazione diventavano sempre più grandi.

Regina sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dirgli la verità, tutta la verità, per quanto bizzarra sarebbe potuta suonare alle orecchie del suo bambino, ma Regina era decisa a tenergliela nascosta quanto più a lungo possibile. E poi, aveva solo sei anni. Non poteva condividere un fardello del genere con un bambino di sei anni. Era troppo presto.

Si sentiva un’ipocrita e si sentiva terribilmente in colpa nel nascondergli la propria storia, soprattutto dal momento che al numero 108 di Mifflin Street vigeva la regola della più assoluta sincerità tra lei e Henry.

Per questo non gli aveva mai nascosto di averlo adottato. Aveva chiesto consiglio al dottor Hopper sulla questione e aveva scelto accuratamente le parole con cui spiegare a Henry la situazione.

Ed era andata bene. Henry si era sentito speciale, perché la sua mamma – e non aveva smesso di cantilenare _la mia mamma, la mia mamma, la mia mamma_ per giorni – lo aveva scelto. Quella volta, la politica dell’onestà aveva funzionato.

Ma Regina non era sicura che avrebbe funzionato in quel momento. E, in ogni caso, non aveva nessuno a cui chiedere consiglio. Non c’era nessun dottore Dei Miei Stivali specializzato in Maledizioni, Magia e Manipolazione del Tempo.

Regina sospirò e scosse la testa.

«E non ti piace? Non ti piace il nostro Natale, Henry?» domandò, notando la lieve sfumatura di panico che rese le sue parole più acute.

«Sì, ma-»

«Bene» rispose secca Regina. «Allora finisci il tuo budino e basta con queste sciocchezze».

«Sì, mamma» rispose Henry, tornando a rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione al budino.

Regina si alzò e si massaggiò le tempie, prima di tornare a sedersi al proprio posto.

Doveva trovare una soluzione, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon martedì!   
> La Home for Little Wanderers è una reale istituzione di Boston e, tra tutte quelle della città, l’ho scelta per via del suo nome, che mi sembrava appropriato per Emma, per Henry e anche per Regina. 
> 
> A domani,   
> Trixie


	6. Natale 2011

 

Emma era nel panico.

Emma era così nel panico che aveva dimenticato di indossare il cappotto e ora aveva perso la sensibilità in tutto il suo corpo, mentre attendeva che qualcuno le aprisse la porta del numero 108 di Mifflin Street. La neve scendeva fitta, ma almeno il portico della casa la riparava.

Finalmente, la porta si aprì, rivelando il sindaco in un’impeccabile tubino rosso a maniche lunghe, decisamente fatto su misura a giudicare dal modo in cui scivolava lungo il corpo della donna.

Emma riportò immediatamente lo sguardo all’altezza del volto di Regina, che sorrise in quel modo tutto suo che tanto faceva infuriare Emma, come se al sindaco non potesse sfuggire nulla, di Emma, nemmeno i suoi pensieri.

Un sorriso che, tuttavia, non raggiungeva mai gli occhi di Regina. Gli occhi di Regina si illuminavano solo quando sorrideva a Henry.

A voler essere onesti, comunque, Emma era sempre stata una frana quando si trattava di nascondere la propria attrazione per un’altra persona, perciò a Regina non andava poi concesso così tanto credito per il suo acume.  

«Signorina Swan».

«Sindaco Mills».

Regina si fece da parte, facendo cenno a Emma di accomodarsi all’interno.

«Non la facevo una vittima della moda, sceriffo. Non crede che quella giacca sia un po’ troppo leggera, per l’inverno del Maine?»

Emma strinse le labbra ma non commentò.

Certo, era Natale e Regina l’aveva invita a passarlo con lei e Henry, ma Emma non si era fatta illusioni. Era stato Henry a insistere con sua madre perché invitasse Emma e certo Regina non avrebbe sotterrato l’ascia di guerra cantando _Jingle Bells_ e mangiando biscotti allo zenzero davanti a un fuoco scoppiettante.

Lo sceriffo appoggiò a terra il sacco di iuta che aveva in spalla, con ben poca grazia, prima di togliersi la giacca. Regina allungò una mano per prenderla, avvicinandosi poi a Emma e invadendo lo spazio personale della ragazza.

Emma ci era abituata, a questo punto. O, meglio, Emma non era abituata ad avere Regina tanto vicina, perché ogni volta tratteneva involontariamente il fiato e lo sceriffo pregava solo che Regina non se ne accorgesse o, in caso contrario, che lo attribuisse alla voglia di Emma di tirarle un pugno come quella notte davanti al mausoleo.

Ma Emma si aspettava quell’invasione; era diventato usuale, per loro, rimuovere ogni concetto di spazio personale dal vocabolario. Era solo una spacconeria, dopo tutto, no? Dimostrare all’altra chi aveva maggior autorità tra loro.

«Sceriffo Swan» sibilò Regina, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Emma alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativa.

«Potrebbe gentilmente spostarsi, così che io possa appendere la sua… giacca» disse Regina, calcando con sprezzo l’ultima parola.

«Cosa?» domandò Emma.

«L’appendiabiti» spiegò il sindaco, come se Emma fosse una bambina. «È dietro di lei».

Emma si schiarì la voce e rimase immobile per qualche secondo, prima di scivolare di lato, come se stesse facendo a Regina una gran concessione quando in realtà sapevano entrambe che non era così.

Il sindaco le rivolse di nuovo quel sorriso che Emma avrebbe voluto cancellarle dal viso, prima di appendere la giacca dello sceriffo.  

«Guardi che è ecopelle, se è questo che la disturba» disse poi Emma, indicando l’indumento con il mento. «Di certo non è il colore, dato che è della stessa sfumatura del suo vestito».

Gli occhi di Regina trovarono quelli di Emma, inchiodandola sul posto.

«Emma!» urlò in quel momento Henry, i suoi passi affrettati rimbombavano sulle scale.

«Non correre in casa, tesoro!» disse immediatamente Regina.

Per tutta risposta, Emma corse dall’ingresso alla base delle scale, spalancando le braccia per Henry, ignorando il fatto che si trattasse solo di pochi passi, solo per indispettire il sindaco.  

Henry gettò le braccia al collo dello sceriffo. «Sei venuta!» esclamò, stringendo Emma a sé.

«Certo che sì, ragazzino!».

Regina si schiarì la voce.

«Forse dovremmo sederci a tavola, prima che si raffreddi» li interruppe Regina. «Immagino che aspettarmi di vederla arrivare in orario almeno per la cena di Natale fosse una speranza vana da parte mia, sceriffo».

 

 

***

 

 

Regina accavallò le gambe, a disagio, un bicchiere di vino in mano.

La cena di Natale era andata, contro ogni aspettativa, magnificamente bene. Era stato Henry a parlare e chiacchierare per la maggior parte del tempo e Regina non aveva potuto fare altro che ascoltare ogni singola parola di suo figlio. Era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui Henry aveva parlato tanto liberamente in sua presenza.

Anche Emma le era sembrata sotto l’effetto dello stesso incanto, ma allo sceriffo aveva riservato solo uno o due sguardi di cortesia, principalmente quando si congratulava con lei per l’ottima cena. Anche se Regina non aveva potuto fare a meno di fissare la signorina Swan mentre mangiava il budino di Natale. Se non l’avesse visto, il sindaco non avrebbe mai creduto che un essere umano adulto, con una linea come quella della signorina Swan, potesse mangiare la stessa quantità di budino di suo figlio Henry, un bambino del tutto privo di autocontrollo intorno a ogni tipo di dolce.

Non che Regina si fosse mai soffermata a studiare le linee del corpo di Emma, si trattava di un’osservazione assolutamente oggettiva e disinteressata.

Così come il sindaco poteva osservare in modo del tutto oggettivo e disinteressato che la scelta di Emma di sedersi accanto a lei sul divano del salotto era inappropriata sotto così tanti punti di vista che Regina non sapeva se classificarli in ordine alfabetico o di rilevanza.

Henry era seduto sul tappeto, a gambe incrociate, e stava aprendo i regali da parte di Regina.

Si trattava principalmente di fumetti, nuovi o numeri rari, oltre a qualche gadget da collezionista e cose più pratiche come maglioni per l’inverno e un nuovo paio di scarpe.

Regina aveva decisamente apprezzato la diffusione e la comodità del commercio on-line.

Infine, Henry si voltò verso il sacco di iuta che aveva portato lo sceriffo, lo sguardo pieno di curiosità e aspettativa. Regina non poteva nascondere di essere dominata dalla curiosità a sua volta.

«Aspetta, ragazzino» disse Emma, scivolando dal divano e sedendosi per terra accanto a lui. Regina sospirò, inavvertitamente, senza nemmeno riuscire a spiegarsi a cosa fosse dovuto, se sollievo o frustrazione.

Henry guardò Emma, che si schiarì la gola.

«Non…» lo sceriffo lanciò uno sguardo a Regina. «Tua madre è decisamente più brava di me, quando si tratta di regali, soprattutto perché questi non sono tutti… presenti».

Il sindaco bevve un lungo sorso di vino. Di questo passo, avrebbe finito con il lasciarsi lusingare dai complimenti di Emma, a partire dai lunghi sguardi che le riservava, come se non riuscisse a fare altro se non guardarla, finendo con gli indiretti complimenti alla sua capacità come genitore.  

E tuttavia era Natale, lei e Emma avevano deciso di essere civili l’una con l’altra per il bene di Henry: Regina avrebbe fatto meglio a non dare troppo peso alla gentilezza della signorina Swan.

«Cosa?» domandò Henry, confuso.

Emma sorrise, imbarazzata.

«Ogni anno» iniziò, esitante. «Ogni anno, da quando sei nato, ti ho comprato un regalo per Natale. Ma non…» Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Non ho potuto fare in modo che tu li ricevessi, ma allo stesso tempo… Ecco, li ho conservati. Così ho pensato di darteli insieme a quello di oggi» concluse lo sceriffo, con un filo di voce.

Per la prima volta da quando Henry era nato, Emma non solo aveva potuto scrivere un nome sul biglietto che accompagnava il regalo per suo figlio, ma aveva anche dovuto rinunciare ad andare a Boston. Aveva fatto in modo di spedire i regali alla signorina Kelly, che l’aveva incoraggiata a rimanere con Henry per quel Natale, ma una parte di Emma si sentiva comunque in colpa.

Notando l’espressione afflitta sul volto della signorina Swan, il sindaco ebbe quasi la tentazione di posarle una mano sulla spalla per confortarla. Quasi. Si versò dell’altro vino, giusto per avere le mani impegnate.

Henry si lanciò in avanti, abbracciando Emma e facendola cadere all’indietro. Inavvertitamente, il piede dello sceriffo volò verso l’alto, colpendo il gomito di Regina e rovesciandole una notevole quantità di vino sul vestito.

«Oh, merda!» esclamò Emma immediatamente, impallidendo e mettendosi subito a sedere.

Regina, la bocca spalancata per l’indignazione, la fissava furiosa.

E poi Henry rise.

Regina lo guardò e Emma vide lo spettro di un sorriso sul suo volto, che subito scomparve. Poteva esserselo immaginata, tanto era stato repentino, poteva essere stato un gioco di luci e ombre.

Le donavano entrambe, comunque, luce e ombra. Donavano entrambe a Regina.

«Signorina Swan» la chiamò poi Regina, riscuotendola.

«Mi dispiace, sindaco Mills, no-»

Regina alzò una mano e questo bastò per far chiudere la bocca a Emma.

«Non usi parole scurrili di fronte a Henry, per cortesia».

«No, ovviamente, no».

Regina annuì. «Vado a… cambiarmi, torno tra poco».

Anche Emma annuì, senza dire una parola, mentre Henry iniziava già ad aprire il sacco e cercare i regali, mettendoli in ordine cronologico.

«Una volta le ho sputato del budino in faccia» lo sentì raccontare Regina.

«Che cosa?!» fece Emma, tra il terrorizzato e l’incredulo.

«Non l’ho fatto di proposito!».

 

 

***

 

 

Regina scese le scale, dopo aver messo a letto Henry. Per quanto il ragazzino sostenesse di odiare la madre, non riusciva ad addormentarsi senza il bacio della buonanotte di Regina.

Emma l’aspettava in salotto, rigidamente seduta sul divano. Dopo l’incidente con il vino, la donna aveva un vestito molto simile a quello rosso, ma nero. Emma si era aspettata di vederla tornare con un maglione e un paio di jeans, ma d’altro canto si trattava di Regina Mills perciò non c’era nemmeno da perdere tempo a discuterne.

«Si è addormentato» disse il sindaco, fermandosi in piedi di fronte a Emma.

Lo sceriffo annuì. «Allora è meglio che vada» fece poi, alzandosi e infilando le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans, nervosamente.

Ovviamente _lei_ aveva indossato un paio di jeans e un maglione. Era Natale e Henry le aveva detto non solo che Regina era solita cucinare per un regimento, ma che era anche un’ottima cuoca, perciò lo sceriffo aveva deciso di vestirsi comoda in modo da godersi la giornata.

Il ragazzino non l’aveva ingannata, nossignora.

Il sindaco annuì, muovendosi immediatamente verso la porta e Emma si affrettò a tenerle dietro.

All’ingresso, Regina le porse la giacca di pelle, ecopelle per la precisione, rossa.

«Non è stata poi un’esperienza tanto terribile, sceriffo» commentò Regina, mentre Emma si rivestiva.

«No, al contrario» confermò Emma, divertita.

Regina annuì e aprì la porta, ma Emma si immobilizzò. «Ah» disse solo.

«Cosa c’è, signorina Swan? Ha dimenticato qualcosa?»

«No» rispose Emma. «Tiene molto alle tradizioni, sindaco Mills?»

Regina strinse gli occhi a due fessure. «Voglio solo che Henry abbia il Natale perfetto, ogni anno. Ma a parte questo no, non mi considero una strenue paladina delle tradizioni».

«Oh» rispose Emma. «Peccato» aggiunse poi, prima di uscire dalla porta.

Rabbrividì. Era notte e non aveva ancora smesso di nevicare. L’aria era gelida.

«Buon Natale, Regina» disse la signorina Swan, senza voltarsi, prima di dirigersi velocemente verso quel suo pacchiano Maggiolino giallo.

«Buon Natale» rispose il sindaco, distrattamente, prima di chiudere la porta.

Solo allora il suo sguardo cadde sul vischio appeso sopra la sua testa.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno!  
> Finalmente Emma e Regina hanno iniziato la loro turbolenta conoscenza: questo Natale dovrebbe collocarsi tra il nono e il decimo episodio della prima stagione.  
> Dal momento che le loro storie si sono intrecciate, ho preferito alternare il punto di vista all’interno della scena comune, senza tenere i due binari separati.  
> A domani e grazie!  
> Trixie <3


	7. Natale 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un po’ di contesto per questo capitolo. Questo “Natale” è collocato nel bel mezzo della S02E10, un paio di giorni dopo la scena ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMPfu0vo6qI ) in cui Emma e Regina discutono, fuori dal Granny’s, durante la festa di bentornato per Emma e Mary Margaret dalla Foresta Incantata.  
> Facendo così ho “inserito” dei giorni di stacco tra questo momento e la scena successiva dell’episodio ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOEzM7NbYWw ), quella in cui Regina va a parlare con il dottor Hopper. Nella mia linea temporale, il giorno in cui Regina parla con il dottor Hopper è, quindi, il 26 dicembre 2012.

 

 

«Sono appena tornata dalla Foresta Incantata, Regina, non puoi darmi un po’ di respiro per quegli stupidi documenti?»

Il sindaco alzò un sopracciglio, presa in contropiede dalle parole di Emma. Evidentemente rispondere “pronto” al telefono doveva essere passato di moda.

«Non è per questo che sto chiamando, signorina Swan».

«Oh».

«Anche se vorrei precisare che quei documenti dovevano essere consegnati settimane prima della vostra… scomparsa» disse Regina, non riuscendo a trattenersi. Pur non potendo vedere lo sceriffo all’altro capo del telefono, il sindaco sapeva che Emma aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. «In ogni caso non è per quei documenti che sto chiamando».

«Sì, l’hai già detto».

«Già» il sindaco si schiarì la gola.

«Regina?»

«Sì, signorina Swan?»

«Per cosa stai chiamando? E puoi chiamarmi… Emma» aggiunse lo sceriffo, esitante.

Regina prese un respiro profondo. «Natale».

«Natale?»

«Oggi è Natale» le ricordò il sindaco. «E Henry è con te e mi chiedevo se ci fosse la possibilità di vederlo… Magari… Una cena, come lo scorso anno?»

Emma si guardò intorno. Al Granny’s, dove stava facendo colazione, le cose si svolgevano come se fosse un altro, noioso giorno qualunque e lei, tornata da qualche giorno dalla sua piccola avventura nella Foresta Incantata con sua madre, si era completamente dimenticata del Natale. Anche Henry doveva essersene dimenticato, dal momento che non ne aveva fatto parola con lei quella mattina, prima che lo portasse a scuola.

E quanto tempo era che Regina non vedeva suo figlio?

«Ah» disse infine lo sceriffo.  

«Signorina Swan, capisco le preoccupazioni riguardo la sicurezza di Henry, ma sono infondate, lui è mio figlio e-»

«Lo so» la interruppe immediatamente Emma. «Avevo solo... dimenticato».

«Il Natale?»

«Sì. Tutti hanno dimenticato il Natale» disse Emma, ora bisbigliando.

Perché tutti avevano dimenticato il Natale? Perché nessuno le aveva detto che era Natale? Perché non c’erano le strade decorate? E gli abeti illuminati? E le calze appese ai caminetti?

«Nessuno ha dimenticato il Natale, signorina Swan» la corresse Regina. «A parte lei e il dottor Whale, probabilmente. Ma gli altri abitanti di Storybrooke vengono dalla Foresta Incantata. Usiamo un calendario diverso e abbiamo feste diverse».

«Uh» fece Emma.

«Vuole dimostrarmi di conoscere tutte le vocali dell’alfabeto, signorina Swan, o ha intenzione di farmi presto l’onore di concedermi risposte più articolate?»

Emma grugnì.

«Umanamente inintelligibile, signorina Swan».

«Puoi smetterla con questo _signorina Swan_ e tutte le tue dannate formalità?» rispose Emma, infastidita.

Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, il respiro di Emma e un lontano brusio era tutto quello che riusciva a sentire. «D’accordo» concesse infine. «Emma».

Lo sceriffo sospirò. Davvero, non riusciva a capire quale fosse il problema di Regina. Solo due sere prima l’aveva chiamata _Emma_ , no? E a lei piaceva quando la chiamava _Emma._

«Bene» fece Emma.

«Fantastico» rispose Regina.

Silenzio.

Emma si schiarì la voce.

Regina la imitò. «Sig-Emma?»

«Sì?»

«Allora?»

«Regina, quei dannatissimi docum-»

«La cena, Emma! La cena di Natale con Henry» la interruppe Regina, innervosita.

Cosa si aspettava, la signorina Swan? Che Regina la supplicasse di lasciarle vedere suo figlio il giorno di Natale? Una festa che lei aveva istituito nella sua famiglia, personalmente, solo perché Henry potesse sentirsi parte integrante di quel mondo in cui era nato e cresciuto? E dove era, la signorina Swan, durante la maggior parte dei Natali di Henry?

«Sì, giusto, la cena. _Emh_..?»

«Complimenti, Emma, una vocale _e_ una consonante. La tua conoscenza dell’alfabeto deve essere senza limiti».

Emma si trattenne dallo sbattere la testa contro il bancone del Granny’s e solo perché aveva un piatto di uova davanti. Non le sembrava il caso di spendere la mattina a togliersi albume dai capelli, no. La mattina di Natale, per giunta. E lei aveva portato Henry a scuola senza nemmeno fargli gli auguri. O un regalo. Forse un uovo tra i capelli era la giusta punizione per la sua sbadataggine.

«No, volevo dire» fece Emma, dopo un profondo respiro. «Come l’anno scorso? Nel senso… Sono compresa anche io, nell’invito a cena? O solo Henry?»

Regina, confusa, esitò.

_Ovvio? Sì? No? Forse? Solo se prometti di non indossare più l’orribile cardigan dell’altra sera, Emma?_

Regina aveva dato per scontato che l’invito fosse esteso a Emma. Era l’altra madre di suo figlio e entrambe sapevano che Henry avrebbe voluto entrambe, insieme, alla cena di Natale.

Senza contare che il sindaco non avrebbe mai immaginato che Emma sarebbe stata disposta a lasciarla solo con Henry il giorno di Natale.

Un colpo di tosse all’altro lato del telefono ricordò a Regina di dovere una risposta alla signorina Swan.

«Non solo Henry, Emma».

«Ci sarà ancora il budino?» domandò Emma, prima di riuscire a controllarsi. Aveva sognato quel budino per un intero anno, dopotutto, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere a Regina di fargliene dell’altro. E non solo perché aveva scoperto che era la Regina Cattiva. Si trattava più del fatto che... Non erano esattamente amiche, giusto? E poi era finita in un altro mondo, quindi il problema aveva perso d’importanza.

«Certamente» rispose infine il sindaco, come se la mancanza di budino alla cena di Natale fosse un’assurdità.

«Allora… Va bene?»

«Va bene?»

«Sì… Va bene! Io e Henry verremo a cena da te, questa sera. Per Natale» confermò Emma, arrossendo.

Il Natale… Il Natale si passa in famiglia e lei e Regina e Henry… Emma scosse la testa, decidendo che quello non era il momento più opportuno per rifletterci.

Prima di tutto perché il mondo stava cambiando, dentro e fuori Storybrooke, e il concetto di famiglia iniziava a non essere più dominato dall’immaginario patriarcale che imperava da secoli in buona parte del pianeta. In secondo luogo, la loro era una situazione fuori dall’ordinario in ogni caso e Emma non avrebbe saputo dire se il legame con Henry fosse sufficiente per fare di loro una famiglia.

«Magnifico» rispose Regina, incapace di nascondere il sollievo nella voce. Non avrebbe sopportato di trascorrere il Natale lontano dal suo bambino.

 

***

 

«Perché non me l’hai detto questa mattina?!» fece Emma, spingendo non così gentilmente Henry di lato, in modo da trovarsi di fronte allo specchio della sua camera e sistemarsi i capelli, facendovi passare le dita. Era appena uscita dalla doccia e aveva indossato un paio di jeans e un maglione nero.

Henry la fissò torvo, uno sguardo che ricordava fin troppo quello di Regina quando Emma non consegnava i documenti o faceva commenti inopportuni o arrivava in ritardo alle riunioni cittadine o saltava le formalità o… esisteva, in definitiva.

Il ragazzino si strinse nelle spalle. «Ho pensato che non avesse importanza. A Storybrooke nessuno sa cosa sia il Natale e tu questa mattina non hai fatto alcun accenno a riguardo!»

«Perché l’avevo dimenticato!» esclamò Emma, esasperata, cercando la propria cintura nell’armadio e, non trovandola, mettendosi a carponi per controllare sotto il letto.

Henry, nel frattempo, aveva preso il suo posto davanti allo specchio e si sistemava i capelli con un pettine.

«Il Natale? Hai dimenticato il Natale?»

«Anche tua madre si è stupita, ma è più che comprensibile che io abbia dimenticato il Natale dopo aver trascorso settimane in un altro mondo, no?!»

«La mamma non dimentica mai niente» rispose Henry, con un’alzata di spalle.

Emma gli fece il verso, mentre si allacciava la cintura che aveva trovato sotto il comodino.

«Tua madre ha una segretaria» osservò poi.

« _Aveva_ » la corresse Henry. «Da quando la Maledizione è stata spezzata nessuno vuole lavorare con lei e gestire Storybrooke è diventato un inferno».

«N-Non lo sapevo» ammise Emma, presa in contropiede. «Non ci avevo pensato».

«Già» confermò Henry. «Ma lei continua a pagare lo stipendio a tutti e assicurarsi che a Storybrooke le cose continuino a funzionare e non si dimentica il Natale».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Andiamo, ragazzino, prima di fare tardi».

«Siamo già in ritardo».

«No, non lo siamo».

«Sì, lo siamo».

 

***  


«Siete in ritardo» disse Regina, aprendo la porta appena il campanello suonò. Aveva aspettato Henry e Emma con il cuore in gola, spiando fuori dalla finestra per non perdersi l’arrivo del Maggiolino giallo della signorina Swan.

Alle parole del sindaco, Henry alzò, trionfante, gli occhi su di Emma, prima di abbracciare l’altra madre.

Regina lo strinse a sé e, se fosse dipeso da lei, sarebbero anche potuti rimanere in quella posizione per tutto il Natale. Ma Henry si divincolò ben presto, togliendosi la giacca e le scarpe, per correre in cucina a controllare che Regina avesse rispettato tutte le loro tradizioni culinarie di Natale e, magari, rubare qualche biscotto o un po’ di budino. Il sindaco aveva nascosto entrambi.

Lo sceriffo incrociò allora lo sguardo del sindaco, che si fece da parte per farla entrare.

«Regina».

«Emma» rispose il sindaco, dopo un secondo di esitazione.

Emma si tolse la giacca pesante e l’appese dietro di sé, senza attendere che Regina si offrisse di farlo. Poi, entrambe, seguirono Henry in cucina.

 

***

 

Emma si era abbandonata sui cuscini del divano di Regina, una mano sulla pancia, chiedendosi per quale motivo non avesse il benché minimo buonsenso quando il sindaco era coinvolto.

Non solo Emma aveva passato l’intera serata a fissare Regina, senza nemmeno accorgersene, dovendo imporsi di distogliere lo sguardo ogni volta che il sindaco o Henry le chiedevano se avesse bisogno di qualcosa o se stesse bene, ma Emma aveva anche mangiato davvero, davvero troppo. Ogni cosa che Regina aveva preparato era squisita, forse persino migliore di come Emma la ricordava.

E il budino! Oh, Emma era sicura che Regina le avesse mentito quando le aveva detto che era finito, ma lo sceriffo gliene era grata, terribilmente grata. Probabilmente sarebbe finita in coma, se avesse mangiato altro budino, eppure sapeva che non avrebbe saputo resistere se lo avesse avuto davanti.  

Dopo che Henry aveva aperto i suoi regali, una montagna da parte di Regina e giusto un paio, comprati frettolosamente quel pomeriggio, da parte di Emma, il ragazzino aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento per lui di andare a dormire. E quello era stato il regalo di Henry per Regina, fermarsi a dormire al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, anche se Emma pensava che il ragazzino se la fosse cavata un po’ troppo facilmente.

Nonostante questo, la luce negli occhi di Regina non appena Henry le disse che si sarebbe fermato per la notte e che, ovviamente, al sindaco sarebbe spettato l’onore di cucinargli la sua colazione preferita la mattina seguente, assicurarono allo sceriffo che sì, Henry aveva scelto il regalo perfetto.

Il cellulare di Emma vibrò e la ragazza lo estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni per trovarvi un nuovo messaggio. Ignorando quello di sua madre, ancora confusa su cosa fosse quel Natale di cui le aveva parlato, lesse l’ultimo arrivato. Era un messaggio di ringraziamento da parte della signorina Kelly. I regali per i bambini di Boston erano stati consegnati anche quell’anno, grazie a due vecchie conoscenze di Emma che avevano fatto l’impossibile in poche ore e nel giorno di Natale pur di consegnarli. Naturalmente, non l’avevo fatto a titolo gratuito. Il conto bancario di Emma era ora una valle di lacrime e lo sceriffo considerò l’idea di chiedere un aumento al sindaco, che in quel momento stava ritornando in salotto dopo aver messo a letto Henry.

«Emma» disse Regina, sedendosi accanto a lei sul divano, la schiena dritta e, sul volto, lo spettro di un sorriso che il sindaco non riusciva a nascondere completamente.

Emma sorrise di riflesso, senza muoversi nonostante sapesse quanto Regina trovasse maleducato starsene stravaccati in quel modo sul divano d’altri come se fosse casa propria, chiedendosi perché mai, in ogni caso, Regina sentisse il bisogno di nascondere il proprio stato d’animo.

«Regina» rispose infine Emma. «Si è addormentato?»

Regina annuì. «Sei sicura che Snow non si presenterà alla mia porta con una folla inferocita alle spalle, chiedendomi di restituirle Henry?»

Emma rise. «Non ce la vedo proprio, Mary Margaret, a capo di una folla inferocita».

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, incredula. «Era a capo di un esercito, nella Foresta Incantata».

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, spalancando la bocca. «Credevo che… Credevo che fosse David a…»

Il sindaco scosse la testa. «La guerra tra me e Snow era una guerra personale, prima che di successione politica. Non avrebbe mai lasciato che un’altra persona guidasse il suo esercito contro di me. Quegli uomini si stavano lanciando nelle braccia della morte per lei».

«Oh» rispose Emma.

Regina aprì la bocca per commentare, ma lo sceriffo la prevenne alzando un dito. «Non dire una parola» disse, sorridendo. «Ti ho portato un regalo» aggiunse poi.

«Un regalo?» fece Regina, stupita. «Io non-»

«Lo so, lo so» fece Emma, porgendole un sacchetto a righe viola e bianche con dei piccoli cavalli disegnati, che Regina non aveva notato all’arrivo della ragazza. Lo guardò titubante.

«Non ho trovato sacchetti natalizi» spiegò Emma. «E so che ti piacciono i cavalli. L’alternativa era un sacchetto ricoperto di brillantini arcobaleno che avrebbero certo fatto la loro bella figura nel tuo bianco e immacolato salotto».

Regina allungò la mano e prese il sacchetto, esitante.

«Non è vero un regalo» aggiunse Emma, finalmente mettendosi a sedere in modo civile sul divano, per meglio osservare l’espressione di Regina. Anche quell’anno, il suo viso era illuminato dalle luci dell’albero, nell’angolo del salotto.

Regina aprì il sacchetto e lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Emma prima di estrarre il plico di fogli che vi trovò all’interno. Le bastò un’occhiata per riconoscerli.

«I documenti che ti ho chiesto mesi fa» disse Regina, in tono piatto, scuotendo la testa.

«Ho passato l’intero giorno di Natale solo per assicurarmi che fossero pronti» fece Emma, divertita.

«Molto gentile, sceriffo» rispose Regina, stando al gioco. «La tua dedizione al lavoro è encomiabile, senza dubbio. Sono sicura che la città ti sarà immensamente grata».

«Dovrebbe esserlo anche nei tuoi confronti, non credi?»

«Cosa?» fece Regina, confusa.

«Non deve essere facile gestire il municipio senza aiuto, no? Insomma, impiegati che non si presentano al lavoro e-»

«Grazie per aver lasciato che Henry dormisse qui, questa notte, signorina Swan» tagliò corto il sindaco, alzandosi. «E grazie della compagnia. È stato un piacere».

Regina era incredula. C’era qualcosa, delle loro sessioni private, che quel dannato di un grillo non fosse andato a spifferare ai quattro venti? Peggio, direttamente all’orecchio della signorina Swan!

Confusa, Emma si alzò a sua volta. «A-Anche per me».

«Dal momento che sai così tante cose su di me, sono sicura tu conosca la strada per uscire e in caso contrario puoi sempre chiedere alla tua spia personale».

«Che cos-»

«Buona Natale, Emma» la interruppe il sindaco, in tono duro e con il miglior sorriso di cortesia che riuscì a sfoggiare in quel momento.

Emma scosse la testa, irritata. Lei voleva solo essere gentile, dopotutto, no? Che cosa dannazione era successo? Perché Regina la respingeva in quel modo e perché aveva di nuovo quell’espressione, quella che Emma odiava perché nascondeva Regina dal mondo, come un muro frapposto tra loro?

Era frustrazione, quella che Emma sentiva, perché ogni volta che lei e il sindaco sembravano fare un passo nella giusta direzione, c’era sempre qualcosa che andava storto e Regina tornava a sfuggirle.

E Emma detestava quando Regina si nascondeva al suo sguardo, lo aveva sempre detestato e lo detestava ancora di più dopo aver visto quello che c’era dietro il muro, dopo aver visto Regina per quella che era. Una verità rara, concessa a poche persone al mondo, la maggior parte delle quali erano probabilmente riunite sotto quel tetto, quella notte di Natale.

«Buon Natale, Regina» disse infine Emma, con un sospiro e l’accenno di un sorriso, prima di dirigersi alla porta.

Indossando la giacca, dedicò solo un veloce sguardo al vischio appeso sopra la sua testa.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno!  
> La seconda stagione non è stata esattamente una gioia, lo so.  
> Grazie e a domani <3  
> T.


	8. Natale 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un minimo di contesto anche oggi: terza stagione, ma nessun episodio specifico di riferimento, se non il fatto che sono da poco giunti sull’Isola Che Non C’è. Dando per scontato che passino più di un giorno sull’Isola, nel tentativo di salvare Henry, ho anche dato per scontato che almeno ogni tanto si vedano costretti a dormire almeno qualche ora, giusto per evitare la morte.  
> Non hanno ancora salvato Neal.  
> Buona lettura! <3  
> Detto questo, buon giorno e buon 8 dicembre!  
> A domani,  
> T.

 

 

 

 

Emma grugnì, esasperata.

Regina, sdraiata accanto a lei, continuò a fingere di essere addormentata e tenne gli occhi chiusi. Come se potesse dormire, con la vita di Henry in pericolo.

Non che potessero fare molto, di notte, senza conoscere adeguatamente l’Isola Che Non C’è e stremati come erano. Qualche ora di riposo non solo era sembrata un’idea ragionevole, ma persino necessaria. Regina stessa sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dormire, ma sembrava non esserne in grado.  

La preoccupazione e il terrore la divoravano.

E non sapeva decidere cosa fosse più insopportabile, se la terra dura sotto di lei o la signorina Swan accanto a lei, che sembrava incapace di stare ferma per più di tre secondi consecutivi. Sul serio, Regina aveva contato.

Emma grugnì di nuovo, ma questa volta Regina non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro infastidito.

La signorina Swan trattenne il respiro e così fece il sindaco, sperando che Emma non si accorgesse che era sveglia. Regina si vide tuttavia costretta ad aprire gli occhi quando la signorina Swan le mise due dita sotto il naso.

«Bugiarda» bisbigliò Emma. «Da quanto tempo sei sveglia? Perché non me l’hai detto? Credevo di essere l’unica idiota incapace di dormire».

«Il fatto che io sia sveglia non cambia la veridicità della tua ultima affermazione» rispose Regina. «E cosa volevi fare, soffocarmi?»

«No!» esclamò Emma, indignata. «Controllavo la velocità del tuo respiro, per capire se dormissi sul serio o meno».

Regina scosse la testa. «Smettila di muoverti, così forse almeno una di noi riuscirà a dormire».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sono queste dannatissime zanzare, non fanno altro che ronzarmi intorno».

«Credevo che ti piacesse avere esseri disgustosi che ti ronzano intorno».

«Cosa?» fece Emma, confusa.

Regina non rispose, chiuse gli occhi.

Emma sospirò. Supina, riusciva a scorgere solo qualche lembo di cielo, perché le piante, per lo più alte palme dalle foglie larghe, impedivano al suo sguardo di raggiungere le stelle.

Emma si girò su un fianco, allontanando una zanzara dal viso con la mano. Dopo pochi secondi, decise di girarsi sul fianco opposto, questa volta scacciando delle zanzare che le ronzavano intorno alle gambe con un gesto violento del piede. Si mise poi a faccia in giù, sprofondando il viso nel cuscino di foglie che si era procurata, prima di girarsi nuovamente supina, infastidita dal ronzio nelle sue orecchie.

Come dannazione era possibile che le zanzare non infastidissero Regina?

«Vattene, signorina Swan» ordinò il sindaco, categoricamente.

«No» rispose Emma, risentita.

Regina aprì gli occhi e si alzò sui gomiti, per guadare lo sceriffo. «La radura è abbastanza grande da permetterci di non dover dormire fianco a fianco» le fece notare, accennando ai pochi metri intorno a loro dove gli altri membri di quella curiosa squadra di salvataggio dormivano.

Emma non rispose.

«Perché vuoi stare qui? È una nuova forma di tortura? Credi che il terreno da queste parti sia più morbido?» bisbigliò Regina, infastidita.

Emma, gli occhi chiusi, continuò a non rispondere, limitandosi ad agitare le mani di fronte al suo viso per scacciare quelle maledette zanzare. Di lì a poco avrebbe iniziato a grattare ogni centimetro della sua pelle, di questo poteva essere sicura. Dio, temeva già l’agonia di non poter raggiungere quei pochi centimetri di schiena che sfuggivano sempre alle sue unghie. Forse avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, magari Regina…

Emma mise entrambe le mani sugli occhi, terrorizzata. Quello non era affatto il momento giusto per pensare all’altra madre di suo figlio che le toccava la schiena, no, decisamente, assolutissimamente no.

«Emma» fece Regina, questa volta esitante. «Va tutto bene?»

Emma annuì vigorosamente.

Regina non ne fu convinta, ma si lasciò scivolare a terra per mettersi su un fianco, con il viso rivolto verso la signorina Swan. Chiuse gli occhi.

Dopo pochi secondi, anche Emma si mosse, mettendosi a sua volta su un fianco, il volto rivolto verso quello del sindaco. La luce delle stelle accarezzava il viso di Regina con gentilezza e Emma non riuscì a non apprezzarne la bellezza.

Emma sapeva che Regina era consapevole del proprio aspetto, di quanto fosse attraente per chiunque fosse dotato di un paio di occhi. Più di una volta aveva visto il sindaco usare la sua avvenenza come un’arma e maledizione a Emma se Regina non lo aveva fatto anche con lei. Ed era inutile negarlo, perché sapevano entrambe che, per quanto furore il sindaco fosse in grado di suscitare nello sceriffo, c’era una parte di Emma che si sentiva e si era sempre sentita attratta da Regina.

Ma, credeva Emma, probabilmente si trattava solo di questo, solo di un gioco di potere in cui l’arma preferita di Regina era la sua bellezza.  

Emma, agli occhi del sindaco, non doveva essere poi così speciale.

«Oggi è Natale» bisbigliò infine Regina.

Emma, i cui occhi si erano fissati sulle labbra di Regina, alzò immediatamente lo sguardo e si accorse che l’altra la stava guardando. Da quanto la stava guardando, esattamente? E da quanto tempo lo sceriffo stava fissando le labbra del sindaco?

Le guance di Emma si colorarono immediatamente di rosso.

La mente di Regina non mancò di notarlo pur se alla tenue luce delle stelle.

Il sindaco riteneva ingiusto dare il merito della bellezza di Emma ai geni di sua madre. La bellezza di Emma era tutta un’altra cosa e aveva ben poco a che vedere con la perfezione dei suoi zigomi o quegli incantevoli occhi verdi.

Era la determinazione di Emma, il suo rifiuto a lasciare che il mondo la definisse, la tenacia con cui combatteva non solo per sé stessa, ma anche per le persone che amava. Se solo Regina si fosse considerata degna di un amore del genere, avrebbe sperato che un giorno qualcuno l’amasse nel modo in cui Emma sapeva amare.

Ma Regina aveva ben poca speranza nel suo cuore e quella che aveva era a malapena sufficiente da impedirle di cedere alla disperazione in quel preciso istante, con Henry in continuo pericolo. Almeno, e questo consolava Regina enormemente, Henry aveva Emma stessa ad amarlo come Emma sapeva amare.

«Da-Davvero?» disse infine Emma, balbettando, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Regina, che annuì.

«L’ho dimenticato» aggiunse poi lo sceriffo. «Di nuovo».

Regina accennò un sorriso, che subito si spense. «È il primo Natale che Henry passa senza di me».

E il cuore di Emma si spezzò. La tristezza del tono di Regina l’aveva colpita come una lama, dritta nel petto. Deglutì, ricacciando indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di sopraffarla.

«C’è una ragione se voglio stare qui» disse Emma.

Regina la guardò interrogativa.

«Anzi, due» si corresse lo sceriffo, scuotendo la testa.

Le labbra di Regina si strinsero in una linea sottile, che Emma aveva imparato a riconoscere come un muto rimprovero, e decise di spiegarsi meglio, prima che il sindaco potesse innervosirsi o fraintendere. Non stava cercando di spostare l’attenzione dal dolore di Regina a sé, al contrario, voleva offrirle conforto.

«Voglio stare qui perché… ci sei tu» disse Emma, con un sorriso titubante. «Tutto diventa più sopportabile, quando sono vicino a te. Riesco a tenere a bada la disperazione e la paura e tutti i demoni nella mia testa. Voglio dire, sei irritante e impossibile e incomprensibile la maggior parte del tempo, ma persino questo mi conforta» concluse Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle, terrorizzata dalla risposta di Regina.

Dio, doveva esserle sembrata una stupida ragazzina che ha paura del buio e non è capace di badare a sé stessa. Perché diamine glielo aveva detto?

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarsene, come le aveva chiesto di fare Regina.

Emma avrebbe contato fino a dieci e, se Regina fosse rimasta in silenzio, Emma se ne sarebbe andata, sperando che il sindaco non facesse mai più riferimento a quella confessione.

Emma iniziò a contare, silenziosamente.

 _Uno. Due. Tre_. E gli occhi di Regina rimanevano fermi, immobili, nei suoi. 

 _Quattro. Cinque. Sei_. Era come se il sindaco la stesse analizzando, come se cercasse una risposta, quando in realtà toccava a Regina, rispondere.

 _Sette. Otto. Nove_. Le labbra di Regina si schiusero appena, poi tornarono a serrarsi.

_Dieci._

«E la seconda ragione?» bisbigliò Regina.

Emma, presa in contropiede, balbettò. Poi si schiarì la voce, il cuore che batteva furiosamente. Aveva temuto di doversi allontanare.

«Hook».

«Cosa?» domandò Regina bruscamente.

«Hook, voglio che Hook mi stia lontano. E non osa avvicinarsi a te, se non si vede costretto a farlo» spiegò Emma.

«Mi stai usando come _anti-Hook_?!» esclamò Regina, in un bisbiglio concitato e indignato.

«Sul serio, Regina? Di tutto quello che ti ho detto, è questo che attira la tua attenzione? È su questo che decidi di concentrarti?!»

«No, è solo… Credevo ti facesse piacere avere quel pirata che ti segue come un cagnolino» rispose Regina.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Dovrebbe?» chiese, arricciando il naso. «Voglio dire, immagino che una donna debba sempre sentirsi lusingata quando-»

«No» la interruppe Regina.

«Cosa?»

«No, una donna non deve _sempre_ sentirsi lusingata quando attira le attenzioni di un’altra persona» rispose Regina. «Soprattutto non se la persona in questione è quel pirata» concluse Regina, con astio.

Emma non rispose. Era facile, per Regina, parlare. Lei attirava le attenzioni di chiunque e, sicuramente, le aveva sempre attirate. Anzi, le attenzioni non dovevano mai essere mancate, a Regina.

Emma, d’altro canto, era solo un’orfana. E di attenzioni, di ogni genere, ne aveva ricevute ben poche. Non poteva dirsi esattamente un’esperta, in questo campo, e non aveva idea di come interpretarle o di come comportarsi nei confronti del pirata.

A lei, in fondo, non faceva poi così piacere il modo in cui il pirata la guardava o come la toccava a ogni occasione utile, ma Emma… Emma non era sicura di poter dire _no_ , né tanto meno era sicura di sapere come dire _no._

Regina sospirò. «Probabilmente non sono fatti miei, signorina Swan» bisbigliò.

Emma annuì, non sapendo cosa altro fare. «Posso rimanere, allora? Te l’ho detto, sai… Quello che ho detto prima l’ho detto perché ho pensato che… Sì, insomma, ho pensato che magari potesse far piacere anche a te avere qualcuno che…»

«Mi fa piacere, Emma» concesse Regina, quando il bisbigliare della ragazza si spense nella notte lasciando tutto in sospeso.

Rimasero entrambe in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima che Regina raggiungesse la mano di Emma e la stringesse, intrecciando le loro dita. Emma, un fiotto di panico misto a eccitazione nel petto, spalancò gli occhi, cercando spiegazioni nello sguardo determinato di Regina.

«Ho ripreso il controllo della mia magia» disse Regina. «Ma la tua mi è d’aiuto per… stabilizzare la mia. Vorrei far sapere a Henry che è Natale, anche se siamo lontani».

«Come?» domandò Emma, chiudendo le dita intorno alla mano di Regina, un flusso di calore corse attraverso il suo corpo.

«Chiudi gli occhi» suggerì Regina.

Emma lo fece e attese.

Dopo qualche secondo, sentì una piccola quantità di magia fluire dal suo cuore passando dalle sue dita verso Regina, e un estraneo senso di quiete si diffuse nella sua anima.

Durò solo qualche istante, Regina interruppe il flusso di magia tra loro e il contatto tra le loro mani, e la desolazione colpì Emma nel momento esatto in cui ritornò alla realtà.

«Ha funzionato?» bisbigliò subito Emma.

Regina annuì.

«Cosa hai fatto?»

«Cosa _abbiamo_ fatto» la corresse il sindaco. «Abbiamo augurato a Henry un buon Natale. Così saprà che lo stiamo pensando».

Emma accennò un sorriso, debolmente. «Buon Natale, Regina».

«Buon Natale, Emma».

Entrambe chiusero gli occhi.

Dopo qualche istante, nel quale Emma aveva ponderato la possibilità o meno di intrecciare di nuovo le sue dita a quelle di Regina, lo sceriffo dovette arrendersi all’inevitabile e tornare a usare le mani per scacciare le zanzare dal suo viso.

Il sindaco sospirò stancamente, prima di agitare una mano nell’aria. All’improvviso, le zanzare sparirono.

A Emma occorse qualche secondo per mettere insieme i pezzi. «Tu!» esclamò infine, in tono accusatorio.

«Sì, signorina Swan?» rispose il sindaco, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi.

«Non potevi farlo prima?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle.

«Perché non l’hai fatto prima?!»

Per tutta risposta, il sindaco sorrise, sempre con gli occhi chiusi, prima di girarsi per dare le spalle a Emma.

Lo sceriffo scosse la testa.

Infine, scivolarono entrambe in breve, tormentato sonno.

 

***

 

Dall’altro lato dell’Isola Che Non C’è accade un fatto assai curioso, ma nessuno se ne accorse a parte Henry, che non riusciva a dormire. Piccoli fiocchi di neve iniziarono a cadere davanti ai suoi occhi, ordinatamente, come se seguissero un disegno.

Henry li fissava, incuriosito, chiedendosi se si trattasse dell’ennesimo trabocchetto di Pan o se, magari, stesse avendo delle allucinazioni. Decise di rimanere immobile, fermo, ad osservare quel curioso spettacolo.

La neve, intanto, continuava a scendere, su uno spazio non più grande di un palmo di mano, cadendo dal nulla, sospesa nell’aria.

Henry si accorse, infine, che si trattava di un messaggio.

Sempre più impaziente, il suo cuore per poco scoppiò di gioia quando lo lesse e gli angoli dei suoi occhi si riempirono di tremolanti lacrime.

«Buon Natale, mamme» bisbigliò infine, mentre già la neve andava sciogliendosi, bagnando il terreno.

 

_Buon Natale, Henry._

_E &R_


	9. Natale 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contesto: alla fine della S04E13 Emma e Hook sono seduti al Granny’s, aspettando i genitori di Emma e osservando Henry, che cerca indizi nel suo libro. Per me questo è il 24 dicembre 2014.   
> Questo implica anche, sempre nella mia linea temporale, che l’episodio 14 sia ambientato il 26 dicembre 2014. Henry arriva al Granny’s con Regina, non più con Emma. Di nuovo, ho inserito una giornata ;D  
> Non che sia rilevante, ma nel caso ve lo stiate chiedendo, Hood se ne è andato da Storybrooke con Marian/Zelena nella S04E12.   
> Alla fine vi sarà tutto più chiaro, spero!   
> Buona lettura, T.

Nonostante fosse quasi mezzanotte e la giornata appena trascorsa fosse stata una delle più estenuanti della sua vita, Emma non riusciva a dormire. A differenza di Hook, a giudicare dal russare del pirata accanto a lei.

Emma sospirò, osservando il tetto di assi di legno del soppalco dell’appartamento dei suoi genitori. Doveva trovarsi una casa, ecco quanto, una casa tutta sua. Anche se essere costretta a passare le notti nella casa dei suoi le forniva la scusa perfetta per non assecondare Hook. Quella sera, inoltre, c’era Henry che dormiva sul divano a pochi metri da loro.

Il fatto era che Emma era troppo stanca e stremata, ma a quanto pare Killian faticava a comprendere il significato di _no_ quando beveva qualche bicchierino di troppo e finiva con il credere che Emma volesse farsi convincere: solo la presenza combinata di Henry e dei suoi genitori lo avevano fatto desistere.

Alla fine, si era addormentato nel giro di pochi minuti.

Emma controllò l’ora sul telefono, stringendo gli occhi per aiutare le sue pupille ad abituarsi alla luce dello schermo.

_Oh._

Era appena scattata la mezzanotte e la data era cambiata da ventiquattro a venticinque dicembre. Era Natale.

Forse avrebbe dovuto parlare a Regina riguardo all’opportunità di introdurre gli abitanti di Storybrooke alla festa del Natale, ora che la situazione in città prometteva di rimanere relativamente tranquilla. Magari l’anno seguente avrebbero potuto decorare le strade della città con ghirlande di agrifoglio e addobbare uno dei grandi pini fuori dal municipio.

Lo sceriffo ricordava il suo primo Natale in città, quando ancora la Maledizione non era stata spezzata: Storybrooke faceva bella mostra dei suoi fiocchi e delle sue luci, nonostante i suoi abitanti sembrassero andare avanti con le loro vite senza battere ciglio, né fare alcun riferimento al Natale. Ma Emma era arrivata in città da poco e lei e Regina aveva così tanto di cui discutere che Emma semplicemente finiva per dimenticare tutte le sue domande e le sue inquisizioni ogni volta che il suo sguardo incrociava quello del sindaco.

Emma scosse la testa.

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, lo sceriffo decise di scrivere un messaggio al sindaco in questione, senza davvero aspettarsi una risposta. In fondo era molto tardi.

Appoggiò poi il telefono sul comodino e si sistemò meglio, su un fianco, dando le spalle a Hook, con la vana speranza di riuscire ad addormentarsi.

Emma aveva già provato a contare le pecore che saltano lo steccato, e, poiché non aveva funzionato, era passata agli orsi in letargo, la cui attività avrebbe forse conciliato meglio il suo sonno. Non aveva funzionato nemmeno quello e i suoi occhi erano ancora spalancati nel buio.

Fu con gran stupore che lesse il nome che comparve sullo schermo del suo telefono quando questo si illuminò.

 

 

Regina attendeva la mezzanotte solo per poter scrivere gli auguri di Natale a Henry, che quella sera si sarebbe fermato a dormire da Emma, dopo essere stato a cena con sua madre, i suoi nonni e quel dannato pirata buono a nulla.

Il sindaco e Henry avevano trascorso l’intera giornata a cercare indizi che riguardassero l’autore nel suo libro e il ragazzino avrebbe preferito rimanere con lei e continuare a indagare, ma quando Emma lo aveva invitato a cena, Regina era stata categorica, spingendo Henry ad accettare.

Suo figlio aveva bisogno di una pausa, Regina non poteva permettere che la ricerca del suo Lieto Fine diventasse un’ossessione per Henry. Emma aveva esteso l’invito anche a lei, ma il sindaco aveva rifiutato e non per via del formaggio grigliato del Granny’s. Aveva scoperto, con stupore, che c’erano al mondo cose ben più nauseanti delle scelte alimentari della signorina Swan, come ad esempio le scelte sentimentali della medesima signorina Swan.

Non che lei avesse mostrato maggior giudizio, a voler essere onesti.

Regina sospirò, la schiena appoggiata allo schienale del letto e la luce della lampada da lettura insufficiente per rischiarare gli angoli della sua camera.

_Buon Natale, Henry. Ti voglio bene,_ scrisse sulla tastiera del telefono, per poi inviare il messaggio non appena vide scattare la mezzanotte.

Si morse il labbro inferiore. Avrebbe dovuto fare gli auguri anche a Emma? In fondo la ragazza la stava aiutando a conquistare il suo Lieto Fine, qualsiasi esso fosse, ed era l’unica altra persona al mondo con cui avesse mai festeggiato il Natale.

E, tuttavia, Emma non sembrava tenere in modo particolare al Natale, considerando che aveva dimenticato la ricorrenza negli ultimi due anni. Senza contare che probabilmente a quell’ora stava già dormendo. O era con… Hook.

Regina scosse la testa, spazientita con sé stessa per la sua indecisione.

A Emma non sarebbe importato in ogni caso, di ricevere o meno gli auguri di Regina, probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno realizzato che era Natale fino a quando Henry non glielo avesse detto domani sera, chiedendole un passaggio fino al 108 di Mifflin Street per la consueta cena natalizia in casa Mills.

Il sindaco avrebbe invitato volentieri anche Emma, ma le buone maniere avrebbero imposto l’estensione dell’invito anche al pirata e non c’era modo in Terra o in Cielo per convincerla a condividere il suo budino natalizio con un uomo che l’aveva guardata mentre la torturavano. La punta fredda del suo uncino sullo sterno la svegliava ancora, a volte, di notte.

Regina si decise a spegnere la luce e posare il cellulare, quando questo suonò e si illuminò nel buio. Il sindaco sorrise, pensando si trattasse della risposta di Henry, ma Regina si sorprese a trattenere il respiro quando si accorso che il messaggio era di Emma.

_Buona Natale, Regina._

 

 

_Buon Natale, Emma._

Lesse lo sceriffo, divisa tra la felicità di aver ricevuto una risposta da Regina, la curiosità circa il fatto che anche l’altra donna fosse ancora sveglia, ma soprattutto la frustrazione di voler continuare la conversazione pur non avendo altro da aggiungere.

Non era come se potesse indagare circa la vita di Regina, no? E poi era notte, il sindaco le avrebbe sicuramente fatto notare che non si trattava del momento più appropriato per scambiarsi messaggi. Eppure, fu Regina a mandarle un secondo messaggio qualche secondo dopo.

_Ti sei ricordata del Natale, che genere di catastrofe credi che dovremo aspettarci?_

Emma sorrise.

Se Regina poteva permettersi di messaggiare con Emma, allora c’erano buone probabilità che non fosse in compagnia. Non che Regina non potesse avere compagnia nel bel mezzo della notte. O che Emma desiderasse che Regina rimanesse sola per il resto dei suoi giorni, solo… Sì, insomma, il sollievo di Emma era solo…

Emma scosse la testa. A volte il suo cuore faceva queste cose strane, no? Provava cose che sapeva di non provare e, allo stesso tempo, non provava cose che Emma sapeva di dover provare.

Fatto strano, il suo cuore, già, al punto che persino Cora, la Regina di Cuori, ne era rimasta confusa. Forse Emma avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Regina di dargli una controllata, perché qualcosa nel suo petto non funzionava, con ogni probabilità qualcosa doveva essersi rotto.

Ora, ad esempio, batteva un po’ troppo velocemente per una trentaduenne sdraiata nel proprio letto a scambiare messaggi con l’altra madre di suo figlio nel bel mezzo della notte.

_Molto divertente_ , iniziò infine a digitare Emma. _Non è colpa mia se questa città non sa nemmeno cosa sia, il Natale. È facile dimenticarsene._

A tal proposito, il cuore di Emma sprofondò non appena realizzò di aver dimenticato non solo di far avere i regali agli orfani di Boston quel Natale, ma di aver dimenticato di farlo anche il Natale precedente, quando era impegnata a salvare Henry sull’Isola Che Non C’è.

_E a stringere la mano di Regina di notte per riuscire ad addormentarmi_ , aggiunse il suo cervello, senza avvertirla, facendola avvampare. Qualcosa doveva essersi rotto anche nei suoi neuroni. 

_Come è facile dimenticarsi dei documenti che avresti dovuto consegnarmi due settimane fa e per i quali hai una scusa nuova ogni volta che vieni nel mio ufficio per pranzo,_ rispose Regina.

Perché Emma era ancora sveglia?

E, in questo caso, perché non trascorreva il tempo con il pirata? Se la memoria non l’ingannava, poi, il pirata veniva dal Mondo Senza Magia, anche se da un secolo diverso da quello di Emma.

Che cosa fosse il Natale doveva certamente saperlo.

 

 

_Vuoi che smetta di portarti il pranzo?_

_Voglio che tu la smetta di sporcare di maionese le sedie del mio ufficio e che i documenti vengano consegnati in tempo quando sono richiesti, ma non vedo perché dovrei rinunciare a pranzare._

_Magari trovi la mia compagnia fastidiosa._

_Non è mai stato un ostacolo per te._

_Regina! Andiamo, è Natale. Un po’ di gentilezza?_

_Sono gentile. Sono mesi che non ti minaccio di morte,_ lesse Emma, per poi sorridere.

Questo era in ogni caso vero, ed era un grande passo nella giusta direzione, ma non toglieva Emma dal dubbio in cui si era incagliata. Davvero Regina trovava fastidiosa la sua compagnia? Perché lo sceriffo adorava condividere i suoi pranzi con il sindaco, ma se a Regina dava fastidio, allora…

Avrebbe dovuto chiederlo direttamente? Emma fece una smorfia.

A quel punto, tanto valeva far scivolare un biglietto sulla scrivania di Regina con un _sì_ e un _no_ da cerchiare come risposta alla domanda _“ti piaccio?”_.

E poi il telefono di Emma si illuminò di nuovo.

_Non trovo la tua compagnia fastidiosa, Emma,_ si era decisa a scrivere Regina, dopo qualche secondo di riflessione. In fondo, la signorina Swan aveva ragione: era Natale.

Ed era vero, che non trovava fastidiosa la compagnia di Emma. _Fastidiosa_ non era la parola giusta, decisamente no.

Le piaceva la compagnia di Emma, anche se le stringeva lo stomaco. E le faceva battere il cuore. E la portava a sedersi sull’orlo della sedia. E la faceva arrossire. E le faceva venire caldo, a volte. E la faceva sempre sorridere, che cosa la facesse sorridere poi, Regina proprio non lo sapeva.

E in ogni caso non aveva importanza, Regina poteva comunque affermare in tutta certezza di non trovare fastidiosa la compagnia di Emma.

 

 

_Nemmeno io trovo la tua compagnia fastidiosa, Regina. Vuoi che porti il ragazzino da te, domani mattina? Per Natale?_

_Sono già d’accordo con Henry, verrà a cena domani sera. Così potrà passare la giornata con te._

_Oh._

_Sono sicura che tu e il pirata abbiate programmi interessanti per Natale, ma potresti accertarti che Henry non esageri con i dolci? Ho preparato il suo budino preferito e sai come è con il budino a Natale…_

_Ma certo, Regina, non devi preoccuparti,_ rispose Emma, mettendosi supina e lanciando un’occhiata laterale a Hook.

Già.

Era un’idiota.

Era naturale che il sindaco avrebbe pensato che lei e Hook avessero programmi per il giorno di Natale. Il Natale si passa in famiglia, no? E lei e Regina avevano fatto molti passi avanti, ma Emma aveva Killian e non c’erano misteri sul fatto che Regina non potesse soffrire la presenza dell’uomo.

Emma si era anche sentita terribilmente in colpa ed egocentrica quando, come prima spiegazione, aveva pensato che Regina fosse gelosa. E non gelosa perché Emma aveva qualcuno e Regina non più, quanto piuttosto perché il sindaco era attratta da lei.

Ridicolo. Molte cose erano cambiate da quando era arrivata a Storybrooke, ma… Regina era ancora il sindaco e Emma era solo… Emma, con l’aggiunta di un distintivo appuntato ai pantaloni.

No, l’astio di Regina nei confronti di Hook era dovuto alle loro questioni passate, che Emma si era imposta di ignorare, nulla più.

 

 

_Grazie. Buonanotte, Emma._

_Buonanotte, Regina._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno e buon sabato!   
> Ah, la buona, vecchia abitudine messaggiare con l’altra madre di tuo figlio…   
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> a presto,   
> T <3


	10. Natale 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contesto: si tratta della notte che segue il ballo che si tenne a Camelot, dopo il quale Emma usò il proprio potere per salvare Robin, su esplicita richiesta di Regina (* grilli nella notte *). Quindi, Emma è diventata l’Oscuro per salvare Regina (lo sappiamo tutti che è così).   
> I Natali Swan-Mills non annoiano mai ;D   
> Buona lettura e a domani,   
> T.

 

 

_I would like to be found._

_I would like to see. Or be seen._

_I wonder if, in the eye of God, it amounts to the same thing._

_As it says in the Bible,_ for now we see through a glass, darkly, but then face to face _._

_If it is face to face, there must be two looking._

\- Netflix’s Alias Grace

 

 

Emma alzò la testa di scatto. Pur se leggero, non le era sfuggito il bussare alla porta. Confusa, chiedendosi chi mai potesse venire a cercarla nel bel mezzo della notte, Emma si alzò dalla sedia, dalla quale osservava i boschi che circondavano Camelot, e si affrettò ad aprire.

«Emma» la salutò immediatamente Regina, con un filo di voce. «Spero di non disturbarti, nel caso posso… andare».

Emma deglutì prima di scuotere la testa. No, Regina non la stava disturbando, affatto.

In quanto Signore Oscuro, non c’era possibilità per Emma di poter dormire e Hook, con il quale condivideva la stanza, era troppo stanco per tenerle compagnia.

Emma fece un passo avanti e Regina esitò, prima di far un passo indietro, presa in contropiede dalla mossa repentina dell’altra che, gentilmente, si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

«Va tutto bene? Si tratta di Robin?» domandò Emma.

Regina scosse la testa. Indossava ancora il vestito del. Il momento in cui Emma aveva visto Regina scendere le scale del castello di Camelot in quel vestito era impresso nella sua memoria e la lasciava senza fiato e confusa ogni volta che osava richiamarlo alla mente.

Da quando era diventata il Signore Oscuro, Emma si sentiva scissa, divisa tra due persone.

C’era, da una parte, la Salvatrice, frutto del Vero Amore dei suoi genitori; e poi c’era l’altra parte, quella che Emma credeva di aver domato e che invece era tornata a galla con tutta la sua prepotenza e che era piena di rabbia verso quel mondo che non aveva fatto altro che toglierle l’amore e la felicità senza mai darle nulla in cambio. Emma l’Orfana.

L’Orfana riusciva a sopportare a malapena la vista dei suoi genitori, mentre la Salvatrice era orgogliosa di loro.

L’Orfana non aveva alcuna fiducia in Hook e nelle sue promesse, mentre la Salvatrice sapeva che il suo compito era di renderlo felice e dargli il suo Lieto Fine.

L’Orfana non avrebbe voluto salvare Robin Hood, perché nessuno aveva salvato il suo Neal, mentre la Salvatrice sapeva che salvarlo era la cosa giusta da fare, perché lo aveva già strappato da Regina una volta.

L’Orfana odiava sé stessa ogni volta che guardava negli occhi di Henry, perché lo aveva abbandonato come i suoi genitori avevano fatto con lei, mentre la Salvatrice sapeva che era stata la cosa giusta da fare.

Ma sia l’Orfana che la Salvatrice si sentivano attirate verso Regina. E non era il pugnale, no, Emma riconosceva il richiamo del pugnale e quel filo che c’era tra lei e Regina era di tutta un’altra natura. Quel filo era il motivo per cui aveva deciso di consegnare il pugnale a Regina in primo luogo.

Era come se tutto quel potere le permettesse di essere brutalmente onesta con sé stessa, avendola spogliata della sua paura di non essere abbastanza, che l’obbligava a recitare la parte che gli altri le avevano assegnato. Una parte che, come Salvatrice, si sforzava ancora di interpretare per il bene delle persone che aveva intorno, ma che l’Orfana sentiva come una costrizione insopportabile, una gabbia in cui i suoi desideri e la sua volontà venivano imprigionati.

E i suoi desideri e la sua volontà erano diretti verso Regina.

Il loro filo era confuso, era ingarbugliato e pieno di nodi e ogni volta che Emma si fermava a riflettere sul loro rapporto, a ripensare ai momenti che avevano condiviso e al modo in cui il destino e la magia avevano e continuavano a giocare con loro, era come guardare Regina attraverso il vetro smerigliato.

Ma Emma voleva vedere, voleva vedere chiaramente Regina e voleva essere vista da Regina. Senza vetro smerigliato tra loro, faccia a faccia.

Per questo si sentiva attirata in quel modo verso Regina, ma per lo stesso motivo ne rimaneva confusa: non ci sarebbe mai stata chiarezza finché Regina non l’avesse guardata a sua volta.

Ma lo sguardo di Regina andava sempre a Robin.

«Henry?» tentò Emma, sperando che non fosse successo nulla al loro figlio.

«Sta bene» rispose subito Regina, con un sorriso, prima di prendere la mano di Emma tra le proprie. La ragazza si guardò intorno, nervosamente, notando l’assenza di Rumpelstiltskin. Un secondo di riflessione rivelò a Emma che la proiezione del potere oscuro era scomparsa nel momento in cui aveva aperto la porta a Regina.

«Sono venuta a ringraziarti, di nuovo, per aver salvato Robin» fece Regina, bisbigliando. Le fiaccole appese a intervalli regolari lungo il corridoio si riflettevano nei suoi occhi.

Le si addiceva, a parere di Emma. Come il fuoco che l’Orfana accendeva nei bidoni durante le notti più fredde, quando non aveva alcun posto dove stare. Le dava calore, le dava conforto.

Emma annuì. «Era la cosa giusta da fare».

Regina scosse la testa.  «Conosci Robin a malapena, non-»

«Ma conosco te» la interruppe Emma. «E mi fido di te. Se credi che per Robin valesse la pena usare il mio potere, allora…» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina abbassò lo sguardo e accennò un sorriso. Strinse appena la mano di Emma.

«Ti ho preparato una sorpresa» aggiunse poi. «Naturalmente non può competere con quello che hai fatto per me, tutto quello che hai fatto per me, ma è un inizio».

«Una sorpresa?» fece Emma, incuriosita.

Regina annuì, prima di fare un paio di passi indietro, le loro braccia tese tra di loro per qualche secondo, prima che Emma si decidesse a seguire l’altra, pur di non lasciare la sua mano.

 

 

***

 

 

A Emma sembrò che i corridoi e le scale di quel castello fossero tutti uguali, ma Regina sembrava muoversi con sicurezza alla luce delle torce.

«Sei già stata qui?» domandò Emma.

«No» fece Regina. «Perché?»

«Come fai a conoscere così bene questo posto?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Tutti i castelli sono uguali» rispose. «Voglio dire, non identici l’uno all’altro, ma molto simili tra loro. In più, ho un buon senso dell’orientamento».

«Non riesco a immaginare a come deve essere, vivere in un castello» commentò Emma, guardandosi intorno. A lei sembrava solo un gran spreco di spazio, ecco quanto. E c’erano decisamente troppi spifferi, a suo parere.

«Non mi è mai piaciuto, a dire il vero. Non con mia madre, non con Leopold, non da sola. Ma suscita invidia ed emana potere e autorità» considerò Regina. «E sono sicura che per tua madre sia stato diverso, mi dispiace averti privato di-»

«Ehi» la interruppe Emma, fermandosi e mettendosi di fronte a Regina. Le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate. «Hai combinato un sacco di stronzate nella tua vita, ma non scusarti con me per questo. Non sei stata tu a mettermi in quell’armadio».

Regina scosse la stesa. «L’unico motivo per cui i tuoi genitori l’hanno fatto è stata la Maledizione che io ho lanciato, Emma. Sei molto gentile, ma sappiamo entrambe che è colpa mia».

«No» disse la ragazza, con maggior determinazione. «Rumpelstiltskin e mia madre hanno fatto di me la Salvatrice, non tu. Così come Rumpelstiltskin e tua madre hanno fatto di te la Regina Cattiva. E ora stai cercando di migliorare, di essere una persona migliore. E questo è abbastanza. Non possiamo cambiare il passato, Regina, ma guarda il presente. Pensa a Henry. Nessuna delle due avrebbe avuto Henry, se il passato fosse stato diverso. E io non solo sono felice di aver Henry, ma sono anche felice che Henry abbia te, come madre. Non mi importa che cosa è dovuto accadere, perché questo succedesse. È un prezzo che sono disposta a pagare ogni giorno, se necessario».

Gli occhi di Regina si erano riempiti di lacrime, ma queste non una riuscivano a spegnere il fuoco che danzava negli occhi della donna, notò Emma con orgoglio.

«E ricordo quello che dissi sull’Isola Che Non C’è, quando Peter Pan ci legò a quel dannato albero. Sono le tue parole che mi danno la forza di andare avanti ogni volta che penso di non farcela, ogni volta che la situazione si fa difficile e mi sembra di impazzire» aggiunse Emma, facendo un passo verso Regina, avvicinandosi a lei per quanto fosse loro concesso dai loro ingombranti vestiti.

« _Ho fatto cose terribili_ » bisbigliò Regina.

« _Dovrei essere piena di rimpianti, ma non lo sono_ » aggiunse Emma.

« _Perché è così che ho avuto mio figlio_ » conclusero entrambe, guardandosi negli occhi, un incerto sorriso sul viso di entrambe.

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore. «Allora a volte ascolti quello che dico».

Emma fece una smorfia. «Ci provo, almeno. È che sono distratta, la maggior parte delle volte».

«Distratta?»

Gli occhi della ragazza dardeggiarono sulle labbra di Regina per un solo istante, prima che Emma riprendesse a camminare e Regina con lei.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, due rampe di scale e l’ennesimo corridoio illuminato dalle torce, Regina strinse la mano di Emma. «Sistemerò anche questo, Emma» disse, ostinandosi a guardare davanti a lei per evitare quegli occhi verdi. «Non importa a quale costo».

«Lo so che lo farai. Mi fido di te».

 

 

***

 

 

«Finalmente!» esclamò Henry, non appena le sue madri entrarono nelle cucine del castello. Emma e Regina si lasciarono immediatamente la mano, all’improvviso coscienti di aver fatto l’intero percorso stringendosi le dita l’un l’altra.

Entrambe arrossirono.

«Ragazzino!» lo salutò Emma, stupita. «Cosa ci fai, qui?»

«Muoio di noia, ecco cosa. Dove eravate finite?» domando Henry.

«Abbiamo preso un paio di svolte sbagliato e ci siamo perse» rispose Regina.

Henry fece una smorfia. «Davvero? Ma tu hai un senso dell’orientamento praticamente infallibile».

«Allora, è tutto pronto, Henry?» tagliò corto Regina.

Il ragazzino annuì, correndo subito verso Emma e mettendosi dietro di lei. La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo disorientato a Regina.

«Chiudi gli occhi» le disse il sindaco.

Emma esitò, prima di fare come le suggeriva Regina. Le mani di Henry si posarono poi sul suo viso e il ragazzino iniziò a camminare, guidando Emma per qualche metro. Girarono a sinistra, poi a destra, ancora qualche passo e si fermarono. Henry tolse le mani dal viso di Emma, che subito aprì gli occhi.

«Che cosa...?»

«Buon Natale, mamma!» fece Henry, prendendo posto su una delle tre sedie intorno al tavolo di legno su cui faceva bella mostra di sé un enorme contenitore in ceramica, pieno di quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il budino natalizio di Regina.

«Ho dimenticato ancora il Natale?!» gemette la ragazza.

Regina scosse la testa. «A dire il vero, non ne ho idea, Emma».

«La mamma dice che oggi è Natale, ma secondo me Natale è stato due giorni fa» fece Henry. «Dopo aver discusso, abbiamo deciso di preparare comunque il budino. Non è stato facile convincere la cuoca a lasciarci usare la cucina nel bel mezzo della notte, ma sai come è la mamma. Sa come essere convincente».

«Henry è stato un ottimo assistente» fece Regina, sedendosi a sua volta e facendo cenno a Emma di prendere posto sull’ultima sedia rimasta. «Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere unirti a noi».

«Certo che le fa piacere» intervenne Henry. «Emma ama il tuo budino».

Emma si limitò a sorridere e annuire, prima di spettinare i capelli di Henry che si stava già servendo il budino. «Buon Natale, ragazzino».

«Buon Natale, ma’» fece Henry.

Poi, Emma si voltò verso Regina, ma nessuna delle due disse nulla.

Sul vetro smerigliato tra di loro iniziavano a serpeggiare delle sottili, ma irreparabili crepe.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Natale 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con oggi, concludiamo i capitoli riservati a coprire le stagioni di OUAT: sesta stagione, Hook se ne è andato/è stato rapito, ma siamo prima della serata che Regina organizza con Emma e Snow.   
> Buona lettura e buon inizio settimana!   
> T.

 

 

**Natale 2016**

Emma sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta, ma a Emma non sarebbe potuto importare di meno.

Non era dell’umore.

Lo sapevano tutti che non era dell’umore.

Non a caso Henry aveva deciso di trascorrere l’intera giornata di Natale a casa di Regina e Emma non se l’era nemmeno presa, al contrario. Voleva solo rimanere sola, da quando Hook se ne era andato.

Stupida Emma. Quando avrebbe imparato, esattamente?

Probabilmente mai, di questo passo.

Il bussare alla porta d’ingresso continuò.

«Non c’è nessuno!» gridò la ragazza, con astio.

Il bussare, finalmente, cessò. Emma, soddisfatta con sé stessa e il silenzio che subito avvolse la casa, bevve un altro sorso di birra, i piedi sul basso tavolino di fronte al divano e un paio di bottiglie vuote sul pavimento.

Aveva passato a letto l’intera giornata, alzandosi solo quando il sole era tramontato, spinta dalla fame. Non aveva trovato nulla, in cucina, a parte un pacco di birre da sei. Poteva farsele bastare.

«Emma!»

La ragazza alzò gli occhi e gemette. _Sul serio?!_

«Mamma?!»

_Oh, andiamo!_

Emma spalancò le braccia, esasperata, guardando Regina e suo figlio, che dovevano essere entrati in casa con la chiave del ragazzino.

«Non c’è nessuno in casa!» rispose Emma, con ostinazione.

Regina prese quelle che dovevano essere le chiavi della sua Mercedes a Henry. «Va’ a prendere le cose in auto, tesoro».

Il ragazzo annuì, prima di uscire dalla casa di Emma.

Regina attese che la porta si chiudesse alle spalle del figlio prima di portarsi le mani ai fianchi e guardare Emma con severità. «Togli i piedi dal tavolino, Emma».

«No!» protestò la ragazza. «Non è casa tua, posso fare quello che voglio».

Regina si inumidì le labbra, prima di fare un passo avanti, spingere di lato le gambe di Emma fino a farle cadere sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo e sedersi con grazia su quello stesso tavolino. Accavallò le gambe.

«È Natale» le fece notare Regina.

«Auguri» rispose Emma, disinteressata, prima di portarsi di nuovo la bottiglia di birra alla bocca. Regina gliela tolse dalle mani prima che lo sceriffo potesse bere. «Ehi!»

«Alzati» intimò Regina, facendolo per prima nel tentativo di dare il buon esempio a Emma.

Lo sceriffo si limitò a incrociare le braccia sul petto. Regina sospirò.

«Signorina Swan-»

Emma si mise a ridere, una risata gelida che il sindaco non sentiva da un paio d’anni, ormai. Da quando Emma ero il Signore Oscuro. Regina le rivolse uno sguardo confuso.

«Ogni volta che vuoi mettere della distanza tra noi mi chiami _Signorina Swan_. Non Emma».

Regina strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. «Non voglio mettere nessuna distanza tra noi, Emma».

Lo sceriffo fece una smorfia. «Come vuoi».

«Possiamo parlarne» suggerì Regina. «Possiamo parlare di questo, possiamo parlare della ragione per cui bevi birra in pigiama, il giorno di Natale, tutta sola. Possiamo parlare di quello che vuoi, Emma. Oppure possiamo non parlare, oggi» aggiunse poi il sindaco. «Quello che vuoi, non mi importa, davvero, a patto che tu ora alzi il culo da quel dannato divano, ti fai una dannata doccia e indossi dei vestiti decenti in modo da poter festeggiare il Natale con la tua famiglia! Io e Henry non abbiamo cucinato tutto il giorno per te solo perché potessi autocommiserarti per un pirata buono a nulla» concluse Regina, il tono che si era fatto via via sempre più tagliente, lo sguardo fisso in quello di Emma.

Regina odiava quel pirata.

Regina odiava quel pirata con ogni fibra del proprio essere.

Lo odiava per quello che le aveva fatto, lo odiava per quello che stava facendo a Emma, lo odiava per il ruolo che aveva svolto nel rapimento del loro bambino.

Ma che Regina fosse stata dannata se avesse permesso a quel pirata di rovinare di nuovo il loro Natale, come l’anno in cui il sindaco e Henry lo avevano festeggiato senza Emma o quello che erano stati costretti a passare sull’Isola Che Non C’è.  

Prima che una delle due donne potesse rompere quella situazione di silenzioso stallo, dove lo sguardo dell’una sfidava l’altra a fare la prima mossa, Henry aprì di nuovo la porta d’ingresso, le braccia cariche di scatole e borse.

Emma, con uno scatto, si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno, con un’ultima occhiata di rancore verso Regina. Il sindaco non riuscì a trattenere un respiro di sollievo. Era una reazione, almeno, una vera razione da parte di Emma e non quella spaventosa apatia in cui lo sceriffo sembrava essere scivolata.  

Henry appoggiò tutto ciò che aveva tra le mani a terra, sbuffando, maledicendo le sue madri e le loro discussioni che finivano con il lasciare a lui tutto il lavoro duro.

«Ragazzino» lo chiamò Emma, i piedi già sui primi gradini.

«Ma’?»

«La mamma ha detto _culo_ » rispose lo sceriffo, prima di iniziare a salire velocemente le scale, lasciando Regina esterrefatta nel bel mezzo del salotto e Henry che scoppiava a ridere.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina e Henry avevano cucinato ogni cosa, secondo la tradizione di Natale, ma Emma aveva a malapena toccato cibo.

Con l’esclusione del budino.

Normalmente, Regina avrebbe fatto una ramanzina a Emma, che certo non poteva andare avanti a alcol e dolci, ma per quel giorno il sindaco decise di lasciar correre.

Ognuno aveva il proprio personale modo di gestire l’abbandono, dopotutto, no?

E ora che quel pirata se ne era andato e anche la sua storia con Hood era conclusa…

Regina bevve un lungo sorso di vino, mentre Emma sospirava soddisfatta dopo essersi riempita la pancia e faceva l’occhiolino a suo figlio, seduto di fronte a lei. Il sindaco non poté trattenere un sorriso.

Non avevano bisogno d’altro, non avevano bisogno di ladri o pirati, non avevano bisogno di un Vero Amore. Di altro Vero Amore.

Emma e Regina avevano Henry e finché Henry fosse stato felice e al sicuro, le sue madri sarebbero state bene. Più che bene, a dire il vero, visto che avevano anche l’un l’altra su cui fare affidamento.

Regina non avrebbe saputo dire, esattamente, quando era successo, ma Emma era diventata parte integrante del suo universo affettivo da molto tempo, ormai.

Se Storybrooke correva una minaccia, il che accadeva assai di frequente, la mente di Regina correva immediatamente a Henry e poi, subito, a Emma. Inizialmente il sindaco non vi aveva prestato attenzione, perché se Henry non era con lei, allora doveva essere con Emma e Regina reputava normale che la sua preoccupazione si estendesse alla ragazza, per via del loro bambino.

Ma poi Regina si era sorpresa a curarsi di Emma anche quando Henry era con il sindaco.

Nelle mattine più fredde, mentre aggiustava il cappellino a un paziente Henry, Regina si chiedeva se ci fosse qualcuno ad assicurarsi che la signorina Swan non rischiasse l’ipotermia per idiozia.

Nei pomeriggi più caldi, per quanto potessero esserlo i pomeriggi del Maine, Regina si chiedeva se Emma bevesse abbastanza acqua e se si preoccupasse di mettere la protezione solare, considerando quanto candida fosse la sua pelle. E Regina avrebbe voluto contarle, le piccole lentiggini che si moltiplicava sul viso dello sceriffo nei mesi estivi.

E la sera, quando la quiete scendeva tra le strade di Storybrooke, Regina si chiedeva se Emma fosse di turno e se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, se dormisse abbastanza, se avesse mangiato. E se non fosse stata di turno, il sindaco si chiedeva se Emma fosse al sicuro, se si sentisse protetta, se le braccia di Hook fossero abbastanza…

Non lo erano, né mai lo sarebbero state, a parere di Regina.

Ma non era affar suo, così come non era affar suo preoccuparsi in quel modo della signorina Swan. Eppure, Regina si era di quando in quando tradita, chiedendosi se Emma pensasse mai a lei e in che modo Emma pensasse a lei.

Come un’amica? Come la donna con la quale era costretta a crescere Henry? C’era affetto per lei, nel cuore di Emma? E se c’era, era affetto genuino o nasceva solo dalla consuetudine?

E perché tutto, tra loro, sembrava sospeso?

Perché, ogni volta che si trovavano di fronte a una scelta, sé o l’altra, entrambe sceglievano sempre l’altra?

Era Henry? Si trattava solo di Henry? Per assicurare che Henry avesse una madre? Henry avrebbe avuto almeno una madre in ogni caso.

Regina sospirò.

Odiava non avere risposte da dare al suo cuore.

 

 

***

 

 

Henry era andato al piano superiore, nella sua stanza.

Aveva detto di essere stanco, ma lo sguardo complice che Regina aveva lanciato a Emma raccontava un’altra storia. Henry aveva passato l’intera serata, anzi, l’intera giornata con il cellulare in mano e a giudicare dal rossore sulle sue guance, dal sorriso ebete e dagli occhi che brillavano, Regina non aveva avuto difficoltà a intuire dovesse trattarsi di Violet.

Regina era sicura che Henry volesse solo un po’ di privacy, così da non dover nascondere la felicità che un semplice messaggio da parte della ragazza gli procurava.

In risposta, Emma restituì un cenno a Regina, vagamente divertito.

«Ora che Henry se ne è andato, posso tornare ad autocommiserarmi?» domandò poi Emma, seduta sul divano, i piedi di nuovo accavallati sul tavolino. Regina, che aveva appena finito di sistemare la cucina della ragazza, la raggiunse in salotto. Spinse i piedi di Emma giù dal tavolino, guadagnandosi un’occhiata infastidita da parte di Emma, prima di sedersi accanto a lei sul divano. 

«Vuoi parlarne?» bisbigliò Regina, dopo un secondo di silenzio.

Emma incrociò le braccia. «No».

Il sindaco annuì. «Vuoi… che vada via?»

Emma la guardò di sottecchi, prima di tornare a guardare il tavolino di fronte a lei. Ci mise di nuovo sopra i piedi. Regina non disse nulla.

«Vuoi andartene?»

Regina aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. No, certo che no! Voleva rimanere con Emma, ma… Insomma, se Emma avesse voluto che Regina se ne andasse, allora lei se ne sarebbe andata senza pensarci due volte. Era dello sceriffo che si dovevano preoccupare quella sera, non di lei.

Sospirò.

«Oggi, Emma, ti viene concessa un’opportunità unica» iniziò il sindaco. «Non solo potrai scegliere che cosa fare fino alla fine del giorno di Natale, ma non protesterò né mi lamenterò una singola volta. Se vuoi che rimanga, rimango. Se vuoi che me ne vada, salgo a salutare Henry e poi me ne vado». 

Emma la guardò, scettica.

«Non ci credo» disse, scuotendo la testa. «Hai sempre qualcosa da ridire, Regina Perfezione Mills».

Il sindaco accennò un sorriso. Eccola, Emma Swan. Spavalda, giusto un tocco di spacconerie e quel suo infinito bisogno di stuzzicarla e sfidarla a ogni occasione.

Regina si schiarì la voce, prima di prendere un sospiro profondo e sistemarsi meglio sul divano.

Poteva farcela. Insomma, se l’avesse aiutata a guadagnarsi la fiducia di Emma, quella sera, allora poteva decisamente farlo.

Regina, consapevole dello sguardo della signorina Swan che studiava ogni sua mossa, lentamente, si tolse una delle sue scarpe décolleté, di velluto nero, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Poco dopo, fece lo stesso con l’altra. I piedi coperti solo dalle calze fini, un brivido di freddo corse lungo la schiena di Regina.

Prendendo di nuovo un sospiro profondo, Regina appoggiò infine entrambi i piedi sul basso tavolino di fronte a lei, prima di riportare lo sguardo su Emma.

«Visto?» fece Regina. «Anche io posso fare… questo» aggiunse poi, indicando con un gesto vago della mano in direzione di Emma, sopracciglio alzato e sguardo divertito. « _Questo?_ Intendi dire che puoi fare _l’essere umano_ per una sera?»

Regina annuì, poi fece segno a Emma con il dito di avvicinarsi a lei.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, lo sceriffo l’assecondò e quando fu abbastanza vicina, Regina accostò le labbra all’orecchio di Emma. «Ho persino detto _culo_ , prima» bisbigliò il sindaco, come se si trattasse del suo più grande segreto.

A quel punto, lo sceriffo scoppiò a ridere.

Era ridicolo. Tutto quanto era ridicolo.

Era ridicolo il modo in cui Regina cercava di mettere Emma a suo agio, cercando un terreno comune.

Era ridicolo il modo in cui il cuore di Regina le era salito in gola, all’improvviso leggero leggero, al solo udire la risata di Emma, calda e cristallina, nulla a vedere con quella che le aveva riservato quando era arrivata.

Era ridicolo il modo in cui era arrivate a quel dolce istante, attraverso tutto quel dolore.

«Cosa c’è da rider-» iniziò Henry, scendendo le scale. «Mamma?!» fece poi, quando notò i piedi di Regina sul tavolino. «Cosa stai facendo?»

«L’essere umano, per una volta» rispose Emma al ragazzino. Regina, le guance appena arrossate, si strinse nelle spalle. «Ha promesso di non sollevare obiezioni a nessuna mia proposta» aggiunse poi Emma.

«Impossibile» fece Henry, spalancando gli occhi.

Regina spalancò le braccia, incredula. «Davvero? È questa la fiducia che avete in me?!»

«No, è solo che… sei Regina. Sei incapace di non sollevare obiezioni con Emma» rispose Henry.

«Proviamo!» intervenne lo sceriffo. «Ragazzino, perché non prendi le ultime tre birre dal frigorifero insieme al budino rimasto e tre cucchiai?»

«Cosa vuoi fare, Emma?» domandò Regina, allarmata.

«Ah!» fece lo sceriffo. «Niente proteste!»

«Era una domanda, non una protesta!» udì Henry, mentre eseguiva l’ordine dell’altra mamma in cucina. Come al solito, lui lavorava e loro discutevano.

Le raggiunse ben presto, appoggiando sul tavolino tutto quello che Emma gli aveva chiesto, solo per ritrovarsi davanti una Regina sinceramente terrorizzata.

Lo sceriffo indicò lo spazio tra lei e l’altra donna a Henry, che subito si sedette tra loro, incuriosito.

Emma procedette poi a distribuire a ciascuno di loro una birra e un cucchiaino. Infine, mise il contenitore del budino sulle gambe di Henry, che la guardava, confuso.

«Metti i piedi sul tavolino, ragazzino» ordinò Emma.

«Non sono stato io a promettere di non protestare, ma’!»

«Niente piedi, niente birra» intimò lo sceriffo. Henry si affrettò a metterli sul tavolino, mentre Regina faceva scivolare i suoi sul pavimento. «Ah, no, sindaco Mills».

Regina sospirò. «No-»

«Niente proteste».

«Ma-»

«Regina» ammonì Emma.

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di arrendersi.

Era solo per una sera, in fondo.

Solo per Emma.

 

 

***

 

 

Ben presto, il budino era finito. Emma aveva persino fatto passare il dito sulle pareti per poi leccarlo e per quanto Regina sapeva che avrebbe dovuto esserne disgustata, questo non era stata esattamente la sua reazione mentre osservava la signorina Swan.

Emma aveva finto di non notare lo sguardo di Regina.

Anche le birre erano finite e Henry si era preoccupato di immortalare ogni smorfia che si era dipinta sul viso di Regina quando il sindaco era stato costretto a finire la sua, da momento che Emma aveva deciso che altrimenti nessuno si sarebbe alzato da quel divano.  

Regina aveva finito la birra, ma nessuno si era alzato dal divano. Henry si era addormentato per primo, in mezzo alle sue madri, poi era toccato a Regina, la testa appoggiata alla spalla del figlio, un braccio intorno al suo addome. La sua mano sfiorava il fianco di Emma.

Anche lo sceriffo appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del figlio e le sue dita accarezzarono distrattamente il dorso della mano di Regina. Aveva davvero detto _culo_. Due volte.

Un timido sorriso si disegnò sul volto di Emma.

Faceva male. Tutto, in quel momento, faceva male.

Ma aveva Henry. E Regina. E i suoi genitori.

Emma chiuse gli occhi, le dita che accarezzavano il dorso della mano del sindaco si fermarono, si posarono sulla pelle di Regina.

«Buon Natale, Regina» bisbigliò, prima di scivolare nel sonno.

L’alba del giorno seguente sorprese tre paia di piedi intrecciate l’una all’altra sopra un basso tavolino di legno.


	12. Natale 2017

****

**Natale 2017**

 

 

 

 

«Signorina Swan, è mai possibile che dopo tutti questi anni ancora non hai imparato a pensare, prima di parlare?!» sibilò Regina, sporgendosi verso Emma, seduta accanto a lei.

«Non l’ho fatto di proposito, Snow ha chiest-»

«E tu avresti dovuto trovare una scusa!» la interruppe Regina. «Mai, mai rispondere alle domande di tua madre se non conosci prima le sue intenzioni!»

«Oh, andiamo, Regina!» fece Emma, scuotendo la testa. «Non ti sembra di esagerare?!»

Il sindaco alzò un sopracciglio. «Io sto esagerando? _Io?_ Non tua madre?»

Emma fece per aprire la bocca, ma il sindaco la prevenne. «O forse non hai notato l’albero che ha addobbato fuori dal _mio_ municipio, direttamente davanti alla _mia_ finestra, con i soldi dei _miei_ contribuenti?»

«I nani hanno lavorato gratuitamente, però» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. Come ogni martedì sera, lei e Regina erano sedute al Granny’s, aspettando l’arrivo dei genitori di Emma con il piccolo Neal, di Henry e, sfortunatamente, del marito dello sceriffo.

Da qualche mese Hook lavorava per la capitaneria di porto, dopo che le continue lamentele sul suo modo di amministrare la giustizia a Storybrooke come vicesceriffo avevano dato l’opportunità a Regina di destituirlo dal suo incarico. Il sindaco si era aspettato di dover affrontare le ire di Emma, ma lo sceriffo era stata conciliante, anzi, era stata persino d’accordo con Regina nel dire che il _Codice dei Pirati_ non era esattamente il modo migliore per mandare avanti una cittadina come Storybrooke.

Al contrario, Hook non l’aveva presa così bene, ma al sindaco non avrebbe potuto importare di meno. Non andavano d’accordo in ogni caso.

«Tutti in città adorano quell’albero» le fece notare Emma.

«Io odio quell’albero».

«Che cosa ha che non va?!»

«Canta» rispose Regina. «Mary Margaret ha fatto incantare quelle dannate decorazione perché cantino in continuazione canzoni di Natale».

«Non è che possano cantare metal hardcore, Regina, è quasi Natale!» le fece notare Emma.

Regina prese un sospiro profondo. «Ti prego, dimmi che stai scherzando».

«Adoro scandalizzarti» rispose Emma, arricciando il naso, divertita.  

Il sindaco si massaggiò le tempie, sconsolata. «Perché hai spiegato a tua madre che cosa è il Natale? Perché Snow ha dovuto coinvolgere tutta la dannata città? Non potevamo continuare a festeggiarlo tra noi? Io, te e Henry?»

«Perché la famiglia si è allargata, oramai» rispose una terza voce, che Regina riconobbe come quella del pirata senza nemmeno voltarsi. L’espressione del sindaco si trasformò, una tela imperturbabile la cui unica nota di colore era data dal diplomatico sorriso di Regina.

Emma si accigliò, ma subito venne distratta dal marito, che le diede un bacio tra i capelli e fece scivolare una mano sul suo addome. «E speriamo che presto si allarghi ancora di più».

Il sindaco sorrise educatamente, prima di controllare la porta del locale.

«Perché dannazione sono sempre tutti in ritardo?» sbottò, prima di alzarsi e andare al bancone, dove Emma la sentì ordinare un bicchiere di vino.

«Allora, amore» fece Hook, sedendosi al posto lasciato libero da Regina. «Come è andata la giornata?»

 

 

 

***

 

 

Snow aveva insistito perché quell’anno il Natale si festeggiasse a casa sua. E, dal momento che era stata Snow a prendere in mano l’organizzazione della festa, avevano finito con il trasferirla al Granny’s, perché il suo appartamento non era abbastanza grande per accogliere tutti gli invitati.

Regina si era vista costretta ad accettare, ma aveva posto una condizione: che anche sua sorella, con la piccola Robyn, venisse invitata.

La famiglia si era allargata, no? Se lei doveva avere a che fare con quel maledetto pirata il giorno di Natale, almeno avrebbe avuto sua sorella al suo fianco e, soprattutto, la sua adorata nipotina.

Anche se il sindaco iniziava a intuirne gli svantaggi.

«Ecco Emma» commentò Zelena, a fianco del sindaco, appoggiata accanto al bancone del Granny’s. La piccola Robyn, in braccio a Regina, giocava distrattamente con i capelli della zia. Zelena e Regina si stavano guardando intorno, osservando gli altri invitati e criticandone le scelte di abbigliamento. «Ah. Credo che abbiamo una vincitrice per il maglione più orribile della giornata» commentò poi la Strega dell’Ovest, mentre osservava Emma togliersi la giacca.

Regina non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, le labbra mosse da un’onda di dolcezza. Emma indossava un maglione troppo grande per lei, che le arrivava fino a metà coscia e l’aveva obbligata ad arrotolarne le maniche. Era rosso, ma sul davanti aveva un cigno bianco. Senza ombra di dubbio doveva essere opera di Snow.

«E _coso_ » aggiunse poi Zelena, finendo il suo quinto bicchiere di vino. Regina la guardò, severa. Non per l’appellativo riservato a Hook, quanto piuttosto per il fatto che sua sorella bevesse a stomaco vuoto. Dato il profondo ribrezzo di Zelena per il vomito, Regina era stata costretta a pulire il caos combinato da Robyn ogni volta che il suo stomaco non aveva funzionato come previsto, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di fare lo stesso per sua sorella.

«Devi rivedere la tua creatività in fatto di soprannomi, sai?» disse poi il sindaco, scuotendo la testa, mentre osservava Snow e David accogliere Hook e Emma, un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro su ogni volto, solo quello dello sceriffo le parve…

Regina scosse la testa. Doveva essere la pessima illuminazione di quel locale, sicuramente.

Emma era felice. Emma _doveva_ essere felice, quell’ombra nel suo sorriso doveva essere frutto dell’immaginazione, o della speranza, di Regina.

«Non vale nemmeno perdere tempo per insultarlo» rispose Zelena.

Regina la guardò, incredula. «So bene che sei per l’uguaglianza e che perciò odi tutto il genere umano con la stessa intensità, ma cosa ti infastidisce così tanto di lui?»

Zelena abbassò lo sguardo sulla sorella e alzò un sopracciglio. «Punto primo, siamo davvero sicure rientri nel genere umano?».

«Zelena!»

«In ogni caso, tu lo detesti» rispose poi la donna, stringendosi nelle spalle. «E dal momento che ho deciso di essere una buona sorella per te e che non sei l’unica ad aver ereditato le manie di perfezionismo di nostra madre, in quanto tua sorella, anche io lo detesto. Con ogni fibra del mio essere».

«Io non lo detesto con ogni fibra del mio essere» la corresse Regina, i cui occhi tornarono su Emma. La ragazza aveva preso in braccio il fratellino e gli faceva le pernacchie sulla pancia.

«No, infatti. Perché ti sei rammollita da quando frequenti Emma e la sua famiglia e c’è una parte di te che non riesce a odiare quel pirata per il solo fatto che sembra rendere Emma felice, non è vero?»

Il sindaco si voltò verso la sorella con tanta violenza che si stirò i muscoli del collo. «Hai bevuto troppo».

«E tu hai aspettato troppo» rispose questa, prima di allontanarsi alla ricerca di altro vino.

Regina sospirò, per poi dare un bacio sulla guancia alla nipotina, che subito sorrise e afferrò il naso della zia, battendo poi le mani divertita.

Il sindaco non si accorse di un paio di occhi verdi che la osservavano dall’altro lato della stanza.

 

 

***

 

 

Henry era stato tra gli ultimi invitati ad arrivare, accompagnato da Violet, con la quale aveva passato il pomeriggio a pattinare anche se, a giudicare dalle tracce di rossetto rosa con brillantini sulla camicia bianca del ragazzo, Emma non faticò a immaginare la ragione del loro ritardo. Lanciò un’occhiata a Regina, seduta tra Robyn e il piccolo Neal su un divanetto, così da assicurarsi di poter salvare suo figlio da un interrogatorio in stile Mills e Regina da un principio di infarto.

Facendosi largo tra la folla, e Emma non l’avrebbe mai e poi ammesso davanti a Regina, ma sua madre aveva davvero esagerato, lo sceriffo raggiunse il figlio e, senza nemmeno salutare i ragazzi, agitò la mano intorno al collo di Henry, il cui colletto della camicia tornò immacolato.

Violet, che aveva visto le tracce di rossetto prima che queste scomparissero, arrossì violentemente, ma Emma le fece l’occhiolino.

«Mi devi un favore, ragazzino» gli disse Emma.

 

 

***

 

 

Gli invitati avevano già iniziato a scemare e Regina stava uscendo dal bagno sul retro del Granny’s, dove quell’irresponsabile di sua sorella stava salutando per la seconda volta gli anelli di cipolla che aveva mangiato poche ore prima, quando il sindaco per poco non si scontrò con la signorina Swan.

«Regina!»

«Emma».

«Ehi».

«Ehi».

Entrambe si schiarirono la voce, distolsero lo sguardo l’una dall’altra per poi di nuovo schiarirsi la voce.

«Bella festa, no?» fece Emma, allungando le maniche del maglione per coprirsi le mani in un gesto nervoso, che non sfuggì a Regina.

«Affollata» fece il sindaco. «Se ti serve il bagno, ti consiglio di andare in quello degli uomini. Zelena ha fatto indigestione di alcol e anelli di cipolla».

Emma sogghignò. «Zelena non sa dire no agli anelli di cipolla» commentò, allungando la manica del maglione al punto tale che il sindaco temette stesse per strapparla. Anche Henry era solito farlo, quando era piccolo. Istintivamente, prima che il suo cervello potesse fermarla, Regina raggiunse le dita di Emma e le allontanarono dalla manica, prima di iniziare ad arrotolarla.

Emma trattenne il fiato, gli occhi fissi sulle delicate mani di Regina che le arrotolavano la manica del maglione, con dolcezza.

Il sindaco si diede mentalmente dell’idiota. Idiota, non certo ai livelli della signorina Swan, ma comunque una gran bell’idiota. Forse sua sorella aveva ragione, stava passando troppo tempo con Emma e la sua famiglia e questi la stavano contagiando, irrimediabilmente.

Il battito incontrollabile del suo cuore doveva essere uno dei primi sintomi.

«Finirai con il romperlo» bisbigliò Regina, passando poi a sistemare il maglione di Emma intorno al collo. «Non posso credere che Snow abbia sbagliato le tue misure in questo modo. Era molto brava, da giovane».

Emma aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. Si costrinse a ignorare il formicolio della pelle dove le mani di Regina l’avevano sfiorata. «Credeva-» disse poi, prima di fermarsi e schiarirsi la voce. «Credeva che sarei già stata incinta, a questo punto».

«Oh».

«Molto incinta».

Regina annuì, senza commentare, le braccia ora rigidamente allineate lungo il corpo, come a volersi impedire di fare altri gesti avventati. «Tu e Hook avete… problemi?»

Di nuovo, Emma esitò, prima di rispondere. «No-Non credo? Non lo so, i dottori dicono che non ce ne sono».

Prima che il sindaco potesse rispondere, Zelena uscì dal bagno, aggrappandosi allo stipite della porta. «Odio gli anelli di cipolla» disse.

«Dovresti odiare il vino» commentò Regina, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile. Emma ridacchiò, lanciando uno sguardo complice a Regina, che sorrise di rimando.

«Oh, per l’amor del cielo» commentò Zelena, staccandosi dallo stipite e superando le due donne. «Vi trovo più nauseanti degli anelli di cipolla e del vino messi insieme, in questo momento».

«Ehi!» protestò Emma. «Non siamo nauseanti! Io non sono nauseante!» gridò, per raggiungere una barcollante Zelena che si stava dirigendo verso Henry, impegnato a giocare con Robyn. «Datti una controllata perché io e tua sorella governiamo questa città e possiamo cacciarti in qualsiasi momento!»

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, arrossì e guardò Emma. «Sono l’unica persona adulta che ha pensato fosse meglio non alzare il gomito, questa sera?!»

«Credo che anche mia madre si sia limitata all’acqua» rispose lo sceriffo. «A proposito, è meglio che vada, visto che mi stanno aspettando».

Regina annuì. «Già, anche Henry. Non vede l’ora di far assaggiare il budino a Violet».

«Oh» fece Emma. _Il budino di Regina_.

«Normalmente non gli permetterei di mangiare dolci a quest’ora della sera, ma… è Natale» fece il sindaco. «Ci saranno anche Zelena e Robyn, ti va di..?»

«Emma, amore» fece Hook, arrivando in quel momento accompagnato da un pregnante odore di rum. «Dove ti eri cacciata?»

«C’era la fila, per il bagno» rispose la ragazza, un timido sorriso di scuse rivolto però a Regina.

Il sindaco annuì, l’espressione di nuovo imperturbabile, prima di concedere un sorriso cortese a Emma e al pirata.

 _Buon Natale, Emma,_ pensò, mentre raggiungeva il resto della sua famiglia senza mai voltarsi in indietro.

 

 

***

 

 

Solo quando il sindaco si fu chiusa la porta del Granny’s alle spalle, Emma notò il vischio sopra la sua testa, ma quando abbassò lo sguardo furono di suo marito gli occhi che incontrò, non quelli di Regina.

Il pirata sorrise. «Non vorremo certo mancare di rispetto alle tradizioni, non è vero, amore?»

Emma sorrise, prima che familiari labbra al gusto di rum si posassero sulle sue.

Non aveva nemmeno augurato un buon Natale a Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno! E buon martedì!   
> Niente settima stagione, ma purtroppo Hook è ancora nei paraggi, mi dispiace.   
> A domani,   
> T.


	13. Natale 2018

 

Seduta intorno al tavolo della sala da pranzo di Regina dopo essere rientrata dalla festa di Natale organizzata da Snow al Granny’s, la famiglia Mills, con l’inclusione di Violet, stava gustando il budino della padrona di casa, quando il tintinnio di un cucchiaio caduto sul pavimento annunciò a tutti che Robyn era crollata addormentata, tra le braccia di Regina, con la bocca ancora piena di budino.

«Qualcuno ha bisogno di un letto» bisbigliò Regina, prendendo un tovagliolo per pulire la bocca e le mani della bambina.

Zelena si alzò da tavola. «Faccio io» le disse il sindaco, con dolcezza, mentre si alzava a sua volta sistemandosi meglio Robyn tra le braccia. Avevano già deciso che le due avrebbero trascorso la notte nella camera degli ospiti, così che Regina potesse dormire sogni tranquilli. Non che Zelena si fosse ubriacata, visto che il Natale precedente le aveva insegnato una lezione o due a riguardo, ma certo non aveva disdegnato il vino e il sindaco si sentiva più tranquilla ad averle con lei. E poi, quella casa, diventava ogni giorno più grande e vuota man mano che Henry cresceva.

«Ti accompagno» fece Zelena.

«No-»

«Ti accompagno».

«Ma-».

«Ti accompagno».

«Credo che la zia ti voglia parlare, mamma» intervenne Henry, sogghignando. «In privato».

«Ti accompagno» ripeté Zelena, con sguardo eloquente.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«E io invece potrei accompagnare Violet a casa, no?» fece Henry, prima che le due donne lasciassero il salotto.

«Henry, preferirei che tu non guidassi a quest’ora di notte. Dammi cinque minuti e accompagnerò io-»

«Oh» fece Zelena, tra il disgustato e lo scoraggiato, prima di prendere un mazzo di chiavi dalla propria borsa e lanciarle a Henry. «Prendi la mia auto. Non un graffio, signorino, o diventerai peloso e alato!»

«Zelena!» sibilò Regina, inviperita, trattenendosi dall’urlare solo per non svegliare Robyn.

«Mamma?» domandò Henry, titubante e speranzoso, guardando Regina con le mani giunte in preghiera e gli occhi verdi che brillavano.

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore. Somigliavano così tanto a quelli di Emma.

«Ti prego, sono solo due isolati!» le fece notare Henry.

Regina esitò. «Guida piano e presta attenzione. Accompagni Violet e torni dritto a casa. Hai capito, Henry?» concesse Regina.

«Sì!» esclamò lui entusiasta. «Alla perfezione, mamma!»

 

 

***

 

Emma sapeva che, sopra le loro teste, c’era un rametto di vischio.

Ma quella sera Emma sapeva anche di non avere la minima intenzione di baciare Hook, che le stava parlando di tale nodo marinaresco, il più difficile del mondo a parere del pirata, ma che lui sarebbe stato in grado di farlo anche in quel momento, nonostante fosse leggermente ubriaco, perciò Emma teneva lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso a terra, sperando che il suo ignorare il vischio avrebbe convinto anche Hook ad ignorarlo.

Fu così che notò, sul pavimento, un curioso luccichio d’oro.

 

 

***

 

 

«Devi aver visto male» ripeté Regina.

Zelena alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sono sicura di quello che ho visto».

Robyn dormiva pacificamente tra le due donne, sedute sul grande letto matrimoniale della stanza degli ospiti. Zelena si era già messa sotto le coperte, mentre Regina si era solo tolta le scarpe per non sporcare il copriletto.

«Hai visto Emma prendere una pillola, Zelena, probabilmente aveva solo mal di testa».

«Perché nascondersi sul retro del locale per prendere una pillola contro il mal di testa?» ripeté pazientemente l’altra. «Perché era una pillola anticoncezionale. La stessa che prendo io».

«Non significa nulla» fece Regina.

Zelena alzò un sopracciglio scettica. «Se Emma fosse una donna senza alcuna intenzione di avere altri figli, allora no, non significherebbe nulla. Ma Emma… Voglio dire, sembrano tutti convinti che Emma voglia figli. Sua madre… Suo padre… Suo marito».

Regina scosse la testa, ostinatamente.

«Regina?» la chiamò a quel punto Zelena.

Il sindaco evitò lo sguardo della sorella, tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto e guardando dritto davanti a sé.

«Regina, non fare la bambina!» la riproverò Zelena.

«Non sto-»

«D’accordo, non stai facendo la bambina» concesse Zelena, avendo ottenuto l’attenzione di sua sorella. «Ma non puoi negare che questa faccenda sia strana. Molto strana. Allarmisticamente strana. Strana al punto che persino Hook potrebbe esserne danneggiato».

«Non mi importa nulla del pirata».

«Lo so» rispose Zelena. «Ma ti importa di Emma. E se Emma non vuole figli e l’unica soluzione che ha trovato è mentire e ingannare, perché sente una tale pressione su di sé da non sentirsi libera o protetta abbastanza, allor-»

Il campanello suonò, facendo sussultare il sindaco. «Henry deve aver dimenticato le chiavi».

«Domani mattina riprendiamo questo discorso» l’avvisò Zelena, una vaga minaccia nella voce.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Buonanotte» disse poi, sporgendosi oltre la nipotina per dare un bacio sulla guancia della sorella. Zelena la lasciò fare, anche se talvolta si trovava ancora a disagio quando doveva avere a che fare con le dimostrazioni di affetto del sindaco o il fatto che la donna si preoccupasse sinceramente di lei.

Poi, Regina si abbassò su Robyn e le diede un bacio tra i capelli. «Buonanotte, tesoro».

Infine, il sindaco si diresse al piano inferiore per aprire la porta.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma stava per tornare sui suoi passi, quando la porta del numero 180 di Mifflin Street si aprì.

«Oh» fece il sindaco.

«Ehi» rispose Emma, imbarazzata. «Mi dispiace disturbarti, ma…» fece Emma, frugando nelle tasche finché non trovò quello che stava cercando. Estrasse poi la mano, lasciando che l’orecchino d’oro che aveva trovato sul pavimento del Granny’s dondolasse tra le sue dita.

Regina si portò entrambe le mani ai lobi delle orecchie, scoprendo che, effettivamente, aveva perso uno dei suoi orecchini.

«Credo proprio sia tuo» aggiunse Emma, con un sorriso, che Regina ricambiò.

«Grazie, sceriffo Swan, non riposa nemmeno il giorno di Natale» scherzò il sindaco, porgendo la mano con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto perché Emma potesse restituirle il gioiello. Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Regina quando Emma le sfiorò la pelle con le dita.

«Sempre al suo servizio, sindaco Mills».

«Vuoi… entrare per qualche minuto? Devi aver preso freddo» fece Regina, girandosi nervosamente l’orecchino tra le mani.

Avrebbe anche potuto tentare di ignorare l’informazione che Zelena le aveva dato, certo, ma… Se c’era anche solo la più piccola possibilità che quello che sua sorella aveva visto, e dedotto, fosse vero, il sindaco non poteva permettersi di ignorarlo.

Contro ogni aspettativa, contro ogni probabilità, Regina aveva finito con l’affezionarsi sinceramente a Emma e non solo perché era la mamma biologica di Henry, al contrario e forse proprio nonostante questo a giudicare dal modo in cui si erano incontrate.

Regina teneva a Emma. E ci teneva a farlo sapere, a Emma, che di lei le importava, che in lei aveva un’amica.

«Non vorrei disturbare».

«Puoi finire il budino, se vuoi» disse Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Lo sceriffo strinse gli occhi a due fessure. «Giochi sporco, Regina Mills».

 

 

***

 

 

«Avete lasciato presto la festa» osservò Emma, posando il cucchiaio dopo l’ultimo boccone di budino.

«Robyn iniziava a sbadigliare e Henry non vedeva l’ora di trovare una scusa per stare da solo con Violet» rispose il sindaco, ammiccando.

Emma scosse la testa. «Dove è ora, il ragazzino? Dorme?»

«Zelena mi ha convinto a lasciare che accompagnasse Violet a casa in auto, da solo».

Emma spalancò la bocca e strabuzzò gli occhi. «Chi sei tu? E cosa ne hai fatto di Regina Mills?!»

Il sindaco scosse la testa. «Zelena ha incantato la sua auto. Scudo magico e tutto il resto, sai… L’iperprotettività scorre nelle vene dei Mills, immagino, e ora che c’è Robyn…».

«Zelena sta… facendo un ottimo lavoro» commentò lo sceriffo. «Come madre».

«Sì» confermò Regina, senza aggiungere altro, giocando con l’orecchino che Emma le aveva riportato. Non si era nemmeno accorta di averlo perso.

Lo sguardo di Emma scivolò lentamente dal volto del sindaco al suo collo, per poi proseguire lungo la clavicola, il braccio, il polso, fino a scontrarsi con l’orecchino d’oro e le dita di Regina che ne tracciavano i contorni.

Gli occhi di Emma tornarono in quelli di Regina. «A cosa stai pensando?»

Regina deglutì, accennò un sorriso.

_A niente,_ avrebbe voluto rispondere, come se fosse possibile, per lei, ingannare Emma.

E tuttavia non poteva farle sapere la verità, perché Regina pensava a Emma.

Regina si chiedeva se Emma fosse felice.

_Forse._

Regina desiderava che Emma fosse felice e a volte, di notte, osava persino desiderare di poter essere lei, a rendere Emma felice. Come se ne avesse il diritto.

Regina si chiedeva anche se Emma volesse un secondo figlio, se qualcuno avesse mai domandato le sue intenzioni a riguardo o se piuttosto avessero dato tutti per scontato che fosse _naturale_ che Emma desiderasse un figlio da suo marito.

Incoscientemente, il sindaco si portò l’orecchio alla bocca e lo appoggiò alle labbra, come era solita fare con l’anello di Daniel.

«Ehi» giunse la dolce voce di Emma e poi le sue mani, che presero il polso di Regina e allontanarono l’orecchino dalla bocca del sindaco. «Non volevo essere invadente» bisbigliò poi la ragazza.

«Non lo sei stata» rispose Regina, accennano un sorriso. La sua mano venne appoggiata sul tavolo, le dita di Emma sulle sue.

«Non devi dire nulla, se non ti va» suggerì Emma. Il suo pollice iniziò ad accarezzare il palmo della mano di Regina, il cui cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente. Regina avrebbe voluto dirgli di smetterla, al suo cuore, perché avrebbe finito con l’infrangere quel momento, con tutto quel suo rumoroso battere nel petto.

Regina annuì, poi rimase immobile per qualche secondo, scrutando gli occhi di Emma.

_Sei felice, Emma?_

«Nemmeno tu» disse invece Regina, sussurrando. «Non devi dire nulla, se non ti va. Ma se ti va, puoi dirlo. Puoi dire tutto quello che vuoi».

«Posso?»

Regina annuì. «Puoi» confermò. «Quello che vuoi, quando vuoi».

E se il sindaco avesse distolto lo sguardo anche solo per un secondo, avrebbe perso l’ombra negli occhi di Emma. Ma lo sceriffo annuì e poi tornò a guardare la mano di Regina, l’orecchino ancora stretto tra le sue dita, il pollice che non aveva smesso di accarezzare la pelle dell’altra donna.

C’erano tante cose che Emma avrebbe voluto dire.

Ma come esprimere un disagio inafferrabile, che muta d'aspetto come le nuvole, che turbina come il vento? Le mancavano le parole, l'occasione, l'audacia. *

Sapeva solo di non essere felice.

E sapeva di non esserlo perché da troppo tempo aveva smesso di ascoltare il suo cuore e ora non riusciva più a riconoscerlo: nella sua testa c’erano ora così tante, diverse voci e ciascuna era in lotta con l’altra e Emma non riusciva a mettervi ordine.

Come mille e mille fili ingarbugliati, annodati, di cui aveva perso il principio e la fine.

Regina le stava offrendo tempo e spazio per mettere ordine.  

Emma prese l’orecchino d’oro dalle dita della donna per poi sorriderle. Regina, interrogativa, ricambiò e assecondò lo sceriffo, quando questa le fece cenno di sporgersi verso di lei.

Il pollice e l’indice di Emma accarezzarono il lobo senza orecchino di Regina e il cuore del sindaco fece improvviso un balzo, finendole in gola, dove rimase incastrato, come agonizzante, solo più dolce.

Regina osservava con attenzione Emma, il cui sguardo era concentrato sul suo orecchio, dove stava infilando il gioiello, quasi con venerazione. Regina arrossì.

«Grazie» bisbigliò poi, senza spostarsi, le dita di Emma indugiavano ancora, scivolarono appena, distrattamente, lungo il collo del sindaco. E il corpo Regina non poté fare nulla se non rabbrividire.

«Ti donano, questi orecchini» rispose Emma, con lo stesso tono. «Regina, sei-»

La porta d’ingresso si aprì all’improvviso, costringendo le due donne ad allontanarsi l’una dall’altra come se si fossero scottate.

«Mamma, sono a ca-» iniziò Henry, per poi fermarsi quando vide Emma. «Oh. Ciao, ma’! Cosa ci fai qui?»

«I-io…» iniziò Emma, disorientata. Cosa ci faceva lì? La pelle di Regina era così morbida…

«Emma mi ha restituito l’orecchino che avevo perso, Henry» intervenne Regina.

Henry si strinse nelle spalle, prima di salutare le sue madri e salire le scale per andare a dormire.

«Aveva del rossetto sulla camicia» disse Regina, cercando lo sguardo di Emma, come se non fosse sicura di come reagire.

«Per uno che è cresciuto in una casa con tanti specchi, quel ragazzino deve ancora imparare a usarne uno» commentò Emma, scuotendo la testa. «Beh, è meglio che vada a dormire anche io. Killian si chiederà dove sono finita».

«Oh» fece Regina, alzandosi immediatamente in piedi. «Giusto. Grazie per l’orecchino, Emma».

Lo sceriffo annuì. «Quello che voglio, quando voglio?»

Regina sorrise, rassicurante. «Buon Natale, Emma».

«Buon Natale, Regina».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buona Santa Lucia per chi di voi la festeggia **   
> La citazione (*) “Ma come esprimere un disagio inafferrabile, che muta d'aspetto come le nuvole, che turbina come il vento? Le mancavano le parole, l'occasione, l'audacia” è tratta da Madame Bovary di Flaubert ed è una delle mie preferite (infatti sono relativamente sicura di averla già riportata da qualche parte!   
> E oggi abbiamo avuto ancora meno pirati…  
> Grazie e a domani <3   
> T.


	14. Natale 2019

 

Il piccolo Neal la stava trascinando attraverso la folla, non curandosi minimamente dei piedi altrui che calpestava sulla sua strada. Toccava a Emma scusarsi, accennando un sorriso mortificato, sempre seguendo il fratello.

La destinazione era, per Emma, sconosciuta: poco prima stava giocando sul pavimento con Neal, quando all’improvviso il bambino, cinque anni, scuri riccioli che cadevano continuamenti davanti agli occhi verdi, aveva alzato la testa e si era guardato intorno, mettendosi a urlare perché Emma lo seguisse. E la ragazza non aveva avuto scelta.

Fu solo quando si trovò davanti alla porta del Granny’s che Emma capì e scosse la testa.

Zelena e Robyn, insieme a Regina e Henry, erano appena arrivati e si stavano togliendo i cappotti e qualche fiocco di neve dalla testa.

«Robyn, Robyn, ciao, Robyn!» stava urlando ora Neal, saltellando tra le gambe di Zelena che aveva la figlia, una sua fotocopia in miniatura, tra le braccia. Anche Robyn iniziò a dimenarsi tra le braccia di Zelena, che sospirò prima di metterla a terra.

«Non corr-» provò a dire la donna, ma i due bambini erano già sgusciati tra le gambe dei presenti, avvantaggiati dalla loro bassa statura.

Emma non sapeva cosa fare. Avrebbe dovuto rincorrere Neal?

Confusa, cercò lo sguardo di Zelena, che tuttavia era troppo impegnata a scandagliare la sala per trovare un bicchiere di vino. Zelena amava la sua bambina e l’amava come non avrebbe mai creduto di poter amare qualcuno. Per quella bambina avrebbe fatto tutto, ogni cosa, perché fosse protetta, felice e amata. Ma Zelena aveva bisogno di un giorno di pausa e non beveva vino da trecentosessantacinque giorni. Il Natale era il suo giorno di pausa, soprattutto dal momento che poteva contare sull’occhio vigile di Regina su Robyn.

Così, gli occhi di Emma si spostarono su Henry, il quale era altrettanto assorto nella sua ricerca, ma non di alcol. Lo sceriffo aveva salutato Violet qualche minuto prima, in compagnia del padre della ragazza, la quale aveva subito chiesto di Henry. Non fu certo difficile intuire quale fosse il reciproco interesse dei due, quella sera.

Infine, agli occhi di Emma non rimase che posarsi su Regina e lo sceriffo si chiese come sarebbe stato possibile spostarli, ora che avevano incontrato il rosso vestito dalla scollatura generosa di Regina.

Anche Regina la stava guardando. Certo non le erano sfuggiti gli occhi rossi della ragazza né i capelli spettinati. Beh, più spettinati del solito.

Emma scosse la testa, cercando di fare mente locale. Neal. Robyn. Scomparsi. Volatizzati.

«Cosa diamine è appena successo?»

Regina accennò un sorriso. «Robyn e Neal hanno legato molto» spiegò.

«Con mio grandissimo rammarico» aggiunse Zelena.

«Ehi! Mio fratello è un bambino fantastico, non-»

«Non è tuo fratello il problema, Emma» la interruppe subito Zelena, in tono annoiato. «Al contrario, Neal è il genere di amico che desidero per mia figlia. Intelligente, sveglio, furbo, non piange mai. Sono le merende organizzate da tua madre che mi uccidono. Le eviterei senza pensarci due volte, se solo trascorrere il pomeriggio con i suoi amichetti non rendesse Robyn tanto felice. I sacrifici che si fanno per i fi- Oh, scusate! C’è una persona che devo salutare!» disse Zelena, con un sorriso accattivante, dirigendosi verso il cameriere che era appena uscito dalle cucine con un vassoio carico di calici di vino.

«Sì, anche io!» aggiunse immediatamente Henry, che aveva notato Violet accanto al jukebox.

«Beh, ciao anche a te, ragazzino» fece Emma, sarcastica, il figlio ormai troppo lontano per sentirla.

Regina scosse la testa. «Emma» fece poi.

«Regina» rispose lo sceriffo, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

«Forse dovremmo cercare i bambini» suggerì Regina, facendo vagare gli occhi intorno a sé per riuscire a scorgere una ciocca di capelli rossi o neri.

«Giusto» rispose Emma, alzando lo sguardo sul volto di Regina.

 

 

***

 

 

«Quindi…» iniziò Regina. «Dove è il pirata?»

Emma, che si trovava a carponi sul pavimento del locale per sbirciare sotto i tavoli alla ricerca di Neal e Robyn, voltò la testa. Peccato che Regina fosse in piedi e che gli occhi di Emma finirono con lo studiare le gambe di Regina. Le belle gambe di Regina.

L’avrebbe fatta pagare a suo fratello.

Ammesso che fosse riuscita a trovarlo.

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, tornando a guardare sotto i tavoli.

Regina si morse il labbro.

Sapeva che le cose tra Emma e il pirata non andavano bene.

Qualche settimana dopo Natale lo sceriffo si era finalmente confidata con Regina, in una fredda sera d’inverno.

Non voleva figli. Aveva Henry, non si sentiva pronta ad avere altri figli e, credeva, non si sarebbe mai sentita pronta ad averne, non con Hook, né con chiunque altro.

Ma il pirata non ne aveva e sembrava che diventare padre fosse il suo unico desiderio.

Regina si era limitata ad accarezzare la schiena di Emma e prepararle una cioccolata, consentendole persino di berla nel suo salotto. Non c’era bisogno che il sindaco le dicesse quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare, lo sceriffo sapeva di dover parlare con Killian, ma non sapeva come e prima che Emma riuscisse a raccogliere abbastanza coraggio per farlo erano occorse diverse altre cioccolate, bevute sul divano di Regina, al punto che il loro era diventato un appuntamento settimanale, una serata tra… amiche.

Talvolta, non parlavano nemmeno: Regina era troppo indietro con il lavoro d’ufficio e Emma aveva solo bisogno di un luogo in cui rifugiarsi. Il fruscio dei fogli che il sindaco di tanto in tanto girava, seduta accanto a lei sul divano, lo sguardo assorto, era l’unico suono che riuscisse a placare la guerra dentro di lei.

Dopo l’esperienza di Camelot, aveva deciso di voler essere la Salvatrice, soffocando l’Orfana dentro di lei, illudendosi che, in questo modo, ricoprendo fino in fondo il ruolo che le era stato assegnato, tutto quanto si sarebbe aggiustato, ogni cosa sarebbe andata al proprio posto e Emma sarebbe stata, finalmente, felice.

_Stronzate._

Emma non era felice.

E questo era parso chiaro agli occhi di Regina ben prima di quanto lo fu agli occhi di Emma, ma il sindaco sapeva di non poter fare nulla per costringere lo sceriffo ad affrontare la realtà, se non porgerle uno specchio in cui poter studiare il proprio riflesso. E il numero 108 di Mifflin Street era pieno di specchi.

Un passo alla volta, Emma era infine riuscita ad ammettere di aver costruito gli ultimi anni della sua vita sull’illusione che il tempo avrebbe aggiustato ogni cosa e che avrebbe infine sentito come propri i panni che si era ritrovata ad indossare, quelli della moglie di Hook.

E a ogni passo, a ogni lacrima di Emma, a ogni silenzio in cui si era chiusa pur di non affrontare la realtà, a ogni grido di frustrazione soffocato, a ogni scintilla di magia sfuggita al suo controllo Regina era stata lì per lei.

Emma sospirò e gattonò sotto il tavolo, per poi sbucare di nuovo al di fuori, con solo la testa, e alzare lo sguardo sul sindaco. Sorrise.

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativa.

Emma, con il dito, le fece gesto di avvicinarsi.

Dopo un secondo di esitazione, Regina scosse la testa e si accovacciò davanti a Emma. I tacchi le furono di grande aiuto per mantenere l’equilibrio. «Ridicolo, Emma» fece Regina.

«Vieni sotto il tavolo con me».

«Hai perso il senno».

«Non c’è nessuno, qui. È tranquillo» le fece notare Emma.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di strisciare sul pavimento di un locale pubblico per sedermi sotto un tavolo, Emma» fece Regina, in tono perentorio. «È un azzardo per la salute».

«Che cosa?!» esclamò Emma, divertita. «Non è vero e lo sai anche tu! Altrimenti non avresti mai permesso che io ci gattonassi».

«Ne sei così sicura?»

«Tieni a me più di quanto ti piace ammettere, Regina» rispose Emma, improvvisamente seria.

E il sindaco avrebbe potuto negare. E, se avesse negato, Emma le avrebbe creduto.

Non era vero.

Non era vero che Regina teneva a Emma più di quanto le piacesse ammettere perché lo aveva ammesso.

Teneva a Emma. Teneva davvero tanto a Emma, probabilmente più di quanto fosse appropriato, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che tenesse a Emma, e tenesse a lei teneramente.

Perciò il sindaco si limitò a tacere, lasciando che gli occhi di Emma scrutassero i suoi, in cerca di una risposta che non sarebbe arrivata dalle labbra di Regina.

«Abbiamo litigato» sputò infine Emma. «Di nuovo. Questa mattina».

Regina annuì. Parlava di Hook.

«Ha detto che questo Natale sarebbe stato perfetto se solo… Se solo ci fosse stato un bambino» continuò Emma. «E so benissimo che avrei dovuto dirgli fin da subito che un altro figlio non era nei miei programmi, ma, lo sai… Credevo che lo avrei voluto, con il tempo».

Regina annuì.

Avevano parlato a lungo dell’argomento.

Lo sceriffo, semplicemente, non ne sentiva il bisogno, né ne aveva desiderio. Il senso di egoismo e di colpa che ne era derivato a Emma era una delle cose che più addolorava il sindaco e quando infine Emma ne aveva parlato con il pirata, Hook non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione.

Era stato a seguito di una sfuriata dell’uomo che Regina aveva risposto alla telefonata di una Emma in lacrime e solo il divieto categorico della ragazza aveva impedito al sindaco di raggiungerla per darle conforto. O lanciare palle di fuoco sul pirata.

«La terapia di coppia non sta funzionando?»

Emma alzò un sopracciglio, eloquente. «E non credo che la colpa sia solo di Killian» rispose Emma, con un sospiro. «Archie dice che l’unico modo per salvare un matrimonio è se entrambe le persone coinvolte sono decise a salvarlo».

«E tu non vuoi..?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «L’ho sposato perché lui era convinto che io lo avrei reso felice, che saremmo stati felici insieme. Volevo credergli. Ora mi sembra chiaro che non posso farlo, perché non voglio farlo. Non c’è già più nulla da salvare».

Regina deglutì vistosamente.

E poi Regina per poco non perse l’equilibrio, quando udì lo scandalizzato _«Mamma! E mamma?!»_ di Henry. Fortunatamente, riuscì a non cadere.

«Che cosa…?» fece Henry, confuso.

Regina scosse la testa e si rialzò. «Stiamo cercando Neal e Robyn».

«Ah» fece Henry, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Sono con David. Stanno giocando con le spade di legno. Robyn è molto brava, ha detto che glielo hai insegnato tu» fece il ragazzino, rivolto a Regina.

La donna annuì. «Zelena crede che sia una perdita di tempo, dal momento che ha sicuramente ereditato il dono della magia».

Emma, nel frattempo, era sgusciata fuori dal tavolo e si stava spolverando i pantaloni, pieni di polvere.

«Dove hai lasciato Violet?» domandò poi lo sceriffo.

Henry si strinse nelle spalle e si guardò intorno, evasivo. Emma e Regina si scambiarono uno sguardo allarmato.

«Henry? Va tutto bene?» tentò il sindaco, accarezzandogli una guancia.

Di nuovo, Henry si strinse nelle spalle, che subito Emma circondò, con un gesto cameratesco.

«Ragazzino, credo che per dimenticare la nostra difficile vita sentimentale dovremmo trovare della buona birr-»

«Non se ne parla nemmeno» intervenne subito Regina, con sguardo severo.

«Ho davvero litigato con Violet» fece Henry, in tono speranzoso.

«E l’alcol non è la risposta».

«Disse la donna con la scorta di sidro e vino più rifornita del Paese» bisbigliò Emma, in modo che solo Henry potesse sentirla.

«Come, signorina Swan?»

«Niente!»

Regina la guardò circospetta per qualche secondo, prima di sospirare. «Prendete i cappotti, ho un’idea migliore».

 

 

***

 

 

Emma aveva sviluppato, nel corso degli anni, una particolare attitudine nel criticare ogni idea che provenisse da Regina per puro principio e presa di posizione, salvo poi, nella quasi totalità dei casi - e gli altri erano mere eccezioni che confermavano la regola, - doversi ricredere.

Regina aveva, insomma, delle splendide idee.

Quel Natale, ad esempio, l’idea di Regina fu di sgattaiolare via dalla festa in compagnia di Emma e Henry, dopo aver chiesto a Snow di badare a sua sorella e a Robyn, per tornare al numero di 108 di Mifflin Street.

Aveva fatto sedere Henry e Emma in salotto, vietando categoricamente allo sceriffo di mettere i suoi dannati piedi sul suo dannato tavolino da caffè, per poi scomparire in cucina per qualche minuto.

Regina era ritornata con il suo budino natalizio, tre cucchiai, una quantità industriale di panna montata e un sacchettino di cannella. Gli occhi di Emma si erano illuminati e il cuore di Regina aveva preso fuoco.

Da quando Emma aveva iniziato a frequentare assiduamente quella casa, la cannella era diventato l’ingrediente indispensabile per ogni dolce che contemplasse mele o cioccolato e a Regina era sembrato appropriato aggiungere quel tocco anche al suo budino.

Costringendo Henry tra le sue madri e affidandogli il compito di tenere in equilibrio il contenitore del budino, avevano poi iniziato a mangiare il budino.

 

 

***

 

 

«L’hai combinata grossa, ragazzino» commentò Emma.

Il budino era finito e, un boccone dopo l’altro, le due donne erano riuscite a fare in modo che Henry si confidasse. A quanto pare lui e Violet avevano litigato per la futura partenza del ragazzino per il college, argomento cui Regina tentava di pensare il meno possibile. Era questione di mesi, ormai.

Henry gemette. «Non era mia intenzione!»

«Le hai praticamente detto che ti dimenticherai di lei, una volta partito» gli fece notare Emma, piattamente.

«E che lei non è abbastanza per te» aggiunse Regina, titubante.

«Pessima mossa, ragazzino. Davvero pessima».

«Sono solo felice di poter incontrare persone con cui condividere la passione per la scrittura, voglio dire… sono l’Autore!»

«E sei anche pieno di te» fece Emma.

Regina le lanciò uno sguardo truce. «Henry non è pieno di sé».

«Dico solo che Violet è arrivata da pochi anni, no? Certo, si è ambienta a Storybrooke, ma il mondo là fuori è per lei sconosciuto. E dal momento che non ha avuto la tua educazione, Henry, per quanto travagliata sia stata, lei non avrà mai la possibilità di frequentare il college. Si sente esclusa, si sente tagliata fuori, si sente… non abbastanza, per te» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina sospirò. «Per quanto mi costi ammetterlo, tesoro» fece poi, circondando le spalle di Henry con un braccio prima di dargli un bacio tra i capelli, «tua madre ha ragione».

«E poi dicono che i miracoli di Natale non esistono» fece Emma.

«E cosa dovrei fare?» si lamentò Henry.

«Parlale» risposero all’unisono Emma e Regina.

«E portala a vedere il mondo fuori da Storybrooke, di tanto in tanto» aggiunse Emma. «Dimostrale che la vostra relazione è forte abbastanza da affrontare il mondo esterno. Ora hai la patente, puoi-»

«Raggiungere qualche cittadina vicina, ma non guidare per più di mezz’ora, ci siamo capiti?» intervenne subito Regina.

«Uccidi il romanticismo» l’accusò lo sceriffo.

«Qualsiasi cosa pur di tenere mio figlio al sicuro» replicò Regina.

Emma non poté fare altro se non sorridere. Non era come se potesse ribattere a una risposta del genere, no?

«Devo parlarle» fece Henry. «Devo parlarle subito».

«Henry, ormai è tardi, non-»

«Prendi l’auto di tua madre, le chiavi sono sul tavolino all’ingresso» fece Emma, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

«Emma!» fece Regina. «Potreste smetterla di mettere in pericolo la vita di Henry il giorno di Natale, per cortesia?»

«Henry guida bene e sono solo due minuti e sette secondi di strada, rispettando gli stop e prendendo tutti i semafori rossi» rispose Emma, che, essendo sempre in ritardo, aveva ormai imparato a memoria l’esatta durata di ogni percorso di Storybrooke.

Inoltre, avrebbe volentieri prestato il Maggiolino a suo figlio, ma serviva a Emma per tornare a casa.

«Grazie, ma’!» esclamò Henry, alzandosi precipitosamente dal divano e dando un bacio sulla guancia a ciascuna delle sue madri. «E ma’!»

Quando il ragazzino si fu chiuso la porta alle spalle, lo sguardo truce di Regina era ancora puntato su Emma.

«Almeno qualcuno ha speranza per la propria relazione» fece Emma.

«Vuoi parlarn-?»

«No».

 

 

***

 

 

Emma dormì sul divano del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, quella sera.

Non voleva tornare nella casa che condivideva con Hook, né essere costretta a dare spiegazioni ai suoi genitori, così aveva chiesto a Regina di poter usare la camera degli ospiti.

Il sindaco aveva acconsentito senza esitazione e le due si erano messe a guardare un ridicolo film natalizio, aspettando il ritorno di Henry.

Dopo pochi minuti, tuttavia, Emma si era addormentata e Regina aveva deciso di non svegliarla. Lo sceriffo era scivolata di lato, fino ad appoggiare la testa sulla spalla del sindaco.

La mano di Regina aveva preso ad accarezzarle distrattamente i capelli.

Una volta rientrato Henry, mentre scorrevano i titoli di coda, Regina si era infine alzata dal divano, facendo attenzione per non far del male a Emma o svegliarla. L’aveva coperta con cura, poi si era chinata sul suo volto. Le aveva posato un bacio sulla tempia.

«Buon Natale, Emma».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno, anche se non credo che questo fosse il bacio che state aspettando, ma ci stiamo andando vicini ;D   
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> a presto,   
> T.


	15. Natale 2020

Regina si infilò a letto, gli occhiali da lettura in bilico sul naso e la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini. Aprì il libro che aveva iniziato la sera precedente, lasciando che il segnalibro, un adorabile disegno di Henry datato _Natale 2005_ , cadesse sulle coperte.

Sapeva che quella sera non sarebbe riuscita a concentrarsi abbastanza e tuttavia si ostinò. Lesse la prima frase e la rilesse, più e più volte, ma le parole, semplicemente, non avevano senso: Regina non riusciva a ricostruire la logica che certo doveva tenerle insieme.

Sospirò e controllò l’ora.

Si morse il labbro, si trattava ormai di una questione di minuti. Il turno di Emma alla stazione di polizia finiva esattamente-

Il cellulare di Regina, appoggiato sul comodino accanto al letto, si illuminò. Il sindaco sorrise.

_Ehi. Come è andata oggi? Stai contando i minuti, non è vero?_

Ovviamente Regina stava contando i minuti. E Emma poteva fingere di non essere altrettanto impaziente, ma il sindaco l’aveva vista, una o due volte, con la coda dell’occhio, contare le ore sul quadrante di un orologio.

_Questa mattina ero così di buon umore che la mia segretaria mi ha scoperta canticchiare le orribili canzoni che tua madre ha scelto per l’albero di questo Natale,_ rispose Regina, incapace di smettere di sorridere.

E come avrebbe potuto? Nel giro di dodici ore il loro bambino sarebbe tornato a casa dopo i suoi primi mesi di college. Regina era elettrizzata e aveva un desiderio tale di stringere nuovamente Henry tra le braccia che la sua mancanza le risultava, talvolta, fisicamente dolorosa.

La risposta di Emma consistette in una serie di faccine inclinate a destra, con le lacrime agli occhi e un sorriso che occupava metà del cerchio giallo.

Regina scosse la testa, solo leggermente infastidita da questa abitudine di Emma di rispondere senza parole ai massaggi. Come si supponeva che una conversazione dovesse essere portata avanti, in questo modo? Assurdo.

Un secondo messaggio da parte di Emma giunse pochi secondi dopo. _Mi sarebbe piaciuto sentirti. Forse dovrei licenziarmi e farmi assumere come tua segretaria._

Regina si morse il labbro. Per quanto l’idea di trascorrere l’intera giornata lavorativa in compagnia di Emma fosse allettante, il sindaco sapeva che il lavoro da segretaria non sarebbe stato assolutamente adatto allo sceriffo. La totale mancanza di puntualità e organizzazione della signorina Swan avrebbero gettato nel caos l’intera Storybrooke nel giro di pochi giorni.

_Te lo sogni, Emma. E la tua giornata, come è andata?, s_ crisse allora Regina.

Da quando lo sceriffo aveva definitivamente lasciato il pirata e Henry era partito per il college, il legame tra Emma e Regina era andato rafforzandosi.

Condividevano la cena almeno una volta la settimana, si presentavano insieme alle recite scolastiche di Neal e Robyn, si sedevano vicine durante le riunioni cittadine, lo sceriffo portava spesso il pranzo al sindaco nel suo ufficio e passavano il venerdì sera sul divano di Regina, talvolta costrette a fare da baby-sitter ora a Robyn ora a Neal ora a entrambi per permettere ai genitori di Emma o a Zelena di avere del tempo per sé.

Ma, soprattutto, ogni sera, alla fine o all’inizio del turno di lavoro di Emma, il sindaco e lo sceriffo si scambiavano sempre qualche messaggio, chiedendosi reciprocamente come fosse andata la giornata. Tutto era iniziato quando Emma e il pirata avevano deciso di separarsi, probabilmente gli unici documenti che lo sceriffo avesse mai consegnato senza perdere tempo, e Regina aveva preso l’abitudine di controllare come se la cavasse l’altra. Non si trattava di rammendare un cuore spezzato, perché per quanto Emma potesse sentirsi sinceramente dispiaciuta, lo sceriffo conosceva bene la sofferenza di un amore in frantumi e quella certo non era la sua situazione, quanto piuttosto di fare i conti con le proprie scelte e le ragioni che le avevano determinate. Il tutto, aveva finito con il generare un opprimente senso di fallimento e sconfitta in Emma.

Quando infine lo sceriffo aveva iniziato a sentirsi meglio, i suoi scambi serali con il sindaco erano continuati. Avere qualcuno che voleva essere coinvolto nella tua noiosa vita quotidiana, qualcuno con cui condividere ridicole lamentele circa la pioggia e la fame nervosa _in quel periodo del mese,_ qualcuno con cui condividere la gioia di aver trovato un dollaro a terra o aver conquistato l’ultima ciambella al Granny’s per la colazione era una dolcezza che Emma non aveva alcuna intenzione di negarsi. Soprattutto se in cambio otteneva di venire coinvolta nella vita di Regina. E Regina aveva un sottile senso dell’umorismo che divertita Emma fino alle lacrime, quando non era rivolto a lei.

_Noiosa. Ma ho stabilito un nuovo record a freccette, quindi direi produttiva, tutto sommato._

Regina scosse la testa. _Fingerò di non sapere nulla a riguardo la prossima volta che firmerò la tua busta paga._

Emma rispose con una singola faccina, un occhio chiuso e un cuoricino davanti alle labbra corrucciate. _Un bacio._

Le guance di Regina si tinsero immediatamente di rosso. Oh, subdola, subdola Emma.

_Buonanotte, Emma._

_Buonanotte, Regina_ e, di nuovo, la faccina con il bacio.

 

 

***

 

 

Dal momento che Emma e Regina volevano entrambe passare del tempo in tranquillità con Henry, senza doverne condividere la compagnia con nessuno, avevano deciso di trascorrere la Vigilia insieme, anticipando di ventiquattro ore il loro Natale. Non ci sarebbe stato modo, infatti, di evitare l’annuale e, ormai, istituzionale festa che Snow organizzava al Granny’s ogni anno, il venticinque dicembre.

Con immenso disappunto, Emma aveva anche scoperto, conclusa la squisita cena servita da Regina, che per quella sera non ci sarebbe stato alcun budino natalizio. Era un’ingiustizia, a suo parere. Se dovevano festeggiare il Natale due volte, allora dovevano farlo per bene, con tanto di doppio budino.

Regina l’aveva ignorata, suscitando lo sdegno di Emma, la quale aveva smesso di elencare le sue ragioni solo quando il sindaco aveva minacciato di lasciarla senza budino anche il giorno seguente, di ritorno dalla festa.

Si erano infine riuniti in salotto, Regina seduta sul divano mentre Emma e Henry preferirono mettersi a terra, dopo che lo sceriffo ebbe sistemato il cellulare sulla mensola soprastante il camino, in modo da riprendere l’apertura dei regali.

Henry aprì i propri per primo, leggendo solo distrattamente l’ordinato biglietto di Regina e quello scarabocchiato in fretta e furia da Emma. Il contenuto, in ogni caso, era lo stesso: ciascuna gli voleva bene e a entrambe era mancato terribilmente. Come se le interminabili videochiamate di Regina o i messaggi a ore improbabili di Emma non avessero reso il sentimento.

Il ragazzino si ritrovò con una pila di nuovi, eleganti e caldi maglioni da parte di Regina e un paio di nuove casse wireless per il suo cellulare da parte di Emma.

Abbracciò entrambe le sue madri prima di consegnare loro i rispettivi regali.

«Io per prima!» esclamò subito Emma, un sorriso luminoso in volto. Distratta dallo sceriffo, per poco Regina si dimenticò del regalo che aveva preso per la ragazza.

«Aspetta» le disse, prendendo un sacchetto che aveva dietro la schiena. «Per te».

«Oh» fece Emma, arrossendo violentemente. _Mi basteresti tu, come regalo_ , aggiunse il suo cervello, ma fortunatamente per la vita di Emma, la sua bocca fu più coscienziosa e rimase sigillata. Certo non era una frase da pronunciare davanti a vostro figlio e sicuramente non una frase da dire a un’amica. _Siete amiche, Emma, solo amiche._

Lo sceriffo aprì prima il regalo di Henry, decidendo democraticamente di seguire l’ordine con cui li aveva ricevuti. Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul videogioco che desiderava da più di un mese, Emma fece un gridolino esaltato prima di lanciarsi verso Henry, abbracciarlo e schioccargli un enorme bacio sulla guancia. Il ragazzino sopportò pazientemente e solo perché nessuno era lì ad assistere alla scena, escludendo l’altra sua madre.

Un leggero tremito nelle dita di Emma accompagnò invece l’apertura del regalo da parte di Regina. Era una maglia termica con un bigliettino sul fondo del sacchetto, scritto nell’elegante grafia del sindaco. Emma l’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque per via di tutte le correzioni e le annotazioni che Regina faceva abitualmente sui documenti della stazione di polizia.

_Per tenerti al caldo durante i turni di notte._

_Buon Natale,_

_Regina_

Emma sollevò lo sguardo sul sindaco, gli occhi verdi umidi e le guance in fiamme. Chi aveva alzato la temperatura in quel salotto, in ogni caso?

Lo sceriffo sorrise a Regina, appoggiandosi il biglietto della donna all’altezza del cuore. «Grazie» disse solo.

Il sindaco sorrise di rimando e scosse la testa.

«Ora tocca a te, mamma!» intervenne Henry e entrambe le donne si schiarirono la voce.

«Non vedi l’ora di uscire con Violet, non è vero, ragazzino?»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle, mentre Regina apriva il regalo da parte sua, un’elegante penna stilografica. Regina baciò la guancia di Henry e lo strinse in un abbraccio che fece sciogliere il cuore di Emma, lasciando che la sua mente si domandasse come dovesse essere, ricevere un abbraccio di quel tipo dal sindaco…

«Può bastare, mamma» fece Henry, sciogliendosi dolcemente dalle braccia di Regina.

«Ora puoi aprire il mio!» intervenne Emma, porgendo a Regina un pacchetto che con le migliori intenzioni si sarebbe potuto definire… poliedrico. Il sindaco era sicura che alcuni angoli di quel pacchetto fossero geometricamente impossibili.

«Mi hai fatto un regalo?» domandò Regina, accettandolo.

«Niente di speciale» rispose Emma, sorridendo timidamente.

_Tu sei speciale_ , rispose il cervello del sindaco, ma la sua bocca rimase chiusa e le sue mani iniziarono ad aprire il regalo da parte di Emma.

Si trattava di un’agenda nera, con un grande _2021_ stampato sulla copertina in eleganti numeri dorati.

Liberandola completamente dalla carta, un piccolo bigliettino bianco cadde sul grembo di Regina che lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo allo sceriffo prima di leggerlo.

_Così puoi ricordarti anche i miei appuntamenti._

_Buon Natale,_

_Emma._

Il sindaco scosse la testa, senza tuttavia riuscire a trattenere un sorriso. «Sarebbe troppo comodo, sceriffo Swan».

«Aprila» rilanciò Emma, indicando l’agenda con il mento.

Henry si sporse in avanti. Sulla prima pagina c’era un bellissimo disegno, che sembrava essere stato fatto con una semplice biro nera. Era la riproduzione di una vecchia fotografia di Regina che abbracciava il ragazzino.

Regina spalancò la bocca, la richiuse, lanciò un’occhiata stupita a Emma per poi tornare a osservare il disegno. Lo accarezzò delicatamente con le dita.

«Non mi capita spesso di lasciarti senza parole» commentò lo sceriffo, una punta di nervosismo nella voce.

«Emma!» esclamò infine Regina, gli occhi incollati sulla pagina dell’agenda.

«Lo hai fatto tu?» domandò invece Henry, uno sguardo ammirato rivolto a sua madre.

Emma si grattò la nuca e annuì.

«Con una biro?» indagò il ragazzino. 

«Ho sempre disegnato con le biro. Mi piaceva disegnare e questo, insieme alle matite, era il modo più economico» spiegò Emma. «Regina, se non ti piace poss-»

«Oh, Emma, non essere idiota! Certo che mi piace!» scattò il sindaco. «É… stupendo. Lo è davvero, è…»

Le guance dello sceriffo arrossirono violentemente. «Gr-grazie» disse e i suoi occhi incrociarono e si legarono a quelli di Regina.

Avrebbe potuto disegnare quel volto in eterno, Emma. Sulla carta, nella mente, nel suo cuore.

«A te» soffiò poi il sindaco, in risposta.

Henry alzò un sopracciglio, confuso, spostando lo sguardo da Emma a Regina e viceversa.

Perché gli occhi di Regina brillavano in quel modo senza essere rivolti a lui?

Perché il sorriso di Emma era così smagliante senza che fosse rivolto a lui?

Perché le sue madri cadevano in quello stato di estasi apparente in presenza l’una dell’altra?

Henry spalancò la bocca con tanta violenza che temette di essersi slogato la mascella.

« _Oh_ » sussurrò.

«Sì, tesoro?»

«Tutto bene, ragazzino?»

_Ah._

Entrambe le sue madri si erano voltate verso di lui con espressione colpevole e gli occhi pieni di panico, il rosso delle guance di una che si accordava perfettamente con il rosso delle guance dell’altra e se solo Henry si fosse messo ad ascoltare con attenzione, era sicuro che avrebbe sentito due battiti di cuore così perfettamente sincronizzati che sarebbe stato possibile confonderli per uno solo.

Se ne erano rese conto?

Henry fece una smorfia.

No, decisamente no.

Se anche ciascuna aveva privatamente realizzato di avere una cotta per l’altra, certo nessuna delle due si era resa conto dell’ardore con cui questa cotta era ricambiata.

_Cotta_ , poi. Quella non era decisamente una semplice cotta, no. Era qualcosa di più, molto di più.

Il ragazzino si strinse nelle spalle. «Sì, tutto bene» rispose. «Meravigliosamente bene».

 

 

***

 

 

Regina aprì la porta d’ingresso per permettere a Emma di uscire, ma prima che il sindaco potesse ringraziarla per il meraviglioso regalo di Natale, lo sceriffo fece un passo avanti, invadendo il suo spazio personale come al solito, per poi gettarle le braccia al collo e stringere Regina a sé.

Istintivamente, il sindaco ricambiò il gesto, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Emma, i morbidi capelli biondi a solleticarle le guance. E il profumo di cannella che inspirava in quel momento le dava la stessa sensazione dell’aroma del suo albero di mele o della pelle di Henry. Sapeva di casa, sapeva di salvezza.

L’abbraccio di Emma si rafforzò appena e lo sceriffo desiderò che qualcuno fermasse il tempo in quel preciso istante, con Regina tra le braccia e tra le braccia di Regina, dove sapeva che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto farle del male. Era al sicuro, era a casa.

«Buon Natale, Regina».

«Buon Natale, Emma».

Henry, che aveva accompagnato a casa Violet, scattò loro una foto dall’altro lato della strada.

Il miglior regalo di Natale che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare per sé o le sue mamme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno e buon venerdì!   
> Mancano ufficialmente dieci giorni a Natale! E credo che per quando arriveremo al venticinque, non ne potremo più di fluff… ;D   
> A presto,   
> T.


	16. Natale 2021

 

 

 

Un urlo fece cadere Emma dal divano.                  

No, non esattamente dal divano, quanto piuttosto da Regina e lei sì, che era sdraiata sopra il divano.

Il sindaco si mise a sedere di scatto, allacciandosi la camicia.

«C’è forse qualcosa che devi dirmi, sorellina?» domandò a quel punto Zelena, a cui apparteneva l’urlo, divertita, lo sguardo curioso che saettava da Regina, i capelli spettinati, a Emma, con tracce del rossetto del sindaco sul viso e sul collo.

«Sì» rispose il sindaco, con frustrazione. «Restituiscimi la chiavi di casa mia!»

«Sei stata tu a darmele» rispose Zelena, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Per le emergenze!»

«Oh, andiamo! Non fare così solo perché ti ho sorpresa con la signorina Swan. Uso sempre le mie chiavi quando ti lascio Robyn, lo sai. A proposito, dove è mia figlia?»

«Di sopra, sta dormendo» rispose il sindaco, continuando a guardarla con astio.

«Ottimo» fece Zelena, il tono squillante, prima di sedersi su una delle poltrone del salotto di Regina. «Allora, da quanto va avanti?»

«Qualche mese» rispose immediatamente Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle, dopo essersi messa a sedere sul pavimento. Il gomito le doleva in modo intollerabile, il giorno dopo avrebbe sicuramente avuto un livido violaceo.

«Emma!» disse Regina, esasperata.

«Cosa?! È vero!»

«Non vuole darmi informazioni perché è furiosa con me dal momento che vi ho… interrotte» spiegò Zelena, prima di prendere un bicchiere di vino dal tavolino.

«Quello è mio» le disse il sindaco, gelidamente.

«Lo so» rispose Zelena. «A quanto pare lasci rossetto su tutto quello che ti appartiene».

Regina spalancò la bocca, indignata, gli occhi minacciosi piantati in quelli malevolmente divertiti di sua sorella. Se solo non fosse stata la madre di sua nipote una palla di fuoco o due non gliele avrebbe risparmiate nessuno, nossignore.

Emma sogghignò. _Già._ Fortuna che negli anni aveva fatto pratica nel togliere le tracce del rossetto di Violet da Henry e dai suoi vestiti o lo sceriffo si sarebbe ritrovata ad affrontare una situazione imbarazzante dopo l’altra. Lei e Regina non sempre facevano scelte logistiche… Come dire? Appropriate, ecco.

«Vado a controllare Robyn» dichiarò poi Regina, alzandosi dal divano e dirigendosi a passo spedito verso le scale. «Qualcuno deve pur fare l’adulto responsabile in questa casa!»

Emma cercò di darsi un contegno e Zelena si limitò a sorseggiare il vino dal bicchiere macchiato di rossetto, osservando sua sorella salire le scale.

«Come se non ci fossero i baby monitor per questo» commentò Emma, indicando quello appoggiato sul tavolino.

«O come se mia figlia non avesse sei anni, degli eccellenti poteri magici e un’innata abilità con la spada» rispose Zelena. «E comunque Regina è iperprotettiva e la vizia troppo».

Lo sceriffo sorrise.

«No, davvero» continuò l’altra. «Quando Robyn torna a casa dopo essere stata con lei è insopportabile. _Zia Regina cucina meglio, Zia Regina gioca sempre con me, Zia Regina racconta barzellette più divertenti_ ».

«Le barzellette di Regina sono orribili» dichiarò immediatamente Emma. «Ma il suo sarcasmo…»

«Sangue Mills» rispose Zelena, alzando in alto il bicchiere con l’ultimo sorso di vino prima di finirlo. «Allora, Emma» fece poi. «Cosa è questa storia tra te e Regina?»

«Umh…» fece Emma, confusa. «È una storia, direi».

«Sì, questo l’ho visto, anche se non sono sicura di volerlo ricordare. Ma che genere di storia?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Cosa vuol dire, che genere di storia?»

Spazientita, Zelena alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Del genere che rimane confinato tra le lenzuola di un letto o i cuscini del divano, in questo caso, o del genere che contempla anche cioccolati, cene e anniversari?»

«Oh» fece Emma. «La seconda».

«Quindi è una storia seria».

Emma annuì.

«E segreta».

Emma scosse la testa, negando. «A dire il vero quando ci hai interrotto stavamo proprio parlando di-»

«Emma, quando vi ho interrotte stavate sicuramente usando la bocca, ma non per parlare».

« _Touché_ » rispose lo sceriffo. «Ad ogni modo, volevamo solo aspettare il momento giusto per… dirlo a tutti. Beh, tutti tranne Henry, naturalmente. Lui lo sa già».

«Quel marmocchio di mio nipote lo sa e non mi ha detto niente?! Per quale motivo continuiamo a sentirci al telefono se non è nemmeno in grado di condividere i pettegolezzi con me, la sua unica zia?!»

«Nostro figlio non è un marmocchio e, come vedi, nemmeno un pettegolo. Regina lo ha cresciuto fin troppo bene, fidati. Ho provato a corromperlo in ogni modo pur di sapere che cosa piacesse o meno a Regina, no? Per fare colpo su di lei. Non si è lasciato sfuggire nemmeno una sillaba a riguardo».

«Una disgrazia per la famiglia» commentò Zelena, con un sospiro. «Sarei dovuta essere più presente, per lui».

Emma scosse la testa, sapendo che non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. Regina non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di influenzare la crescita di suo figlio, non in quel modo.

«E per quando avete programmato l’annuncio ufficiale?» indagò Zelena, mimando un paio di virgolette in aria con le dita. «Darete una festa? Lo pubblicherete sullo _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_? Voglio dire, normalmente non lo facciamo, ma dal momento che sono la direttrice-»

«Assolutamente no» intervenne Regina in modo perentorio, tornando in salotto. Emma notò che si era ritoccata il rossetto e sistemata i capelli.

Era stato il sindaco a proporre Zelena al _Mirror_ anni prima, quando Robyn era ancora in fasce e la donna aveva bisogno di un’entrata stabile e orari flessibili. Aveva iniziato come scrittrice da quarta pagina, ma, un incarico dopo l’altro, con fatica e ambizione, si era guadagnata il suo posto al timone. Avendo un talento naturale, inizialmente grezzo, lo aveva affinato con il tempo e i suoi articoli colpivano nel segno e senza pietà. La sua satira non risparmiava nessuno, nemmeno sua sorella.

Una volta Regina le aveva graffiato la macchina e Emma aveva opportunamente guardato dall’altra parte. Lo sceriffo fingeva ancora di non sapere nulla, a riguardo.

«Non sembri… sorpresa» commentò invece Emma, rivolta a Zelena.

«Ma tu sei sorpresa dal fatto che io non sia sorpresa» rispose l’altra, alzando un sopracciglio. «Vorrei vantarmi e dire che ho fiuto per le buone storie, ma l’unica cosa che mi sorprende è che non sia successo prima. Siete sempre state una bomba pronta ad esplodere».

«Non-» tentò Regina, ma sua sorella la prevenne. «Come preferisci, non divaghiamo. Allora? A chi volete dirlo? Quando?»

«Dal momento che tu lo hai scoperto» fece Emma, appoggiandosi alle gambe di Regina ora che la donna era tornata a sedersi sul divano e appuntandosi mentalmente di baciarne ogni centimetro alla prima occasione utile, «ora rimangono solo i miei genitori. Avevamo pensato alla festa di Natale, sai, visto che saremo tutti insieme…»

«E tua madre non vorrà fare scenate in pubblico» fece Zelena. Emma la fulminò con lo sguardo, mentre Regina impallidì. «Forse dovremmo-»

«No» intervenne Emma. «Volevamo farlo in famiglia e lo faremo in famiglia, Regina. Non abbiamo nulla da nascondere».

«Ero la Regina Cattiva, Emma».

«E io il Signore Oscuro» le ricordò la ragazza. «Andiamo, mia madre non ha battuto ciglio su Hook!»

Entrambe le sorelle Mills emisero un verso disgustato.

«Non era poi così male…» tentò Emma, subito raggiunta da esclamazioni di incredulità da parte di Regina e Zelena.

«Se ti avessi conosciuta meglio ti avrei mandato Walsh nella forma di scimmia volante senza nemmeno preoccuparmi di trasformarlo».

Regina scoppiò a ridere.

 

 

***

 

 

«Sei nervosa» bisbigliò Regina, trattenendosi a stento dal prendere la mano di Emma e stringerla.

«Tu sei nervosa» l’accusò lo sceriffo.

«Ovvio che lo sono! Tua madre vorrà la mia testa su un piatto d’argento!»

«E mio padre?»

«Andrà a cercare un piatto d’argento per Snow!» bisbigliò Regina, concitata.

« _Drama queen_ » rispose Emma, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Le sue dita trovarono quelle di Regina e le strinsero. «Henry è con loro e tutti gli altri sembrano troppo presi dai loro stessi problemi per prestare attenzione a noi. Dovremmo raggiungerli».

Regina rimase in silenzio, gli occhi fissi su Snow White e David.

Emma le strinse la mano. «Ehi» fece, attirando la sua attenzione. «Cosa ti spaventa?»

Il sindaco spostò lo sguardo sulla ragazza. Sospirò e si schiarì la voce. «Penseranno che non sono abbastanza, Emma».

«Lo sei».

«Hanno ragione».

Emma le sorrise dolcemente. «Ti ricordi come ti ho chiesto di uscire con me?»

Anche Regina accennò un sorriso. «Non mi hai chiesto di uscire» specificò immediatamente. «Hai rubato la mia agenda e hai scritto _Appuntamento con Emma, ore 20.00. Vacci piano o le farai venire un infarto_ , data del quindici luglio».

«E sai perché l’ho fatto?»

«Perché non sai cosa sia la privacy altrui?»

«No» rispose Emma, pazientemente. «Perché avevo paura di un rifiuto. Avevo paura di… non piacerti, di non essere abbastanza per te. Sai quante volte ho provato a dirtelo a voce?»

«In effetti mi chiedevo per quale motivo continuassi a balbettare, iniziavi a spaventarmi. All’epoca chiesi al dottor Whale un elenco di cause sul balbettio cronico».

Emma decise di ignorare le tendenze catastrofistiche di Regina, almeno per il momento. «E il cesto di mele fuori dalla tua porta il giorno di San Valentino?»

«Oh» fece Regina, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Erano da parte tua? Le ho… buttate via».

«Che cosa?! Perché dannazione hai buttato via le mele che ho raccolto per te?!»

«Credevo fosse uno scherzo! Credevo che qualcuno ci avesse messo del sonnifero o dei lassativi o… Insomma, che volesse farmela pagare per un torto che nemmeno ricordo di aver commesso!»

«No! Dio, Regina, no!» esclamò Emma. «Ho solo pensato che i fiori fossero troppo scontati. Tu ami le mele».

«Non c’erano biglietti!»

«Perché avevo paura!»

«Paura di cosa?» si intromise una terza voce.

Il sangue nelle vene di Regina ghiacciò, mentre Emma chiuse gli occhi. _Ottimo tempismo, mamma._

«Sì, infatti, paura di cosa?» incalzò Zelena, un bicchiere vuoto nella mano sinistra e uno pieno di vino nella destra.

Quando Emma aprì gli occhi scoprì che Snow e Zelena non erano le uniche a essersi avvicinate, ma che a guardare lei e Regina con curiosità c’erano anche suo padre, Henry e Violet mano nella mano, Robyn e Neal con due spade di legno le cui lame erano decorate da confusi disegni a pennarello.

«Zia Emma non ha paura di niente!» strillò Robyn. «A parte di zia Regina quando la scopre con i piedi sul tavolino del salotto» aggiunse poi, strappando al sindaco un sorriso divertito.

«Va tutto bene, Emma?» domandò Snow, circospetta e confusa. «Perché Regina ti tiene la mano? Hook è torn-»

«No!» esclamarono immediatamente Emma e Regina.

«Mamma» fece poi Emma, prendendo un sospiro. «Papà» aggiunse, un nuovo sospiro.

Regina, le dita intrecciate a quello dello sceriffo, le strinse la mano.

«Di cosa avevi paura, Emma?» incalzò Snow.

Lo sceriffo si schiarì la voce e spostò lo sguardo sul sindaco, che ricambiò immediatamente.

Emma le stava chiedendo se fosse sicura, Emma voleva assicurarsi che Regina non fosse costretta a dire qualcosa che non si sentiva pronta a dire.

Il sindaco sorrise, incerta.

Emma aveva raccolto delle mele per lei, il giorno di San Valentino. Ed era terrorizzata da quel nuovo, insicuro terreno che avevano deciso di esplorare insieme almeno tanto quanto lei.

E forse Regina non si sentiva abbastanza, ma il sindaco aveva la più assoluta intenzione di fare del suo meglio per rendere felice Emma e, con sua immensa sorpresa, sembrava funzionare.

Emma non solo aveva scelto lei, ma continuava a scegliere lei, ogni giorno, ogni notte. Emma voleva stare con lei.

E questo, a Regina, bastava. Questo faceva sì che Regina fosse abbastanza.

Quello che chiunque altro avrebbe potuto pensare di loro e della loro relazione poteva andare al diavolo e con tanti complimenti. Che Snow si prendesse la sua testa, nel caso l’avesse voluta, a Regina non importava, avrebbe chinato il capo e scoperto il collo per la spada in quel preciso istante se fosse stato necessario, perché Emma valeva quel sacrificio e ogni altro.

E Regina voleva essere sicura che questo Emma lo sapesse con assoluta certezza.

Il sindaco mosse la mano libera, discretamente.

Nei suoi occhi, Emma vide non solo una nuova determinazione, ma anche una scintilla… divertita.

Il sindaco si morse il labbro inferiore. E così Emma pensava che era una _drama queen_? Oh, la signorina Swan non aveva idea di quello di cui era capace, non ancora.

«Guarda, mamma!» urlò allora Neal, il naso all’insù, tirando la manica di Snow con una mano e puntando con l’altra sopra la testa di Emma e Regina. «Sta crescendo una pianta!»

«Credo sia…» iniziò David, stringendo gli occhi.

«Vischio?» continuò Snow.

Henry gemette, rifugiandosi nell’abbraccio di Violet e nascondendo il viso nel suo collo. «Perché le mie madri non possono semplicemente _dire_ le cose come ogni altra normale, anonima persona invece di farne sempre un caso di Stato?»

Zelena bevve metà del vino contenuto nel bicchiere in un singolo sorso, prima di porgerlo al nipote, che lo accettò volentieri.

Emma scosse la testa, sorridendo.

_Oh, stupenda, grandiosa, subdola Regina Mills._

Lo sceriffo raggiunse anche l’altra mano del sindaco e intrecciò le loro dita, prima di annuire impercettibilmente alla muta richiesta di Regina. _Posso baciarti?_

«Tiene molto alle tradizioni, sindaco Mills?» bisbigliò Emma.

«Sono una strenue paladina delle tradizioni».

Fu come il loro primo bacio, sotto l’albero di mele nel giardino di Regina, quando Emma le aveva scostato i capelli dal viso e aveva appoggiato le mani sui suoi fianchi, tirandola dolcemente verso di sé. Era una notte di mezza estate e la delicata brezza che soffiava non era certo la ragione dei brividi di Regina né la temperatura stagionale era la ragione del fuoco sotto la pelle di Emma.

Fu come ogni singolo bacio che avevano condiviso da quel momento in poi, che facesse freddo o caldo, che il sole splendesse o che la luna riflettesse la luce che gli rubava, che il vento soffiasse o che non una singola foglia si muovesse; e l’universo continuava a espandersi lentamente, ma per quanto le riguardava poteva anche smetterla di darsi tanto affanno, fermarsi, restringersi persino, magari fino a scomparire. E che importanza avrebbe avuto, per loro, che l’universo lo avevano ormai sulle labbra e in quello avrebbero potuto vivere per l’eternità e per l’eternità essere felici?

Nessuna.

 

 

***

 

Emma aveva messo il broncio. Non solo la sua porzione di budino aveva subito una drastica riduzione, dal momento che Regina aveva avuto la non così brillante idea di invitare i suoi genitori al 108 di Mifflin Street dopo la festa, ma sua madre l’aveva inoltre privata del maglione natalizio destinato a lei per darlo a Regina.

Il sindaco si era vista costretta in un maglione rosso, di qualche centimetro troppo lungo e decisamente stretto all’altezza del seno, con un cigno disegnato sul davanti.

«Oh, non essere imbarazzata, sorellina, come se fosse la prima volta che hai Emma addosso» era stato il commento di Zelena. Regina decise di graffiarle di nuovo la macchina alla prima occasione utile.  

«Non fare la bambina, Emma, ti lamenti sempre che pungono e che non hai bisogno di un nuovo maglione ogni anno!» aveva esclamato Snow. «E Regina è ancora _di più_ di famiglia, ora».

Questo, naturalmente, era stato detto negli unici tre minuti e trentasette secondi in cui Snow era riuscita a smettere di piangere. Oh, era così felice per la sua bambina e Regina che era rimasta senza parole.

«La buona notizia è che secondo i miei calcoli dovrebbe svenire per disidratazione in un futuro molto prossimo» commentò Zelena, sedendosi sul divano accanto a Emma. Su quello opposto Snow stringeva le mani di Regina tra le proprie, elencandole tutte le cose che ora avrebbero potuto fare come una _vera_ famiglia.

Lo sceriffo sorrise a Zelena, accettando il bicchiere di vino che la donna le stava porgendo. «E la tua fidanzata sembra chiedere aiuto. Disperatamente».

«Non lo otterrà da me» dichiarò risolutamente Emma. «Morirò di fame, per colpa sua. Non posso sopravvivere fino al prossimo Natale senza un’adeguata dose di budino».

«Sono abbastanza sicura tu lo abbia fatto per i primi ventotto anni della tua vita».

«Sì, esatto! Ed ero miserabile e triste!»

Prima che Zelena potesse rispondere, Henry e Violet si sedettero all’altro lato del divano, il ragazzino visibilmente risentito per qualcosa.

«Ehi» fece subito Zelena. «Tu sapevi delle tue madri e non mi hi detto nulla?! Ti sembra questo il modo di trattare la tua amata zia?»

Henry, le braccia incrociate, si voltò verso la donna. «Ti dirò tutto quello che vuoi su mia madre. Spara».

«Henry!» esclamò Emma, sporgendosi oltre Zelena per incenerire il figlio con lo sguardo. «Non hai aperto bocca per la donna che ti ha partorito! Sai quanto è difficile far passare un melone dalla va-»

«Non ho bisogno dei dettagli, mamma, grazie!» si affrettò a dire Henry. «Sono solo… arrabbiato con la mamma».

«Fammi indovinare» intervenne Zelena, sarcastica. «Non hai avuto abbastanza budino?»

«Cosa?» domandò Henry, confuso. «No! Ovvio che no, è Natale, posso mangiare tutto il budino che voglio».

«Che cosa?!» fece Emma. «Tua madre… Lei!» e un ringhio frustrato scappò ai denti di Emma. «Non vedrà un solo documento proveniente dalla stazione di polizia per i prossimi sei mesi. Non uno!»

Zelena la ignorò, continuando a guardare il nipote. «Cosa ti ha fatto, allora?»

«Niente».

«Henry».

Violet prese una mano di Henry e la strinse. «Trova ingiusto che Robyn e Neal abbiano il permesso di correre per casa quando a lui veniva negato».

«Violet!» scattò Henry.

«Tanto lo facevi in ogni caso» gli fece notare Emma.

«Lo so, ma… A loro non dice nulla!» disse Henry. «Non dice nulla nemmeno a David!»

Zelena gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Oh, Henry. È solo perché Regina è tua mamma, non tua zia o… tua cognata o… tua nuora» gli fece notare la donna. «Dio, questa famiglia è così disfunzionale!».

«Al diavolo Regina!» fece Emma, alzandosi in piedi, senza essersi accorta di aver alzato un po’ troppo la voce.

Il sindaco si voltò nella sua direzione. «Emma? Cosa hai detto? Ho sentito il mio nome...»

«No, tesoro, ovviamente no, devi aver sentito male» si affrettò a dire Emma.

«Te la sei fatta nei pantaloni» sussurrò Zelena nella sua direzione, sogghignando.

Emma la ignorò, prendendo invece Henry per le mani e facendolo alzare per condurlo all’ingresso, dove David e i bambini giocavano a rincorrersi e farsi il solletico.

«Emma?» giunse la voce allarmata di Regina.

Lo sceriffo ignorò anche lei. Aveva affrontato draghi, dannazione. E doveva vendicarsi con Regina con il budino.

«Ehi, papà!» gridò la ragazza, facendo girare David verso di lei prima di iniziare a fargli il solletico sui fianchi. L’uomo fece un balzo all’indietro, allontanandosi dalle dita di Emma, ma sia i suoi due figli che Robyn e suo nipote iniziarono a inseguirlo e c’era un limite alle sue abilità atletiche: non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire a lungo.

«Emma! Henry!» giunse la voce di Regina, che si era alzata dal divano e osservava la scena con gli occhi spalancati.

Snow la raggiunse e sospirò, appoggiandole una mano sulla schiena e una sul braccio. «Cosa ne pensi?» domandò poi, in tono sognante. Almeno aveva smesso di piangere, anche se questo avrebbe significato, realizzò Zelena, che non sarebbe svenuta.

«Che mi distruggeranno la casa» rispose Regina, allarmata.

«Probabilmente sì» concesse Snow, sempre con lo stessa, incantata inflessione nella voce. «Ma siamo state brave, no? Alla fine, almeno. Guarda cosa abbiamo creato».

In quel momento, David cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo dopo essere scivolato sul parquet di Regina nel vano tentativo di evitare Emma. Ben presto l’uomo si ritrovò il corpo pungolato e solleticato da dita più o meno grandi.

La mattina seguente il sindaco avrebbe costretto lo sceriffo a pulire ogni singola impronta sul suo altrimenti immacolato pavimento, ma per quella sera e per quella sera soltanto, dal momento che era Natale, avrebbe chiuso un occhio.

Emma era il caos di cui Regina aveva bisogno.

«Buon Natale, Snow».

«Buon Natale, Regina».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno e buon sabato!   
> “We did it!”, finalmente. Spero che sia valsa la pena attendere un po’ (e sopportare un certo pirata).   
> La data del 15 luglio non è del tutto casuale, ma è il compleanno di Lana Parrilla. Mi piaceva l’idea di far iniziare “ufficialmente” la loro storia d’estate e quella data mi sembrava perfetta.   
> Grazie mille, a domani <3   
> T.


	17. Natale 2022

 

 

 

«Oh, vi prego!» esclamò Zelena, esasperata, senza nemmeno degnare Emma e Regina di una seconda occhiata e dirigendosi piuttosto al piano superiore del numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Emma, un cappellino da Babbo Natale sulla testa e delle luci colorate intorno al collo, si affrettò ad allontanarsi da Regina, sdraiata sotto di lei sul pavimento.

Il sindaco gemette. «Odio mia sorella».

Emma avrebbe voluto dissentire, ma in quel momento, doveva ammetterlo, si trovava d’accordo. Si rimise in piedi, prima di porgere la mano a Regina e aiutarla a fare lo stesso con il risultato che il sindaco le finì tra le braccia, i loro nasi che si sfioravano delicatamente, il respiro di Regina sulle labbra.

Emma rimase senza fiato, ma non si preoccupò poi molto. Era normale, era l’effetto che le faceva Regina in ogni caso.

Lo sceriffo deglutì quando le dita di Regina raggiunsero le sue labbra e le accarezzarono, dolcemente.

Dei passi affrettati sulle scale.

«Robyn aveva dimenticato il suo peluche preferito, non riesce a dormire senza» urlò Zelena. «Continuate pure».

La porta d’ingresso venne sbattuta con violenza, la serratura venne fatta scattare.

«Devo riprendermi quella maledetta chiave» disse Regina, con astio, le mani ora strette a pugno.

 

 

***

 

 

Alla fine, Emma e Regina erano riuscite a tenere le mani lontane l’una dal corpo dell’altra e concentrarsi sull’albero del salotto di Mifflin Street che il sindaco aveva proposto di decorare insieme.

D’altronde Emma trascorreva lì la maggior parte dei suoi giorni, sarebbe stato ridicolo per Regina farlo da sola anche quell’anno.

Erano ben poche le cose che il sindaco voleva fare da sola, ormai.

«Cosa è questo?» domandò Emma, sollevando un lungo nastro rosso in parte pieno di spilli, ordinatamente infilati nella stoffa.

Il sindaco si sporse dall’altro lato dell’albero, quello rivolto al muro e per il quale Emma non vedeva ragione alcuna per cui dovesse essere decorato. «Oh» fece Regina, sorridendo. «Quello è il mio Nastro dei Desideri! È una tradizione della Foresta Incantata che ho mantenuto per il Natale a Storybrooke. Dovrebbe esserci anche quello di Henry, ieri mi ha detto di averlo dimenticato qui lo scorso Natale».

Emma frugò nella scatola diligentemente etichettata da Regina con “Natale: albero, decorazioni”, proprio accanto a un’altra con la scritta “Natale: albero, luci”, quelle che erano finite poco prima intorno al collo di Emma. Regina trovava spesso il modo di sorprenderla.

Dopo qualche secondo, lo sceriffo estrasse un secondo nastro, sempre rosso, con poco meno di una ventina di spilli.

«Come funziona?» domandò Emma, curiosa. «È una specie di nastro voodoo?»

«Credi che insegnerei il voodoo a nostro figlio?!»

«Sai praticare il voodoo?»

Regina si inumidì le labbra e decise di avvicinarsi a Emma e sedersi sul pavimento accanto a lei.

«Non hai risposto» le fece notare lo sceriffo.

«E questo ti valga come risposta, tesoro».

«Mi spaventa molto meno di quanto dovrebbe» commentò Emma.

Regina scosse la testa, prendendo il proprio Nastro dei Desideri dalle mani di Emma. Alcuni degli spilli erano d’oro, altri d’argento, altri ancora di madreperla. Alcuni avevano la capocchia di piccole pietre preziose – smeraldo, rubino, topazio, zaffiro, e altri, la loro capocchia, l’avevano ormai persa.

«Nella Foresta Incantata, all’inizio dell’Inverno, si usa dare una grande festa. In quell’occasione devi esprimere un desiderio e, se si avvera prima della fine dell’inverno, devi aggiungere uno spillo al nastro rosso».

«Oh» fece Emma.

«Quando ho deciso di istituire il Natale a Storybrooke, ho apportato una piccola modifica. Mentre decori l’albero, devi esprimere il tuo desiderio e, se si avvera prima che le decorazioni vengano tolte e riposte per l’anno seguente, allora aggiungi uno spillo» continuò Regina.

«Il nastro di Henry ha… tanti spilli» notò Emma.

Regina rise. «Ha imparato presto il verbo _volere_ , te lo posso assicurare. Da bambino desiderava questo o quel giocattolo, crescendo è stato più difficile intuire che cosa volesse il suo cuore, ma-»

«Ma Henry ha tanti spilli. Voglio dire, tanti spilli!» fece Emma.

Il sindaco sospirò. Il Nastro dei Desideri di Henry era una delle sue più grandi consolazioni. «Guarda questo» disse poi Regina, indicando uno spillo con la capocchia di rubino infilato nel nastro del figlio.

«Sì?».

«Il suo desiderio era di trascorrere il Natale con te, per la prima volta» spiegò Regina, prima di spostare il dito di qualche spillo. «E questo aveva a che fare con Violet».

«Qui non puoi averci messo lo zampino».

«Come se fosse la prima volta che faccio crescere del vischio nel posto giusto al momento giusto» rispose il sindaco, facendo l’occhiolino a Emma. La ragazza rise, prima di sporgersi in avanti e baciare Regina.

Il sindaco procedette poi a elencare tutti i desideri di Henry nel corso degli anni. Emma l’ascoltò con attenzione.

«E questi» disse poi Regina, sollevando il proprio nastro. «Sono i miei».

La mano di Emma cercò e strinse istintivamente quella di Regina. Gli spilli del sindaco erano poco più di quelli di Henry. Ed era questo il punto. Se la tradizione proveniva dalla Foresta Incantata, Regina doveva aver iniziato da bambina, decenni prima rispetto a Henry.

Numerosi spilli mancavano, da quel nastro.

«Mia madre era dell’idea che i miei desideri fossero inappropriati» disse Regina, accennando un sorriso, che tuttavia non raggiunse i suoi occhi. «Questo è per il mio primo Natale con Henry» disse poi. «E questo per quando hai lasciato che Henry trascorrere il Natale con me, sai, il tuo secondo Natale a Storybrooke».

Emma annuì. Si portò la mano di Regina alle labbra e posò un bacio sul dorso. Il sindaco le sorrise, si morse il labbro inferiore. «Ti va di… iniziare un Nastro dei Desideri? Uno tutto tuo».

«Tutto mio?» fece Emma.

Regina annuì e si sporse oltre Emma, che trattenne il fiato perché naturalmente Regina le toglieva il fiato, il sindaco avrebbe finito per ucciderla involontariamente per asfissia.

Regina frugò brevemente nella scatola delle decorazioni e ne estrasse un rotolo di nastro rosso, un paio di forbici e una scatolina di legno che conteneva vari e diversi spilli provenienti dalla Foresta Incantata. Tornò poi a sedersi - Emma poté tornare a respirare - e, usando il proprio nastro come guida, Regina ne tagliò un secondo di pari lunghezza, poi lo porse a Emma.

«Ora devi fare un piccolo occhiello a un’estremità, in modo che possa essere appeso» la istruì Regina. «Devi fare un nodo».

«Preferenze sul nodo? Ne ho imparati alcuni da Hoo-».

«Emma, te lo brucio, quel nastro».

«Hai ragione. Un nodo. Un nodo che ho imparato a fare _da sola_ » disse Emma, affrettandosi a fare come diceva Regina. «E ora?»

«E ora ti metti di fronte all’albero, esprimi un desiderio e poi appendi il nastro».

«Insieme?» domandò Emma, alzandosi in piedi e porgendo la mano a Regina per aiutarla a fare lo stesso.

Il sindaco annuì.

In silenzio, si misero di fronte all’albero, mano nella mano, ciascuna con il proprio nastro rosso e gli occhi chiusi, un desiderio nascosto nel cuore.

Infine, ciascuna appese il proprio nastro.

 

***

 

«Che cosa hai desiderato?»

«Emma, la tradizione vuole che rimanga segreto».

 

***

 

«Se mi dici il tuo, io ti dico il mio».

«Emma, non fare la bambina».

 

***

 

«Se prometto di non dirlo a nessun-»

«No».

 

***

 

«Regina!»

«Emma!»

 

***

 

 

Con rassegnazione di Regina, casa sua era diventata un albergo.

Non solo sua sorella e Robyn dormivano nella stanza degli ospiti, ma i genitori di Emma e il piccolo Neal, otto anni e un’intelligenza a dir poco fuori dal comune, si erano impadroniti del suo salotto, mentre Henry e Violet si trovavano nella stanza del ragazzo e, questo, era quello che metteva a Regina decisamente a disagio.

Il fatto che Emma le avesse fatto notare che in ogni caso Henry e Violet trascorrevano insieme la metà dei loro fine settimana, quando la ragazza andava a visitare il loro bambino al college, non aveva fatto altro se non mettere in atto un complesso processo di rimozione nella mente di Regina.

«Mi sento a pezzi» si lamentò Emma, mentre Regina si infilava nel letto accanto a lei. «Che ore sono?»

«Le quattro un quarto» rispose Regina, mettendosi su un fianco, il viso rivolto verso Emma. «La serata si sarebbe conclusa prima, se tu non avessi insistito per finire la partita di Monopoli».

Lo sceriffo, a pancia in giù, il viso affondato nel cuscino, decise di imitare la posizione di Regina.

«Credevo che le quattro e un quarto del mattino fossero una leggenda» bisbigliò Emma.

Il sindaco rise. «Non sei mai stata sveglia a quest’ora?»

«Non ne sono sicura» rispose Emma, sbadigliando. «Forse quando vivevo per strada, ma non avevo quasi mai orologi per sapere l’ora. Tu?»

«È capitato» annuì Regina. «A volte per insonnia, ma altre volte vale la pena perdere qualche ora di sonno per guardare le stelle».

Emma scivolò sul materasso, mettendo poi una mano sul fianco del sindaco. «Vale la pena perdere ogni singola ora di sonno solo per guardare te».

Di nuovo, Regina rise e scosse la testa. «Hai un repertorio sempre pronto all’uso, signorina Swan?»

«Un prontuario» rispose Emma, sorridendo. «Continuamente aggiornato, grazie alla mia sublime fonte di ispirazione».

Regina si sporse in avanti, baciò Emma, le accarezzò il collo, intrecciò le proprie gambe a quelle dello sceriffo. Quando si allontanò, incontrò gli occhi verdi di Emma che la studiavano.

Il sindaco si accigliò. «Tutto bene, Emma?»

«Mi piace davvero tanto, baciarti».

Regina annuì, circospetta.

«Non voglio smettere» aggiunse lo sceriffo.

«Nemmeno io, Emma».

«No, nel senso» continuò la ragazza, prima di fermarsi di nuovo e prendere un respiro profondo. «Mi piace baciarti come in _per favore, non andartene_ ».

Regina aprì la bocca, poi la chiuse. Accarezzò la guancia di Emma, che abbassò gli occhi. «Scusa, non avrei dovut-»

«No, Emma, non voglio andarmene!» esclamò Regina, mettendole due dita sotto il mento e sollevandole il viso. «Davvero, non ho alcuna intenzione di andarmene».

Lo sceriffo la scrutò e Regina attese pazientemente, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.

Emma sapeva sempre quando mentiva. O quando non lo faceva.

Infine, dopo minuti interminabili, Emma annuì.

Regina non stava mentendo.

«Non mi chiedi perché non voglio andarmene?» incalzò il sindaco.

Lo sguardo che Emma le restituì, questa volta, fu di confusione.

«O perché non voglio che tu te ne vada?» domandò Regina.

«Non potrei mai andarmene».

Regina le sorrise, le posò un bacio sul naso e poi sulle labbra. «Sto per dirti una cosa, Emma. Ci ho pensato a lungo, davvero. E credo che sarebbe ridicolo continuare a tenerlo per me. Non devi rispondere, se non ti va. Voglio solo… dirlo. E voglio dirlo a te».

La presa di Emma sul fianco di Regina si rafforzò. Lo sceriffo annuì.

Regina deglutì. «Emma, io credo, anzi, io sono sicura… Io-»

Le dita di Emma si posarono sulla bocca di Regina, che spalancò gli occhi e la guardò disorientata.

«Aspetta» bisbigliò la ragazza, per poi girarsi sull’altro fianco, lasciando Regina interdetta.

_Davvero, signorina Swan?!_

Dopo pochi secondi, Emma le porse un piccolo taccuino. «Aprilo».

«Emma-»

«Avevo troppa paura, cercavo… coraggio».

«Cosa?»

«Aprilo!» incalzò Emma, con più convinzione.

Finalmente Regina fece come le era stato detto. Le pagine, sottili, erano piene di date e, accanto a ogni data, c’erano sempre le stesse tre parole, sempre uguali. Il sindaco vi passò le dita. Era la grafia di Emma, senza dubbi; l’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque, con quelle “i” senza puntini e le “t” senza trattini, tutta spigoli, stretta stretta.

Lo sceriffo porse una biro nera a Regina, che la prese, titubante.

Sfogliò ancora qualche pagina, prima di fermarsi su una completamente bianca. Facendo in modo di nascondere a Emma quello che stava scrivendo, Regina vergò tre semplice parole, poi chiuse il taccuino di scatto.

«Chiedimi cosa ho scritto» bisbigliò Regina.

«Cosa hai scritto?»

Il sindaco si morse il labbro inferiore. «Ti amo, Emma».

«Ti amo, Regina».

 

 

***  


 

La mattina seguente, sia Emma sia Regina aggiunsero un nuovo spillo ai loro Nastri dei Desideri.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno e buona domenica, mancano 8 giorni a Natale **   
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto ;D   
> A domani,   
> T.


	18. Natale 2023

Emma era dell’opinione che lei, personalmente e professionalmente, avesse ancora molto da dare al mondo e Regina, caso assai raro, non aveva obiezioni da sollevare a riguardo. E tuttavia la signorina Swan aveva sentito comunque il bisogno di dimostrare al mondo che forse anagraficamente era arrivata agli _anta,_ ma che lei era ancora giovane e atletica.

_Già._

Così, con l’approssimarsi del Natale, Emma aveva insistito perché Regina lasciasse che fosse lei a occuparsi delle decorazioni esterne del numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

«Emma, è ridicolo!» le disse Regina, mentre lo sceriffo le passava davanti con una scatola piena di luci natalizie appoggiata sulla spalla. Il sindaco si morse il labbro inferiore. Il fatto che Emma talvolta la portasse al piano superiore esattamente come stava trasportando quella scatola sarebbe dovuto bastare a entrambe come dimostrazione di giovinezza della signorina Swan, no?

«Regina, qualcuno deve pur farlo!» rispose lo sceriffo, marciando fuori dalla casa e dirigendosi verso la scala che aveva già sistemato, in modo da poter salire sul tetto.

«Gli operai che assumo ogni anno, per la precisione» rispose Regina, inseguendola.

Emma appoggiò la scatola a terra e attese che il sindaco la raggiungesse. «Ora non più» disse poi lo sceriffo. «Ora hai la tua operaia personale per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno. Davvero, _qualsiasi_ » sottolineò Emma, dando un bacio sulle labbra corrucciate di Regina.

«È pericoloso!»

«Lo è anche per gli operai».

«Punto primo, è il loro lavoro» le fece notare il sindaco. «E in ogni caso io non… tengo personalmente a nessuno di loro».

Emma appoggiò la fronte a quella di Regina. «Presterò attenzione, Regina».

Le labbra del sindaco rimasero stirate in una sottile linea di preoccupazione.

«Promesso».

 

 

***   
  


E la signorina Swan, naturalmente, prestò grande attenzione, perché lo aveva promesso a Regina e se lei per natura ci teneva a rendere onore a ogni promessa che faceva, quelle che faceva al sindaco erano speciali. Perché Regina aveva un posto speciale nel cuore di Emma.

Ma nonostante questo e tutto l’impegno e tutta l’attenzione che lo sceriffo mise in campo, forze arcane e misteriose che tramano nell’ombra, o forse semplicemente la scienza fisica, non sempre possono essere sconfitte.

E accadde perciò che a circa metà della scala con la quale Emma si era proposta di raggiungere il tetto, il suo piede mancò un gradino e la signorina Swan scivolò, le mani troppo intirizzita dal freddo per mantenere salda la presa e un unico, insopportabile pensiero in testa: _Regina aveva ragione._

«Emma!» gridò il sindaco e il terrore nel suo cuore la paralizzò al punto tale che non solo Regina non ebbe sufficiente prontezza per fermare la caduta della ragazza con la magia, il suo polso si mosse infatti qualche istante troppo tardi, ma non riuscì nemmeno a spostarsi da quello che era l’esatto punto di arrivo della traiettoria in discesa della signorina Swan.

Regina tentò di attutire la caduta all’indietro con la mano e un dolore lancinante subito si irradiò dal suo polso. Emma, sopra Regina, il volto rivolto al cielo, imprecò sonoramente.

«Stai bene?» domandò poi lo sceriffo. Dio, non si sentiva più una singola vertebra.

«Credo di sì, tu?»

«Sì. Non dire niente» aggiunse poi Emma, con un filo di voce.

«Te l’avevo detto» disse in ogni caso Regina, in un ringhio.

«Sono comunque giovane!»

«Nessuno lo ha mai messo in dubbio, Emma!»

«Credo dovremmo rialzarci» propose poi lo sceriffo, gemendo.

«No!» fece Regina. «Prendi il cellulare e chiama un’ambulanza».

«Che cosa?!» domandò Emma, esasperata. «Non è necessar-»

«Sai cosa non era necessario, signorina Swan?!» l’aggredì Regina. «Che tu provassi a salire sul dannato tetto per mettere le dannate decorazioni natalizie perché volevi dimostrare di non avere quaranta dannati anni! Ma l’ambulanza? L’ambulanza è necessaria, Emma, perché il colpo che hai preso alla schiena potrebbe essere più grave di quanto credi, perciò ora tu prenderai il dannato cellulare dai dannati pantaloni e la chiamerai senza fare storie o giuro che non vedrai mai più nemmeno un boccone del budino di Natale. Sono stata chiara?»

Emma rimase in silenzio, corrucciata. Mai cedere ai ricatti, mai.

E come era possibile che Regina potesse parlare tanto a lungo e a voce tanto alta senza respirare?

«Emma, sono stata chiara?!»

Emma grugnì.

«D’accordo, di’ addio al budino» fece Regina. «Ma credo di essermi rotta il polso quindi chiama quell’ambulanza!»

«Regina! Hai detto che stavi bene!» l’accusò Emma, estraendo subito il cellulare per chiamare l’ambulanza.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma e Regina si conoscevano, ormai, da dodici anni.

Dodici, lunghi anni che avevano visto i loro alti e bassi e molti più pericoli e situazioni potenzialmente letali di quanti una persona potesse ottimisticamente sperare di sopravvivere: maledizioni, tempeste in alto mare, Cora, altre maledizioni, l’inferno, duelli magici, lame, pozioni, nuove maledizioni.

E non solo erano riuscite a sopravvivere a ogni cosa, ma non avevano nemmeno mai avuto bisogno di un ospedale.

Mai, fino a quando la cocciutaggine della signorina Swan non era entrata in gioco.

E a Regina era capitato, in passato, di pensare che probabilmente sarebbe morta per mano di Emma e che era giusto così, perché non poteva immaginare modo più desiderabile di morire, se quello doveva essere il suo destino, ma mai quella possibilità le era parsa così verosimile.

In Pronto Soccorso, le infermiere erano state costrette a separarle a causa del loro continuo battibeccare e muoversi, che certo non era salutare né per la schiena di Emma né per il polso di Regina.

Quando poi furono pronte per tornare a casa, gesso per il polso di Regina e tutore per la schiena di Emma con il perentorio ordine di muoversi il meno possibile, si erano viste costrette a chiedere aiuto a Mary Margaret: Henry sarebbe tornato dal college nel giro di un paio di giorni, mentre Zelena, semplicemente, si era rifiutata. E se Emma non si fosse rifiutata di dare retta al sindaco, la macchina di Zelena sarebbe stata messa sotto sequestro per essere demolita prima della fine della giornata.

Nonostante lo sceriffo vivesse ancora ufficialmente nel loft dei suoi genitori, fortunatamente non c’erano state discussioni sul fatto che fosse più comodo per tutti che Emma si fermasse a casa del sindaco, dove comunque passava la quasi totalità delle notti, per la durata della convalescenza. Nell’opinione di Regina, poi, Emma poteva fermarsi al 108 di Mifflin Street per il resto della sua vita, ma forse non era quello il momento giusto per dirlo.

 

 

***

 

 

Finalmente, Snow aveva lasciato la casa del sindaco, dopo essersi assicurata che a Emma e Regina non mancasse nulla. Il che era ridicolo, dal momento che l’unico inconveniente di Regina era un polso fuori uso ed era perfettamente in grado di badare a sé stessa e a Emma, la quale invece aveva ricevuto il più stretto divieto di fare le scale e si era perciò sistemata sul divano.

Dopo aver chiuso la porta di ingresso, Regina tornò in salotto, le braccia incrociate al petto e uno sguardo severo rivolto a Emma.

Lo sceriffo finse di ignorarla per qualche minuto, ma Regina aveva molta più esperienza nel gioco del silenzio di quanto Emma avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Henry, d’altronde, sapeva che carte giocarsi già da bambino.

Alla fine, fu proprio lo sceriffo a cedere, con un verso esasperato. «Mi dispiace, va bene?! Avevi ragione, avrei dovuto darti retta!».

Regina sospirò e si avvicinò al divano dove Emma era seduta, con le gambe stese sui cuscini. Si accovacciò accanto a lei e le prese una mano. «Mi hai spaventata, Emma».

«Reg-»

«Davvero» la interruppe il sindaco. «Non farlo più. Non metterti inutilmente in pericolo e soprattutto non metterti in pericolo solo perché vuoi dimostrare qualcosa. Non devi dimostrare proprio niente a nessuno, Emma. E non mi importa se avessi ragione o meno, hai capito? L’unica cosa di cui mi importa è di non perderti, io non-»

«Regina» soffiò Emma, con dolcezza, raggiungendo il viso del sindaco con l’altra mano e accarezzandole la guancia con delicatezza. Regina prese un sospiro profondo, abbassò gli occhi sulle loro mani intrecciate e poi li rialzò per guardare quelli verdi di Emma.

«Ho perso molte persone nella mia vita, Emma. Persone che amavo. E non so se è perché, semplicemente, sono arrivata al limite o se è perché l’amore che provo per te è per intensità pari solo a quello che provo per Henry, Emma, ma, Emma… Emma, non riuscirei a sopportare di perderti. Ti prego-»

«Ehi, ehi, ehi, Regina» la chiamò lo sceriffo, gli occhi umidi.

Regina appoggiò la testa sul grembo di Emma, le circondò le gambe con le braccia e lasciò che le mani ora libere della ragazza le accarezzassero i capelli.

«Sono stata un’idiota, Regina, mi dispiace» ammise Emma. «È solo… Sono cresciuta senza mai essere davvero importante per qualcuno e non sono abituata a pensare che i rischi che corro potrebbero ripercuotersi anche sugli altri» continuò lo sceriffo. «Quindi mi dispiace, Regina. Non farò più-»

«L’idiota» concluse Regina per lei.

«L’idiota» concesse Emma, con un sospiro.

Il sindaco la strinse appena, gentilmente, per non farle male.

 

 

***

 

 

«Saresti dovuta andare alla festa» disse Emma, massaggiando i piedi che Regina le aveva appoggiato in grembo. Era il giorno di Natale e avevano appena finito di consumare la deliziosa cena preparata da Regina, che Emma si era preoccupata di documentare, portata dopo portato, con una serie di fotografie che aveva inviato a Henry per farlo morire di invidia. A giudicare dalle risposte del ragazzino, Emma ci era riuscita.

Avevano mangiato in salotto, su quello stesso divano, per via della schiena di Emma. Era stata la prima volta per Regina. Da quando aveva creato Storybrooke, non aveva mai mangiato nel suo immacolato salotto, men che meno sul suo bianco divano. A quanto pare Emma sapeva fare miracoli.

Regina alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo, appoggiata al lato opposto del divano rispetto a Emma.

«Non volevo andare alla festa» disse, abbassando gli occhiali da lettura.

«Ma Henry e Zel-»

«Emma, saranno comunque qui tra poco per il budino» tagliò corto Regina, sistemandosi gli occhi e riprendendo a leggere.

«Regina?» la chiamò lo sceriffo.

«Sì?» fece il sindaco distrattamente, senza alzare gli occhi dal libro, questa volta.

«Sei ancora più bella con gli occhiali, lo sai?»

Le guance di Regina arrossirono violentemente, i suoi occhi scattarono alla ricerca di quelli di Emma. «Ma davvero, signorina Swan?»

«Davvero, sindaco Mills» rispose immediatamente Emma, sollevando il sopracciglio, intrigata.

Aveva notato il cambio di tono nella voce di Regina. Oh, se l’aveva notato, anche il suo basso ventre lo aveva notato, la pelle d’oca che era corsa lungo le sue braccia parlava da sé.

Il sindaco chiuse il libro e lo appoggiò sul tavolino, ma tenne gli occhiali. Lo sguardo fisso in quello di Emma, le dita di Regina iniziarono a giocare con il primo bottone della camicia, slacciandolo dopo qualche secondo prima di passare al successivo.

Di nuovo, si prese il suo tempo per slacciarlo, gli occhi di Emma incapaci di spostare lo sguardo dalle dita di Reg-

La porta d’ingresso venne spalancata con forza, facendo sussultare violentemente le due donne.

«Ma’? Mamma?»

«Zie?»

«Neal, ricordati che tua sorella si è fatta molto male alla schiena. Niente solletico e non saltarle sulla pancia come al solito!»

Emma gemette, reclinando la testa all’indietro, per poi gemere di nuovo e questa volta di dolore. Quello era un movimento che, per il bene della sua schiena, sarebbe stato meglio evitare.

Il resto della famiglia invase il salotto nel momento esatto in cui Regina si allacciò l’ultimo bottone. Senza prestare attenzione a nessuno, il sindaco marciò verso sua sorella, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto.

«Reg-»

«La chiave».

«Cosa?»

«La chiave!» ripeté Regina. Il suo tono di voce, terribilmente vicino a un ringhio, e il silenzio teso che era calato sulla stanza, convinse Zelena a fare come le chiedeva la sorella.

Lentamente, senza abbassare gli occhi, Zelena appoggiò la chiave del 108 di Mifflin Street sul palmo di Regina, che sorrise trionfante. «Spero tu non abbia dimenticato come usare un campanello».

«Ottimo» intervenne in quel momento Emma, in tono acuto, cercando di stemprare la tensione e evitare che le sorelle Mills iniziassero un duello magico. «Ora possiamo mangiare il budino?»

 

 

***

 

 

«Dio, ragazzino, hai decisamente ereditato le qualità culinarie di tua madre» fece Emma, la bocca ancora piena di budino.

Henry sorrise educatamente, ma la verità era che preparare il budino natalizio era stato peggio che visitare l’inferno, con tanto di esperienza di prima mano.

Non solo aveva dovuto fare i conti con l’ansia di non essere all’altezza di Regina, ma la stessa Regina, che avrebbe avuto difficoltà a preparare le quantità industriali che il resto della famiglia era abituata a mangiare la notte di Natale con un polso rotto, era stata con il fiato sul collo di Henry per tutto il tempo.

Aveva voluto controllare personalmente la qualità degli ingredienti prima di iniziare e lo aveva costretto a vagare per tutta Storybrooke alla ricerca del cioccolato giusto, un assaggio dopo l’altro; lo aveva costretto a pesare e ripesare e poi a controllare pesata e ripesata una terza volta, giusto per sicurezza, per ogni singolo ingrediente; aveva commentato ogni sua singola mossa e ogni suo singolo movimento, arrivando a dirgli di non respirare con tanta violenza e gli aveva proibito di abbandonare la cucina finché il budino non fosse stato pronto. Henry era sicuro di non aver mai tenuto la pipì così a lungo in tutti i suoi ventidue anni di vita.

Regina lo guardò orgogliosa. «Temo di essere stata un po’ dittatoriale con lui, ma ha davvero un talento naturale».

«Grazie, mamma» rispose Henry. «E mamma».

Il ragazzino si chinò poi su Violet, per poter bisbigliare nel suo orecchio. «Ti prego, la prossima volta che mia madre mi chiede di preparare il budino natalizio, rompimi il polso. Soffrirò meno».

 

 

***

 

 

Emma, David, Neal e Robyn avevano deciso che, anche quel Natale, dovevano assolutamente concludere la loro partita a Monopoli.

Henry e Violet si erano congedati intorno a mezzanotte e, poco dopo, anche Regina, Zelena e Snow avevano deciso di lasciare i giocatori al loro destino e alle loro discussioni, per ritirarsi al piano superiore.

Con iniziale rammarico di Regina, erano finite tutte e tre sul letto del sindaco, ancora vestite, a chiacchierare, principalmente lamentandosi dei rispettivi lavori, argomento per cui Zelena si era annotata di controllare quanti fondi il comune di Storybrooke mettesse a disposizione di istruzione e educazione perché, considerando il tono delle rimostranze di Snow, poteva uscirne un articolo molto interessante.

Snow, alla destra di Regina, fu la prima ad addormentarsi, seguita dopo qualche minuto dal lieve russare di Zelena. Il sindaco scosse la testa, ancora perfettamente sveglia, e si alzò dal centro del letto per andare in bagno struccarsi e prepararsi per la notte.

Osservò il proprio riflesso nello specchio sopra il suo lavandino. Il _suo,_ già, perché nel bagno della camera padronale i lavandini erano due e l’altro era… di Emma. Ma quella sera mancavano il suo spazzolino e il suo dentifricio alla fragola, sempre aperto, perché la signorina Swan era troppo pigra o troppo in ritardo per ricordarsi di chiuderlo, mancavano il suo filo interdentale e il suo mascara, mancavano i suoi elastici per i capelli e le sue forcine.

Regina si accigliò. Sapeva che si trovavano nel bagno al piano inferiore, decisamente più comodo per la signorina Swan e la sua schiena, ma quella mancanza era comunque… dolorosa.

Come quando si svegliava in piena notte e Emma non era nel letto accanto a lei. E nonostante Regina sapesse benissimo che si trovava al piano inferiore, il sindaco non poteva fare altro che avvolgersi una coperta intorno alle spalle e occupare il divano di fronte a Emma, nonostante fosse terribilmente scomodo, perché ancora più terribile era dormire lontano da lei.

Con un sospiro, Regina si struccò e si mise la camicia da notte, si lavò i denti e il viso, spalmò la crema idratante sulle gambe e sulle braccia e si assicurò poi di toglierne ogni residuo dalle mani perché detestava lasciarne traccia su oggetti o mobili, con il risultato di farli diventare scivolosi.

Infine, tornò in camera, dove le due donne erano ancora profondamente addormentate e le coprì, notando inoltre che gli schiamazzi dal piano inferiore si erano spenti. La partita doveva essere finita, se molto bene o molto male, il sindaco lo avrebbe scoperto la mattina seguente.

Regina si infilò poi a letto, tornando in mezzo a Snow e Zelena, e provò a dormire. E tuttavia il russare di sua sorella era _così_ fastidioso.

Esasperata, Regina si alzò di nuovo, questa volta aprendo il cassetto del comodino di Emma. Perché era, a tutti gli effetti, il comodino della ragazza. Prese la confezione di cerotti nasali, ma le sue dita sfiorarono un piccolo quadernetto. Il cuore di Regina fece un salto e il suo viso si illuminò.

Era il quaderno su cui lei e Emma avevano scritto le loro confessioni, lo scorso Natale.

Il russare di Zelena raggiunse il livello _trattore_ , facendo sussultare il sindaco, che si affrettò ad accostarsi a sua sorella e metterle il cerotto sul naso. A Regina non parve di grande aiuto, ma in quel momento aveva una questione più urgente di cui occuparsi.

Furtivamente, Regina uscì dalla stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

 

 

***

 

 

La mattina seguente, Emma aprì gli occhi, infastidita dai raggi del sole che entravano dalla finestra del salotto.

Odiava dormire in salotto. No, in tutta onestà quello che odiava era dormire ovunque non dormisse Regina.  

Lo sceriffo si guardò intorno, individuando Robyn e Neal sull’altro divano, teste e piedi in direzioni opposte, profondamente addormentati. Suo fratello aveva un libro a coprirgli il viso, mentre quello di Robyn penzolava dalla sua mano, a pochi centimetri da terra. Zelena e sua madre le avevano raccontato che avevano fondato un club del libro la scorsa settimana. O forse quella prima, Emma non era sicura, dal momento che i due marmocchi sembravano intenzionati a fondare un club per ogni settore dello scibile umano.

A terra, suo padre dormiva a pancia in giù in un sacco a pelo rosso, un paio di baffi neri a manubrio disegnati con un pennarello nero gli davano un’aria decisamente ridicola. Era stato il primo ad addormentarsi e, nonostante l’idea dei baffi fosse stata di Emma, gli esecutori materiali erano stati Neal e Robyn.

Maledetta schiena.

E maledetta, idiota Emma.

Poi, la ragazza notò qualcosa sulla sua coperta.

Ma cosa ci faceva lì?

Confusa, Emma prese il quadernetto nero e l’aprì.

Una chiave cadde sul suo petto. 

Sulla pagina seguente a quella datata _Natale 2022_ , con l’elegante _Ti amo, Emma_ di Regina, il sindaco aveva aggiunto qualcosa.

_Natale 2023_

_Ti va di trascorrere insieme tutte le nostre notti?_

_Con amore, R._

 

***  


  
Emma Swan aggiunse una nuova chiave al suo mazzo e un nuovo spillo al suo Nastro dei Desideri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buongiorno e buon lunedì! La prossima settimana è Natale, quindi siamo a -7! **   
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto,   
> a presto,   
> Trixie.


	19. Natale 2024

Quando Regina si svegliò, quella mattina, allungò la mano verso l’altro lato del letto alla ricerca di Emma, ma invece del corpo caldo della ragazza e dei suoi capelli biondi, le dita di Regina si scontrarono con un bigliettino di carta lasciato sul cuscino.

Confusa, il sindaco si mise subito a sedere e accese la luce del comodino. Erano le otto del mattino. Come era possibile che Emma fosse riuscita a svegliarsi alle otto del mattino?

_‘Giorno,_

_Sto spalando la neve dal vialetto d’ingresso con Henry,_

Regina sbadigliò, poi scosse la testa.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, dal momento che c’erano solo due cose in grado di far svegliare Emma di buon umore: le attenzioni del sindaco e la neve.

Infilandosi la vestaglia, Regina scivolò fuori dal letto e si avvicinò alla finestra. Scostò le pesanti tende che impedivano al timido sole dicembrino di entrare nella stanza, poi aprì vetri e imposte, stringendosi per bene la vestaglia intorno al corpo.

Sotto, Emma e suo figlio alzarono la testa e il cappellino dello sceriffo cadde all’indietro, scoprendo i capelli biondi.

«Ehi!» urlò questa, sorridendo.

«Ehi» rispose Regina. «Non è ora di prendervi una pausa? Cioccolata calda?»

«Sì!» urlò immediatamente Henry, abbandonando la pala nella neve.

«No!» rispose Emma. «Niente pause finché non avremo finito, ragazzino!»

«Che cosa?!»

«Hai sentito bene».

«No!» protestò Henry, marciando verso l’ingresso di casa.

Emma non perse tempo, si chinò e compattò velocemente della neve, facendone una palla.

«Henry, sta’ attento!» gridò Regina, per avvisare il figlio.

Il ragazzino si voltò verso lo sceriffo giusto in tempo per individuare la palla che Emma aveva lanciato nella sua direzione e evitarla per un soffio.

Emma, esasperata, alzò lo sguardo verso Regina, aprendo le braccia come a chiedere spiegazioni. «Quella di Henry è insubordinazione, Regina! Da che parte stai?!»

Non appena lo sceriffo ebbe concluso la frase, una palla di neve la raggiunse in piena faccia. Henry sogghignò.

«Regina!» si lagnò Emma, mentre già si abbassava a terra per evitare una nuova palla lanciata da Henry e crearne qualcuna con cui rispondere al fuoco. Beh, al ghiaccio, in questo caso. 

Il sindaco si limitò a salutare con la mano e sorridere, prima di chiudere la finestra e affrettarsi al piano inferiore per preparare la cioccolata, l’unica cosa che sarebbe stata in grado di convincere Emma e Henry a concludere la loro battaglia a palle di neve e rientrare prima di prendersi un malanno.

 

 

***

 

 

Quando Regina uscì per chiamare Emma e Henry e convincerli a rientrare, promettendo loro una bella tazza di cioccolata calda, scoprì che alla battaglia si era unita una terza persona.

«David?!»

«Ehi, Regina!» la salutò lui, un momento di distrazione che gli costò una palla di neve all’altezza dello stomaco, lanciata da Henry.

David fece uno scatto in avanti, per quanto la neve glielo permettesse, e si mise all’inseguimento del nipote, mentre Emma raggiunse Regina e la baciò.   

«Buongiorno» fece lo sceriffo.

«Hai le labbra gelide, Emma. E anche il naso» notò immediatamente il sindaco.

«Sai come sono le battaglie di neve, Regina. Fredde e inclementi».

«No, in realtà non lo so» rispose il sindaco.

«Cosa?»

«Non ho mai giocato a palle di neve. E ora entra in casa, prima che ti venga il raffreddore» aggiunse il sindaco, spingendola gentilmente verso la porta. «Henry! David!» chiamò poi, alzando la voce per raggiungere i due che si stavano rotolando a terra nel tentativo di impedire che l’altro infilasse la neve nel colletto della giacca. «Che cosa ci fa qui, tuo padre, ad ogni modo?» domandò poi Regina, seguendo Emma all’interno, gli altri due che si avvicinavano alla casa.

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle. «Stava facendo un giro di pattuglia e quando ci ha visto giocare ha deciso di unirsi a noi».

Regina alzò un sopracciglio. «Il concetto di lavoro che avete nella vostra famiglia va pesantemente rivisto» notò Regina, prima di afferrare Henry e David, appena entrati, per i colletti delle giacche. «Tutti e tre, fermatevi qui, non muovetevi. Vi porto degli asciugamani o finirete per allagarmi la casa».

«Melodrammatica» commentò Emma, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Niente cioccolata per te, signorina Swan» rispose Regina, che si stava già allontanando.

 

 

***

 

 

Come la quasi totalità delle minacce di Regina nei confronti di Emma, anche quella riguardo la cioccolata andò a vuoto.

Emma e Henry avevano indossato dei pesanti pigiami di pile su ordine di Regina, mentre David aveva una coperta sopra la testa. Mangiando la cioccolata, discutevano riguardo chi avesse avuto la meglio nella battaglia di neve cui Regina aveva da poco posto fine.

«Regina non ha mai giocato a palle di neve» disse poi Emma, il naso sporco di cioccolata. Il sindaco le porse un tovagliolo.

«Che cosa?!» esclamò David, gli occhi spalancati. «Henry, non l’hai mai fatta giocare a palle di neve?!»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Giocavo con gli altri bambini».

«Non ti senti incompleta, senza un’esperienza di vita così importante?» domandò David, improvvisamente serio. «E nella Foresta Incantata nevica spesso, non hai mai giocato nemmeno da bambina?»

«Cora non era esattamente… permissiva» rispose Regina, schiarendosi la gola. Emma le mise una mano sul ginocchio con fare protettivo, fulminando suo padre con lo sguardo. «E no, non mi sento incompleta, al contrario, credo che le palle di fuoco siano un ottimo sostituto».

«Come dimenticarle» ammiccò David. «Bene, credo sia ora di riprendere il giro di pattuglia».

«Il vostro assenteismo vi farà finire nelle mire della penna di Zelena» commentò Regina, scuotendo la testa. «Che poi se la prenderà con me, sostenendo che sono troppo permissiva con la stazione di polizia perché, beh…» aggiunse, facendo un cenno a Emma.

«Perché vai a letto con lo sceriffo» concluse questa.

Sia David che Henry abbandonarono immediatamente la cucina, Regina alzò un sopracciglio. «Forse dovremmo usare questa tecnica la prossima volta che vogliamo liberarci degli ospiti».

«Oh, sindaco Mills» rispose Emma, attirando Regina verso di sé per i fianchi. «Potremmo provare qualche altra tecnica o due, cosa ne dici?»

 

 

***

 

 

«Spaventoso» disse David.

«Inquietante» aggiunse Emma.

«Raccapricciante» sentenziò Henry.

All’unisono i tre si portarono un cucchiaio di budino alla bocca.

«Come abbiamo fatto a non notarlo prima?» domandò Emma, con una smorfia.

«Non lo so, siamo stati… abbagliati» bisbigliò Henry.

«Dai loro capelli scuri…» fece David, in tono sognante.

«Dai loro sorrisi…» aggiunse suo nipote, con lo stesso tono.

«Dalla loro irritante e al tempo stesso amabile abitudine di contraddire ogni singola, dannata parola che dici».

Henry e David si voltarono verso Emma, confusi. «No, quello vale solo per te e la mamma».

Lo sceriffo alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Rimane il fatto che la mia vergognosamente-giovane-madre, la mia un-tempo-odiata-e-ora-amata-ragazza e la mia forse-un-giorno-nuora sono _così_ simili».

I tre erano seduti su uno dei divani del salotto di quella che era ormai, a tutti gli effetti, casa Swan-Mills. Emma e Regina stavano ancora discutendo, dopo un anno, l’ordine dei cognomi da mettere sul citofono, ma la carta vincente dello sceriffo era il fatto che in Mills-Swan la vicinanza delle “s” creava un fastidioso legame alla pronuncia. Quando Regina aveva poi notato che l’ordine Swan-Mills, con le “s” all’inizio e alla fine, suggeriva una curiosa idea di compiutezza, come un cerchio che si chiude, Emma aveva capito che mancava ormai poco alla definitiva capitolazione del sindaco.

Dopo l’annuale festa di Natale al Granny’s si erano riuniti lì, secondo quella che era la loro personale, familiare tradizione. Doveva essere intervenuto, poi, un curioso allineamento degli astri o forse solo il calcolo delle probabilità, perché un fatto assai strano era accaduto, portando David, Henry e Emma a trarre quella sconvolgente conclusione circa le donne di cui si erano innamorati.

Avevano starnutito. Tutti e tre, insieme, esattamente nello stesso secondo.  

Regina, che stava discutendo con sua sorella da una parte, e Snow e Violet, che stavano parlando tra di loro dall’altra, si erano allora girate immediatamente nella direzione di Henry, David e Emma.

Per un cristallino secondo che era sembrato durare un’eternità, il silenzio era calato nel salotto di casa Swan-Mills.  

«Te l’avevo detto, Henry!»

«Possibile che non mi dai mai retta?!» 

«Che cosa ti costa indossare una sciarpa, eh?»

«Giocare nella neve, alla tua età, che sciocchezza!»

«Esattamente, dove hai la testa?»

«Non è così difficile chiudere una giacca, signorina Swan!»

«Devi fartene una ragione, David, non hai più vent’anni».

In un battito di ciglia, si erano trovati seduti tutti e tre sul divano, quello più vicino al camino perché potessero rimanere al caldo, con l’ordine perentorio di non muoversi.

Nessuno dei tre aveva osato contraddire, nemmeno con il pensiero, le istruzioni di Snow, Regina o Violet: avevano atteso che le donne si allontanassero, prima di iniziare a commentare quella nuova, non troppo rassicurante rivelazione.

«Credo stiano sparlando di noi» notò David, tendendo l’orecchio nel tentativo di recepire qualche parola sopra gli schiamazzi di Robyn e Neal che correvano in salotto. L’uomo starnutì, con il risultato che Snow, dall’altra parte della stanza, lo fulminò come se quello starnuto l’avesse mortalmente offesa, un’espressione così simile a quella di Regina che i tre prigionieri ebbero i brividi.

«Noi lo stiamo facendo con loro» bisbigliò Henry.

Emma grugnì, finendo l’ultimo boccone del suo budino.

«Ehi, perdenti» li salutò poi Zelena, sedendosi tra Emma e suo nipote, circondando le spalle di ciascuno con un braccio.

«Ti sequestro la macchina» la minacciò lo sceriffo.

«Provaci e finirai coperta di pustole» fece la donna, con un sorriso smagliante.

Emma le fece il verso e Zelena la ignorò. A differenza di quelle di sua sorella, le sue minacce erano serie.

«Allora, di cosa stavate parlando con tono cospiratorio? Lo hai già detto a Emma, Henry?» domandò poi.

«Dirmi cosa?»

«Zia!»

«D’accordo, non l’avevi detto a Emma».

«Henry, cosa mi devi dire?» indagò lo sceriffo.

«Devo andarmene?» domandò David.

«No, nonno, puoi rimanere» disse Henry, sospirando. «Non è una cosa che devo dire, quanto piuttosto un… annuncio».

«Mi stai spaventando» fece Emma, circospetta.

«Zia, inizi tu?» fece Henry, ignorando il commento di sua madre.

Zelena annuì, prima di alzarsi dal divano e salire in piedi sul tavolino del salotto.

«Zelena, scendi immediatamente!» fu l’urlo di sua sorella.

 

 

***

 

 

Zelena era rimasta sul tavolino.

Si era poi fatta passare un bicchiere e un cucchiaino, con cui si era assicurata l’attenzione di tutti i presenti, nonostante l’urlo del sindaco avesse svolto di per sé il compito.

Henry si era messo accanto alla zia, senza osare salire sul tavolino, e Violet si era avvicinata.

Regina aveva lanciato uno sguardo confuso e allarmato a Emma, la quale aveva risposto stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Bene, come tutti ben sapete il mio nipote preferito-»

«Solo perché sono il tuo unico nipote» commentò Henry, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Dicevo… Quell’insolente di mio nipote, che nonostante questo rimane il mio preferito, si avvia ormai alla conclusione del suo brillante percorso di studi, dove si è distinto per il suo talento nella scrittura, per la sua determinazione e per la sua disciplina, tutte qualità che possiamo facilmente riconoscere come eredità della famiglia Mills».

Emma e David alzarono gli occhi al cielo e grugnirono, mentre Regina sorrise, orgogliosa.

Robyn fece una linguaccia a Neal, che non si mostrò minimamente turbato. Era abituato alle spacconerie dell’amica, ormai non ci faceva più nemmeno caso.

«Come ben sapete, avete l’onore di poter vantare una personale conoscenza, perfino un legame di sangue con la stimatissima direttrice dello _Storybrooke Daily Mirror,_ un giornale che ha raggiunto l’apice del suo successo proprio-»

«Zelena, arriva al punto, mi sembra di essere a una delle noiosissime riunioni municipali di Regina» si lamentò Emma, guadagnandosi un’identica occhiata di risentimento dalle sorelle Mills.

«Non è difficile capire da dove venga l’insolenza di mio nipote. Ad ogni modo, vorrei annunciare che ho proposto a Henry di collaborare con il _Mirror_ e che il mio adorato nipote ha subito accettato! Avere la possibilità di imparare da una delle migl-»

«Oh, Henry, tesoro, congratulazioni!» esclamò subito Regina, attraversando il salotto per abbracciare il figlio e includere nell’abbraccio anche Emma. «Siamo così orgogliose di te, ragazzino».

David si affrettò a raggiungere Snow o offrirle un fazzoletto per asciugarsi le lacrime che avevano iniziato a scivolarle sulle guance.

«Sono stata io a insegnarli a tenere in mano una penna» fece la donna, appoggiandosi al petto del marito. «E l’alfabeto… E a leggere e… E tutto quanto. Guarda come è grande, ora, David».

«Lo so, tesoro, lo so»

«Avremmo un secondo annuncio da fare!» esclamò poi Henry, dopo essersi liberato dall’abbraccio delle sue madri, che si tenevano per mano, gli occhi umidi.

Il ragazzino prese un sospiro profondo, strinse la mano di Violet.

Emma sentì il corpo di Regina irrigidirsi accanto a lei.

«Dunque, come sapete Violet e suo padre gestiscono ormai da qualche anno il maneggio di Storybrooke e con successo e, come avete appena scoperto, presto anche io avrò una stabile entrata economica, per quanto non consistente, almeno non inizialmente, spero che presto-»

«Niente nepotismo, Henry» lo interruppe Zelena, severa.

«Lo so, zia, lo hai reso chiaro quando mi hai detto che Fotocopiatrice e Archivio saranno i miei unici colleghi per molto tempo» rispose Henry, sospirando. «Ad ogni modo, io e Violet stiamo insieme ormai da diversi anni e… e ci amiamo molto e crediamo sia ormai giunto il momento di fare il passo successivo» dichiarò il ragazzino, sorridendo alla fidanzata prima di voltarsi verso Emma e Regina.

«Mamma» disse, «e mamma. Io e Violet abbiamo deciso di andare a convivere».

 

 

***

 

 

Emma seguì Regina in cucina.

Se anche la gioia di entrambe nell’udire entrambe le notizie di Henry era stata autentica, allo sceriffo non era certo sfuggita la preoccupazione nello sguardo dell’altra.

«Va tut-»

«Sono troppo giovani» dichiarò Regina, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Hanno entrambi ventiquattro anni, Regina».

«Esatto! E quando _io_ avevo ventiquattro anni non pensavo certo a-» il sindaco si bloccò, scosse la testa. «D’accordo, forse io non sono l’esempio più appropriato, ma loro rimangono troppo giovani. È follia!»

Emma si avvicinò al sindaco, le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso prima di metterle le mani sulle braccia. «Sono spaventata anche io, Regina» bisbigliò Emma. «Voglio dire, il nostro bambino non è più un _bambino_ ».

«Il nostro bambino è ancora il nostro bambino!»

«Regina» fece Emma, sospirando. «Supera entrambe in altezza».

Il sindaco rimase in silenzio, guardando l’altra corrucciata.

«Sono dei bravi ragazzi, entrambi hanno la testa sulle spalle» continuò Emma. «E soprattutto sono felici. Violet lo rende felice. Non puoi non essertene accorta, Regina».

«Ma andare a convivere…»

«Se la caveranno egregiamente».

Il sindaco tenne lo sguardo puntato a terra, Emma le alzò il mento delicatamente.

«E se gli spezza il cuore?» domandò Regina, con sguardo duro. «Non sono pronti, non-»

«Regina, non puoi proteggere Henry, non da questo» la interruppe Emma.

«E dovrei semplicemente… fidarmi? E accettare che mio figlio vada a convivere?»

«Esatto» intervenne una terza voce. Sia Emma che Regina si voltarono verso Snow, che le aveva raggiunte in cucina. «Come io ho fatto con te e Emma».

«Io e Emma non abbiamo né avevamo ventiquattro anni!» protestò il sindaco.

«No, ma ti avrei scelta anche a ventiquattro» intervenne Emma. Regina accennò un sorriso.

«E probabilmente avrei ceduto al panico, ma a fine giornata sarei stata la prima a supportarvi. Perché mi fido di Emma e del suo giudizio» aggiunse Snow

Il sindaco guardò entrambe le donne, circospetta.

La questione, dopo l’iniziale paura che aveva invaso il suo cuore, iniziava ad avere senso. E d’altra parte non poteva certo aspettarsi che suo figlio vivesse per sempre con lei, no? Anche se per Regina non era poi una prospettiva così tragica…

«Regina, cosa ne dici di proporre a Violet una cavalcata, domani? Io, te e i ragazzi, così potrai fare loro il terzo grado» suggerì Snow. «Potresti venire anche tu, Emma».

«Domani sono in servizio» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ma non è una brutta idea».

Regina sospirò.

Nel peggiore dei casi, avrebbe trascorso una mattina a cavalcare attraverso le campagne di Storybrooke, non poteva andare poi così male.

 

 

***

 

 

«La peggiore mattina della mia vita» dichiarò Henry, entrando nella stazione di polizia dove Emma e David stavano giocando a freccette.

«Ragazzino!» fece Emma, allarmata. «La mamma? Va tutto bene? Siete tutti vivi?»

«Loro stanno bene, ma’, stanno benissimo!» rispose Henry, gli occhi spalancati. «Ma io?! Nessuno pensa a me? Un incubo!».

David e Emma si guardarono, confusi.

«Avete idea di quanto vadano d’accordo? Davvero, _davvero_ d’accordo!» fece Henry, esasperato. «La mamma ha riso a una battuta della nonna, Emma! La mamma, ok? Regina Mills ha riso a una battuta di Snow White, senza sarcasmo, senza doppi fini. Una risata genuina, ma’, di quelle che sentiamo solo noi. Non sapevo cosa fare».

«Quindi è andato tutto… bene?» domandò David. «Dove sono, ora?»

«A pranzo» rispose Henry, camminando avanti e indietro. «Ho mentito, dicendo di essere indietro con lo studio e che vi avrei dedicato il pomeriggio per non andare con loro».

«Accidenti» fece Emma, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Ah, ma non è finita qui, ma’, no, perché sai come è la mamma con le sue manie di perfezionismo, no? Uniscile all’entusiasmo della nonna e ottieni la più letale arma che tu possa immaginare e sai perché? Perché hanno fatto dei programmi per il pomeriggio!» fece Henry. «Tutto il pomeriggio!»

«Che genere di programmi?» domandò Emma, confusa.

«Non lo so, parlavano di tende e di un adorabile negozio di mobili e… e… Un cane? Non lo so! Sono scappato!»

«Un cane?!»

«Io e Violet non abbiamo nemmeno scelto la casa, ancora!»

In quel momento, i loro cellulari si misero a vibrare all’unisono, segnalando l’arrivo di un messaggio sulla chat di famiglia e…

«Regina ha aggiunto Violet» disse Emma, in tono piatto.

«E siamo tutti invitati a casa dei nonni, questa sera. E ci sarà anche il papà di Violet per festeggiare» lesse Henry.

«Avevo detto a Snow di tenere la serata libera! Ho prenotato nel suo ristorante preferito!» si lamentò David.

«Che cosa ho fatto?» gemette Henry, passandosi le mani tra i capelli.

Emma sogghignò. «E comunque sei quasi più melodrammatico di tua madre».

«O di tua nonna» aggiunse David.

«Magari è una questione di pratica, con gli anni perfezionano la tecnica» commentò Emma.

«Vi odio. Odio tutti quanti» dichiarò il ragazzino.

«Lui comunque ha un talento innato» fece David.

Emma rise, prima di offrire una freccetta Henry e scompigliarli i capelli.

Gli occhi dello sceriffo si velarono appena di lacrime. Quel ragazzino era il più perfetto concentrato delle sue qualità e di quelle di Regina, era il prodotto concreto del loro amore.

Prima ancora di conoscere l’una l’esistenza dell’altra, Henry le aveva unite.

Henry era il loro filo rosso.

Henry era l’unica ragione al mondo che permetteva a Emma e a Regina di dormire serenamente la notte, perché il loro bambino giustificava tutto il loro passato.

Per Henry, ne era valsa la pena.

Per Henry, per il loro amore e per la loro famiglia ogni cosa sarebbe valsa la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi, buongiorno! – 6 giorni a Natale!   
> Probabilmente è il capitolo più lungo dell’intera raccolta, scusate se mi è scappata la mano ^^”   
> Spero vi sia piaciuto,   
> a domani,   
> T.


	20. Natale 2025

Regina si reputava una persona di polso, di quelle che, presa una decisione, dopo un lungo periodo di riflessione, difficilmente tornano sui propri passi. Non si trattava semplicemente di carattere né dell’educazione ricevuta da Cora, quanto piuttosto una caratteristica che reputava necessaria per chiunque coprisse una posizione di potere, soprattutto quando in gioco c’era il benessere di un regno.

La corte era un luogo infido dove serpeggiavano i più meschini interessi personali e Regina aveva dovuto ben presto imparare a saggiare i suggerimenti che venivano dai suoi consiglieri e dai suoi cortigiani. Questo soprattutto dopo la morte di Leopold perché una volta che la sua fama da Regina Cattiva si era diffusa, ben pochi avevano avuto il fegato di provare a ingannarla.

Eppure, dopo decenni e decenni, a Emma Swan era bastato un solo anno, un sorriso disarmante accompagnato da due luminosi occhi verdi e qualche bacio per farle cambiare idea.

«Pronta, Regina?»

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e si sistemò la sciarpa intorno al collo. Stava cominciando a nevicare di nuovo, notò, quando un paio di fiocchi di neve danzarono di fronte ai suoi occhi.

«Forse dovremmo rimandare, Emma!» esclamò Regina.

«Non se ne parla!» rispose la ragazza. «Allora, sei pronta?»

Il sindaco sospirò, strinse le labbra. «Sì, Emma, ma-» una palla di neve colpì la spalla destra di Regina, che chiuse immediatamente la bocca e guardò la signorina Swan, risentita.

Certo, giocare a palle di neve con Emma era la sua parte dell’accordo, stretto dopo estenuanti contrattazioni, ma Regina non se l’aspettava comunque.

Il sindaco evitò la seconda palla che Emma lanciò nella sua direzione.

«Visto?» urlò Emma, chinata a terra per formare qualche altra palla di neve. «Hai già capito le regole!»

Regole che, con gran disappunto di Regina, proibivano in ogni modo di ricorrere all’aiuto della magia.

Rassegnandosi, anche il sindaco si chinò, iniziando a formare palle di neve, un compito meccanico che le permise di tenere d’occhio Emma e studiare al contempo il suo giardino.

Si trattava pur sempre di una battaglia e Regina non amava perdere. Affatto.

Sapeva di non poter battere Emma in quanto resistenza fisica e velocità di reazione. Regina sentiva e soffriva il freddo molto più della signorina Swan e la sua arma preferita, le palle di fuoco, la dicevano lunga, a riguardo.

Il sindaco decise allora che una guerra di trincea sarebbe stata la strategia migliore e che il suo amato albero di mele sarebbe stato il suo rifugio, offrendole inoltre un po’ di protezione dalla neve fresca che continuava a cadere in morbide spirali. Si trovava a pochi metri da lei, ma doveva comunque distrarre Emma, per raggiungerlo.

A mali estremi, estremi rimedi…

«Henry!» urlò Regina, come se stesse salutando il figlio alle spalle di Emma la quale, istintivamente, si voltò. E venne raggiunta da una palla di neve dritta dritta sulla schiena.

«Regina!» urlò la signorina Swan, voltandosi giusto in tempo per cogliere il lembo del cappotto del sindaco che spariva dietro l’albero di mele.

Quando Emma fece per avvicinarsi, una palla di neve dopo l’altra venne lanciata nella sua direzione, costringendola a rifugiarsi dietro un basso cespuglio.

«Regina, così non vale!» gridò Emma.

«Non c’è nulla che lo vieti nelle regole!»

Lo sceriffo alzò la testa, ma fu costretta a riabbassarla subito, una palla di neve sibilò sopra di lei.

«Sì, invece! Una delle regole è divertirsi e questo non è divertente!»

«Io mi sto divertendo, Emma».

Lo sceriffo si lasciò sfuggire un verso di esasperazione, prima di sistemarsi meglio dietro al cespuglio. Si sdraiò sulla pancia e spezzò un piccolo ramoscello, cui tolse le foglie, per poter disegnare approssimativamente il perimetro del giardino di casa. Grazie al suo eccellente senso delle distanze e alle numerose, passate battaglie di neve che aveva combattuto contro avversari meno machiavellici come suo figlio e suo padre, Emma non ebbe difficoltà a ricordare e aggiungere la posizione di cespugli, alberi, vasi e statue, cancellando poi con una _x_ ciò che non sarebbe bastato a proteggerla.

Di tanto in tanto, giusto per tenere Regina occupata e fare in modo che non si insospettisse troppo, Emma offriva una mano o la testa come bersaglio, fingendo di voler andare all’attacco.

Studiò a lungo la mappa e, anche se tortuoso, Emma individuò un piano d’azione.

Regina si stava solo illudendo, se credeva che sarebbe riuscita a sconfiggere lei, la Signora Delle Palle di Neve e Comandante Onorario Supremo dei Pupazzi di Neve. Sul serio, aveva convinto Elsa a nominarla ufficialmente prima che tornasse ad Arendelle.

 

 

***

 

 

Un tonfo alla destra di Regina la spinse a reagire immediatamente, lanciando un paio di palle di neve in quella direzione, nonostante non avesse visto Emma.

Al sicuro dietro l’albero, Regina si chinò a terra per preparare altre palle, tendendo l’orecchio per cogliere ogni rumore sospetto. Un fruscio di rami e foglie la spinse a sporgere di nuovo la testa, per controllare la situazione, ma nulla sembrò muoversi.

C’era qualcosa di strano.

C’era decisamente qualcosa di strano.

Emma stava architettando qualcosa, ma cosa?

 

 

***

 

 

Il piano di Emma era molto semplice e consisteva nel passare da un nascondiglio all’altro, senza che Regina se ne accorgesse, in modo da giungere alle spalle della donna e coglierla di sorpresa.

Sarebbe stato necessario proseguire lentamente e con prudenza, una qualità che non sempre Emma aveva dimostrato di avere, ma che faceva la sua comparsa quando era davvero, davvero necessaria, come in quel caso.

Per distrarre e confondere Regina, poi, Emma avrebbe tirato palle di neve a intervalli regolari non solo nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella in cui si stava muovendo, ma anche contro il cespuglio in cui si era inizialmente nascosta. Vi aveva inoltre lasciato la sua sciarpa e il suo cappellino, entrambi rossi, in modo che una nota di colore assicurasse al sindaco che lo sceriffo si trovava ancora lì.

Emma aveva tutta l’intenzione di vincere quella battaglia.

_Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio._

 

 

***

 

 

Regina scrutava il giardino coperto di neve con attenzione.

Qualcosa stonava. Emma era tranquilla, troppo tranquilla.

E i sensi di Regina in battaglia non l’avevano mai tradita e in quel momento l’avvisavano che stava correndo un grave pericolo e che-

E poi Regina urlò, due mani familiari le strinsero i fianchi e un profumo che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, di cannella e casa, le invase le narici, mentre dei bagnati capelli biondi le solleticarono le guance.

Emma e Regina caddero nella neve, lo sceriffo, che non riusciva a smettere di ridere, sopra il sindaco, il cui cuore batteva all’impazzata.

«Signorina Swan!».

Per tutta risposta, Emma si sistemò meglio sopra la donna, intrecciando le loro gambe e le loro mani protette dai quanti.

«Ti ho presa» bisbigliò lo sceriffo nell’orecchio di Regina, solleticandole il lobo con il naso.

Il sindaco rabbrividì, certo non per il freddo. Piegò la propria gamba tra quelle di Emma, lentamente, languidamente. Lo sceriffo deglutì. E Regina ne approfittò per ribaltare le posizioni, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulla signorina Swan.

E a Emma parve che quello fosse il significato ultimo dell’universo. Regina, i capelli scuri arricciati disordinatamente dall’umidità della neve intorno al suo volto sorridente, le guance arrossate per il freddo, gli occhi luminosi e divertiti, quella fiamma ancora ardente nelle sue pupille, il sorriso di quelle labbra che Emma aveva baciato e baciato e desiderava baciare ancora e ancora, e il respiro affannato di Regina sulla sua pelle.

Amava Regina Mills.

«Ne sei così sicura, _Em-ma_?»

Oh, quanto amava Regina Mills, Emma Swan non avrebbe saputo descriverlo.

«Dovremmo rientrare» bisbigliò lo sceriffo. «E decidere chi ha preso chi in un altro modo».

L’espressione del sindaco mutò, l’angolo destro della sua bocca si sollevò appena verso l’alto, gli occhi di Regina si adombrarono.

Il sindaco si chinò sul viso di Emma, ne baciò le labbra fredde e screpolate, una scarica di adrenalina corse lungo tutto il suo corpo.

«Hai bisogno di scaldarti, Emma» soffiò poi Regina.

«Sta funzionando» rispose lo sceriffo.

«Oh, eccovi di qui! Ho suonato all’ingresso, ma nessuno ha risposto» disse una voce squillante, passi nella neve.

Regina chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. Si rialzò, senza dire una parola, il che allarmò Emma terribilmente.

«Zelena» sibilò il sindaco.

«Sorelli-»

Uno dei rami del melo di Regina fece cadere tutta la sua neve dritta sulla Strega dell’Ovest, grazie al leggero movimento del polso del sindaco.

 

 

***

 

 

«Non credi di aver esagerato questa mattina con Zelena?» domandò Emma al sindaco, mentre questa le allacciava un grembiule da cucina dietro la schiena.

Regina fece una smorfia, scosse la testa. «Le è bastato schioccare le dita per asciugarsi, Emma. E mi ha fatto innervosire. Aiutami con il mio, per cortesia» aggiunse poi il sindaco, sistemando il proprio grembiule, con la scritta “ _La mia mamma è la cuoca più brava mondo_ ” in un’incerta grafia infantile, per poi porgere le due estremità a Emma perché potesse legarle dietro la schiena.

Lo sceriffo fece come le era stato detto, ma invece di lasciare libera Regina le circondò poi un fianco con il braccio, spostandole i capelli dal collo con la mano libera e appoggiando un leggero bacio sulla pelle di Regina.

Il sindaco sorrise. «Puoi provare a sedurmi quanto vuoi, Emma, nulla ti salverà dalla lezione di cucina che ti aspetta, così come nulla ha salvato me dalla battaglia a palle di neve di questa mattina».

Emma spinse gentilmente Regina, che l’assecondò, il suo bacino si scontrò con il ripiano dell’isola della cucina. Le labbra dello sceriffo salirono lungo il collo di Regina.

«Davvero, sindaco Mills?»

«Davvero, sceriffo Swan» rispose Regina, il tono improvvisamente serio. Tra le braccia di Emma, il sindaco si voltò per trovarsi faccia a faccia con lei. «Hai preso l’estintore come ti avevo chiesto?»

«Certo, ma a cosa ti serve un estintore?»

«Nelle mie più rosee speranze a niente, Emma, ma vorrei arginare i tuoi danni per quanto possibile».

«Regina!»

 

 

***   


 

Quando Henry aveva avvisato Emma riguardo la serietà che il sindaco riservava alla preparazione del suo budino natalizio, lo sceriffo aveva pensato che, come al solito, suo figlio stesse esagerando.

Avrebbe dovuto dargli retta.

Regina le ordinava di fare questo e poi di fare quello e di mischiare questo e quest’altro e prestare attenzione alle dosi e no, Emma, quel cioccolato non è fuso al punto giusto, ora lo hai fuso troppo e si è bruciato, ricomincia da capo e prendi questo, sposta quello, amalgama meglio, ma con meno forza, Emma, il budino natalizio è un’opera d’arte, ci vuole pazienza e dedizione, devi prestarti anima e corpo e lo sceriffo era riuscita a strappare un sorriso a Regina solo quando aveva risposto che lei anima e corpo li voleva donare solo ed esclusivamente a Regina.

Emma si accasciò a terra, la schiena appoggiata a un armadietto, i capelli pieni di cioccolato e uova.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Si sentiva distrutta. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo protestava per quel brutale lavoro cui Regina l’aveva sottoposto, ogni cellula era agonizzante. Emma gemette. L’anno in cui era caduta dalla scala mentre provava a salire sul tetto per mettervi le luci? Nulla, in confronto.

«Cosa credi di fare, signorina Swan?» la chiamò Regina.

Emma aprì gli occhi. Il sindaco era davanti a lei, non un capello fuori posto, una ciotola tra le mani. 

«Dormire» rispose lo sceriffo, in un lamento.

«Davvero?» domandò Regina, il tono divertito, accucciandosi davanti a Emma. «È avanzata della panna montata» aggiunse, quasi casualmente.

«Ma davvero?!» fece lo sceriffo, esasperata. «Te l’avevo detto che era troppa, ma ovviamente tu non mi hai dato retta e hai deciso di abbondare!»

Il sorriso del sindaco non vacillò nemmeno per un istante. «Ovvio che non ti ho dato retta, Emma, volevo che fosse troppa».

Emma fece una smorfia e la guardò confusa. Certamente doveva esserci un senso, nelle parole di Regina, ma lo sceriffo era troppo stanca per collegare le informazioni. «Cosa?»

«Potremmo mangiarla insieme» suggerì il sindaco.

«Insieme?»

Regina annuì, poi mise la ciotola tra le mani di Emma.

Si rimise in piedi e si tolse le scarpe. Fece qualche passo indietro, prima di sciogliere il nodo del grembiule da cucina e togliere anche quello.

Abbassò, poi, la cerniera dei pantaloni.

«Vediamo se riesci a prendermi anche ora» fece Regina, prima di uscire dalla cucina e dirigersi al piano superiore.

I neuroni di Emma ricominciarono a funzionare correttamente e lo sceriffo si alzò da terra. «Allora ammetti che questa mattina sono stata io a prenderti!» urlò, mettendosi all’inseguimento di Regina con la ciotola di panna sottobraccio.

 

 

***

 

 

«Dovremmo iniziare a prepararci o arriveremo in ritardo alla festa» disse Emma, sbadigliando. Le sue dita accarezzavano la schiena nuda di Regina, in parte sdraiata sopra di lei.

Il sindaco annuì. Baciò la pelle chiara di Emma prima di sporgersi per raggiungere le sue labbra.

«Vado a fare la doccia» le disse, dandole un altro bacio, «mentre tu pulisci la cucina».

«Cosa? No!»

«Sì, tesoro» rispose Regina, dolcemente, dando un nuovo bacio a Emma, questa volta più prolungato, accarezzando il labbro dello sceriffo con la lingua. Emma gemette. «Il nostro patto prevedeva che io avrei giocato a palle di neve con te e tu, in cambio, avresti preso lezioni di cucina da ma. E l’ultimo insegnamento della giornata prevede che tu pulisca la cucina da cima a fondo».

«Regina!» si lagnò Emma, con una smorfia.

«Adorabile» concesse il sindaco. «Ma inefficace» aggiunse, alzandosi dal letto.

Emma rabbrividì non appena venne privata del calore di Regina.

«Lo sapevo che questa storia della panna era troppo bella per essere vera» commentò Emma, infilandosi un maglione molto più grande di lei, l’equivalente della vestaglia di Regina. E lo sceriffo era convinta che la sua soluzione, senza nastri e cinture e colletti fosse molto più funzionale di quella del sindaco.

«Sbrigati, Emma, o arriveremo in ritardo!»

 

 

***

 

 

Quella sera Zelena non mancò di far notare a tutti il vergognoso ritardo con cui Emma e Regina si erano presentate alla tradizionale festa di Natale organizzata al Granny’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon mercoledì, mancano 5 giorni a Natale! **   
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, a domani,   
> T. <3


	21. Natale 2026

 

 

 

«Sindaco Mills, buon Natale».  

«Buon Natale a lei, signor Twain» rispose Regina, voltandosi con un sorriso verso il papà di Violet, il quale l’aveva appena raggiunta attraverso la folla che affollava il locale del Granny’s. Per lei era sempre un piacere scambiare qualche parola con l’uomo e non solo per via della comune passione per i cavalli. Piacevole nell’aspetto, con le spalle larghe e il fisico asciutto, sfoggiava un paio di baffi tanto folti quanto lo era la sua ordinata capigliatura. Aveva un’espressione solitamente corrucciata, come se fosse continuamente assorto in questo o in tale pensiero, ma sempre gentile e bastava ben poco, soprattutto quando Violet era coinvolta, a far sorridere i suoi occhi scuri.

«Come sta? Volevo congratularmi personalmente con lei per le nuove norme cittadine riguardo la protezione e la cura degli animali, non deve essere stato facile…» commentò il signor Twain, offrendo uno dei due bicchieri di vino che aveva in mano a Regina. Il sindaco accettò educatamente.

«Non me ne parli» annuì il sindaco, bevendo un generoso sorso di vino. Ripensare alle interminabili discussioni che aveva dovuto sostenere con il consiglio cittadino, composto principalmente da coloro che nella Foresta Incantata erano esponenti di tale o talaltra famiglia nobiliare, con propri feudi e terre da amministrare, era sufficiente per gettarla nello sconforto. Storybrooke e la sua amministrazione amavano lo _status quo_. E se questo, da una parte, garantiva che la posizione di Regina non venisse messa in discussione, mai e nemmeno per un secondo, d’altra parte significava anche che ogni nuova normativa incontrava sempre una strenua e tenace resistenza, soprattutto quando toccava argomenti e tematiche, come la salvaguardia dell’ambiente, che nella Foresta Incantata non venivano nemmeno prese in considerazione, se non relativamente ai diritti di caccia.

Il signor Twain sorrise sotto i baffi. «Nemmeno sua sorella ha trovato nulla da ridire circa le nuove disposizioni. Il _Mirror_ ha avuto solo parole d’elogio».

«Il che è un evento più unico che raro, considerando Zelena» rispose Regina. «Anche se, naturalmente, non mi sono state risparmiate insinuazioni sul fatto che mia sorella e mio figlio scrivano proprio per il _Mirror_ ».

«Lo sospettavo, sindaco Mills» annuì il signor Twain, gravemente. «Sembrerebbe proprio che ci sia la necessità di una seconda campana…»

Regina bevve un altro sorso di vino, invitando con lo sguardo il signor Twain a continuare.

«Francamente, sto giocando con l’idea di aprire una piccola testata giornalistica tutta mia da qualche tempo. Sono troppo vecchio per aiutare al maneggio e Violet è troppo buona di cuore per dirmi che le sono, ormai, d’intralcio. Tuttavia, non riuscirei a starmene con le mani in mano…»

Il sindaco bevve un secondo sorso di vino per guadagnare tempo e ponderare la sua risposta. Era vero che il signor Twain aveva ormai una certa età. Era nato nel Mondo Senza Magia, per la precisione a New York, ben prima che Regina stessa nascesse e, in gioventù, doveva essere incappato in un qualche portale tra i mondi perché ben presto aveva iniziato a viaggiare da una dimensione all’altra fino a quando non era giunto alla corte di Re Artù e aveva deciso di fermarsi. Non perché avesse particolare ammirazione per quella che, fino a poco tempo prima, aveva reputato una semplice leggenda, quanto per il fascino esercitato su di lui da una giovane aristocratica, la figlia di un conte, se Regina non ricordava male, che rispondeva al nome di Olivia di Twain. Con grande costernazione della famiglia della ragazza, i due si erano innamorati. Il problema non era la non indifferente differenza di età, ma di status sociale. Era stata la determinazione di Olivia a piegare i genitori e permetterle di sposare l’uomo che amava, nonostante fosse un semplice stalliere, a patto che questi assumesse il cognome della moglie, abbandonando Clemens, e rifiutasse ogni rivendicazione sul patrimonio familiare, il quale sarebbe interamente passato agli eredi. Olivia lo aveva considerato un affronto, aveva proposto di fuggire insieme e mandare la sua intera famiglia al diavolo e solo la ragionevolezza del signor Twain l’aveva convinta a non tagliare i ponti.

A lui, in ogni caso, non importava. Erano felici.

Sfortunatamente quella loro felicità, ostinatamente costruita giorno dopo giorno, era durata ben poco. All’età di sei anni, Violet aveva perso la sua amata madre e aveva ereditato l’intera fortuna della famiglia Twain, insieme al titolo nobiliare, dal momento che Olivia era figlia unica e il nonno era morto solo qualche mese prima.

Era stato Henry a raccontare la storia della famiglia di Violet a Regina ed era stato sempre Henry ad abbracciarla, quando il sindaco aveva ripensato a quante cose lei e Olivia Twain avessero in comune. Non c’era stato bisogno che Henry le descrivesse le difficoltà di far collimare due mondi così distanti, perché Regina le conosceva di prima mano. Lei e Daniel aveva percorso la stessa strada, almeno all’inizio.

E non c’era nemmeno stato bisogno di descrivere le incomprensioni e gli ostacoli che il signor Twain aveva dovuto affrontare, una volta vedovo, nel crescere da solo una figlia. Regina lo aveva fatto fino ai dieci anni di Henry.

«Sta chiedendo la mia opinione, signor Twain?» domandò infine il sindaco.

«In un certo senso» concesse l’uomo, con un sorriso bonario. «Ritengo che lei sia una donna dall’intelligenza fuori dal comune oltre a una spiccata abilità diplomatica, per questo vorrei sapere se vede anche solo una ragione per cui non dovrei proseguire con questo mio piccolo progetto».

Regina sorrise e abbassò appena il capo in segno di ringraziamento. «No, signor Twain, non vedo alcuna ragione perché lei non debba proseguire con il suo progetto. Mia sorella non sarà entusiasta di avere dei concorrenti, ma non è mai entusiasta di nulla in ogni caso e certo apprezza le sfide».

«Non crede che Henry verrà a trovarsi in una posizione scomoda?»

«Sono sicura che la professionalità avrà la meglio. Ne ha parlato con Henry?»

«Con entrambi i ragazzi» confermò il signor Twain. «Nessuno dei due a problemi a riguardo».

«Ha la sua risposta, allora, signor Twain».

«La risposta a cosa?» si intromise in quel momento Emma, circondando i fianchi di Regina con un braccio e avvicinandola a sé. «Ciao, Sam!» disse, rivolta al signor Twain.

«Emma! Stavo giusto per chiedere al sindaco Mills dove ti fossi cacciata».

«Ero con Neal, voleva che firmassi il bigliettino di auguri per i nostri genitori» spiegò Emma. «E voi, di cosa stavate parlando? Sembravate molto presi dalla conversazione».

«Oh, niente di che» rispose il signor Twain. «Scusate, vorrei salutare la signora Lucas» aggiunse, prima di dileguarsi.

Emma lo guardò allontanarsi, scettica.

«Non mi piace» commentò lo sceriffo.

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, incredula. «Che ti prende? Tu adori il signor Twain!».

«Le cose cambiano» rispose Emma, sempre tenendo Regina stretta a sé.

«Le cose non cambiano senza una ragione».

«Non ti sembra sospetto?»

«No, Emma».

«Lo chiami ancora _signor Twain_?»

«Sì-»

«E lui ti chiama ancora _sindaco Mills_?»

«Sì, Em-»

«Ottimo, continuate così» fece lo sceriffo, baciando Regina, la quale mise istintivamente le mani sulle spalle di Emma. Nonostante tutti gli anni trascorsi e tutti i baci condivisi, le labbra della signorina Swan continuavano a sconvolgere la sua anima e a farle perdere l’equilibrio.

«Emma!» esclamò poi il sindaco, tra il confuso e il divertito. «Cosa hai contro il signor Twain, questa sera? Insisti sempre con il dire che siamo una famiglia e che è ridicolo ostinarsi ad essere tanto formali».

«Per una volta ho cambiato idea e ho deciso di darti ragione» si giustificò Emma, ora entrambe le braccia a circondare la vita di Regina, le cui mani si erano invece unite dietro il collo di Emma.

Il sindaco rise. «Incredibile. Sul serio, Emma, non è credibile. Trovane un’altra».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Credo solo sia importante mantenere le distanze».

«Ti prego» fece il sindaco. «La scorsa settimana a cena hai rubato una polpetta direttamente dal piatto del signor Twain».

«Non l’avrebbe mangiata!» esclamò Emma, iniziando a dondolare sul posto, Regina l’assecondò. «Il che, se fossi stata in te, Regina, lo avrei preso come un’imperdonabile affronto. Insomma, le _tue_ polpette?! Non puoi… non mangiarle! Sono divine!»

«Grazie, Emma» rispose il sindaco. «Ma non credo sia questo il problema».

«Beh, tu tieni le distanze in ogni caso. Uno che non finisce tutte le sue polpette è certamente sospetto» commentò lo sceriffo.

Regina decise di non aggiungere nulla, anche se iniziava a capire quale fosse il reale problema della signorina Swan. Si morse il labbro inferiore, prima di avvicinarsi a Emma in modo tale da poter appoggiare la propria fronte alla sua, i loro piedi si muovevano leggeri sul pavimento.

«C-cosa stai facendo?» domandò Emma.

«Stiamo ballando» rispose Regina, bisbigliando.

«No-non c’è la musica» le fece notare lo sceriffo.

«Non serve. Non ti va di ballare con me, Emma?»

«No! Sì! Certo, certo che voglio ballare con te, solo…»

«Solo?»

Emma sospirò, accennò un sorriso. «Solo… Sono così innamorata di te, Regina, che ho paura che se lasci la presa su di me in questo momento, non riuscirei a sostenermi con le mie sole forze. Cadrei ai tuoi piedi, letteralmente».

Regina rise, una calda risata che raggiunse il cuore di Emma facendolo sussultare. Era come innamorarsi di nuovo del sindaco, ogni singola volta. «E poi dici che sono io, la melodrammatica tra le due».

«Infatti, io sono realist-»

Regina mise un dito sulle labbra di Emma, le sorrise. «Ascolta».

Lo sceriffo fece come le era stato suggerito, scoprendo che l’intero locale era calato nel silenzio, se non per qualche, delicata nota. Intorno a loro, gli altri invitati alla festa di Natale si erano radunati intorno alle pareti, in modo che al centro ci fosse spazio per ballare.

«Stiamo ballando» notò Emma. «E c’è della musica».

« _Silent Night_ » disse Regina, bisbigliando.

Pochi secondi dopo, anche Snow e David iniziarono a ballare, unendosi a Emma e Regina e, ben presto, quasi l’intero locale aveva seguito il loro esempio.

Ma Emma e Regina se ne accorsero a malapena.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Camminavano mano nella mano nella neve, dirigendosi al 108 di Mifflin Street. Il resto della famiglia, compreso il signor Twain, le precedeva di qualche metro. Regina aveva rallentato il proprio passo di proposito per potersi attardare con Emma.

«Forse hai ragione tu» esordì il sindaco, cautamente. «Forse dovrei smetterla di essere tanto formale con il signor Twain e iniziare a chiamarlo Sam-»

«No» fu la perentoria risposta dello sceriffo.

Regina scosse la testa e sospirò. Smise di camminare, costringendo Emma a fare lo stesso. «Non hai bisogno di essere gelosa, Emma».

«Non sono gelosa» negò subito lo sceriffo, le guance, già rosse per il freddo, si colorarono ancora più intensamente. Regina avrebbe voluto coprirle di baci, quelle guance. E forse più tardi lo avrebbe fatto, una volta lontane da occhi indiscreti.

«Sei sicura?».

Emma annuì vigorosamente. «Voglio dire, non è che sembriate fatti l’uno per l’altra, con tutto quello che avete in comune e la passione per i cavalli. Certo poi ti riempie di complimenti, ma come biasimarlo, tu sei da riempire di complimenti! E talvolta ti fa ridere. Naturalmente non come ti faccio ridere io, ma-»

«Emma».

«Sì?»

«Non hai bisogno di essere gelosa» ripeté Regina, alzandosi appena sulla punta dei piedi per dare un bacio sul naso di Emma.

«Non-»

«D’accordo, non sei gelosa» concesse il sindaco. «Ma se anche lo fossi, non ci sarebbe alcuna ragione di esserlo. Sono innamorata di te, voglio stare con te».

«Continua» fece Emma.

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativa.

«Se fossi gelosa, cosa che non sono, il tuo discorso mi aiuterebbe» spiegò lo sceriffo, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Oh, capisco, signorina Swan» rispose Regina. «Quindi ti aiuterebbe sapere che non sono mai stata più felice in tutta la mia vita prima di stare con te, prima che formassimo una famiglia con Henry? Ti aiuterebbe sapere che mi trema ancora il cuore, come la prima volta, ogni volta che mi baci? Ti aiuterebbe sapere che sono orgogliosa e fiera del fatto che tu mi voglia al tuo fianco? Ti aiuterebbe sapere che mi piacciono molto più le mele, quando c’è anche della cannella? Ti aiuterebbe sapere che non trovo le parole per confessarti la profondità e l’assolutezza di quello che provo per te, Emma? Ti aiuterebbe sapere che ti amo, come l’amore ama, perché non conosco altra ragione di amarti che amarti?».

Emma sospirò, gli occhi umidi, e mise le braccia intorno al collo di Regina. Aveva davvero bisogno di aggrapparsi a lei, in quel momento.

Con delicatezza, baciò le labbra di Regina. Le sentì stirarsi in un sorriso.

Oh, quanto amava il sorriso di Regina.

«Ha funzionato» bisbigliò Emma.

«Sì?» chiese il sindaco, divertita. «Cosa ne dici se al signor Twain diamo una porzione più piccola di budino, questa sera, giusto per mettere in chiaro le cose?»

Gli occhi di Emma si illuminarono. «Quando credo che non potrei amarti di più, ecco che tu dici o fai qualcosa e a me non rimane altro da fare se non… amarti ancora di più».

Regina rise e scosse la testa, prima di prendere di nuovo la mano di Emma tra le proprie e ricominciare a camminare, la testa appoggiata sulla spalla dello sceriffo.

«Buon Natale, Regina».

«Buon Natale, Emma».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e buon giovedì! Mancano solo 4 giorni a Natale ** 
> 
> Primo dettaglio, il papà di Violet, nella mia testa, è Mark Twain, lo scrittore, il cui nome era in realtà Samuel Langhorne Clemens. E per me è Mark Twain perché, tra i suoi vari scritti ne figura uno dal titolo A Connecticut Yankee in King’s Arthur Court, del 1889. Questo perché Violet, una volta arrivata a Storybrooke con Henry, dice qualcosa sul fatto che suo padre sia di quel/nostro mondo e la mia testa ha deciso di fare da sé il collegamento.   
> Molti dettagli che ho aggiunto sono stati comunque inventati (ad esempio non è nato a New York), anche se, ad esempio, la moglie di Mark Twain si chiamava davvero Olivia (Mark Twain dice di essersi innamorato di lei a prima vista e che lei lo abbia rifiutato una prima volta e i genitori si fossero opposti). Hanno in realtà avuto più di una figlia e Olivia ha vissuto una vita ben più lunga di quanto non sia quella della madre di Violet.   
> Mark Twain è uno pseudonimo e Olivia prese il cognome del marito, Langhorne Clemens, una volta sposati, ma ho preferito cambiare le carte in tavola su questo punto. 
> 
> Seconda cosa, quando Regina dice a Emma “ti amo, come l’amore ama, perché non conosco altra ragione di amarti che amarti”, sono parole rubate a Pessoa, da uno dei monologhi dell’abbozzo del suo Faust:   
> Amo come l’amore ama.   
> Non conosco altra ragione di amarti che amarti.   
> Cosa vuoi che ti dica oltre a dirti che ti amo,   
> se ciò che ti voglio dire è che ti amo? 
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, grazie per aver letto!   
> A domani,   
> T. <3


	22. Natale 2027

 

«Altre polpette, tesoro?»

«No, grazie, Regina» rispose Violet con un sorriso.

«Io voglio altre polpette» intervenne Emma.

«Tu no. Henry?» fece il sindaco. Suo figlio scosse la testa.

«Regina, io voglio altre polpette».

«Non puoi avere altre polpette, Emma» rispose l’altra, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Perché no?!»

«Perché questa mattina il dottor Whale ha detto che-»

«Non ci sta nemmeno simpatico, il dottor Whale!» la interruppe lo sceriffo, cercando di afferrare il piatto di polpette che prontamente Regina allontanò.

«Il dottor Whale ha detto che alcuni valori delle tue analisi del sangue non sono affatto ottimali e di controllare la tua dieta» ripeté pazientemente il sindaco. «Fatto che rimane vero nonostante il dottor Whale non sia esattamente una persona amabile».

«E mia madre ci è persino andata a letto» commentò Emma.

L’acqua che Henry stava bevendo gli andò di traverso e Violet si affrettò a dargli qualche colpo sulla schiena. Era ormai abituata alle reazioni del suo fidanzato alle rivelazioni ora di una, ora dell’altra madre, anche se la maggior parte delle volte le perle provenivano dalla bocca di Emma.

Violet, a differenza di Henry, lo trovava divertente e non avrebbe rinunciato alle cene in casa Swan-Mills per nulla al mondo. Regina li invitava spesso, capitava talvolta che lei e Henry trascorressero più sere al 108 che in casa propria, talvolta solo con il sindaco e lo sceriffo, altre veniva invitato anche il papà di Violet o il resto della famiglia di Henry. Non si trattava solo di voler trascorrere il tempo con il figlio, quanto piuttosto un aiuto discreto che Regina voleva offrire alla giovane coppia, principalmente nella forma di pasti caldi a fine giornata e _avanzi della cena,_ che di avanzo avevano ben poco considerata la quantità e la qualità, da portare a casa.

Nell’ultimo anno, il signor Twain aveva avviato la pubblicazione di un settimanale, lo _Storybrooke Express._ Violet ne era entusiasta, consapevole che quello era il sogno di una lunga, lunga vita, ma dover gestire l’amministrazione del maneggio da sola la costringeva ad estenuanti ore di lavoro, le stesse che Henry era costretto a fare dietro la scrivania del _Mirror._ Zia Zelena aveva preso l’ _Express_ , nonostante non fosse un quotidiano, come un affronto e un’offesa personale ed era decisa a dimostrare a quel Samuel Twain la superiorità del suo giornale.

«Cosa?! Quando?» domandò invece il sindaco, un’espressione disgustata.

«Durante la Prima Maledizione» rispose Emma, concentrata nel tentativo di ricordare i dettagli. Violet aveva scoperto che Storybrooke e i suoi abitanti erano stati soggetti a così tante Maledizioni che, alla fine, erano stati costretti a dare loro dei nomi specifici e numerarle. Quella a cui si stava riferendo lo sceriffo in quel momento veniva talvolta anche chiamata Maledizione Oscura.

«Disse che non era poi così male, al contrario-»

«Ma’, ti prego, non ho bisogno di sapere certi dettagli sulla vita della nonna» la fermò Henry, gli occhi chiusi e le mani sulle orecchie.

«Dovresti saperli, invece» lo contraddisse Emma. «E se un giorno decidessi di scrivere un libro sulla storia della tua famiglia?»

«Esiste già!» protestò Henry.

«Si ferma a quando Regina lanciò la Maledizione! L’unica cosa che faccio in quel libro è piangere!» protestò Emma. «Ma dove è la parte in cui salvo tua madre dall’incendio del municipio? E quando sconfiggo Malefica e, di nuovo, salvo tua madre, come solo i veri eroi fanno? Quando la salvo dalle grinfie del dottor Whale, che ora per vendicarsi vuole farmi morire di fame? Non parliamo poi dell’Isola Che Non C’è quando non solo salvo tua madre da-»

«Abbiamo capito, Emma» intervenne Regina, appoggiando la propria mano su quella dello sceriffo. «Mi hai salvato molte volte e ho ricambiato il favore ogni volta che è stato necessario, ma la tracotanza non ti si addice».

«Ti salverei altre mille volte, se fosse necessario» rispose Emma, gli occhi luminosi fissi in quelli di Regina, le loro dita ora intrecciate.

Henry sbatté più volte la testa sulla spalla di Violet.

Fortunatamente, il suono del campanello fece trasalire tutti quanti.

«Puoi andare tu? Tanto sarà sicuramente Zelena» domandò Emma, un sorriso innocente in volto. Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e annuì, prima di alzarsi da tavola.

Fece solo qualche passo verso l’uscita quando all’improvvisò si voltò, sorridendo a Emma, e tornò verso il tavolo. Lo sceriffo deglutì.

 _Dannazione,_ imprecò tra sé e sé mentre Regina portava via con sé il piatto delle polpette.

 

 

 

***

 

 

«Mamma?» fece Emma, confusa, quando Mary Margaret entrò in salotto seguita da Regina, la quale doveva aver nascosto il piatto di polpette, perché non lo aveva più con sé.

Lo sceriffo sapeva che ormai erano perse per sempre o, meglio, che il sindaco le avrebbe date a Henry e Violet da portare a casa. Regina aveva anche parlato di qualcosa come cambiamenti delle abitudini alimentari di quella famiglia, carne bianca, riduzione nella quantità dei condimenti e eliminazione degli spuntini di mezzanotte. Emma sapeva che il sindaco lo faceva per il suo bene e il dottor Whale era stato categorico nel consigliare allo sceriffo una maggior regolarità nei pasti oltre a un cambiamento qualitativo degli alimenti, ma non era colpa di Emma se Regina cucinava _così_ bene.

«Scusate l’interruzione» disse Snow, sorridendo, prima di dirigersi verso il nipote e Violet e baciare entrambi sulle guance, stringendoli a sé come se non li vedesse da tempo. Lo aveva fatto anche quella mattina, quando si erano incrociati per caso al Granny’s prima che ciascuno di loro si recasse al lavoro.

Fu poi il turno di Emma. «Sembri emaciata, tesoro» notò Snow, prendendole il viso tra le mani. «Mangi abbastanza?».

Alle spalle di Mary Margaret, Emma incrociò lo sguardo fermo di Regina.

Lo sceriffo sospirò. Cambiare le proprie abitudini non era esattamente la cosa più facile del mondo, ma Regina voleva solo aiutarla. L’ultima cosa che Emma voleva fare era farla sentire in colpa andando a piangere da sua madre solo perché il sindaco si stava prendendo cura di lei. Il cuore di Emma si strinse dolcemente, la ragazza sorrise a sua madre: Mary Margaret sosteneva che la figlia fosse emaciata da anni, in ogni caso.

«Sì, certo» disse allora. «Regina continua a proibirmi di fare da mangiare, il che è fantastico perché sai… La cucina di Regina! Ma così a me tocca la maggior parte dei lavori domestici. Sarà la maratona di _spolveramento_ ».

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma annuì a Emma e le sorrise, gli occhi luminosi. Aveva capito.

«Allora» intervenne a quel punto Regina, sedendosi e invitando Snow a fare altrettanto. «Cosa ti porta da queste parti? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

«A dire il vero sì» ammise Mary Margaret, guardando la figlia speranzosa. E solo in quel momento Emma notò la voluminosa borsa che aveva con sé.

 

 

***

 

 

«Assolutamente no!»

«Andiamo, Emma, per favore!» rispose sua madre, stringendole le mani.

«Non l’ho mai fatto!» protestò la ragazza. «Perché non lo chiedi a Henry?! Lui e David hanno praticamente la stessa corporatura!»

«Perché Henry non vuole» rispose Mary Margaret, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Nemmeno io voglio!» protestò Emma, spalancando le braccia esasperata.

«Ma tu sei una persona adulta, Emma. Henry è praticamente un bambino».

«Mamma» fece lo sceriffo, prendendo il viso di sua madre tra le mani e parlando in tono calmo e piatto, come se stesse provando a spiegarle un concetto ben più complicato. «Henry ha ventisei anni».

«So quanti anni ha il mio nipotino» rispose Snow, liberandosi dalla presa di Emma e guardando Hnery con dolcezza.

Emma guardò Regina in cerca di aiuto, ma il sindaco si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle. «Credo che quella di tua madre sia un’ottima soluzione».

Lo sceriffo si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale della sedia. Forse avrebbe potuto spuntarla contro sua madre, ma non aveva di certo alcuna speranza contro sua madre _e_ Regina.

Sembrava infatti che David avesse contratto una brutta influenza da Neal, il quale l’aveva presa da Robyn e che in quel momento i tre erano sorvegliati da Zelena, armata di maschera e guanti in lattice, giusto per il breve tempo necessario a Mary Margaret per parlare con Emma e convincerla a prendere il posto di suo padre come Babbo Natale per il pomeriggio seguente.

Da qualche anno infatti Snow aveva introdotto anche quella tradizione del Natale del Mondo Senza Magia e i bambini si sedevano sulle ginocchia di Babbo David Natale, il quale ascoltava pazientemente i loro desideri e le loro richieste in modo che i genitori potessero esaudirli.

«Non ho mai fatto Babbo Natale!» protestò Emma.

«Devi solo lasciare che i bambini si siedano sulle tue ginocchia, ascoltare quello che hanno da dire e poi augurare buon Natale» rispose Mary Margaret.

«Sarà divertente» aggiunse Regina.

«Ma davvero? E allora perché non lo fai tu?» domandò Emma.

«Per-»

«Emma, per favore. Tuo padre sarebbe così orgoglioso di vederti prendere il suo posto!» insistette Mary Margaret.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «D’accordo» concesse. «Ma solo per questa volta».

Mary Margaret si alzò in piedi e abbracciò la figlia. «Ho anche della gomma piuma in auto, sai, per simulare la pancia e tutto il resto. Mi aiuti a scaricarla?»

 

 

***

 

 

«Mi prude l’ombelico».

«Stai ferma, Emma» l’ammonì Regina, sistemandole la cintura.

«La barba mi fa solletico sotto il naso».

«Abituati. Tra un po’ nemmeno ci farai più caso».

«Gli stivali sono stretti».

«Bugiarda, sono larghi» rispose il sindaco, sospirando. «Perché sei così contraria a fare Babbo Natale, Emma?»

«Niente» grugnì questa.

Regina le prese le mani e le strinse. Avrebbe preferito abbracciare Emma, ma c’era una non trascurabile quantità di gommapiuma tra di loro e la logistica sarebbe stata difficile. «Se non vuoi dirmelo, non insisterò, Emma, ma-»

«E se i bambini scoprono che non sono il vero Babbo Natale?»

Regina la guardò confusa. «Ieri sera abbiamo fatto le prove, Emma. Eri credibile. Molto credibile».

«E se mi cade la barba? O il cappellino? O si rompe un bottone e esce tutta la gommapiuma dal mio vestito come il cioccolato da quel dolce buonissimo che fai sempre, come si chiama?»

« _Torta di lava_?»

«Quella!» confermò Emma.

Regina sospirò. «Non accadrà».

«Ma-»

«Ma se dovesse accadere ti prometto che interverrò con la magia» la interruppe il sindaco.

Emma strinse gli occhi. «Sei contraria a usare la magia per qualsiasi cosa».

«Questa però non è una cosa qualsiasi, non è vero, Emma?» domandò Regna gentilmente, sistemando meglio la barba finta sul viso dell’altra.

«Ero molto piccola quando ho scoperto che Babbo Natale non esiste» ammise Emma. «Non è un bel ricordo. Non voglio che per colpa mia quei bambini smettano di credere in lui».

Regina si portò una mano dello sceriffo alla bocca e ne baciò il palmo. «Sarai un Babbo Natale fantastico, Emma».

«Davvero farai uno strappo alla regola e userai la magia, se necessario?»

«Davvero».

 

 

***

 

 

Per Regina non fu necessario correre in aiuto di Emma con la sua magia, al contrario la ragazza se l’era cavata egregiamente, nonostante le iniziali difficoltà. Il suo _oh, oh, oh!_ era diventato via via più sicuro e profondo, fatto di cui Emma andava ora così fiera da concludere ogni frase in quel modo, facendo venire a voglia Regina di privarla della voce.

«E hai visto come erano felici?» aggiunse Emma, mentre lei e il sindaco salivano le scale verso la loro camera da letto, dove Regina avrebbe aiutato l’altra a liberarsi di tutta la gommapiuma. «E mi riempivano di baci e abbracci e dicevano _grazie, Babbo Natale_! E allora _oh, oh, oh!_ »

«Ho visto, Emma» rispose il sindaco, scuotendo la testa. Lo aveva visto e lo aveva anche sentito ripetuto dalla ragazza almeno un centinaio di volte.

«Ed erano tutti così belli, Regina!» esclamò lo sceriffo, volteggiando nella loro stanza, quasi inciampando nelle scarpe che non aveva riposto prima di uscire.

«Insomma, quel bimbo che ti ha morso il naso…»

«Non ho sentito nulla» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. « _Oh, oh, oh_!»

«Mi hai chiesto di salvarti il naso con la magia perché non volevi finire come Voldemort».

«Ero sotto shock» si giustificò Emma, sedendosi su una poltrona vicino alla finestra e cercando di raggiungere gli stivali per toglierli, impresa non semplice considerando la pancia di gomma piuma. « _Oh_!» fece Emma, per il primo tentativo. « _Oh! Ooooh_!» esclamò poi, quando per poco non perse l’equilibrio. 

«Aspetta» la fermò Regina, raggiungendola e facendola alzare. Le slacciò la cintura, poi iniziò a sbottonare i bottoni della giacca.

«Sai, Regina, i bambini mi hanno detto una cosa» disse Emma.

« _Mmh_?» fece il sindaco, liberando infine lo sceriffo dalla gomma piuma. «Ora puoi toglierti il resto di questo ridicolo costume».

Lo sceriffo tornò a sedersi sulla poltrona e prese la mano di Regina, facendola sedere sulle sue ginocchia. « _Oh, oh, oh!_ »

«Ti prego, togli almeno la barba perché tutto questo è disturbante per più di un motivo» le disse il sindaco.

Emma scosse la testa, ma fece come Regina aveva chiesto liberandosi di barba e cappello. Il sindaco le strappò anche le finte sopracciglia bianche. «Ahi! Diventerò cieca!»

Il sindaco la ignorò. «Allora? Cosa hanno detto i bambini?»

Emma sorrise. «Non sono sicura tu voglia saperlo».

«Signorina Swan, stai morendo dalla voglia di dirmelo».

«Sì, infatti» concesse Emma, ridacchiando. «Mi hanno detto che sanno tutto della tua _vera_ identità».

«La mia _vera_ identità? Non è un segret-»

«Questa sì» la interruppe Emma, con tono cospiratorio. «La conosciamo solo noi due e i bambini».

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, tra la confusione e la curiosità.

« _Signora_ _Natale_ ».

«C-Cosa?»

«Hanno detto di salutarti» aggiunse Emma. « _Oh, oh, oh_!»

«Perché dovrebbero pensare che io sia la moglie di Babbo Natale?!»

«Oh, hanno detto che è per come mi guardi…» disse Emma, quasi casualmente.

«E come ti guardo? Sentiamo».

«Abbiamo varie scelte, a questo punto» rispose lo sceriffo, con tono serio. «Secondo alcuni, mi guardi come se ti portassi sempre il regalo che vuoi, ogni anno. Secondo altri, mi guardi come se fossi un gigantesco quadratino di cioccolato oppure una pizza. E poi c’è chi ritiene che tu mi guardi come se io fossi la persona più bella e straordinaria dell’intero universo».

«E supp-»

«Aspetta!» scattò Emma. « _Oh, oh, oh_! Ora puoi parlare».

Il sindaco ora aveva ben chiaro perché non sosteneva mai le idee di Mary Margaret. Per lei, finivano sempre tragicamente. Regina sospirò. «E suppongo che questo ultimo “chi” risponda al nome di Emma Swan».

« _Oh, oh, oh_!».

Regina ammiccò, poi si avvicinò all’orecchio di Emma. «Ha ragione» bisbigliò. «Ma non farglielo sapere o si monterà la testa».

Emma ridacchiò. «Mi fai il solletico».

«Tutto ti fa il solletico, Emma» notò il sindaco. «Allora, avevo ragione, non è vero? Ti sei divertita».

« _Oh, oh, oh_!» fu l’unica risposta che ottenne dello sceriffo. Naturalmente Regina aveva ragione, il termine stesso di “ragione” non poteva essere scritto senza le stesse lettere di “Regina” e quella “o” non era che la classica eccezione a conferma della regola, ma Emma evitava sempre di ammetterlo quando poteva.

Il sindaco si schiarì la gola. «Perché, sai, stavo pensando a una cosa…»

«Sì?»

«Potresti farlo anche il prossimo anno, se ti va».

«Ma David-»

«Non a Storybrooke» la interruppe Regina. «A Boston».

Emma le restituì uno sguardo confuso. «A Boston?»

«Ho pensato a quello che mi hai detto prima, Emma» iniziò Regina, con un sospiro. «Al fatto che hai scoperto quando ancora eri molto piccola che Babbo Natale non era che un’invenzione. E ogni anno ti preoccupi di far arrivare i regali ai bambini della _Home for Little Wanderes_ ».

«E da quando mi aiuti, la qualità dei pacchetti è notevolmente migliorata. Sul serio, Signora Natale, i tuoi bigliettini non hanno eguali».

«Suppongo che le lezioni di calligrafia che mia madre mi obbligava a seguire siano servite a qualcosa, alla fine» commentò Regina. «Ma pensavo che, se ti va, il prossimo anno, potremmo andare a Boston, tu potresti indossare il costume da Babbo Natale e consegnare personalmente i regali ai bambini…»

«Non lo so…» fece Emma, presa in contropiede. Quando Regina le aveva detto che stava pensando a qualcosa, la mente dello sceriffo, doveva ammetterlo, era approdata a lidi ben diversi.

«Hai un intero anno per pensarci, Emma» aggiunse gentilmente Regina. «Era solo un’idea. Mi hai raccontato dei tuoi Natali prima di arrivare a Storybrooke, di tutti i tuoi Natali, di quelli brutti e di quelli sopportabili. E quelli in cui andavi a trovare la signorina Kelly erano… Dei bei Natali, tutto sommato, no? Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere rivedere l’orfanotrofio, anche se la signorina Kelly…»

«Iniziavo a credere che fosse immortale».

Regina sospirò e accarezzò i capelli di Emma, sistemandoli dietro l’orecchio dello sceriffo. Era stato il sindaco a stringere la ragazza a sé e ad asciugare tutte le sue lacrime il giorno in cui le avevano fatto sapere della morte della signorina Kelly. L’anziana donna aveva lasciato tutti i suoi averi all’orfanotrofio, con l’eccezione di un piccolo taccuino destinato a Emma, composto da fogli prestampati, tutti con la medesima intestazione: “ _Da fare_ ”.

“ _Per i momenti difficili_ ”, aveva scritto la signorina Kelly sul retro.

Emma lo aveva riposto nel suo comodino, accanto all’agenda nera.

Quella dello sceriffo, Regina lo sapeva, non era insensibilità, al contrario.

«Davvero lo faresti?» domandò dopo un attimo di riflessione Emma. «Per me?»

« _Con_ te» la corresse il sindaco.

Emma le sorrise. «Va bene».

«Sì?»

«Sì!» rispose Emma, entusiasta. «Credo sia un’idea fantastica e tornarci con te al mio fianco, Regina… Vuol dire molto, per me».

Il sindaco scosse la testa, limitandosi a baciare Emma.

«Ti vestirai da Signora Natale?»

« _Oh, oh,_ no!».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno, buon venerdì!!! Mancano solo 3 giorni a Natale **   
> Immagino abbiate colto l’allusione alla prima stagione (episodio otto) nelle parole di Emma a Regina: “Ti salverei altre mille volte, se fosse necessario”. Per la precisione, quando la salva dall’incendio che Gold ha appiccato nel municipio.   
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto anche questo capitolo, a domani!   
> T.


	23. Natale 2028

 

 

 

 

«Per favore, Em!»

«Dai!»

«Faremo i bravi!»

«Ti prego, zia Emma!»

«Non ci vuoi bene?»

«Perché ci vuoi abbandonare?»

Emma spalancò le braccia, esasperata. «Si tratta di due giorni, marmocchi!»

«Esatto, perché non possiamo venire?!»

«La scuola è chiusa!»

«Ed è quasi Natale!»

«Perché non ci fai un bel regalo?»

Insistettero Neal e Robyn, tredici e dodici anni rispettivamente, ciascuno abbracciato a una delle gambe dello sceriffo.

Emma controllò l’orologio. Se lei e Regina volevano arrivare in tempo all’aeroporto per salire sul volo per Boston che avevano prenotato mesi prima, dovevano affrettarsi. E con _dovevano_ Emma intendeva chiaramente solo sé stessa, dal momento che Regina la stava già aspettando al piano inferiore; poteva sentirla chiacchierare tranquillamente con il resto della famiglia, venuta a salutarle come se partissero per un lungo viaggio, quando in realtà si trattava di due giorni scarsi e una sola notte. D’altronde, uscire da Storybrooke rimaneva un evento fuori dall’ordinario nonostante chiunque avesse ora la possibilità di andare e tornare liberamente.  

E Emma doveva ancora chiudere la propria valigia. Come era possibile che Regina si fosse portata più vestiti di lei e li avessi fatti stare in una valigia dalle stesse dimensioni?

«Perché sono solo due giorni! Non è un regalo!» protestò Emma. «Sentite, facciamo così… Se voi ora mi aiutate, prometto di organizzare una meravigliosa vacanza per questa estate, tutti insieme, cosa ne dite?»

Entrambi scossero la testa.

«Perché no?!»

«Perché non abbiamo alcuna garanzia sul fatto che _tu_ manterrai la promessa» spiegò Robyn.

«Né hai l’autorità di fare una simile promessa» aggiunse Neal.

«Che cosa?!»

«Dovresti parlarne con zia Regina, prima»

«E zia Zelena».

«Henry e Violet».

«La mamma e il papà».

Emma si mise le mani sui fianchi e scosse la testa. «Cosa volete per lasciarmi in pace a finire la valigia?» domandò poi, stancamente.

«Portaci con te».

«Ti prego».

«Saremo invisibili».

«Come non averci!»

«Bambini?» fece Regina, entrando in camera in quel momento. «Cosa sta succedendo qui?»

«Niente» risposero all’unisono Neal e Robyn.

«Mi hanno preso in ostaggio» disse Emma, guadagnandosi uno sguardo minaccioso dagli altri due.

Amavano zia Emma. Amavano giocare con zia Emma e trascorrere il tempo con lei. Giocavano a palle di neve e a Monopoli d’inverno, lasciando la costruzione dei castelli di sabbia e le gare di nuoto per l’estate, ma c’erano cose per cui zia Emma era totalmente inaffidabile. L’omertà, ad esempio, quando zia Regina era coinvolta.

Non una volta Neal e Robyn avevano sentito zia Emma mentire a zia Regina. O viceversa, se si fermavano a pensarci. Ma zia Regina non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno in ogni caso, lei non aveva mai rotto una lampada giocando a palla né cenato esclusivamente con pasticcini, torta e caramelle.

«Vogliamo solo venire con voi» rispose Robyn, l’espressione improvvisamente triste, come se fosse sul punto di piangere. Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era il trucco più vecchio del mondo e lo sapevano tutti quanti in quella stanza, a partire dal suo fratellino che cercava di nascondere il sogghigno dietro la sua gamba, fino ad arrivare a Regina, la quale, nonostante fosse consapevole che sua nipote era un’attrice di prima categoria, non esitava mai a spalancare le braccia perché Robyn potesse trovarvi rifugio.

Per l’appunto, fu quello che il sindaco fece. «Vieni qui, tesoro» disse, dolcemente. «Anche tu, Neal».

Non appena le mani dei marmocchi liberarono le gambe di Emma, lo sceriffo sentì la circolazione tornare a fluire liberamente fino ai suoi piedi e poi risalire. Ancora qualche minuto e avrebbe perso entrambi i piedi, poco ma sicuro.

«Non potete venire con noi, non questa volta» disse Regina pazientemente, entrambi i bambini con le braccia strette intorno ai suoi fianchi, le mani del sindaco che ne accarezzavano con tenerezza i capelli.

«Perché non siamo bravi abbastanza?» domandò Robyn, la foce soffocata.

«Oh, no, tesoro» rispose subito il sindaco. «Si tratta solo di una cosa che io e zia Emma dobbiamo fare da sole».

«Non potete» intervenne subito Neal, alzando la testa per cercare lo sguardo di Regina. «Siamo una famiglia e in famiglia nessuno è solo».

Dalla sua espressione sia Emma che Regina capirono che parlava sul serio, questa volta.

Lo sceriffo si avvicinò a loro e si inginocchiò accanto a Neal, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena.

«Hai ragione, fratellino» disse. «Vedi, devo andare a visitare un posto dove ho passato qualche tempo quando ero giovane e ancora non avevo voi. E ci tengo molto, ma non sono sicura che riuscirei a farlo senza Regina e per questo mi accompagna, proprio perché siamo una famiglia. E poi torneremo la sera della Vigilia di Natale e vi racconteremo tutto!»

«Ma voglio accompagnarti anche io» protestò Neal. «Sono tuo fratello! Devo pensare a te!»

Emma si schiarì la voce, lanciò uno sguardo verso l’alto e incrociò quello confortante di Regina, che stava ancora stringendo e coccolando Robyn.

«E io a te» disse Emma, dando un buffetto sul naso del bambino. «Per questo ho bisogno che tu abbia un po’ di pazienza in questi due giorni, va bene? Devi aspettarmi per un po’ e nel frattempo dovrai occuparti di mamma e papà, stare attento che non perdano le chiavi della macchina e che non brucino i toast al mattino».

«Lo faccio già» disse Neal, mettendo il broncio. Era identico a quello di Emma, notò Regina.

«E accompagnare il papà nella macchina dello sceriffo, proprio come se fossi io».

«Davvero?!» esclamò il bambino, i cui occhi si illuminarono. «Aspetta, io e Robyn, vero?»

«Tu e Robyn, sì», Emma sorrise e scosse la testa. Come se ci fosse bisogno di specificarlo, dal momento che quei due non facevano mai nulla senza l’altro da quando avevano iniziato a gattonare. La lealtà che si dimostravano l’un l’altra era disarmante. Se rimaneva una sola fetta di torta, invece di litigare tra loro la condividevano senza esitazioni; se Mary Margaret vietava a Neal di fare qualcosa che invece a Robyn era permesso, allora nemmeno Robyn lo faceva; se uno dei due scopriva qualcosa di interessante come un nuovo libro o un nuovo film, subito correva a condividerlo con l’altro e subito questo si entusiasmava. E dal ridacchiare e dai sussurri che Emma aveva inavvertitamente origliato qualche giorno prima tra i due, Neal si era apparentemente preso la sua prima cotta per una delle amiche di Robyn, la quale ora lo stava aiutando a trovare il coraggio per confessarsi.  

«Hai sentito, Robyn?!» urlò il bambino. Regina venne liberata dall’abbraccio della nipote, annuì entusiasta a Neal prima di correre con lui al piano inferiore, per chiedere a David se davvero li avesse portati con sé in pattuglia e se magari potevano avere anche una pistola. Emma scosse la testa, rimettendosi in piedi, ben sapendo che David avrebbe acconsentito alla prima richiesta, negando invece e risolutamente la seconda. Se anche lui e Mary Margaret raramente negavano qualcosa ai bambini, quando si trattava della loro sicurezza diventavano inflessibili.  

«Sono solo due giorni» commentò Emma, scuotendo la testa in direzione di Regina. «Cosa succede se decidiamo di andare in vacanza per una settimana o due?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Portiamo tutti quanti, Emma, mi sembra ovvio».

 

 

***

 

 

Dopo aver fatto sedere Regina sulla propria valigia per chiuderla e aver ascoltato per l’ennesima volta le raccomandazioni di sua madre circa il fatto di non dare confidenza a nessuno, in una grande città come Boston, che non si sa mai che genere di malintenzionati ci siano in giro, Emma salì finalmente sul sedile posteriore dell’auto, accanto al signor Twain.

Per comodità, era stato deciso che Zelena avrebbe accompagnato Emma e Regina con la Mercedes del sindaco fino all’aeroporto, per poi tornare a casa. Il signor Twain si era unito a loro così che Zelena avesse compagnia durante il viaggio di ritorno e, nonostante la donna si fosse mostrata infastidita a riguardo, era chiaro che la prospettiva di passare qualche ora in auto da sola l’avrebbe infastidita ancora di più. Zelena detestava non avere qualcuno con cui parlare.

Preoccupata per il destino della sua auto, Regina aveva deciso di sedersi accanto a sua sorella per tenerla d’occhio almeno durante l’andata, fatto di cui Emma si era abbondantemente lamentata, non potendo così decidere quali canzoni ascoltare. Le sorelle Mills ne erano sollevate.

«Zelena».

«Samuel».

Emma e Regina si scambiarono un’occhiata nello specchietto retrovisore. La direttrice dello _Storybrooke Daily Mirror_ e il direttore dello _Storybrooke Express_ nella stessa auto, da soli, per ore? Il sindaco ebbe la sinistra sensazione che della sua Mercedes non sarebbe rimasto molto.  

Non che i due si detestassero, non nel vero senso della parola, al contrario, condividevano un pungente senso dell’ironia e una passione per i dibattiti, che sfortunatamente non rimaneva confinato sulle pagine dei loro rispettivi giornali, ma si allargava spesso alle cene di famiglia, talvolta coinvolgendo anche Henry se l’argomento gli stava particolarmente a cuore. Non era raro che la maggior parte della famiglia si riunisse in salotto dopo cena e i tre si attardassero nella sala da pranzo per finire un’importante discussione.

Emma e Regina, sempre attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, si scambiarono un’occhiata di panico quando realizzarono che probabilmente, di lì a qualche minuto, sarebbe scoppiata una discussione tra Zelena e Samuel che non avevano modo di evitare, essendo bloccate in auto.

Mentre Zelena avviava il motore, Emma si portò una mano all’altezza del cuore, mantenendo il contatto visivo con il sindaco. «Sappi che ti ho amata tanto» sillabò lo sceriffo con le labbra e Regina non poté fare altro se non sorridere e scuotere la testa.

Oh, Emma sarebbe morta davvero, se necessario, per quel sorriso.

 

 

***

 

 

«Chiamami appena atterri»

«Sì-»

«Se ti succede qualcosa uccido il pilota» ringhiò Zelena, tenendo la sorella stretta a sé. «Ricordati di chiamarmi, d’accordo?»

«Zelena, credevo avessimo chiuso la parentesi omicidi» rispose Regina.

«Appunto» annuì l’altra, senza sciogliere minimamente l’abbraccio in cui teneva il sindaco. «Ma tu sei mia sorella e Emma, nel bene o nel male, non è una persona così spiacevole, ma soprattutto mia figlia è terribilmente affezionata a entrambe. Se dovesse succedervi qualcosa…»

«Non accadrà nulla, Zelena».

«Perché non potete semplicemente usare la magia?» domandò la donna, per l’ennesima volta. «Perché affidarvi a un barattolo di sardine volante?»

«Oh, ti prego, nessuno farà la sardina» intervenne Emma, che stava aspettando pazientemente con il signor Twain che Zelena liberasse Regina dall’abbraccio da circa cinque minuti. «Quella snob di tua sorella ha prenotato biglietti di prima classe per un viaggio che dura più in decollo e atterraggio che di volo effettivo».

«Non sono snob, signorina Swan» rispose il sindaco, finalmente sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio di Zelena, la quale tuttavia continuò a stringerle le spalle. «Snob sarebbe stato noleggiare un jet privato».

Emma scosse la testa. Regina aveva- No, in realtà il sindaco aveva insistito per intestare anche Emma quella spropositata somma di denaro che il sindaco aveva ricavato dalla vendita dei gioielli di Cora o da quelli che erano appartenuti a Regina stessa quando regnava su buona parte della Foresta Incantata. 

E per quanti difetti i cittadini potessero imputare al loro sindaco, certo non si poteva dire che fosse avara o avida, al contrario. La quasi totalità dei finanziamenti che il Comune riceveva venivano dal fondo privato di Regina, che stanziava inoltre il denaro necessario perché gli studenti di Storybrooke potessero proseguire gli studi, un progetto di cui si occupava Mary Margaret stessa.

Emma sospettava che una somma del genere avrebbe considerevolmente aumentato il PIL globale, se solo l’economia di Storybrooke fosse stata integrata in quella del resto del mondo a tutti gli effetti. Ma come spiegare la provenienza di quel denaro nelle mani di una donna senza un passato antecedente il 1983 e di un’orfana, nata esattamente lo stesso anno? Per non parlare della questione di Henry o della storia di Storybrooke stessa.

Era stata sufficiente l’ordalia che Regina aveva attraversato per fabbricare una falsa documentazione che potesse giustificare certi investimenti di denaro che aveva fatto, i più prudenti e cauti che si potessero fare a parere di Emma, per assicurarsi che il supporto finanziario di Storybrooke non si esaurisse, nemmeno dopo la morte del sindaco. Henry era al corrente della questione, essendo il suo unico erede.

Rimaneva il fatto che un jet privato sarebbe stato sproposito in ogni caso. Stavano solo andando a Boston e se Emma si fosse occupata dell’organizzazione, sarebbe stata più che soddisfatta di andarci con il suo bravo e buon Maggiolino, come ai vecchi tempi… Emma ricordava ancora con piacere il vestito viola che il sindaco aveva indossato per quel loro piccolo viaggio alla ricerca di Lily. Era uno dei suoi preferiti.

«Questo è il nostro volo!» esclamò poi Regina, prestando orecchio all’altoparlante. Emma abbracciò Samuel, scompigliandoli i capelli come era solita fare, escludendo la breve parentesi di gelosia di qualche anno precedente, prima di insinuarsi tra Zelena e la sorella, in modo che questa potesse infine liberarsi e salutare il signor Twain e lo sceriffo potesse costringere Zelena ad abbracciarla, cosa che accaddeva assai di rado.

«Uccidi chiunque osi anche solo pensare di farle del male» bisbigliò la Strega dell’Ovest nell’orecchio di Emma, che spalancò gli occhi.

«Sul serio, sono solo due gio-» ma lo sceriffo si bloccò non appena notò la serietà sul volto di Zelena. «Lo farò» disse immediatamente, prima di intrecciare le proprie dita a quelle di Regina e affrettarsi verso i cancelli di imbarco.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Emma si lasciò cadere faccia in giù sul materasso della ridicolosamente costosa camera d’albergo che Regina aveva prenotato, mentre i camerieri si occupavano di depositare le quattro valige che avevano portato con sé: una per ciascuna, una per il vestito di Babbo Natale e una con i regali per i bambini.

Il sindaco era ancora al telefono con Zelena. _Ancora,_ dal momento che le sorelle Mills stavano litigando fin da quando il sindaco e Emma erano scese dall’aereo, perché Zelena sosteneva l’avessero fatta stare in pensiero e che si fossero dimenticate di lei. Già, poi era Regina quella iperprotettiva tra le due.  

Un grugnito di esasperazione annunciò a Emma che Regina aveva finalmente chiuso la telefonata.

«Vieni qui» mugugnò lo sceriffo nel materasso.

«È insopportabile» disse Regina, sedendosi accanto a Emma sul letto, la quale alzò la testa, i capelli davanti al viso.

«Hai bisogno di coccole» dichiarò, mettendosi a sedere contro la spalliera del letto e aprendo le braccia perché Regina potesse rifugiarvisi. Il sindaco esitò.

«Andiamo, Regina» insistette Emma. «Abbiamo qualche ora prima di dover andare all’orfanotrofio».

A dire la verità, lo sceriffo non era sicura di quanto tempo avessero dal momento che, come ogni aspetto organizzativo della loro vita, se ne era occupata Regina. Era stato il sindaco a chiamare la _Home for Little Wanderers_ e a mettere in moto tutte le proprie abilità diplomatiche e la sua forza di persuasione per convincere l’amministrazione che una cosa del genere non era senza precedenti e che lei e Emma non erano pazze, al contrario. Certo sapevano che i regali giunti ogni anno venivano dalla gentile donazione della signorina Swan, ma…

Alla fine, era stato il buon nome della signorina Kelly a convincerli e piegarli, proprio quando Regina iniziava a perdere le speranze al punto da chiedere aiuto a sua sorella, pur consapevole che le conseguenze potevano anche non essere gestibili.

Il sindaco cedette e si tolse le scarpe, prima di gattonare sul letto in direzione di Emma, che alzò un sopracciglio e deglutì. «Regina, così non facciamo le coccole, così facciamo ben altro».

Il sindaco sorrise, sistemandosi a cavalcioni sopra Emma. «Signorina Swan, siamo da sole in una camera d’albergo, in una città sconosciuta e senza alcun impegno per i prossimi…» Regina controllò l’ora sul proprio cellulare sul comodino e face un rapido calcolo, «cinquantasette minuti. Potremmo non riuscire a sfruttare al meglio tutte le comodità offerte da questo hotel, ma potremmo iniziare ora e concludere questa notte, non credi?».

Emma appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Regina, tirandola dolcemente verso di sé, prima di spostare le mani sui bottoni della camicia del sindaco, infilata in un paio di pantaloni neri.

Le dita fredde di Regina accarezzavano il collo di Emma delicatamente, facendola rabbrividire piacevolmente, mentre le labbra del sindaco catturarono quelle dell’altra con dolcezza. Regina sorrise quando le mani di Emma, dopo aver sbottonano i primi bottoni, trovarono la loro via verso la sua pelle e-

Il cellulare di Regina si mise a suonare all’improvviso e Emma si lasciò cadere all’indietro, sbattendo volontariamente la testa contro la testiera del letto a causa della frustrazione.

Il sindaco grugnì, prima di rispondere con rabbia. «Zelena, che accidenti c’è, ancora?!»

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, preparandosi ad assistere ad altri cinquantasette minuti di litigata tra le sorelle Mills.

 

 

***

 

 

Fu strano, per Emma, trovarsi di nuovo di fronte quegli occhi che per anni e anni aveva visto in ogni specchio che le restituisse il suo riflesso.

La casa di Regina era piena di specchi. E durante i suoi primi anni a Storybrooke e le sue prime visite in quella che, contro ogni previsione, sarebbe diventata casa sua, Emma si preoccupava di evitarli, tutti quanti.

Non voleva vedere.

Non voleva vedere quello stesso dolore che aveva rischiato di infliggere al suo stesso figlio, al piccolo Henry.

Non voleva vedere la ferita non ancora rimarginata nel suo cuore, nonostante avesse infine trovato i suoi genitori.

Non voleva vedere la guerra e la rabbia che ancora si agitavano dietro di lei, per quell’ingiustizia che le era toccata, per quel destino di Salvatrice che non aveva chiesto.

Non voleva vedere la solitudine della sua anima, nonostante ormai sarebbe dovuta essere felice, con dei genitori, un figlio, un marito…

Non voleva vedere niente di tutto questo e l’unico riflesso che riusciva a tollerare era quello che vedeva negli occhi di Regina. Era diverso. Emma, attraverso gli occhi di Regina, era diversa.

Non era la madre che aveva abbandonato Henry, ma la donna che gli aveva dato la vita nonostante tutto e lo aveva donato a Regina.

Non era la figlia che era stata sacrificata per un regno, ma la donna a cui chiedere scusa, perché lei era innocente, lei era rimasta intrappolata per sbaglio tra i due fuochi.

Non era l’eroina dalla quale aspettarsi che facesse sempre la cosa giusta, ma la donna cui qualche volta era permesso sbagliare e che non doveva essere condannata per questo.

Non era la moglie di una persona che non amava, ma la donna la cui felicità andava messa prima di ogni desiderio egoistico.

E gli occhi di quei bambini non erano più la personale stanza degli specchi di Emma.

Ora, la stanza degli specchi di Emma era il numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine, dove infiniti e infiniti riflessi le restituivano gli occhi di Regina accanto ai propri, colmi di tutta la felicità che avevano provato a conquistare nel corso della vita e che avevano infine trovato, insieme.

 

 

***

 

 

Zelena e Robyn si lanciarono tra le braccia di Regina non appena la videro, mentre Emma cadde a terra colta alla sprovvista dalla carica di suo fratello.

«Ti prego non andartene più» piagnucolò il bambino, senza dare il minimo segno di lasciare che Emma si alzasse, nonostante il passaggio di aria nei polmoni della ragazza fosse significativamente compromessa dal suo corpo. «Non voglio essere figlio unico, la mamma mi presta _così tante_ attenzioni! Ti prego, Em, stai per sempre con me, farò tutto quello che vuoi».

«Va bene, va bene!» si affrettò a rassicurarlo, Emma, vagamente divertita. «Ma cosa ne dici di alzarci, ora, prima che io muoia soffocata?»

Neal annuì e l’aiutò ad alzarsi. «Non c’è bisogno di essere sempre così melodrammatica, sai?»

Lo sceriffo spalancò la bocca. Lei era melodrammatica? Lei?! Suo fratello aveva appena finito di pregarla di-

Emma scosse la testa. «Zia Emma!» esclamò Robyn, abbracciandola, mentre Zelena si limitava a baciarle le guance e farle un cenno di assenso. Le aveva riportato la sua sorellina tutta intera, ora poteva continuare a essere una spina nel fianco di Regina senza preoccupazioni.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Emma notò che Neal stava chiedendo qualcosa all’orecchio di Regina, che gli sorrise prima di rispondere. Entrambi ridacchiarono. Il sindaco alzò poi lo sguardo su Emma e, incrociando quello dello sceriffo, le fece l’occhiolino.  

 

 

 

***

 

 

Dopo il viaggio di ritorno a casa sul sedile posteriore della Mercedes di Regina, schiacciata tra i due marmocchi, Emma si sentiva così indolenzita che era sicura non sarebbe più stata in grado di muoversi per il resto della vita.

Sbadigliò quando Regina si infilò nel letto accanto a lei, lanciandole un’occhiata di ammonimento: _la mano a coprire bocca, signorina Swan!_

Già, beh, le occhiatacce avevano perso di efficacia e in ogni caso non c’era nessuno che potesse vederle.

Regina spense la luce e Emma la cercò sotto le coperte, intuendo che il sindaco aveva alzata appena il busto facendo leva sul gomito in modo da permettere all’altra di infilare un braccio sotto di lei e stringerla.

Se lo sceriffo avesse raccontato a qualcuno che Regina adorava essere il cucchiaio piccolo, era sicura che non le avrebbe creduto.

Emma sorrise, inspirò a fondo il profumo di Regina e le baciò la spalla.

«Regina?»

«Mmh?»

«Cosa ti ha detto mio fratello, prima? Quando siamo arrivati all’aeroporto?»

«Mi ha chiesto se avessi mantenuto la promessa che gli avevo fatto».

«Che promessa?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle, Emma sbuffò. «Andiamo, sappiamo entrambe che alla fine riuscirei a scoprirlo. Perché non risparmiarci battibecchi e occhi dolci e me lo dici subito?»

«Perché a me piacciono battibecchi e occhi dolci».

«Possiamo discutere su qualcos’altro, ti lascio scegliere» propose Emma. «Ma dimmi di che promessa parlava Neal. Per favore?»

Regina prese la mano di Emma e ne baciò le dita, sospirò. «Prima di partire mi ha fatto promettere che mi sarei presa cura di te».

«Oh» rispose Emma, sorridendo. «Zelena mi ha fatto promettere la stessa cosa. O, meglio, mi ha chiesto di uccidere chiunque avesse provato a farti del male».

«Vuole essere lei ad avere l’onore, immagino» rispose Regina.

Emma la strinse. «Come no, perché tu e Zelena non vi volete affatto bene».

Il sindaco la ignorò. «Neal invece mi ha chiesto di impedirti di ucciderti da sola per sbaglio».

«Mio fratello, un quarto dei miei anni, crede che io non sia in grado di badare a me stessa?!»

 Di nuovo, Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Comunque siamo tornate entrambe a Storybrooke sane e salve».

«A casa» la corresse Emma.

«A casa» rispose Regina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon giorno e buon weekend (e buona fortuna a chi, come me, inizia questa mattina a cercare regali di Natale. Anche questo Natale ne usciremo con dignità! ;D). Mancano solo due giorni a Natale. DUE GIORNI! **  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto! A domani,   
> T. <3


	24. Natale 2029

Emma si sentì afferrare il polso e trascinare con forza verso il retro del Granny’s. Riconoscendo la stretta come quella di Regina, lo sceriffo l’assecondò. Doveva essere successo qualcosa.

Il sindaco si fermò non lontano dai bagni.

«Qui una volta ho baciato Hook» commentò Emma, subito incenerita dallo sguardo di Regina. «Pensando a te» aggiunse poi, ma lo sguardo del sindaco non mutò.

«Scusa, avevi bisogno di parlarmi?» domandò lo sceriffo, cercando di cambiare discorso.

«Sì».

Emma alzò un sopracciglio, preoccupata. Regina le sembrava… spaventata. «Ehi? Cosa c’è?»

«Ho sentito una cosa» rispose il sindaco, abbassando la voce a poco più di un bisbiglio.

«Una _cosa_? Una _cosa_ come? Uno scricchiolio? Un urlo? Un-»

Il sindaco scosse la testa con forza. «No, no, ho sentito qualcosa nel senso che ho _origliato_ qualcosa».

«Oh» fece Emma, improvvisamente interessata. Poteva condannare Zelena quanto voleva e fingere di non leggere le pagine mondane del _Mirror,_ ma segretamente Emma adorava i pettegolezzi, soprattutto quando venivano da Regina, la persona più informata dell’intera città con l’esclusione della sua stessa sorella.

«Qualcosa che non avrei dovuto origliare!» specificò il sindaco con un sibilo.

Emma scosse la testa, si strinse nelle spalle. «Non ti ho mai sentita spettegolare in quasi vent’anni di conoscenza, Regina, anche se hai origliat-»

«Riguarda Henry».

« _Merda_ ».

«Emma!»

Lo sceriffo spalancò le braccia, esasperata. «In che senso riguarda Henry?»

«Nel senso che stavo per andare a salutare nostro figlio e Violet, ma non si sono accorti di me e hanno continuato a parlare e…» Regina scosse la testa, impotente. «Cancellami la memoria».

«No» rispose subito Emma. «Vogliono… lasciarsi?»

«No» fece Regina. «Sono felici, insieme. Molto felici».

Lo sceriffo si guardò intorno, circospetta. «Vogliono… sposarsi?»

Il sindaco fece una smorfia. «Più o meno».

«Cosa dannazione significa, _più o meno_?!»

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore. «Vogliono sposarsi, sì, ma non per… sposarsi» iniziò il sindaco, per poi scuotere la testa. «Vogliono sposarsi perché li aiuterebbe ad adottare più facilmente».

«Henry ci aveva già parlato della loro intenzione di adottare un bambino. Quel discorso strappalacrime durato un’eternità sull’amore che condividiamo in famiglia e il fato e il destino e _bla, bla, bla_. Voglio dire, sono assolutamente d’accordo con il ragazzino e non so come potrebbe rendermi più felice e orgogliosa, ma perdonami se do ragione a Zelena quando gli impone un tetto massimo di parole per articolo!» esclamò Emma. Madre e figlio avevano questa insana abitudine di preparare lunghi discorsi su ogni genere di argomento che Emma doveva sorbirsi tanto a casa quanto alle riunioni cittadine. Era diventata campionessa di sonnellino ad occhi aperti.

«Emma, hanno… Hanno già preso contatti con delle agenzie e vogliono farlo _ora_. Ne vogliono parlare questa sera, durante… Sai, il budino» continuò il sindaco.

Emma sospirò. «Regina, ti prego, mi devi aiutare perché sono… confusa. Nulla di quello che hai origliato è esattamente nuovo, per noi. Cosa ti disturba tanto? Perché sei nel panico?» domandò lo sceriffo gentilmente, prendendo le mani di Regina tra le proprie e stringendole.

Il sindaco sospirò. «Mi ha chiamata _nonna._ Henry ha detto che sarò una nonna fantastica. Nonna Regina?!».

Emma scosse la testa, ancora confusa.

«Tua madre è una nonna, Emma, non io! Io non sono pronta a fare la nonna!»

«No? Ma… Ami i bambini. Tutto quello che dovrai fare è… viziarli e dirgli di sì anche quando i genitori dicono di no».

« _Tu_ non sei pronta a fare la nonna» replicò Regina, tagliente.

«Io non sono non-Ah. Diventerò nonna» bisbigliò Emma, gli occhi spalancati. «Sono troppo giovane per fare la nonna».

«Ti prego, Emma, no, non cedere al panico anche tu, per favore» fece Regina, prendendo il viso di Emma tra le mani e appoggiando la propria fronte sulla sua. «Non deve essere poi così male, no? Fare le… nonne».

«Non so cucinare. I nipoti hanno bisogno di nonne che cucinano o muoiono di fame. Farò morire mio nipote. Peggio, mio nipote mi odierà».

«Posso tenere in vita nostro o nostra nipote così come ho tenuto in vita te per tutti questi anni, Emma» le fece notare Regina.

«Giusto» concordò lo sceriffo, annuendo. «E io posso occuparmi di tutto quello che ha a che fare con l’allegria e i giochi e le pernacchie sulla pancia. Come ho fatto con te per tutti questi anni».

Regina fece per contraddire Emma, peccato non avesse torto. «Odio le pernacchie sulla pancia» si limitò quindi a commentare

«Però ridi comunque» specificò lo sceriffo.

Il sindaco scosse la testa. «Pensi che potremmo farcela?»

«A fare le nonne? Non lo so, sai lavorare la lana? Cucire? Raccontare storie? No, aspetta, questo lo faccio io perché tu non ci metti mai abbastanza partecipazione emotiva e dai troppa importanza alla logica».

«Il nostro bambino sta per avere un bambino».

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Emma trovò Regina in giardino, seduta su una panchina nei pressi dell’albero di mele. Le porse un bicchiere di vino prima di sedersi accanto a lei, mangiando la sua terza porzione di budino natalizio. Se lo meritava, aveva appena scoperto ufficialmente che stava per diventare nonna.

In salotto, gli altri stavano ancora festeggiando l’annuncio.

«Sei ancora nel panico?» domandò lo sceriffo.

«Un po’ meno» rispose Regina, alzando le gambe per appoggiarle sopra quelle di Emma. «Tu?»

« _Nah_ » fece Emma. «In fondo mia madre può occuparsi di tutte le cose noiose come confezionare copertine e vestitini. La _bisnonna_ può fare la nonna tradizionale. Noi saremo le nonne divertenti».

«E possiamo sempre comprarli, i vestitini» aggiunse Regina.

«Già» concordò lo sceriffo. «E non possiamo certo dimenticare _nonno Sam_ ».

«Non l’avevo mai visto piangere» commentò il sindaco, sorseggiando il vino. «Non avevo mai visto così tante persone piangere, l’unica a non farlo è stata Zelena».

«Falso» la contraddisse Emma, leccando il cucchiaino con cui aveva quasi finito il budino. 

«Scherzi?!»

Lo sceriffo scosse la testa. «Ho fatto anche una foto, ho intenzione di ricattarla per il resto della vita».

Regina ridacchiò, prima di appoggiarsi alla spalla di Emma e sospirare. «Sono cambiate così tante cose… E continuano a cambiare».

«Già» concordò la ragazza. «Presto torneremo a fare le _baby-sitter_ ».

Regina bevve il resto del vino in un unico sorso, poi appoggiò il bicchiere sulla panchina accanto a lei.

Il sindaco rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di prendere il budino dalle mani di Emma e mangiare gli ultimi due cucchiai. Lo sceriffo la guardò esterrefatta. «Hai già mangiato la tua vergognosamente piccola porzione di budino».

«Lo so» disse Regina. «Mi sto godendo i miei ultimi mesi di libertà».

«Cosa?»

«Un nipote, Emma. Avremo un nipote. La nostra casa dovrà essere di nuovo a prova di bambino e non avremo più tutto il tempo libero che abbiamo ora. E dovremo stare vicine a Henry e Violet, perché il processo di adozione sarà lungo e difficile. Non fraintendermi, sono felice di diventare nonna, ma… Non sarà tutto rose e fiori. Non abbiamo avuto il tempo di respirare dopo aver fatto il grosso del lavoro per crescere Henry che subito sono arrivati Neal e Robyn e ora che anche loro iniziano a muovere i primi passi nel mondo da soli, avremo un nipote e dovremo ricominciare tutto da capo. Abbiamo una famiglia _così numerosa»_ concluse Regina, appoggiandosi di nuovo a Emma. «E la mia porzione di budino è assolutamente appropriata per una persona adulta, sei tu a non avere ritegno».

Lo sceriffo scosse la testa, decidendo di ignorare il commento. Natale era l’unico giorno in cui Regina le concedeva di fare strappi alla sua dieta in ogni caso e le sue analisi del sangue erano perfette. «Scappiamo».

«Cosa?» domandò Regina.

«Scappiamo. Adesso. Prendiamo il Maggio-»

«No».

«Prendiamo la Mercedes» concedette Emma, «e scappiamo. Guidiamo finché non siamo stanche e poi affittiamo una sporca camera di mote-»

«No».

«Una rispettabile camera d’albergo».

«Meglio» annuì Regina. «E poi?»

«E poi spegniamo i cellulari per qualche ora. E… Saremo solo io e te».

Il sindaco scosse la testa. «Mi piacerebbe molto, ma non possiamo farlo, Emma».

«Perché no? Stiamo per diventare nonne! Hai ragione, dovremmo godere degli ultimi mesi di libertà che ci rimangono!»

«Em-»

«Scappa con me» la interruppe Emma, gli occhi pieni di speranza. «E io scapperò con te».

Regina scosse la testa. E se fosse successo qualcosa a Henry in loro assenza? O a Zelena, Robyn, Violet, i genitori di Emma e suo fratello o… O qualsiasi altra persona a Storybrooke?

E se fosse scoppiato un incendio? Un’inondazione? O..?

«Ma io sono il sindaco di Storybrooke e tu lo sceriffo e la Salvatrice e se dovesse accadere qualcos-»

Emma prese la mano di Regina e la strinse. «Regina, lo so che non abbiamo avuto una vita esattamente tranquilla, ma non significa che il mondo intero dipenda da noi e noi soltanto. Amo la nostra famiglia, entrambe amiamo la nostra famiglia, ma… Amo anche te, Regina. E voglio stare con te, solo per un po’, _solo_ con te. Non voglio essere la figlia di qualcuno o la sorella di qualcun altro. Per una notte soltanto vorrei solo essere… La Emma di Regina. Nient’altro, niente responsabilità, niente distintivo, niente Zelena con il suo pessimo tempismo. Solo tu».

Regina si morse il labbro inferiore, esitò, fece una smorfia e scosse la testa. «Ho passato la maggior parte della mia adolescenza nel tentativo di… scappare» rispose il sindaco. «Non ci sono riuscita. Non quando volevo scappare da mia madre, non quando volevo scappare con Daniel, non quando volevo scappare dal matrimonio, non quando volevo scappare da… me. Non so come… fare, non so come si fa».

«Ho passato la maggior parte della mia adolescenza a scappare, da tutto e da tutti, da me e dal mondo. Per qualche tempo con Lily, poi con Neal… Henry è stata la ragione che mi ha fatta fermare. E poi ci sei stata tu. Ma immagino che tu fossi compresa nel pacchetto fin dall’inizio» disse Emma, accennando un sorriso. «Permettimi di ricambiare il favore. Per una notte soltanto, scappiamo insieme. Alle prime luci dell’alba torneremo a casa». 

 

 

***

 

 

Erano sgattaiolate via dal giardino mano nella mano, ridacchiando come ragazzine, un brivido di eccitazione lungo la schiena all’idea di essere scoperte.

Avevano raggiunto il garage, dove erano parcheggiate Mercedes e Maggiolino, e dopo qualche minuto di battibecco, dal momento che non avevano le chiavi di nessuna delle due, avevano deciso di prendere l’auto di Emma, perché mai e poi il sindaco avrebbe permesso alla signorina Swan di scassinare la sua Mercedes.

Oltrepassato il confine di Storybrooke, Regina prese il telefono per avvisare con un messaggio il resto della famiglia della loro piccola fuga, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni e ignorando la lunga serie di punti interrogativi che Zelena le inviò quasi immediatamente.

«Dovremmo tornare indietro» disse il sindaco.

«Vuoi davvero tornare indietro? Perché se vuoi faccio inversione, altrimenti…»

Il sindaco non rispose. No, non voleva tornare indietro, non più, almeno. E tuttavia la sua testa continuava a fornirle una scusa dopo l’altra, un motivo dopo l’altro per chiedere a Emma di fare inversione.

Dio, non avevano nemmeno della biancheria pulita con loro!

«Questa è follia, signorina Swan».

Per tutta risposta Emma accese la radio del Maggiolino, alzando il volume per quanto possibile.

«Vuoi tornare indietro?!» urlò poi lo sceriffo, per sovrastare la musica.

Regina la guardò di sottecchi, cercando trattenere un sorriso. Si morse il labbro inferiore.

E tuttavia, di cosa si stava preoccupando? Era con Emma, era al sicuro.

«No» rispose infine.

 

 

***

 

 

 

«Non posso credere che lo abbiamo fatto davvero» disse Regina, chiudendo la porta dell’anonimo motel in cui erano finite, il primo che avevano incontrato lungo la strada, le mani di Emma intorno ai fianchi.

Lo sceriffo la spinse gentilmente verso il letto, fino a quando il sindaco non ebbe altra scelta che lasciarsi cadere all’indietro, Emma rimase in piedi il tempo necessario per sfilarsi la giacca e gli stivali, prima di inginocchiarsi e sfilare quelli del sindaco, che si era a sua volta già tolta la giacca.

Uno sguardo complice tra loro prima che Emma tornasse tra le braccia di Regina, le dita del sindaco immerse tra i capelli biondi dello sceriffo così da assicurarsi che all’altra non venisse l’insana idea di smettere di baciarla.

Regina circondò il collo dello sceriffo con entrambe le braccia prima di costringerla a rotolare sulla schiena e invertire le posizioni. Si allontanò poi da Emma quanto le bastava per guardare e farsi guardare dallo sceriffo.

Regina indossava un maglione nero con un cigno bianco, regalo di Mary Margaret, infilato sopra il vestito rosso che aveva scelto per la festa al Granny’s della sera di Natale. A Regina sembrava essere passata un’eternità. Lei e Emma erano ormai due galassie separate del resto del mondo e dei loro abitanti.  

Il sindaco si liberò del proprio maglione prima di afferrare l’orlo di quello di Emma, rosso, una corona d’argento al centro, e sfilarlo. Emma si mise a sedere come meglio poté, le sue mani sulla schiena di Regina cercavano la zip del vestito mentre la bocca del sindaco sul suo collo rendeva molto difficile il corretto funzionamento della sua coordinazione neuromotoria. Una volta abbassata completamente la cerniera, Regina fece per far scivolare le maniche del vestito, quando Emma la fermò, posando le proprie mani su quelle del sindaco.

«Posso?» domandò lo sceriffo, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Regina.

Chiedeva sempre, Emma, cosa le era permesso o non le era permesso fare con il corpo di Regina.

Il sindaco annuì.

Emma disegnò l’orlo del collo del vestito con le proprie dita, lentamente, prima di abbassare appena la stoffa e baciare con delicatezza quei nuovi centimetri della pelle di Regina che venivano esposti. Clavicola, sterno, clavicola. Il petto di Regina si alzava e abbassava lentamente, le sue mani appoggiate sulle spalle di Emma per non perdere l’equilibrio.

Di nuovo, il vestito scese. Di nuovo, Emma baciò la pelle di Regina, le labbra sfiorarono la stoffa del reggiseno. Lo sceriffo alzò gli occhi, sorrise timidamente al sindaco prima di guidarla, facendola sdraiare sulla schiena. Emma liberò poi le braccia di Regina dalle maniche del vestito, prima l’una, poi l’altra, baciando la spalla per poi scendere; il gomito, l’interno del polso, i tendini di Regina sulle labbra e il sindaco rabbrividì appena; Emma baciò poi il suo palmo e ciascuna delle sue dita. Il sindaco le accarezzò il viso. Che sia mai esistito qualcuno o qualcosa di più glorioso di Emma? Certamente no, pensò Regina.

Gentilmente, Emma continuò a far scivolare il vestito rosso lungo il corpo del sindaco. Baciò la stoffa del reggiseno tra i seni di Regina, la pelle subito sotto, una linea sottile, calda, morbida, verso il basso, il vestito scivolava e Regina tremava per le labbra di Emma.

Il vestito scese lungo le gambe di Regina, portando con sé le pesanti calze, non un centimetro di pelle sfuggì alla venerazione di Emma. Ginocchia, caviglie, prima una, poi l’altra, il dorso di ciascun piede, la punta di ogni dita.

A terra il vestito di Regina, le dita di Emma scivolavano sul corpo del sindaco, risalendo verso l’alto, ripercorrendo le tracce dei suoi baci, parole mute fatte di amore. Piedi, ginocchia, coscia, bacino, un filo di stoffa, ombelico, addome, stoffa, clavicola, collo, la bocca di Regina baciò le dita di Emma e le sue mani furono di nuovo tra capelli biondi e poi sotto la canottiera dello sceriffo, unghie rose leggere su pelle candida.

Lo sceriffo si sfilò la canottiera e lasciò che cadesse a terra; baciò Regina, le dita del sindaco slacciarono i jeans di Emma, che si alzò, sedendosi poi sul bordo del letto per poterli togliere. Una scarica lungo il corpo dello sceriffo non appena sentì Regina, e il suo reggiseno cadde a terra, premuta contro la sua schiena.

Le dita del sindaco spostarono i capelli di Emma, ne scoprirono il collo perché le labbra di Regina potessero baciarlo. Le mani del sindaco scesero, raggiunsero il seno di Emma sotto il reggiseno e lo sceriffo reclinò la testa, chiuse gli occhi, si appoggiò a Regina affidandosi a lei completamente.

Il sindaco baciò la piccola fossa alla base del collo di Emma, sentì la giugulare sotto le sue labbra e la seguì, un bacio dopo l’altro, risalendo fino all’orecchio dello sceriffo, di cui morse il lobo, un gemito sfuggì alle labbra di Emma. Regina sorrise.

Seguì poi da quelle stesse labbra una frustrazione appena celata quando le mani del sindaco scivolarono sulla schiena, senza mai interrompere il contatto, per poter slacciare il reggiseno di Emma. Sollievo, non appena le dita di Regina tornarono sul suo seno.

Emma gemette, calore nel ventre di Regina che affondò appena i denti in quel collo che non riusciva a smettere di baciare.

Emma amava il modo in cui Regina l’amava.

Lo sceriffo, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro pesante, fece scivolare le proprie mutande lungo le cosce, prima di cercare le gambe di Regina per far sì che le circondassero i fianchi, così che il sindaco la stringesse a lei, nella speranza che non l’avrebbe mai più lasciata andare. Che poi lo sapeva, Emma, che Regina non l’avrebbe mai lasciata andare a meno che non glielo avesse chiesto.

Emma non l’avrebbe mai chiesto.

Le unghie dello sceriffo affondarono nelle cosce di Regina, che sorrise contro il collo esposto di Emma, i muscoli della schiena tesi.

Una delle mani del sindaco iniziò a scendere lungo l’addome di Emma, lentamente, un solo dito a mantenere il contatto, disegnò il cerchio imperfetto dell’ombelico. Giunse, infine, tra le gambe dello sceriffo, che rabbrividì contro il sindaco.

Si prese il suo tempo, Regina, per amare Emma e il suo corpo, il ritmo del quale a Regina era ben noto perché coincideva con i battiti del suo cuore e dell’universo intero.

Ascoltò i gemiti di Emma e il suo nome che scivolava da quelle labbra adorate, inspirò il suo profumo a pieni polmoni e chiuse gli occhi, Regina.

Sostenne Emma, una mano sul suo petto, tenne i loro cuori vicini quando i muscoli della ragazza si tesero e il nome di Regina riempiva la sua anima e la sua mente e le sfuggiva dalle labbra, incapaci di contenerlo.

Aveva lo stesso, identico suono di amore.

Con dolcezza, Regina tolse le mani dal corpo di Emma, lentamente, le baciò il collo, di nuovo posò le dita su quelle spalle chiare e la fece sdraiare.

Emma, il respiro affannato, aprì gli occhi e le sorrise teneramente. E Regina rispose allo stesso modo, prima di chinarsi sull’addome di Emma e appoggiare le labbra sulle smagliature lasciate dalla gravidanza.  

Li baciò.

Lo faceva sempre, Regina.

E i primi raggi di luce le sorprese ancora sveglie, ancora perse l’una nel nome dell’altra, senza difese, senza segreti.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno e buona Vigilia di Natale! Manca un solo giorno a Natale! **   
> Spero perdoniate la (quasi) totale assenza di Zelena!   
> Un paio di cose.   
> La prima è che quel “parole mute fatte di amore” è una ripresa di “parole mute fatte di inchiostro”, un’espressione di Manzoni (Don Alessandro mi perdonerà. Spero).   
> E la seconda è che ad accompagnare questo capitolo ci sono delle canzoni.   
> Per la prima parte in particolare abbiamo Il mondo è mio (quella di Aladin, sì), mentre per la seconda abbiamo Medicine (The 1975), I’ll keep you safe (Sleeping at last), Tonight (Secret Nation), So in love with you (Jake Etheridge) e Save the world (Key Sones), non in questo ordine specifico. Sono semplicemente canzoni che si ripetevano nella mia testa ora in questo, ora in quel punto. Nel caso vogliate ascoltarle, vi lascio la playlist di Spotify ( https://open.spotify.com/user/1177672175/playlist/292zGoaGEBlRzzt4FNMJLd ).  
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, considerando soprattutto che ho allentato molte le briglie della forma nella seconda parte, ma mi sembrava appropriato dato il contenuto!   
> Grazie mille, a domani con il prossimo e ultimo (per questo Natale, ovviamente) aggiornamento!   
> A presto,   
> T.


	25. Natale 2030

 

 

**Natale 2030**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quando Regina si svegliò quella mattina, scoprì di non riuscire a grattarsi il naso. Allarmata, tentò di nuovo, ma c’era qualcosa che bloccava il suo dito, impedendole di piegare il braccio. Improvvisamente sveglia e spaventata, il sindaco si mise a sedere.

La timida luce di dicembre filtrava dalle tende aperte. Chi aveva aperto le tende? Era sicura di aver visto Emma chiuderle la sera precedente…

Emma, che non era nel letto accanto a lei.

«Ehi» la voce dello sceriffo catturò subito la sua attenzione.

Emma, jeans e maglione, era seduta su una poltrona poco distante e la guardava divertita, il telefono sollevato davanti a lei come se stesse filmando.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» domandò Regina, confusa, alzando l’anulare della mano sinistra dove era stato legato un filo rosso, che le aveva impedito di grattarsi il naso. Ora che era sicura non ci fosse alcun pericolo, perché Emma era lì con lei e Emma sorrideva e allora Regina era al sicuro, il naso del sindaco tornò a prudere e lei lo grattò con la mano destra.

«Niente» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «È solo la mattina di Natale» aggiunse, alzandosi dalla poltrona e avvicinandosi al letto, per poi chinarsi a baciare il sindaco a fior di labbra. «Buon Natale, Regina».

«Buon Natale, Emma» rispose questa, concedendo un sorriso all’altra. «Ora saresti così gentile da spiegarmi perché hai legato un lungo filo rosso che prosegue ben oltre la nostra stanza al mio dito?»

«Perché credi che sia stata io?»

«Emma» fece Regina, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Chi altri potrebbe essere stato?»

«Questo non lo so» rispose Emma, con finta espressione innocente. «Deve essere stata la stessa persona che ha rubato tutti i miei spilli dal Nastro dei Desideri!» esclamò poi, alzando il nastro in questione con la mano libera dal telefono.

«Stai riprendendo?» domandò Regina.

«Documentare le indagini è vitale».

«Le indagini?»

«Non possiamo certo permettere che il signor Ruba-Spilli-Lega-Regina se ne vada in giro a piede libero, no?» domandò Emma, accentuando il tono di voce in modo teatrale.

Il sindaco scosse la testa. «Cosa hai architettato, signorina Swan?»

«Niente» rispose Emma, facendo una linguaccia a Regina, che prese il cuscino dall’altro lato del letto per lanciarlo addosso allo sceriffo. «Ehi! Siamo una squadra e abbiamo un mistero da risolvere, niente giochetti, sindaco Mills!»

«Cosa si suppone che faccia?» domandò Regina.

«Io direi che dovresti iniziare ad alzarti dal letto e prepararti per uscire. Così potremo seguire il filo rosso» rispose Emma, sempre sorridendo.

Il sindaco scosse la testa. Lo sceriffo aveva chiaramente architettato qualcosa e, nonostante Regina non avesse il minimo indizio circa le intenzioni della ragazza, decise di assecondarla. Poteva fidarsi di Emma. «D’accordo. Scendi a prepararmi del caffè, nel frattempo?»

«No».

«Ma io voglio del caffè».

«E del caffè avrai» concesse Emma. «Solo non qui».

«Ma-»

Lo sceriffo alzò il dito per indicare a Regina di tacere, poi finse di saggiare il filo rosso, annusarlo, ascoltarlo, pesarlo. «Proprio come sospettavo» concluse poi, guardando il sindaco con sguardo serio. «Conduce dritto al Granny’s».

Il sindaco sospirò, si sporse per baciare Emma e poi le morse appena il naso. «Finirai con il farmi diventare pazza» bisbigliò, scivolando fuori dalle coperte per scegliere i vestiti dall’armadio. Emma la seguì, continuando a filmare. «Io sono già pazza. D’amore. Per te».

Regina la guardò da sopra una spalla e rise. «Scontato, signorina Swan».

«Non per questo falso».

Regina si limitò a scuotere la testa, prima di dirigersi verso il bagno. Emma fece per seguirla, ma il sindaco le sbatté la porta in faccia.

«Regina!»

«Non ho intenzione di farmi riprendere _nuda_!»

D’accordo, forse su quello Regina poteva averla vinta.

«Ma non toglierti il filo rosso!» gridò allora.

«Come faccio a infilarmi la camicia senza toglierlo, Emma?! Sii ragionevole!»

Lo sceriffo fece una smorfia. Forse aveva dimenticato uno o due dettagli nell’ideare il suo piano per il giorno di Natale.

«Va bene, ma poi rimettilo!» urlò. «Esattamente come era!»

«Emma!»

«Regina! Non faccio io le regole, è quello che vuole il Ladro di Spilli!»

 

 

***

 

 

Mano nella mano, le due donne camminavano per strada seguendo quello che, a quanto pareva, era un lungo, lungo filo rosso, che più volte incrociava sé stesso, provenendo da vie perpendicolari da quelle che Emma e Regina stavano percorrendo o nascondendosi in altre.

«Sono sicura che ci sia qualche norma sulla sicurezza pubblica per quanto riguardo il tendere un filo rosso da cucito per tutta la città».

«Sono sicura che il Ladro di Spilli abbia avvertito tutti i cittadini del suo piano» rispose Emma.

Il sindaco stirò le labbra in una linea sottile.

«Tutti a parte noi, naturalmente» specificò Emma. «Così malvagio…»

«E con tale sfacciataggine, da non credere» aggiunse Regina.

Erano ormai giunte nei pressi del Granny’s, il filo rosso che entrava dritto dalla porta con la campanella, Emma e Regina lo seguirono.

Il locale era vuoto, con l’eccezione della signora Lucas, che sorrise alle due, e Violet, seduta al tavolo più vicino al jukebox: _Only you_ in sottofondo e un’elegante fede al dito della ragazza.

«Ma guarda!» esclamò Emma, fingendosi stupita. «La nostra adorata Violet! Dovremmo sederci con lei, cosa ne dici, Regina?»

«Ho scelta?»

«No, il filo rosso arriva proprio a quel tavolo, il Ladro di Spilli vuole che tu ti sieda lì. Le coincidenze» rispose Emma.

Ciascuna donna abbracciò calorosamente Violet, che sorrideva divertita, come se avesse un segreto da nascondere. E il fatto era, e Regina lo sapeva bene, che l’unica a non sapere che cosa stesse succedendo era proprio lei e che per tanto chiunque avesse incontrato quel giorno, seguendo il filo rosso di Emma, stava mantenendo lo stesso segreto.

Dopo qualche convenevole, la signora Lucas si avvicinò per prendere il loro ordine, uno sguardo di familiarità venne scambiato tra la proprietaria del locale e Violet. Emma e Regina sapevano che era dovuto alla nuova, spietatamente chiacchierata, specialmente sulle pagine del _Mirror_ , relazione tra il signor Twain e la signora Lucas.

Qualche giorno prima il sindaco aveva chiesto al signor Twain se volesse invitare la vedova Lucas a mangiare il budino con loro, dopo la festa di Natale, ma pur ringraziando per l’offerta, l’uomo aveva declinato gentilmente, affermando che volevano mantenere la loro relazione _casual._ A Emma era andata di traverso l’acqua che stava bevendo, nell’udire quel termine, ma Regina si era limitata a fulminarla con lo sguardo e a massaggiarle gentilmente la schiena, abituata alle reazioni poco eleganti della signorina Swan.

In ogni caso, nessuna delle due aveva espresso il desiderio di saperne di più circa le relazioni _casual_ della signora Lucas, a entrambe era sufficiente l’umore fin troppo giulivo di Sam in quel periodo.

«Ecco a voi» disse poi la proprietaria del locale, servendo le donne che avevano ricominciato a chiacchierare del più e del meno. Posò due tazze di cioccolata calda sul tavolo, entrambe con cannella e panna, e una tazza di caffè nero rigorosamente senza zucchero, per Regina.

Servì poi tre fette di torta alle mele.

«Ma io non ho ordin-»

«Il Ladro di Spilli sta certamente agendo nell’ombra» la interruppe Emma.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di esaminare le fette. Individuò quasi subito quello che stonava in una di esse. Con attenzione, estrasse lo spillo che era conficcato nella pasta, lo pulì con un tovaglio e poi guardò Emma, alzando un sopracciglio. «E ora?»

«E ora» disse Emma, porgendo il proprio Nastro dei Desideri a Regina, «lo rimettiamo al suo posto, finiamo di fare colazione e poi vediamo dove ci porterà il filo rosso».

Il sindaco infilò con attenzione lo spillo nel nastro di Emma. «Non credi dovremmo affrettarci?» domandò poi. «Questo Ladro di Spilli sembra così temibile…»

«Concordo» disse lo sceriffo, seriamente. «Ma io ho fame. Allora, Violet, come procede l’adozione?»

Il sindaco sospirò e scosse la testa, mettendo da parte la fetta di torta dove era stato messo lo spillo, prima di iniziare a sorseggiare il proprio caffè e ascoltare Violet discorrere con loro dell’ultimo cavillo amministrativo che lei e Henry stavano cercando di risolvere.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Il filo rosso costrinse Emma e Regina a uscire dalla porta sul retro del locale, lo sceriffo aveva con sé un cestino di vimini che la signora Lucas le aveva affidato bisbigliandole qualcosa nell’orecchio, ma Emma non aveva voluto rivelare nulla al sindaco, la quale si stava lentamente rassegnando a non fare più domande. O quasi.

«È per questo che hai insistito tanto per preparare il budino ieri pomeriggio?» indagò Regina.

«Coincidenze» rispose Emma. «Certo non potevo immaginare che il Ladro di Spilli avrebbe colpito proprio oggi, costringendoci a vagare in lungo e in largo per tutta Storybrooke per tutto il giorno»

«In lungo e in largo? Tutta Storybrooke? Tutto il giorno? E la festa di questa sera?»

«Sono sicura che risolveremo la questione in tempo» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Neal!» urlò poi, attirando l’attenzione del fratello, che le aspettava fuori dalla biblioteca di Storybrooke.

Sedici anni, i capelli scuri che si rifiutava di tagliare e che cadevano continuamente davanti ai suoi occhi, costringendo Snow e Regina a spostarglieli in continuazione, Neal aveva ereditato la corporatura di suo padre e il candore di sua madre.

«Emma!» rispose lui con un largo sorriso, prima di correre verso la sorella e caricarsela in spalla. Regina sorrise, confusa. Neal era un ragazzo affettuoso d’indole, l’unico cui Robyn, nella sua fase adolescenziale di rivendicazione di indipendenza, concedesse il privilegio di un abbraccio, ma certo non fino a quel punto. Che cosa aveva architettato Emma da renderlo tanto felice?

Senza posare Emma a terra, Neal salutò poi Regina con due baci sulla guancia e stringendola a sé con il braccio libero.

«Neal, mettimi giù!» protestò lo sceriffo.

«Portala lontano da me» disse Regina.

«Ti ho sentita!» urlò Emma. «E non ci crede nessuno, mi seguiresti ovunque!»

Neal fece una smorfia al sindaco, consapevole del fatto che sua sorella aveva ragione. Regina scosse la testa. «Immagino che il Ladro di Spilli abbia circuito anche te».

«Oh, non hai idea!» esclamò Neal, aprendo la porta della biblioteca per poi cedere il passo a Regina.

«Almeno uno dei figli di Snow sa come comportarsi con una persona del mio rango».

Emma, da dietro le spalle di Neal, le fece il verso.

Una volta entrati nella biblioteca, il ragazzo pose la sorella a terra, la quale tentò di vendicarsi tirandogli un pugno sulla spalla che tuttavia non lo smosse di un millimetro. Le nocche di Emma, invece, protestarono.

«Allora?» domandò Regina.

Il filo rosso legato al suo dito la conduceva a un vecchio orologio rotto. Segnava le ore otto e quindici minuti. Il sindaco guardò Emma, interrogativa. 

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle. «A quanto pare al nostro Ladro di Spilli piacciono gli indovinelli».

«Un aiuto?» domandò il sindaco

Emma scosse la testa. «Non saprei da dove iniziare».

«Fors-» iniziò Neal, ma Emma gli tirò una gomitata tra le costole che lo zittì. «Non insultare il suo acume con un indizio» gli sussurrò nell’orecchio.

Regina diede le spalle ai due per nascondere un sorriso.

Dunque, cosa aveva? Un vecchio orologio rotto, non particolarmente pregiato, le cui lancette segnavano le otto e quindici. Otto e quindici, l’ora che aveva dominato su Storybrooke per i primi ventotto anni di vita. Che il prossimo spillo fosse al piano superiore?

Regina fece una smorfia.

Un orologio rotto in una biblioteca… Una biblioteca… Otto-quindici…Otto-uno-cinque…

_Oh._

«Scaffale di letteratura americana, retorica e discorsi» disse poi, voltandosi trionfante verso i fratelli Charming, entrambi appoggiati al bancone della libreria con le braccia incrociate.

«Visto?» fece Emma, scuotendo la testa. «Non abbiamo nemmeno avuto il tempo di iniziare a punzecchiarla».

«Vuol dire che ho indovinato, signorina Swan?» un sorriso vittorioso sulle labbra.

«Naturalmente» rispose Emma, prima di scuotere la testa con vigore. «Voglio dire, no, cioè sì, immagino di sì! Non lo so, solo il Ladro di Spilli lo sa! Prova a controllare…» aggiunse, con noncuranza.

Regina si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e dirigersi nella sala accanto, alla ricerca dello scaffale di letteratura americana. Neal guardò Emma, incredulo.

«Davvero? Questo è il meglio che sai fare?! Con una donna che conosce la Classificazione Decimale Dewey a memoria? Perché, poi?!»

«Come credi che siano organizzati i libri a casa nostra, marmocchio?»

Neal spalancò gli occhi, prima di appoggiarle una mano sulla spalla. «Sorellona, lei è davvero quella giusta. Dannazione, se solo fossi stato il fratello mag-»

Emma gli tirò l’orecchio. «Tieni a bada gli ormoni da adolescente, marmocchio, o ti brucio la collezione di francobolli. Un francobollo alla volta. Con un accendino».

«Ahi, ahi, Emma, d’accordo!» protestò Neal, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa della donna.  

«Cosa succede qui?» domandò Regina, ritornando in quel momento con uno spillo tra le dita.

«Niente!» esclamarono entrambi all’unisono, sorridendo innocentemente.

Emma si avvicinò a Regina, porgendole il Nastro dei Desideri perché vi infilasse anche il secondo spillo.

 

 

***

 

 

Per giungere alla loro terza destinazione, Emma e Regina si videro costrette a uscire dal centro abitato di Storybrooke.

«Stiamo andando al maneggio di Violet» notò il sindaco.

«Così pare» rispose Emma, vagamente.

Regina la guardò di sottecchi. «Ma abbiamo già incontrato Violet».

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle.

«D’altronde è Natale. Violet deve sicuramente essersi presa il giorno libero per stare con Henry» considerò Regina. «Il signor Twain, allora».

«Cosa?» fece Emma, continuando a fingersi confusa.

«Il signor Twain ama fare una bella cavalcata la mattina, quando ha tempo, e il cestino che la signora Lucas ti ha affidato è per lui».

«Cosa ti fa credere che incontreremo qualcuno?»

«I nostri ultimi due incontri».

«Che potrebbero essere stati casuali».

«Non lo sono stati» disse Regina. «Due incontri, due spilli. Hai iniziato il tuo Nastro dei Desideri nove anni fa, se escludiamo l’anno in cui hai desiderato un viaggio in Italia e nessuno lo ha capit-»

«Una gran vergogna, visto che non ho fatto che costringerti a guardare film italiani ogni sera per due mesi».

«Credevo avessi voglia di pizza!» si difese Regina.

Emma scosse la testa.

«Dicevo, prima che qualcuno fosse così maleducato da interrompermi» riprese il sindaco. «Che, se escludiamo quell’anno, in cui non hai aggiunto alcun spillo al tuo nastro, allora abbiamo un totale di otto spilli, due già recuperati».

«Se lo dici tu… Sembri in sintonia con questo Ladro di Spilli, come se vi conosceste da molto tempo».

«Emma! Sindaco Mills!» le interruppe in quel momento il signor Twain, venendo loro incontro a dorso di cavallo.

«Sam!»

«Signor Twain».

L’uomo smontò da cavallo, per poi porgere le redini a Regina, che guardò prima lui e poi Emma, confusa.

Lo sceriffo la ignorò. «Questo lo manda la signora Lucas, Sam».

Il signor Twain prese il cestino facendo un occhiolino alle due donne. «Grazie. State seguendo il filo rosso, non è vero?» domandò poi, ridacchiando. Regina lo ammonì bonariamente con lo sguardo, mentre Emma annuì con entusiasmo.

«Allora vi suggerisco di montare a cavallo, perché da quel che ho visto prosegue verso la campagna per un bel pezzo».

«No» disse immediatamente Emma. «Sono sicura che quello che volessi dire era che _Regina_ dovrebbe montare a cavallo e vedere fin dove la conduce il filo rosso, per poi tornare indietro».

«No» rispose il signor Twain, divertito. «Tu e Regina state conducendo le indagini insi-»

Emma afferrò Sam per il gomito, trascinandolo a qualche metro dal sindaco, la quale udì solo stralci della conversazione come _non erano questi i patti_ o _lo sai che la rende felice._

Regina ne approfittò per salire a cavallo e quando i due ritornarono, notò con chiarezza la reazione di Emma: bocca e occhi spalancati.

«Tutto bene, signorina Swan?»

Emma annuì. «Senza fiato».

«Vieni» la invitò Regina, ridacchiando e offrendole una mano per aiutarla a salire a cavallo.

Emma esitò. Aveva cavalcato, qualche volta, perché Regina e sua madre amavano quel genere di attività e organizzavano dei pomeriggi in famiglia proprio per condividere quella passione, che le legava anche a Violet. David era naturalmente un ottimo cavallerizzo, così come Henry, che aveva preso lezioni da bambino, esattamente come Neal.

Ma Emma non aveva mai preso lezioni prima di arrivare a Storybrooke e se anche Regina si ostinava a dire il contrario, lo sceriffo continuava a sentirsi un’incapace.

«Sei con me» aggiunse allora Regina, un sorriso rassicurante sul volto.

Emma fece un passo avanti e afferrò la mano del sindaco. Con l’aiuto di Sam, riuscì infine a montare a cavallo, davanti a Regina, le braccia della donna attorno a lei per poter stringere le redini.

Il sindaco le posò un bacio tra i capelli, appena sopra l’orecchio. «Rilassati, non ti farò cadere. E andremo piano, promesso» aggiunse. «E poi dobbiamo seguire il filo rosso, non possiamo rischiare di perderlo o che si impigli da qualche parte, no?».

Emma annuì e si voltò per dare un bacio a Regina.

Il cavallo partì al passo.

 

 

Emma, tutto sommato, si era divertita, la schiena appoggiata alla schiena di Regina e il suo respiro caldo sul viso l’avevano fatta sentire al sicuro. Nonostante questo, una volta scesa da cavallo nei pressi di un vecchio albero attorno al quale il filo era stato arrotolato, si lamentò di quanto si sentisse indolenzita. Un’occhiata al sindaco e al suo sorriso radioso fu tuttavia sufficiente per farle dimenticare ogni cosa.

Trovarono un cestino tra le radici, molto simile a quello che Emma aveva consegnato al signor Twain, e una coperta di pile, che lo sceriffo si affrettò a stendere a terra per potersi sdraiare sopra.

Regina, dopo essersi occupata del cavallo, vi si sedette con eleganza, guardando poi all’interno del cestino.

«Sembra ci sia tutto l’occorrente per un pranzo» commentò, estraendo pacchetti e pacchettini e sbirciandone il contenuto man mano che li poggiava sulla coperta. «E… un tovagliolo. Piegato a forma cigno» aggiunse, attirando l’attenzione di Emma, che si strinse nelle spalle.

Lo sceriffo era sinceramente confuso, questa volta. «Immagino che il Ladro di Spilli non si aspettasse che gli eventi prendessero questa piega» offrì il sindaco.

Emma scosse la testa. «Il Ladro di Spilli ha dei collaborati inaffidabili e questa insubordinazione non passerà certo inosservata» disse.

Regina scosse la testa, prima di esaminare il tovagliolo. Trovò subito lo spillo, appuntato dove si sarebbe dovuto trovare, intuitivamente, il cuore dell’animale.

Regina lo estrasse con delicatezza e lo mostrò a Emma, che sorrise e le diede il suo Nastro dei Desideri per infilarlo.

 

 

***

 

 

Dopo aver consumato l’improvvisato pic-nic, Regina e Emma erano montate nuovamente a cavallo per seguire il filo rosso, il quale le riportò al punto di partenza e dove il signor Twain le stava ancora aspettando. Dopo essersi salutati, Emma e Regina ripresero a seguire il filo rosso, tenendosi per mano.

Il sindaco notò che si stavano dirigendo di nuovo verso il centro di Storybrooke. «Il Ladro di Spilli avrebbe dovuto essere più razionale nella logistica».

Emma sbuffò, sporgendosi per fare una pernacchia sulla guancia di Regina.

«Incivile, signorina Swan» commentò il sindaco.

Svoltarono a destra, sempre seguendo il filo rosso, solo per trovarsi all’entrata della stazione di polizia. Entrarono, entrambe grate per il calore del luogo dopo le ore che avevano passato all’aria aperta.

Fu David ad accoglierle nell’ufficio dello sceriffo, abbracciò entrambe, uno sguardo di cameratismo e una pacca sulla spalla di Emma, l’uomo appoggiò poi le mani sulle spalle di Regina e sospirò, sorridendo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi.

«Ti senti bene?» domandò il sindaco.

David si limitò ad annuire, senza aprire bocca.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. E poi era sua madre, quella che non sapeva tenere i segreti.

«Bene, papà, non hai qualcosa da dirci? Qualche indizio sul nostro famigerato Ladro di Spilli?» domandò, con voce acuta, per interrompere quel suo momento con Regina.

David si riscosse. «Ah, sì, giusto!» esclamò immediatamente. «Il Ladro di Spilli dice che otterrete il prossimo spillo solo se Regina riuscirà a battere Emma a freccette».

Lo sceriffo sogghignò, il sindaco la guardò alzando un sopracciglio. «Davvero, signorina Swan?»

«Il Ladro di Spilli, Regina…» si difese lei, con voce innocente.

David sospirò di nuovo pesantemente, una mano sul cuore, gli occhi ancora più lucidi.

«Ignoralo» bisbigliò Emma nell’orecchio di Regina. «Mary Margaret dice che ha una brutta congiuntive. Parte dal cervello».

Il sindaco si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo scettico e alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di accettare le freccette che David le porgeva.

 

 

Emma ben presto scoprì che la mira di Regina era a dir poco infallibile e che il sindaco avrebbe potuto batterla a freccette anche a occhi chiusi. Cosa che, a dire il vero, fece. Un centro perfetto, senza usare la magia, gli occhi di Regina coperti dalle mani di Emma.

«Come dannazione è possibile?!» esclamò lo sceriffo, esasperata.

«Continui a dimenticare che la mia arma preferita sono le palle di fuoco, Emma» rispose Regina, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Con il tempo, finisci con lo sviluppare una mira invidiabile e un eccellente senso delle distanze».

Emma incrociò le braccia. «Ma sono anni che non tiri una palla di fuoco! Io gioco ogni giorno a freccette!»

«E questo è il motivo per cui credo che dovremmo ridurre drasticamente i fondi destinati alla stazione di polizia per devolvervi ad altri ambiti».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa, facendo poi un cenno al padre, che non aveva fatto altro che ridacchiare, tenersi una mano sul petto e asciugarsi solitarie lacrime di tanto in tanto per tutto il tempo, di dare a Regina il quarto spillo, che il sindaco si preoccupò subito di infilare nel nastro dei desideri di Emma.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

«Non mi piacciono i ponti» commentò Regina, quando si rese conto che il filo rosso le stava conducendo a _Toll Bridge._

«No?» domandò Emma, incuriosita. Non sapeva dell’avversione del sindaco per i ponti.

«No» confermò Regina. «Ricordi quella volta in cui ne feci crollare uno sotto i tuoi piedi per costringerti a usare la magia? Per un attimo temetti di averti persa. E quando quel ponte di ghiaccio si sbriciolò mentre cercavano di percorrerlo?»

«Era una scala» specificò Emma.

«Era una scala sospesa sopra il vuoto, dove per poco tu non rischiasti di cadere» specificò Regina, tagliente. «Conta come ponte».

Emma scosse la testa. «Quindi, nonostante non volessi che ti seguissi, ci tenevi comunque, a me».

Regina la guardò di traverso e strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.

Emma le si mise davanti, fermandola. Erano ormai giunte a una delle due estremità di _Toll Bridge._

«Provavi qualcosa per me» disse lo sceriffo. «Perché non hai detto nulla?»

L’espressione di Regina divenne incredula, poi scettica. «E perché tu non hai detto nulla?»

Emma scosse la testa. «Robin» rispose semplicemente, stringendosi nelle spalle. E Regina sapeva che stava parlando del padre di sua nipote, non della figlia di Zelena.

«Hook» sputò invece il sindaco, con astio.

Emma sorrise, scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso di Regina. «Forse potremmo concordare sul fatto che non eravamo ancora pronte l’una per l’altra, cosa dici? Forse, quando nessuna delle due aveva il coraggio di parlare, era solo perché non potevo ancora essere la tua Emma e tu non potevi essere la mia Regina. Siamo due donne molto testarde, una più dell’altra, cioè tu sei più testarda, per la precisione e probabilmente ci stavano solo ostinando contro l’universo, battendo i piedi a terra e facendo i capricci-».

«Io non faccio i capricci» la contraddisse Regina. «E tu sei più testarda di me».

«Saremmo accadute, prima o poi, in questa storia o in qualsiasi altra, perché non possiamo fare altro se non capitare l’una all’altra. Mi sei capitata, Regina, sei arrivata da me nel più incredibile dei modi e-»

«E tu sei capitata a me, sul vialetto di casa. E chi mai avrebbe immaginato che aprendo la porta quella notte per te, avrei finito con il desiderare di non chiuderla mai?»

Emma le accarezzò il viso, si sporse per darle un bacio sulla guancia e Regina le circondò il collo con le braccia.

«Quindi, tutto sommato, è andato tutto bene?» domandò Emma.

«È andato tutto bene, sta andando tutto ben-»

«Emma! Regina!»

«Tua madre» disse il sindaco, riconoscendo la voce di Mary Margaret all’istante, mentre si avvicinava dall’altra estremità del ponte.

Emma e Regina si separarono dopo essersi concesse un solo bacio a fior di labbra, leggero come un fiocco di neve, e andarono incontro a Snow. La donna aveva un piccolo zaino bianco in spalla e un sorriso orgoglioso. Non faceva che toccare ora il viso di Emma ora le mani di Regina mentre parlava, accertandosi che stessero bene.

«Immagino abbiate freddo» aggiunse poi.

Emma annuì vigorosamente, un grande sorriso in volto.

Snow prese una tazza dallo zaino e un termos, il cui contenuto ben presto venne versato nella tazza e offerto a Regina. Il sindaco scosse la testa. «È cioccolata» disse, «è per me Emma».

«No» rispose Snow, cinguettando. «Il Ladro di Spilli dice che non avrai il prossimo spillo se non la berrai tutta, fino all’ultimo sorso».

Regina incrociò le braccia e guardò Emma, che alzò le mani a indicare la propria innocenza e si strinse nelle spalle. «Non sono stata io, il Ladro di Sp-»

«E questo è per te, Emma» intervenne Mary Margaret, porgendo una tazza alla figlia.

Lo spaesamento sul volto dello sceriffo assicurarono a Regina che anche quello era un tiro mancino non pianificato dal fantomatico Ladro di Spilli. Il sindaco annusò l’aria.

«Caffè» disse, come la più melodiosa delle note.

«Senza zucchero?» domandò Emma, terrorizzata. Sua madre annuì e lo sceriffo gemette. «Ma il Ladro di Spilli certo non vuole che-»

«Lo vuole» la fermò subito Mary Margaret.

«Se io posso bere una tazza della tua disgustosamente dolce cioccolata, tu certo puoi bere una tazza di caffè, Emma» intervenne Regina.

«Nauseatamene amaro» specificò lo sceriffo.

«E nel frattempo possiamo camminare e seguire il filo rosso fino alla prossima destinazione» suggerì Snow, infilandosi tra Emma e Regina e prendendo ciascuna sotto braccio.

Iniziarono a camminare, lentamente, con Mary Margaret nel mezzo che parlava di cose curiose come quale fosse il colore preferito di Regina, se preferisse il lino o il cotone o ancora quale fosse la sua torta preferita, argomento sul quale Emma si dilungò a lungo, esponendo loro la sua dettagliata _Lista delle Torte._

Il sindaco non le prestò davvero attenzione, troppo impegnata a fingere un completo e totale ribrezzo nei confronti della cioccolata, ma sorprendendosi spesso a indugiarvi, passandosi la punta della lingua sulle labbra, un sorriso appena celato. Non poteva non pensare a tutte le volte che aveva trovato quel sapore sulla bocca della donna che amava.

Una volta che ebbe svuotato la tazza, Regina ottenne il quinto spillo dalle mani di Snow e lo infilò nel Nastro dei Desideri di Emma.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

«Robyn?!» esclamò Regina, non appena incontrarono la nipote, nel bel mezzo del bosco.

«Zia Regina!» rispose questa con un enorme sorriso. «Zia Emma! Snow!»

Mary Margaret salutò Robyn con un abbraccio e le sistemò la sciarpa intorno al collo, come se Regina non l’avesse appena fatto, prima di darle un bacio sulla fronte. «Neal ha detto che ti aspetta sotto la torre de-»

«Dell’orologio alle tre» completò Robyn. «Sì, lo so, me lo ha ripetuto un’infinità di volte. È lui quello sbadato, non io!»

«È genetico, tesoro» intervenne Regina, accennando a Emma con la testa. «Non possiamo farci niente, se non sopportare».

«Con la differenza che tu non potresti stare senza la sbadataggine di zia Emma nemmeno se lo volessi» le fece notare Robyn, suscitando la risata di Snow e un sorriso vittorioso da parte dello sceriffo. «L’ho fatto nascere io, questo piccolo genio».

«Bene, direi che per me è ormai ora di andare» fece Mary Margaret.

Trascorsero numerosi minuti prima che la donna si congedasse effettivamente, dopo essersi assicurate che le altre tre fossero calde e non avessero bisogno di nulla.

Una volta che si fu allontanata, Robyn raccolse da terra tre spade di legno e ne porse una ciascuna a Emma e Regina, tenendo la terza per sé.

«Bene, zie» annunciò poi, sorridendo in modo così simile a come era solita fare sua madre, la stessa luce negli occhi, che per un momento Regina pensò si trattasse di sua sorella e non si sua nipote, «che i giochi abbiano inizio».

 

 

L’idea di gioco della quindicenne Robyn consisteva, con costernazione di Emma e Regina, in un duello con le spade in cui la magia era consentita solo a scopo di difesa e in cui essere disarmati significava perdere.

Robyn sapeva che entrambe le sue zie erano delle ottime duellanti. Inoltre, se anche Emma talvolta dimenticava di avere la magia e di poterla usare per difendersi, aveva un tale quando si trattava di prevedere le mosse dell’avversario che raramente si vedeva costretta a ricorrervi in ogni caso. Per quanto riguardava Regina, invece, lo svantaggio di Robyn consisteva nel fatto che era stata proprio lei a insegnarle tutto quello che sapeva sui duelli con la spada oltre a buona parte delle sue abilità magiche.

Robyn si trovava, in definitiva, in svantaggio.

Ma Robyn aveva anche la scaltrezza tipica dei giovani e nessuna intenzione di perdere contro le sue zie. Conosceva il loro punto debole: l’altra.

Perciò a Robyn era bastato tenersi ai margini del duello, intervenendo solo di tanto in tanto, e lasciare che Emma e Regina si affrontassero l’un l’altra, aspettando il momento giusto. La pazienza della ragazza non venne affatto messa alla prova, dal momento che bastarono pochi minuti perché le sue zie incrociassero le spade, i visi decisamente troppo vicini per un duello, e quella familiare scintilla scattasse negli occhi di una e dell’altra, un riflesso continuo.

A Robyn fu sufficiente un colpo di piatto ben assestato con la spada sulle mani delle sue zie per disarmarle entrambe.  

Certo, dovette sorbirsi le proteste congiunte di Emma e Regina, un completo Inferno. Così alla fine fu costretta a cedere, consegnando lo spillo a Regina nonostante non avesse vinto il duello e non fosse disposta a battersi di nuovo.

Questo certo non scalfì il buon umore di Robyn, né la soddisfazione di aver battuto Emma e Regina, contemporaneamente. Sua madre avrebbe desiderato poter assistere, non appena glielo avesse raccontato.

 

 

Emma e Regina camminavano, accompagnate da Robyn di nuovo verso il centro cittadino, le prime seguendo il filo rosso, la seconda le raccomandazioni di Neal.

«Cosa è questa storia di mio fratello e dell’orologio?» domandò Emma, incuriosita.

Robyn si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è così importante» rispose. «Vuole che conosca il suo nuovo interesse amoroso».

«Nuovo?» domandò Emma, confusa. Non sapeva nemmeno che suo fratello avesse un _vecchio_ interesse amoroso.

«Neal è un inguaribile romantico, un paio di paroline dolci bastano a farlo innamorare, a sentire lui» proseguì Robyn. «Per lo più si tratta di persone scialbe, più interessate alla famiglia di Neal che a lui. Biancaneve, Principe Azzuro, Salvatrice, Regina Cattiva, Strega dell’Ovest…»

«Vermi» commentò Emma.

«Esatto» confermò Robyn. «Questa volta è una ragazza bionda, la conosco solo di vista, non ricordo nemmeno il suo nome. Neal dice che è quella giusta, ma non so… Ad ogni modo, ci tiene che io la conosca, per questo continua a ricordarmi dei nostri impegni questo pomeriggio».

«Vuole il tuo parere?» domandò Regina.

«No, in genere no» rispose Robyn. «Ma questo non mi fa tenere la bocca chiusa. Neal è la persona più buona che conosca. Non ha mai avuto dubbi su di me, nemmeno da bambini. Quando tutti mi mettevano da parte solo perché figlia di mia madre, lui giocava con me. Non c’è una singola goccia di malizia in lui, non una di crudeltà. E così crede che anche gli altri ne siano privi, ma… Non è così».

Le tre si stavano intanto avvicinando alla Torre dell’Orologio, ormai visibile al termine della strada.

«Perciò devo badare a lui e assicurarmi che questa ragazza sia sincera» concluse Robyn, notando che il filo rosso svoltava a destra. «E poi lo sanno tutti che il mio gusto in fatto di ragazze è migliore del suo. Buona indagine, zie!» salutò, prima di allontanarsi da loro.

Regina sospirò e scosse la testa. «Cosa fareste senza una Mills che si prenda cura di voi?»

«Non fate tardi!» urlò invece Emma alla ragazza, che si limitò ad alzare il pollice in segno affermativo senza nemmeno voltarsi.

«Tardi per cosa?» domandò Regina.

«Niente».

«Ma-»

«La cena al Granny’s di questa sera. Forza, Regina, non abbiamo tempo da perdere, questo Ladro di Spilli è davvero crudele!».  

 

 

 

***

 

 

«Il mio stesso ufficio?!» esclamò Regina, seguendo il filo rosso fin dentro il municipio. «Chi mai potremmo trovare nel mio-»

«Sorellina! Finalmente!» trillò la voce di Zelena, la quale nemmeno si alzò dalla sedia di Regina sulla quale era seduta, i piedi appoggiati sulla scrivania. «Ciao, Emma!»

«Zelena» rispose lo sceriffo, sorridendo.

«Togli i piedi dalla mia scrivania» disse Regina, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Vedo che sei ancora legata al filo rosso» disse Zelena, ignorandola. «E sembra proprio che ti conduca…»

Il sindaco si guardò intorno, il filo rosso era stato fatto girare intorno a una piccola scatolina di legno chiaro, appoggiata sul tavolo di vetro alla destra dell’entrata. Regina guardò Emma, poi Zelena, che aveva finalmente deciso di togliere i piedi dalla scrivania, ma solo perché si stava alzando per raggiungerla, infine il sindaco si avvicinò alla scatolina. «Cosa è?»

«Aprila» suggerì Zelena.

Regina la guardò sospettosa, prima di fare come sua sorella le aveva chiesto.

Nemmeno Emma sapeva che cosa il sindaco avrebbe trovato all’interno, dal momento che Zelena non aveva voluto rivelarle nulla circa le sue intenzioni. Lo sceriffo si era affidata al suo giudizio, non tanto perché considerasse Zelena una persona giudiziosa in generale, quanto piuttosto perché se aveva imparato qualcosa su di lei era che amava sinceramente Regina. Non le avrebbe mai rovinato quel giorno.

Sporgendosi da sopra la spalla del sindaco, Emma vide due piccoli ciondoli, una pietra verde e una rossa, dagli angoli spigolosi, qui scheggiati, là graffiati.

«Sono… bellissimi» bisbigliò Regina, guardando la sorella.

Zelena annuì, prima di prendere quello verde, una lunga catena d’argento infilata nell’occhiello. Fece cenno a Regina si chinare la tesa e sua sorella lo fece. Una volta al collo del sindaco, il ciondolo brillò appena, poi si spense, come rassicurato.

«È incantato» disse il sindaco, cercando lo sguardo della sorella.

«Una goccia della mia magia, sì, nella sua essenza più pura. Così mi avrai sempre con te».

«Zelena, questo è-»

«A ricordarti quanto posso essere fastidiosa e irritante» aggiunse sua sorella, prendendo nel frattempo il secondo ciondolo, una sottile catena d’oro. «E questo» continuò, per non lasciare a Regina il tempo di replicare, «è per me, se vorrai metterci una goccia della tua magia».

Il tono di Zelena, notò Emma, divenne improvvisamente esitante, come se temesse un rifiuto. Lo sceriffo avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, ma il pensiero che quello era esattamente quello che sua madre avrebbe fatto la face riflettere sull’opportunità di interrompere un momento del genere tra le sorelle Mills. Era cosa ben rara vedere Zelena essere così esplicita riguardo l’affetto che provava nei confronti di qualcuno che non fosse Robyn.

Regina non rispose. Si limitò a prendere il ciondolo dalle mani di Zelena, che lo strinse per un attimo, come se non volesse che glielo portassero via, ma che sorrise non appena il sindaco le infilò la collana dal capo. Sempre senza dire una parola, il sindaco prese poi la pietra rossa tra le mani e, trovato un angolo particolarmente tagliente, fece cadere una piccola goccia di sangue sul ciondolo, il quale si illuminò per poi spegnersi.

Il sindaco sapeva perché Zelena non aveva fatto lavorare le pietre che aveva scelto come loro ciondoli. Perché non sarebbe stato reale. Loro non era levigate, loro non erano perfette, loro non erano gioielli da ammirare o con cui adornarsi. Regina e Zelena erano preziose, sì, ma erano affilate e, in un modo o nell’altro, avevano giaciuto nel fango per qualche tempo durante la loro vita. E alla fine avevano trovato il loro modo di brillare, certo, ma i graffi e le scheggiature erano rimaste.

«Così mi avrai sempre con te» bisbigliò Regina, prima di lanciarsi tra le braccia della sorella e stringerla forte a sé.

Zelena ricambiò l’abbraccio. «Ti meriti di essere felice, sorellina» bisbigliò la strega.

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, confusa, sciogliendo Zelena dall’abbraccio, le dita che giocavano con il proprio ciondolo.

Zelena si strinse nelle spalle. «Niente» rispose immediatamente, indicando poi di nuovo la scatolina che giaceva abbandonata sul tavolo. «Lo spillo di Emma è lì».

«Vuoi dire quello che il Ladro di Spilli ha rubato dal mio nastro, non è vero, Zelena?» suggerì Emma, immediatamente.

La strega la guardò con una smorfia. «Lo sai benissimo che Regina non ci è cascata nemmeno per un secondo, Emma».

«Non so di cosa tu stia-»

«Emma» le interruppe Regina, «ho trovato lo spillo che ti è stato rubato, se mi dai il tuo nastro lo rimettiamo nel posto che gli spetta».

E mentre il sindaco lo infilava nella stoffa, Emma fece una linguaccia a Zelena.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Il filo roso le aveva ricondotte a casa.

Numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine.

Regina aprì il cancellino d’ingresso, subito seguita da Emma, il filo che avevano inseguito per tutta città era ormai una matassa informe nelle mani dello sceriffo, pieno di noti, non si era tuttavia mai spezzato.

«Mamma!» le salutò Henry, che le aspettava sul vialetto d’ingresso. «E mamma!»

«Tesoro!»

«Ragazzino».

«Hai… il tuo vecchio libro?» domandò Regina, notando il tomo marrone che suo figlio aveva tra le braccia.

«Non proprio» sogghignò Henry.

«Non proprio?» fece Regina, incuriosita.

«Ehi, Regina, ascolta» intervenne Emma, le mani infilate nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans. «Devo andare un attimo… di là. Torno subito, d’accordo?»

Prima che il sindaco potesse replicare, Emma era già scomparsa verso il retro del giardino. Istintivamente, Regina fece per seguirla, ma Henry la fermò. «Mamma, aspetta».

«Aspettare? Cosa è preso a Emma? Non hai visto quanto era pallida? Abbiamo preso freddo tutto il giorno, per via di questa ridicola caccia al tesoro, non vorrei che non stesse bene, se-»

«Emma sta benissimo, mamma» la rassicurò Henry. «Sa quello che fa. Spero».

Regina lo guardò con espressione severa e il ragazzo sospirò. «Emma, in questo caso, sa davvero quello che fa. Lo sappiamo entrambe che la mamma è talvolta sbadata, ma ci sono alcune cose che le riescono particolarmente bene e… _questa»_ fece Henry, allusivamente, non potendo dire _amarti e renderti felice, mamma,_ «è una di quelle cose che le riescono perfettamente. Fidati».

Il sindaco prese un sospiro profondo. «D’accordo» concesse, «allora, l’ultimo spillo del Nastro di Emma è in quel libro?».

Henry annuì, porgendole il tomo. Regina si accorse che la copertina era liscia, senza titolo, e guardò il figlio, interrogativa. Henry la incitò ad aprirlo.

Il sindaco rimase sbalordita.

Il libro era pieno di storie e illustrazione, esattamente come il vecchio libro di suo figlio, ma questa volta a essere raccontata era la storia di come lei e Emma si erano conosciute e si erano innamorate l’una dell’altra.

Pagina dopo pagina, Regina colse qualche frase qua e là e si soffermò a lungo sui ritratti di Emma che vi erano contenuti. Henry le promise che avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo che avesse desiderato per leggerlo, perché quello era il suo regalo per le sue mamme.

Regina lo baciò teneramente sulla fronte, nonostante si vide costretta a salire sul primo gradino del portico per farlo.

Infine, giunse all’ultima pagina, dove era stato infilato l’ultimo spillo mancante al nastro.

«Leggi» suggerì Henry.

Regina sfilò lo spillo, poi lesse. « _Così, Regina decise di recarsi sul retro della casa, dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato Emma ad aspettarla, una domanda sulle labbra, proprio sotto l’amato albero di mele_ ».

Gli occhi del sindaco cercarono lo sguardo di Henry. «Emma è in giardino? Ancora al freddo?»

«Vieni, mamma» ridacchiò il ragazzo, riprendendosi il libro per poi porgere il braccio a Regina. Il sindaco accettò e si lasciò guidare sul retro della casa. «Cosa sta succedendo? Cosa ha escogitato ancora quella folle di tua madre?»

«È stato il Ladro di Spilli, ricordi?»

Regina guardò Henry, allusivamente.

«Sì, abbiamo detto tutti a Emma che era un’idea ridicola, ma lei ha insistito» disse il ragazzino.

Il sindaco scosse la testa, per poi accorgersi che ad attenderla non c’era solo Emma, ma anche Violet con suo padre, Mary Margaret e David, Neal e Robyn con Zelena.

Il suo sguardo si fermò poi sulla signorina Swan, inginocchiata sotto l’albero di mele. Regina spalancò gli occhi. «Emma! Che diavolo stai facendo?!»

«Colgo le mele» rispose lo sceriffo.

Henry accompagnò Regina davanti a Emma, dandole poi un bacio sulla guancia e una stretta di mano.

«Sei fuori di testa, cos-» iniziò il sindaco, rivolta alla signorina Swan.

«Regina» la interruppe Emma, prendendo entrambe le mani dell’altra tra le proprie. «Lo so che le cose tra di noi non sono mai state semplici o… convenzionali. Ci siamo incontrate a causa del mio desiderio di non voler mai più essere sola e prima che io potessi rendermene conto tu non solo lo hai esaudito, ma mi hai dato cose che io non avevano nemmeno il coraggio di immaginare, ancor meno desiderare.

«Abbiamo combattuto e non sono contro il mondo, ma anche tra di noi. Abbiamo affrontato ogni cosa, ogni pericolo e ogni sfida, persino l’altra e, soprattutto, i nostri più oscuri demoni interiori. Abbiamo vinto ogni singola volta, nonostante la probabilità, la sorte e il buon senso fossero contro di noi. Ma abbiamo vinto comunque perché eravamo insieme, tu ed io. Non mi ero mai sentita così forte, così invincibile, non prima di incontrarti.

«E poi un giorno ho notato come ti ricordassi tanti piccoli, ridicoli dettagli su di me, quanti cucchiaini di cannella mi piace mettere nella cioccolata o il mio film preferito. E sapevi sempre come prenderti cura di me, che fosse ricordarmi di prendere la sciarpa o dirmi la cosa giusta al momento giusto, lasciandomi spazio, pur continuando a essere lì per me, ogni giorno, ogni istante. Non hai mai lasciato che io dubitassi di te, mai. Era questo, lo sapevo, che non riuscivi a sopportare, che io avessi dubbi sul tuo cuore.

«Ma ancora più sconvolgente è stato realizzare che io sapevo che tu, il caffè, lo prendi senza zucchero e che non dimentichi mai la sciarpa, ma a volte hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti metta al primo posto senza esitazioni, che ti ricordi che vali molto di più di quello che le persone del tuo passato volevano farti credere, Regina, che sei la donna più meravigliosa che abbia mai camminato su questa terra.

«Mi accorsi, Regina, che mi ero innamorata di te. Mi accorsi» e Emma sciolse il fiocco che legava il filo rosso al dito del sindaco, «che volevo avessi il mio cuore, la mia felicità, sulla punta delle tue dita, ma ancora di più mi accorsi che tutto quello che volevo era vederti felice ed essere io a farlo, se me lo avessi permesso.

«Abbiamo costruito e protetto e amato la nostra bizzarra famiglia, giorno dopo giorno, un problema alla volta. E le cose non sono cambiate, perché sono ancora profondamente innamorata di te e la cosa che più desidero al momento è che tu sia felice».

Gli occhi di Emma erano velati di lacrime, esattamente come quelli di Regina.

Aveva capito.

Aveva capito quale fosse la domanda sulle labbra di Emma.

«Regina Mills» disse poi Emma, deglutendo vistosamente e estraendo una piccola scatolina di velluto rosso dalla tasca dei jeans. «Ti va di essere felice con me? Ti va di farmi l’onore di sposarmi?»

Le mani di Regina tremavano, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Emma.

E quanto amava Emma.

L’amava teneramente e l’amava fieramente.

L’amava per Henry e per la loro famiglia.

L’amava per tutti gli sbagli di cui aveva avuto il coraggio di sopportare le conseguenze, perché le avevano portate insieme.

L’amava per tutte le battaglia che si era rifiutata di perdere, per tutte le volte in cui si era rifiutata di arrendersi, inspirando Regina a essere una persona migliore.

Amava Emma, per tutto quello che Emma era.

«Sì» rispose infine il sindaco, la voce che tremava quanto le sue mani. «Sì, Emma Swan, mi va di sposarti e mi va di essere felice con te».

E ciascuna fu grata che le braccia dell’altra fossero lì per sostenerla, accoglierla, sorreggerla, impedendole di cadere a terra per la troppa emozione.

 

 

 

***

 

 

_«Non appena il sì di Regina lasciò le sue labbra, tutti i presenti applaudirono, un senso di felicità così pieno e autentico sembrava sprigionarsi proprio dai cuori di Emma e Regina e riverberare, come eco, nei petti delle persone che amavano»._

«Henry! Se non ti sbrighi tua madre non ti lascerà nemmeno un cucchiaino di budino!» gridò Regina dal salotto, dove il resto della famiglia si era riunito per il tradizionale budino di Natale, dopo la festa al Granny’s.

Henry sorrise e scosse la testa. Si alzò dalla sua vecchia scrivania e si guardò intorno.

La stanza dove aveva trascorso la sua infanzia e la sua adolescenza era esattamente come la ricordava. I disegni e i ritagli di giornale sul muro, la sua collezione di fumetti, la lampada con i cigni sul comodino accanto al letto.

«Ragazzino!» urlò Emma, dal piano inferiore.

«Arrivo!» rispose.

Qualcosa certamente era cambiato. Nessuno di loro era più solo. Lui, Regina e Emma si erano trovati l’un l’altro, avevano formato una famiglia, una grande famiglia.

Henry si alzò dalla scrivania dove stava scrivendo sul libro che aveva regalato alle sue madri e chiuse la copertina.

C’era un titolo, ora. _Per sempre felici e contenti_. Henry ne accarezzò le lettere.

E loro lo sarebbero stati davvero, per sempre felici e contenti.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buongiorno e buon Natale! Vi auguro di trascorrere una meravigliosa giornata, piena di tutto quanto possiate desiderare!   
> L’ultimo capitolo è, mi rendo conto, decisamente più lungo dei precedenti nonostante non lo avessi programmato, ma spero che non vi abbia annoiato.   
> E ora vi annoio ancora un po’ con qualche dettaglio tecnico.   
> L’idea del filo viene in realtà da Frozen Fever, il cortometraggio che parla del compleanno di Anna e del raffreddore di Elsa.   
> Se invece volete saperne di più sulla Classificazione Decimale Dewey, questo è il link di Wikipedia: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classificazione_decimale_Dewey   
> Infine, lo scambio di battute tra Emma e Regina («Che diavolo stai facendo?!» / «Colgo le male!») e ripreso dal secondo episodio della prima stagione (“La cosa che più ami”). La situazione all’epoca era tuttavia un po’ diversa. 
> 
> Infine, vorrei ringraziarvi tutti quanti per aver seguito questa storia con me. Scrittura e Swanqueen sono due cose che mi stanno particolarmente a cuore e avere la possibilità di condividerlo mi rende immensamente felice e grata.   
> Avete reso il mio mese di dicembre molto più ricco e allegro, non solo con le recensioni, ma anche con dei commenti su altri social o le più o meno brevi conversazioni che abbiamo iniziato.   
> Ogni singola parola gentile mi ha riempito il cuore di gioia e, anche se non mi piace ammetterlo, ho una punta di Mary Margaret in me, quindi sappiate che, se solo potessi, vi abbraccerei tutti. 
> 
> Spero che la conclusione non vi abbia deluso e grazie di nuovo per aver trovato il tempo di leggere di Emma e Regina.   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


End file.
